Planetarium del Cometa
by Seruji-Lerel
Summary: Dieciocho son los concursantes que tendrán que vivir en un mismo lugar, pasando una serie de pruebas semanalmente para ganar un único premio: un deseo. Cada semana que pasa uno de ellos deberá abandonar su sueño, su meta. ¿Quién resistirá dentro del Planetarium del Cometa hasta el final? Tenéis una encuesta en mi perfil del fic. (Esta historia también está disponible en WattPad)
1. Dieciocho concursantes (1)

_**Los personajes, así como el Planetarium del Cometa, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la compañía de Nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores. La historia sí que es fruto de mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 1: Dieciocho concursantes (parte 1)**

No sé si he hecho bien en apuntarme a este concurso. Supongo que ha sido un acto reflejo después de ver el cartel, pero ahora que estoy de camino al Planetarium creo que si fuera por mí daría marcha atrás.

Mi nombre es Zelda, Zelda Nohansen Hyrule. Soy la soberana de uno de los reinos que forman el país de Nintendo. En los reinos el gobernante gestiona sus tierras, en mi caso Hyrule, pero la última palabra de las leyes la tiene la capital, la Ciudad Smash

Estos últimos días he estado demasiado estresada por la faena que tengo como princesa, y al ver el anuncio que pasa Nintendo por todas partes (televisión, radio, periódicos, calles, e incluso por los cielos) no dudé en apuntarme para estar fuera un tiempo.

Y aquí estoy, en una limusina que va hacia el Planetarium del Cometa, o eso ponía en el anuncio y en el contrato que acabo de firmar hace apenas media hora.

El concurso trata de convivir con diecisiete personas más de Nintendo, superando pruebas para que el público decida quien se va del Planetarium. Y sí, he dicho público, pues el concurso se televisará por todo el estado y observarán todo lo que hagamos una vez en el concurso. Con suerte habrá alguien que conozca, pues no hay muchos reinos en Nintendo y si alguien viene de Hyrule...

—¿Ya llegamos? —se escapa de mi boca. Creo que estar sentada tanto rato no es lo mío.

—Tranquila, ya estamos casi. —me contesta el conductor, clavando su mirada en mí por el retrovisor.

Sin darme cuenta le he estado dando golpecitos a mi maleta de color morado con los dedos. Me hacen daño de darle. Bajo la ventanilla pero solo veo el cosmos. No hay nada más que la oscuridad que contrasta con el polvo espacial y las estrellas. Suspiro subiendo la ventanilla. Pasados cinco minutos, el conductor vuelve a dirigirme la palabra.

—Ya hemos llegado. Sonríe que en el Planetarium se encuentra el presentador.

—Sí...

Agarro la maleta, ensayando sonrisas que cada una me parece más imbécil que la anterior. Me vuelvo a asomar por la ventanilla y veo el Planetarium, con el presentador y una mujer al lado. También está lleno de cables y cámaras, aunque intuyo que una vez empezado el concurso se retirarán. Pienso que la mujer puede ser una de mis rivales, que ha llegado antes que yo, pues cada limusina tiene cinco minutos de distancia entre ellas y puede que la suya estuviése delante la mía. Ambos se percatan del vehículo que se acerca y el hombre da conexión a la televisión. El vehículo aparca y de él salgo yo, sacando después la maleta y cerrando la puerta. Me dirijo al señor Paco Party, el presentador.

—¡Bueno bueno bueno buenooo! ¡Ya tenemos a la primera concursante ante nuestro, señores espectadores! —empieza a gritar con esa voz de pito que lo caracteriza.

"Primera concursante" pienso... entonces, ¿quién es esa mujer?

—Encantada señor Party. —se me ocurre decirle y le doy dos besos.

—¡El placer es mío!

Se vuelve a dirigir a la cámara.

—Aquí tenemos a la princesa de Hyrule, la señorita Zelda. Ella será una de los dieciocho concursantes.

Me limito a sonreír y a mirar a cámara. Sigo esperando a que me presenten a la misteriosa mujer que no hace más que mirar desde un rincón. Paco, por su parte, sigue haciendo preguntas del tipo "¿qué propositos tienes para el programa?", "¿piensas que vas a pasar de las nueve primeras expulsiones?", "En el caso en que ganes el programa, ¿cuál será el deseo que pedirás?"... Sí, el premio es un deseo. La verdad es que no he pensado en qué pediría. Tengo tiempo...

—Pues bueno, dejo que te mires el Planetarium, donde pasarás tus próximos cuatro meses si tienes suerte.

Cuando Paco Party me deja ir y empieza a hablar solo ante la cámara me siento libre, aunque sé que irán alternando su discurso con imagenes mias explorando el Planetarium del Cometa. Veo que la extraña se dirige hacia mí. Tiene el pelo largo de color rubio muy claro, con un gran mechón que le tapa el ojo derecho. En sus orejas puedo observar unos pendientes en forma de estrella muy largos, que le van a juego con el vestido de color azul celeste que le llega por los tobillos.

—Bienvenida Zelda, mi nombre es Estela Rosalina, pero puedes llamarme Estela. —me da dos besos.

—Encantada. Entonces tú... ¿quién eres? —me atrevo a decir.

—Yo soy la dueña del Planetarium. Le presto mi casa al programa durante este tiempo.

Me fijo en mi entorno. El Planetarium del Cometa es un lugar muy especial, principalmente porque no hay paredes. Puedes contemplar el espacio desde cualquier punto de él, excepto por las bóvedas celestes, que son como pequeños cuartos. Hay seis bóvedas, distribuídas por todo el Planetarium: El mirador, el baño, la cocina, el dormitorio, la sala de máquinas y el ático. Me doy cuenta que a parte de ser una astronave para viajar por el universo también sirve de casa, y además ámplia. Está formado por un primer piso, muy grande, donde estan la mayor parte de las bóvedas, junto con una gran pantalla con una larga pista de aterrizaje delante (donde se encuentra Paco Party y las cámaras), una biblioteca (esta sí que tiene paredes), un garaje y un jardín. Todo esta unido, parece como una nave industrial, donde no hay puertas para ir al otro lado.

La parte superior es una gran carpa y en ella están incrustadas la sala de máquinas y el ático. Por lo que veo se llega con teletransportadores a la carpa, puesto que no hay paredes para montar una escalera.

Estela me sigue explicando detalles del Planetarium, cuando de repente oímos el ruido de otra limusina que aparca con el segundo concursante. De el vehículo sale una bola rosada, no tiene ni forma humana. Es más grande la maleta amarilla que lleva que él mismo. Sus brazos son como dos bolas más pero alargadas, y los pies igual pero en rojo. Lo veo desde lejos, así que no sé si son zapatos o sus pies son rojos en sí. Tiene una expresión alegre y vitalista, y cuando anda produce un sonido como si fuera botando. No lleva ropa. No la necesita, puesto que en su cuerpo no tiene nada que ocultar.

—Bueno Zelda, tengo que dejarte, voy a hablar con el nuevo.

Asiento con la cabeza y me quedo tras una palmera que sale del medio de cuatro sillones de terciopelo que se funden con el suelo. Escucho las palabras de Paco y de la pelota. Tras un rato escuchando, percibo que se llama Kirby. Parece amable. Tras unas preguntitas más, Kirby se dirige a mí. Sí, me ha visto. Salgo de detrás de la palmera y lo saludo por educación.

—¡Buenas!

—¡Hola! —dice con una voz adorable.— Mi nombre es Kirby, vengo de Dreamland.

Así que es del reino de donde proviene el mayor cargamento de dulces y pasteles de mi región. Dreamland, donde todo lleva una sonrisa.

—Yo soy la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda.

—He oído hablar de tí. Eres bastante conocida.

—¿Yo?, venga hombre, tampoco es para tanto...

Se empieza a reír. Creo que con él puedo hacer buenas migas.

Rato después aparece una tercera limusina, y de ella sale una criatura extraña, con cara de animal sin serlo y con los ojos rojos. Lucario se llama, lo escuchamos Kirby y yo. Lucario por su parte se mantiene más bien frío con nosotros, se espera apoyado en la pared de la biblioteca observando a Paco como habla después de su tanda de preguntas.

La cuarta limusina lleva sorpresa. Sorpresa para mí. De ella baja Saria, mi amiga de la infancia que vive en el bosque, como los demás de la raza kokiri. Se caracteriza por su pelo, ojos, vestimenta, etc de color verde (la piel es como la mía). Su raza es una raza de niños, por eso su aspecto es como el de una niña que nunca crece. Al verme empuja a Paco Party y corre hacia mí a abrazarme.

—¡Zelda! ¡Zelda! —corre gritando con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Saria! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! —la recibo riendo a carcajadas.

—A participar que vengo jeje. ¿Y tú?

—Pues igual jaja.

Las cámaras lo captan todo, y esto se televisa.

—Mira, este es Kirby —se lo presento—. El de ahí al fondo es Lucario —el nombrado inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Un poco serio, ¿no? —añade Kirby.

—Prefiero no tener mucho trato con él.

Creo que empieza una rivalidad antes de que empieze el programa.

* * *

**Pues este es el inicio de mi historia y quiero decir que si no ha quedado clara la imagen del Planetarium del Cometa siempre podéis buscar una foto en Internet, ya que pertenece al videojuego Super Mario Galaxy.**

**Y nada, espero que este comienzo guste y lleve a los lectores a seguir leyendo.**

**Saludos:D**


	2. Dieciocho concursantes (2)

**Planetarium del Cometa ** -** Capítulo 2: Dieciocho concursantes (parte 2)**

De la quinta limusina sale un balón de fútbol disparado, y, tras él, una chica castaña vestida de naranja. Hace las preguntas con Paco y se viene hacia nosotros, que seguímos delante de la biblioteca, donde los sillones de terciopelo rojo y la palmera.

—¡¿Qué pasaaa?! —viene la chica.

Todos nos presentamos, excepto Lucario que sólo mira.

—Me llamo Daisy, vengo de Sarasaland —nos dice.

—Sarasaland es una parte del Reino Champiñón, ¿verdad? —pregunta Kirby.

—Sí, es una parte del Reino Campiñon en el que gobierno yo, ya que soy íntima de la Princesa Peach, la dueña del reino.

—Hablando del rey de Roma... —dice Saria apuntando con la cabeza.

De la sexta limusina salía Peach, con su largo pelo rubio, su vestidito rosa, su bolsito, sus tacones de diez centímetros, sus gafas de sol... Se dirije "corriendo" hacia Paco Party. Y digo "corriendo" entre comillas porque da saltitos, ya que si corre de verdad se cae al suelo ante los millones de espectadores.

—¡Aquí tenemos a la mismísima Peach, del Reino Champiñón!

—Estoy encantadísima de estar aquí, Pablo. —dice entusiasmada.

—Me llamo Paco, pero me alegro que estés a gusto.

Después de la charla se percata de la presencia de su amiga Daisy entre nosotros y viene "corriendo" hacia aquí. Empiezan a saltar abrazadas como locas. Me doy cuenta que Peach y Daisy se parecen como un huevo a una castaña, nada que ver entre ellas vamos.

Séptima limusina. De ella sale un erizo azul, con carita de chulo y enrollado. Empieza a bromear con Paco, riéndose. Observo que puede ganarse al público fácilmente, lo que me preocupa.  
El sistema de eliminaciones del programa se repetirá semanalmente. El público nos observará todos los días, votando por el concursante que quieren que sea expulsado. El sábado por la noche, en la pantalla del Planetarium saldrán tres fotos, que serán ni más ni menos que los tres concursantes más votados. Aquí entramos nosotros. Nos darán un aparato donde podremos votar nosotros por el rival que queremos expulsar. El más votado de los tres por los demás será el eliminado de esa semana. Por eso se le tiene que dar rollo al público, porque si te ven como uno más en el concurso te sacan rápido, y juraría que no le pasará esto al erizo.  
Viene hacia aquí.

—Buenas, soy Sonic, vengo de Green Hill Zone.

Green Hill Zone son unos grandes campos del sud de Nintendo. Nos presentamos todos y él se va junto con Lucario.

Octava limusina. De ella sale un ángel vestido de blanco, con pelo castaño y ojos azules tirando a morado. Así de lejos parece bajito, aunque se le vé buena gente. Después de la charla con el presentador viene.

—Me llamo Pit, del Reino de Palutena.

Dicho reino se compone por varias islas flotantes unidas con puentes e infraestructuras varias. Allí casi todo es de oro y mármol, nunca pasan hambre, ya que su gobernante puede sacar alimentos con sólo decir unas palabras.  
Pit se pone junto con nosotras y Kirby para estar atentos a la novena limusina.

El vehículo deja salir a dos hombres, caracterizados por su apepinada nariz que guarda cobijo a unos enormes bigotes. Los famosos Mario y Luigi, los hermanos que salvan a Peach de los variopintos secuestros que sufre a diario. Son casi iguales, y aunque Luigi es el hermano pequeño, es más alto que Mario. Van con el mismo traje, aunque Mario va de rojo y su hermano de verde. Vienen hacia nosotros, no sin antes acabar de hablar con Paco, y se sitúan al lado de Peach y Daisy.

La décima limusina deja a una mujer de piel muy pálida, casi blanca como la nieve. Lleva el el pelo negro recogido en una coleta no muy larga, y va vestida con una camiseta deportiva de tirantes y unas mallas negras. ¿De qué me suena?

—Bueno, pues aquí tenemos a Fit, que es ni más ni menos que a la dueña del programa deportivo "Wii Fit" —dice Paco Party

¡De eso me sonaba! He visto varias veces su programa de televisión. Hace ejercicios de aeróbic, tonificación, y demás ejercicios por la tele para que la gente también se ponga en forma. Viene de la ciudad capital, de Ciudad Smash, y creo que es la única concursante por ahora que es de la capital. Me volteo para comprobarlo y, sí, es la única.

Viene hacia nosotros y se presenta. Se la vé amable, aunque aquí todos se pueden hacer pasar por amigos y después apuñalarte por la espalda con las expulsiones.

De la limusina número 11 sale otra mujer, esta rubia pero. Tiene los ojos azules, como casi todos. Se la vé seria, es alta y con un escultural cuerpo que creo que controlará a más de un imbécil en este programa.  
Ya viene. Se presenta dándole dos besos a todos.

—Me llamo Samus, Samus Aran.

La verdad es que no me suena. Quiero saber de donde es, pero me da vergüenza preguntar.

Rato después llega un chico de pelo azul oscuro, que sale de la decimosegunda limusina. Es guapete la verdad. Habla con Paco y escucho que se llama Ike y que viene del Reino Altea. Tiene pinta de ser algún tipo de guerrero o algo, más que nada por los rasguños de sus musculosos brazos. Aunque eso también puede ser de trabajar en el campo. Ya lo iré conociendo supongo.  
Ike pero, después de presentarse, se pone con Lucario y con Sonic.

La limusina número 13 aparca y de ella sale una erizo de color rosa, parecida a Sonic. Va con un vestido rojo y una diadema del mismo color. Deduzco que también es de Green Hill Zone. Durante la entrevista con Paco se la vé apurada, contestando rápido, como si quisiera irse. Después de las preguntas lo entendemos todo, ya que una vez Paco le dice "nos vemos" a la erizo ella sale escopeteada a por Sonic, y este sale corriendo hacia la dirección contraria gritando "¡no!" repetidas veces. A saber que pasa aquí, pero nos ha sacado una sonrisa a todos.

—¿Cómo lo ves Kirby? —le digo a la bola rosada que está al lado de mis piernas.

—Por ahora son muy majos todos, ¿no?

—Todos no. —aporta Saria— Esos tres se automarginan. —dice señalando a Lucario, Ike y Sonic, que por cierto esta intentando quitarse a la erizo rosa de encima.

—¿Cómo se llama ella? —digo.

—Amy Rose, lo he escuchado cuando estaba con Paco.

Tras la respuesta de Kirby nos fijamos en la próxima limusina, con el número 14 en la puerta. La verdad es que yo no me he fijado en el número 1 de la mía.  
Me escapo de mis pensamientos al ver al chico que sale de la limusina. También es alto, musculoso, pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel morena... ¿Q—quién es?

—Aquí tenemos a Link, de Ordon, ¿verdad?

—Sí, vengo de Ordon, un pueblecito de Hyrule.

Aunque sea de mi reino no me extraña que no lo conozca ni de vista. Ordon es una parte de Hyrule que se lleva sola casi, tienen alcalde, huertos propios... Se ganan la vida trabajando bajo el sol sin tener que pisar ni una sola vez la Ciudadela. Yo por Ordon no voy nunca.

—¡Anda pero si es Link! —grita Saria.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Claro, para salir de su pueblo tiene que pasar por mi bosque. Hablamos casi cada día. —me dice la niña.

Vuelvo a alzar la mirada y veo que Link ya se acerca. Se dirige a Saria, que está delante mío.

—¡Hombre ratona! —abraza a Saria.

—¡Jajaja Link! ¡Para que me haces cosquillas! —grita ella.

Link se alza un poco más y se topa conmigo.

—Zelda, encantada.

Le doy dos besos.

—Yo me llamo Link. Tú eres la princesa, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, pero no por eso tienes que tratarme distinto, ¿vale? —le digo con simpatía, a lo que él asiente con una sonrisa y se va a presentarse a los demás.

Me doy cuenta que el corazón me late a una velocidad inhumana. Intento retirar a Link de mi cabeza y centrarme en la nueva concursante, Midna, que... ¡¿Midna?!

—Encantado, Midna, sé bienvenida al Planetarium. —dice Paco Party.

Midna es una amistad que nació de una experiéncia un tanto extraña. En el desierto de Hyrule está el Espejo del Crepúsculo, un espejo que abre el portal hacia el Reino del Crepúsculo, en una dimensión paralela. Por error se abrió dicho portal y salió ella. Yo como princesa tuve que hablar con Midna para devolverla al Crepúsculo, que por cierto, ella es la princesa de allí.  
Midna tiene la piel azul, con detalles negros. Lleva su melena pelirroja recogida en dos trenzas que le caen por los hombros.  
En cuanto viene la abrazo con fuerza.

—¡Cuanto tiempo! —se entusiasma.

—¡Ya ves! ¡Me alegro de volverte a ver!

Creo que tener a algunos de mis seres queridos cerca me aligera la situación de estar aquí por semanas. Ahora que hago recuento, solo queda un concursante de cada sexo. Vamos a ser nueve chicos y nueve chicas, y por ahora somos ocho de cada.  
Esta limusina que se acerca trae un 16.

—Un momento... ¿porqué esta limusina señala un 16 si este concursante será el 17? —pregunta la kokiri.

—Saria, ¿no recuerdas que Mario y Luigi creo que se llaman han venido juntos? es un vehículo menos.

—¡Ah es verdad!

Pero con este concursante creo yo que habrían hecho falta dos limusinas para él solo. Del vehículo sale Bowser, el villano que secuestra a Peach continuamente, ese monstruo—tortuga—lagarto—cocodrilo con cuernos que vive en el Mundo 8, una zona del Reino Champiñón que está en período de independencia. Habrá malos rollos entre él y Mario supongo. Ya lo veremos...  
Una vez estamos los diecisiete concursantes esperando al número 18, Paco Party recibe una llamada. Vemos que está un rato, y la limusina no llega. Finalmente cuelga y se dirige hacia nosotros, o más bien dicho, hacia Estela.

—Verás Estela, la última concursante no puede participar finalmente y el período de elección de concursantes ya está cerrado, por lo que tendrás que concursar tú en su lugar.

Todos miramos perplejos a Estela.

—¡¿P—pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Que el público decidirá si me voy o no de mi casa?! ¡Venga ya!

—Te lo pido por favor. Piensa qué así podrás controlar más bien a los concursantes para que lo tengan todo limpio, pues tú eres la primera interesada en que cuiden el Planetarium.

Estela se queda pensando un rato hasta que finalmente acepta ser la concursante número 18. Ya estamos todos. ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!

* * *

**(N/A: Si no tenéis clara la imagen de algun personaje podéis buscarlo a Internet, forman parte de la compañía de videojuegos Nintendo y SEGA)**


	3. Condiciones nocturnas

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 3: Condiciones nocturnas**

Pues con la noticia de que Estela participará nos encontramos dirigiéndonos hacia la biblioteca, es decir, ahí al lado. Allí dejaremos las diecisiete maletas mientras estemos concursando. Entramos y Paco Party se espera fuera a que acabemos.

—¿Dónde dormiremos? —oigo que pregunta Peach mientras colocamos las maletas y las bolsas de mano delante de la chimenea que tiene la biblioteca.

—Ahora cuando salgamos se lo preguntamos a Paco.

Una vez todo bien puesto sobre y alrededor del sofá que mira hacia el fuego salimos, pero la sorpresa es nuestra al no encontrarnos con nadie.

—¿Paco? —dice Saria por todos.

Nos dirigimos a la plataforma donde aterrizaban las limusinas hace apenas unos minutos y donde estaban las cámaras junto con el presentador para las preguntas, delante de esa inmensa pantalla. No encontramos ni rastro de los cables. De repente escuchamos la voz de Paco que suena por todo el Planetarium. Son los altavoces que hay colocados para que nos anuncien las pruebas semanales o nos convoquen delante de la pantalla para las expulsiones.

—¡Buenas chicos!

—¿Paco donde estás? —grita Daisy.

—Estoy de camino al plató de televisión, donde se llevará el programa para los espectadores, donde llegaréis vosotros antes de iros hacia casa cuando os hagan fuera para una última entrevista.

—¡Pero si no nos has enseñado nada!

—Lo sé. Ahora ya empieza el concurso. —dice entre carcajadas.

—Mhmm... ¿Dónde dormimos Paolo?

—Paco, señorita Peach, Paco... Y dormiréis donde queráis.

—¿C—cómo? —dice Link.

—En la cocina encontraréis dieciocho sacos de dormir. Os tumbáis donde queráis y a planchar la oreja.

—¡No jodas...!

Se empiezan a formar murmuros entre todos, diciendo que Paco Party tiene un morro que se lo pisa al no ponernos camas de verdad. El dichoso presentador se despide alegremente y se corta la conexión con él. A saber cuando lo volvemos a oír. Supongo que para anunciarnos la prueba.

La prueba semanal es un reto que debemos cumplir, ya sea en equipo o individualmente. En este último caso, el que lo haga mejor recibirá la invulnerabilidad, es decir, que esa semana no podrá salir nominado a ser expulsado del Planetarium. Por lo que acabamos de ver, Paco jugará con nosotros de una manera tan basta...

—Para el colmo la bóveda de la cocina esta encima de una pequeña torre de escaleras de caracol. —se escucha por ahí.

—Que vayan tres o cuatro y que cojan los sacos. Así no vamos todos. —propone el chico del pelo azul.

Kirby y Link se presentan voluntarios, y yo me obligo a mí misma ir también. Subimos las escaleras y entramos en la cocina. Por dentro es más grande de lo que aparenta por fuera. Debe ser del rollo ese de las dimensiones y cosas de esas. La cocina tiene una encimera larga con varios cajones y un horno debajo. Una chimenea sirve también de horno, ya que al lado hay las placas de piedra por si nos da por hacer pan. En medio hay una mesa en forma de estrella. Todo está decordado como si fuese de caramelo, cuando desde fuera se puede ver claramente que está hecha de ladrillo. Lo único que conserva es la forma redonda de su pared, como su fuese un iglú, sin esquinas ni rincones.  
Cogemos todos los sacos que podemos y salimos, lanzándolos desde arriba hacia el suelo. Vemos que los demás vienen a por los sacos, como palomas a las miguitas de pan.  
Después del segundo viaje ya bajamos nosotros.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta Saria.

La pantalla empieza a parpadear, lo que nos incita a ir a mirar que pasa. Es la hora, en números gigantes. Un 23:54 nos alumbra las caras por cada parpadeo.

—Pues sí que nos tienen vigilados. —comenta Amy.

Decidimos todos irnos a dormir ya. Estamos seguros de que mañana Paco Party nos despertará pronto para la prueba. Ahora toca buscar un sitio para desplegar mi saco de dormir.

—¿Dormimos juntos? —nos dice Kirby a mí, a Saria y a Midna.

—¿Y... porqué no?

Nos vamos por la zona del baño, que delante de él el suelo está lleno de césped y flores. Nos parece un lugar atractivo.

Una vez allí ponemos los sacos bien desplegados. Será mejor que nos pongamos la ropa de dormir (Kirby no, él no lleva nunca ropa). Afortunadamente veo a Estela, que se dirige a la bóveda que hay al lado de la biblioteca. Para seguirla cruzo todo el planetarium y cuando está apunto de entrar le toco el hombro.

—Perdona Estela. ¿Para cambiarse?

—Ah... Vé al baño, allí estarás sola.

Vuelvo a cruzar el Planetarium y cuando llego donde los sacos, veo la enorme cola que hay para cambiarse. Saria y Midna están enmedio, saludándome. Me pongo a la cola, justo después de Link.

—Si quieres puedes pasar delante mío. A mí no me importa. —me dice.

—Oh, no, gracias. Tú has llegado primero.

—De verdad, que no me importa que pases.

—Link, déjalo. Me espero.

—¿T...te has acordado de mi nombre?

—¿Porqué no iba a hacerlo?

—Esque con tantos nombres... El mío pasa desapercibido.

La verdad es que Link lleva razón. Aún me cuesta diferenciar entre los nombres de Mario y Luigi. No recuerdo con claridad el del chico peliazul, y tampoco el de la rubia esa que iba tan seria. Pero Link es distinto, me acuerdo de su nombre como si lo hubiera tenido presente desde pequeña.

—No es para tanto. —le acabo soltando.

Seguimos haciendo cola hasta que él entra. Mis amigos (así considero a Kirby, Midna y Saria) ya se han vuelto a sus sacos y ahora están esperando a que yo vuelva. Al fin sale Link. Se ha quitado esa camisa que llevaba y ahora trae puesto una camiseta blanca de tirantes junto con un pantalón de pijama de color gris. Me sonríe cuando nos cruzamos y observo hacia donde se va. Pues no ha elegido un sitio tan lejos de donde estamos nosotros, se encuentra entre la plataforma de donde la pantalla y el prado de césped. Entro para adentro. El baño es más que nada un balneario. En todo el medio hay una piscina de aguas termales bien calientes y en un rincon hay un compartimento. Entro y hay un váter y una ducha, nada más. Allí me cambio. Me quito toda la ropa hasta quedarme desnuda y me pongo mi camiseta de color morado muy flojito y unos pantalones muy cortos negros. Salgo de allí con el denso vestido que llevaba desde que abandoné Hyrule y me dirigo a la biblioteca para dejarlo. Una vez allí veo la bóveda donde entraba antes Estela y miro en su interior: una gran cama de color lila con sus telas y sus cojines puestos en forma de rampa, con una mesita de noche con varios objetos encima. En esa cama se encuentra Estela durmiendo y, en el suelo, el saco de dormir que cojimos para ella.

—Qué cabrona... —susurro.

Me vuelvo hacia donde están mis amigos y me estiro. Rato después, Paco o quien haya vigilando observa que todos estamos tumbados ya y desactiva las luces en el Planetarium. Solo quedamos iluminados por las estrellas del inmenso cosmos que nos rodea. Nosotros cuatro empezamos a hablar.

—Y qué, ¿cómo os caen los demás? —empiezo susurrando.

—Algunos un poco saboríos eh. —dice Saria.

—Y encima ninguno es de mi tipo. —continúa Midna.

Inconscientemente me viene Link a la cabeza. Me doy la vuelta y me doy cuenta que desde donde estamos lo puedo ver. Sólo veo a un cuerpo cubierto por un saco negro en el suelo, pero sé que es él.

—Zelda, ¿qué miras? —me dice Saria aprovechando que Midna y Kirby hablan entre ellos.

Noto que se alza un poco, quedando apoyada sobre su codo.

—Oh... ya veo. ¿Ese es Link?

Afirmo con la cabeza. Supongo que este chico me llama la atención por el mero hecho de que es de mi reino, nada más. Sí, debe ser eso.  
Las cámaras y los focos cansan a cualquiera. En media hora todo el mundo está durmiendo, o es lo que pienso yo antes de que el sueño me venza.


	4. La primera prueba

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 4: Primera prueba.**

La ruidosa alarma de aviso que salta cuando nos atacan suena. ¿Nos atacan?

—¡Nos atacan! ¡Rápido, soldados en guardia! —me despierto gritando.

—¿Qué dices tarada?

Esa era Saria. Me he despertado con la mente en Hyrule. No recordaba que estaba en el concurso.

—¿Estás bien? —me dice Midna, a lo que yo me tapo la cara con las manos para ocultar el rojo de mis mejillas.

—Sí perdonadme. —digo al fin.

La alarma que suena ha impedido que los demás concursantes hayan oído mi grito. Sólo Midna, Kirby y Saria me han escuchado. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿qué es esa alarma?

—¡Despertad monigotes! —es la voz de Paco Party.

—Ahora nos llama monigotes... Hay que joderse. —dice Midna recogiendo su saco del suelo.

Yo sigo sentada en el saco. Cuando decido levantarme y lo hago veo gente moviéndose por la zona de la biblioteca. Allí deben haber dormido.

—¡Tengo que anunciaros la prueba semanal cuando estéis todos delante de la pantalla!

—¡Que no grites jo'puta! —escucho a Daisy gritando delante de la pantalla con su saco en el brazo.

Una vez estamos todos en condiciones de andar nos situamos delante de la pantalla. En ella sale la cara de Paco Party.

—¡Hombre, si estáis todos aquí!

Todos afirmamos con murmuros, frotándonos los ojos y dejando ir bostezos.

—La prueba será sencilla... esta vez...

Todos estamos atentos a la prueba.

—Tenéis que batiros en una batalla a muerte. —acaba diciendo Paco.

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Pretenden matarnos?! Bueno no... ¡Que nos matemos entre nosotros!

Paco Party no puede hablar por los gritos y las quejas que hay en el Planetarium.

—¡Tranquilos! ¡No es literal!

De repente nos callamos.

—Tenéis que enfrentaros con un simulador.

—¡Aaaaahhh! —decimos los dieciocho al unísono.

—Entrareis en un bosque. Os darémos pistolas virtuales y un cinturón para que detecte los golpes. Si alguien dispara a otro con esa pistola, el cinturón detectará las ondas y lo teletransportará fuera del ático. Irá en equipos de dos personas, y el duo que quede último ganará, aunque solo quede una persona. Ya podéis hacer las parejas, el juego empieza en media hora. Os da tiempo de almorzar.

Un Láser-Combat, vamos. Ahora deberé encontrar pareja para "luchar" con los otros dieciséis.  
Del suelo se abre una compuerta y del agujero se alza una larga mesa con dieciséis sillas, con todo tipo de comida: embutido, bacon, huevos fritos, patatas, fruta, cereales, leche, zumo...

—¡Dios... —dice el hermano de rojo

—...mío! —acaba el de verde.

Nos sentamos a comer, y una vez acabamos todos la mesa se retira. La gente busca sus parejas para la prueba y yo no sé con quien ir. De repente veo a Link, solitario como en el primer momento que pisó la astronave. ¿Se lo pregunto? Bah, tampoco creo que diga que sí.

—Saria... —le doy golpecitos en el hombro a la peliverde, que se encontraba por allí.

—Ah, dime.

—¿Te importaría ir conmigo en la prueba?

—Ah, ¡pues vamos juntas! —contesta.

—Venga, vamos a patearles los culos a todos.

Todos vamos a recojer los sacos y nos ponemos ropa cómoda, de estar por casa. Vemos que aterriza una gran esfera de metal en el garaje del Planetarium y de ella salen dos hombres, que nos colocan los cinturones y los calibran junto con las pistolas. Ya estamos listos.

—La prueba puede durar días. Cuando sea la hora de comer seréis teletransportados al Planetarium de nuevo y después volveréis automaticamente justo en el punto donde estabais. —nos dice uno de ellos, a lo que aceptamos.

—Por la ropa no os preocupéis que ya tenemos un traje común para todos. Cuando estéis en el juego tendréis dicha ropa puesta y cuando os eliminen o salgáis para comer llevaréis la que lleváis ahora. —nos aclara el otro técnico.

Uno de ellos pulsa un botón y del suelo salen dieciocho cabinas telefónicas de color rojo, pero en vez de poner "TELEPHONE" pone cada uno de nuestros nombres.

—Ahora entráis en la cabina y apareceréis en el bosque que os ha comentado el señor Party. Cuando seáis eliminados apareceréis dentro de las cabinas, así que cuando lo veáis todo negro sólo tenéis que empujar. ¿Preparados?

—¡Sí! —gritamos todos.

Cada uno busca su cabina, y la mía se encuentra entre Lucario y Amy. Cierro la puerta y cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro me encuentro en el bosque, tal y como se había dicho. Me fijo en mi ropa. Llevo unos pantalones de un material impermeable y una chaqueta de lo mismo. Mi pelo está recogido en una trenza que me cae por la espalda. Me fijo en mi entorno y me encuentro enmedio de la típica selva espesa del Amazonas. No veo nada más que los altos árboles que me cubren el cielo y Saria a mi lado con la misma ropa.

—A ver... nos jugamos la invulnerabilidad de la primera expulsión. Sí salgo expulsada la decimoctava del concurso no me habrá servido de nada dormir en el suelo —digo, a lo que la niña se ríe.

Nos ponemos en marcha con la pistola aún en mano. Me doy cuenta que el cinturón está por debajo de la ropa, y eso queda mejor. Empezamos a correr esquivando árboles hasta que un disparo pasa delante mio. Me giro hacia la dirección de donde proviene el disparo.

—¡Ven aquí! —grita a lo lejos el rival.

No se me pasa otra cosa por la cabeza que disparar, tocándole en todo el pecho. El concursante que no he podido identificar quien es se convierte en un montón de partículas luminosas que se desvanecen con el viento. Se escucha una voz robótica.

—IKE HA SIDO ELIMINADO.

Así que era Ike... Bueno uno menos. Saria viene por detrás corriendo.

—¡Eso ha sido genial!

—¡Claro! —me río.

Seguimos andando hasta que, detrás de los árboles que tenemos delante nuestro, hay una explanada de césped. Nos ocultamos en unos arbustos y vemos allí a la rubia que estaba seria ayer junto con Sonic, Daisy, Luigi, Midna y Bowser. Ellos cinco estan en fila horizontal mirando a la rubia que está a diez metros enfrente suyo. Parece haber tensión, y la chica los mira con furia. Ellos parece que se han aliado o algo.

—Saria, ¿como se llama la chica esa?

—Samus, y de apellido Aran.

Una de las virtudes de los kokiri es que tienen una gran memoria. Samus corre con la pistola hacia ellos, que la imitan. La chica dispara al del medio, es decir, Sonic, y se lanza por el suelo deslizándose y pasando por el hueco de la barrera que habían hecho los cinco. Una vez se cruzan, Samus dispara a los dos de su lado derecho, quedando solo Bowser y Midna, aunque ella lo arregla con dos disparos más.

—Jo... der... —susurro mientras la voz de robot dice el nombre de los cinco.

Miro a Saria y veo que está en posición de correr.

—Saria no.

—Calla anda.

La peliverde sale escopeteada de nuestro escondite y dispara a Samus.

—SAMUS HA SIDO ELIMINADA.

—¡Wiiiiiiiii! —empieza a saltar.

Van pasando las horas hasta que el sol apunta a mediodia.

—A ver... recuento... quedamos tú, yo, Link, Lucario, Mario, Estela, Kirby... ¿quien más?

—No sé... no los recuerdo a todos jeje... —me contesta Saria.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos sentadas en un tronco talado lleno de musgo. De repente los cinturones empiezan a pitar, como si fuésen teléfonos. Al pestañear lo veo todo negro. "Cuando lo veáis todo negro sólo tenéis que empujar" recuerdo de la boca del técnico. Empujo y salgo de mi cabina. Está la mesa parada, con los concursantes eliminados sentados ya de hace un rato y con la gran pantalla encendida, dejando ver el bosque donde estábamos. También me fijo en los rivales que salen de sus cabinas, aún con el cinturón.

Nos sentamos a comer al fin todos y volvemos a entrar. La voz robótica va sonando de tanto en tanto para nombrar gente. Vamos quedando pocos a medida que pasan los días. Lunes, martes... miércoles. Estamos a Miércoles. Saria y yo nos dirigimos hacia ninguna parte, disparando al mínimo ruido.

—Hace horas que nadie da señales de vida ni suena ninguna eliminación... Me estoy cansando ya...

—Debemos esperar a que salga alguien.

Un sonido se deja escuchar por lo alto de los árboles, donde dirigimos las miradas. Entre las ramas sale un disparo que toca a Saria en el pecho.

—¡Saria! ¡no!

Las luces se desvanecen y yo disparo al árbol sin éxito. La misteriosa sombra se va sin identificarse saltando de árbol en árbol cuando de repente escucho.

—SARIA HA SIDO ELIMINADA

Salgo corriendo hacia la sombra que se aleja a una velocidad increíble. No tardo mucho en quedarme atrás, cogiendo el aire que me ha quitado la carrerita. Ahora debo ganar por las dos.

Jueves... viernes. Hoy ya estamos a viernes. Me levanto del suelo del Planetarium y nos dirigimos en ayunas a las cabinas los cinco que quedamos. Link, Peach, Kirby, Lucario y yo. Esos cinco hemos aguantado una semana por el bosque sin ser derrotados. Y sí, sorprendentemente Peach aún está sigue en pie. Soy teletransportada.  
Cuando abro los ojos no estoy donde la última vez. Nos encontramos los cinco a campo abierto. Suena la cuenta atrás de diez segundos. Observo a mis contrincantes. Lucario está con su desafiante mirada clavada en mí. Link con la pistola en las manos parece inseguro, hasta creo que si ha sobrevivido estos días es porque se esconde en algún lugar. Kirby parece estar normal, igual que Peach, que se está arreglando el pelo.  
¡3... 2... 1... 0!  
Salimos corriendo disparando a todos lados, y consigo darle a alguien justo antes de que me den a mí. Salgo expulsada de la cabina junto con el que está a tres a mi derecha... Link... ¡¿Le he dado a Link?!  
Estoy tumbada en el suelo por la expulsión y él también, mirándome mientras se recompone. Cuando nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar Peach sale entre nosotros también por los suelos. Lucario más de lo mismo pero de la cabina de mi izquierda.

—¡Kirby! ¡Kirby consigue la invulnerabilidad de esta semana! —se escucha por todos los rincones del Planetarium y, posiblemente, por los de Nintendo.

Kirby sale triunfante de su cabina recibiendo a Midna que lo coge y lo tira metros por el aire, como si fuera un bebé. Al fin y al cabo, iban juntos en esto. Durante el día de hoy y de mañana los espectadores podrán elegir a cualquiera de los dieciséis que quedamos disponibles en las expulsiones. Mañana lo veremos.


	5. Un concursante menos

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 5: Un concursante menos**

La voz de Paco Party retumba por todo el Planetarium del Cometa.

—Mis felicitaciones a los concursantes que no podrán ser votados para abandonar el Planetarium.

—¡Gracias Paco! —dicen Kirby y Midna.

Aunque yo no haya ganado debo reconocer que me alegro por ellos. Al menos tengo el consuelo que, en el caso de que no sea la más votada, los tendré a los dos aquí otra semana más.

El resto del dia es bastante tranquilo: gente paseando, en la biblioteca, en pequeños campamentos que se forman con los sacos de dormir...

—Estoy deseando que sea mañana para ver quien sale... —dice Saria.

Estamos las dos paseando con Kirby y Midna.

—Saria, a lo mejor quien sale eres tú.

—Bah, no creo... Hay gente con más papeletas.

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—Nosotros damos juego al programa... Tú y yo hemos montado una alianza desde el principio de la prueba hasta que me eliminaron. Hay gente que se hace ver como un concursante más. Por ejemplo, los hermanos del bigote no hacen nada más que lo que toca...

—Eso es cierto. —aporta Midna.

—La gente quiere espectáculo.

Lo que yo pensaba desde el inicio es verdad pues. Y ahora que lo pienso, Link no da mucho juego. Y si lo pienso más a fondo, ¿porqué me preocupo?

Y llegamos a la cena. Se vuelve a alzar la mesa con las dieciocho sillas y nos sentamos para comer los ricos manjares que preparan en Nintendo para traerlos aquí. Cojo un trozo de tocino y unas patatas fritas que hay en una gran bandeja.

—¿Ya tenéis pensado a quien votar? —dice Luigi.

—No sabemos quien está nominado. —dice Samus.

—Pero a alguien se debe tener en mente siempre. —aporta Ike.

—Con una semana no da tiempo a odiar a alguien. —digo.

—Sí que da, —me contradice la voz lúgubre de Lucario.— sí que da...

Este va a por mí.

—Pues tienes razón, sí que da tiempo sí. —se me ocurre decirle junto con una mirada furtiva.

Estoy deseando que salga nominado mañana. Si eso ocurre pienso votarle, y me aseguraré de que Kirby, Midna y Saria hagan lo mismo.  
Nos vamos a por nuestros sacos. Nos instalamos en el mismo sitio que hace seis días y nos metemos en ellos. Intentamos dormir y, de hecho, ellos tres lo consiguen cinco minutos después de que se cierren las luces. Mi preocupación por las expulsiones es más grande que el sueño y que el universo que nos observa. Decido levantarme y me siento al borde del Planetarium, con los pies colgando al abismo infinito.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Giro la cabeza, es Link. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Que va... son las primeras eliminaciones, no quiero irme aún.

—¿Y quién sí?

—Tienes razón... —giro la cabeza y le vuelvo a dedicar la mirada a las estrellas.

El chico se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Tú no estas nervioso? —digo al fin.— es decir, si ahora te vas, la horrorosa prueba del bosque no te habrá servido para nada.

—Supongo que lo estoy...

—¿Tú a quien tienes pensado votar?

—Si sale nominada votaré a Daisy. No es muy simpática conmigo.

—Si yo te contara la simpatía de alguna gente que hay aquí...

—Lo dices por Lucario, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por lo de la cena. Había mucha tensión.

—Demasiada. No sé qué le he hecho.

—Lucario es muy raro, yo no me acercaré a él. —me dice.

—Por no decir que no te has acercado a ninguno de los que estamos aquí. —volteo la cabeza para verle la cara.

—¿A no? —me dice con una sonrisa pícara, mirándome.

—N-no... ¿qué pasa?

—Nada nada... Bueno, me voy a dormir.

Link arrastra su mano, que estaba encima de la mía, y la coloca en tierra firme para levantarse.

—Buenas noches. —escucho que dice mientras se aleja.

¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Hasta que no ha acariciado mi mano para ponerla en el suelo no sabía que tenía mi mano presa bajo la suya.

—A... adiós... —susurro ruborizada.

Me levanto y me voy a dormir yo también. Necesito despejar mi mente unas horas.

Abro los ojos y la claridad de las luces del Planetarium me hace daño en los ojos.

—Al fin despierta...

Midna estaba leyendo un libro en su saco de dormir enfrente mío.

—¿Qué hora es? —digo.

—Las once ya... Podrías plantearte levantarte, ¿no?

Me voy a desayunar. La mesa del desayuno está puesta toda la mañana, no como la de la comida o la de la cena. El desayuno se me junta casi con la comida, así que no como mucho por el mediodía. Una vez llega la tarde la gente empieza a alterarse. Llega la noche y a las 22:00 empieza el programa. Sólo quedan diez minutos para la gala y para que Paco Party ponga las mejores imágenes de la semana, hablando de los concursantes más polémicos o de las curiosidades de esta semana. Nosotrsos no salimos en directo en pantalla hasta el final de la gala. Será entonces cuando se deshaga de uno de nosotros. Voy a buscar la maleta para sacar algún vestido para esta noche y me dirijo al baño, de donde sale Mario tocándose el bigote bien satisfecho. Una vez dentro contemplo el porqué de esa felicidad con su bigote: Todo lleno de pelos.

—¿Este tio no sabe recoger y limpiar o qué? —digo en voz alta.

Voy a base de puntillas al compartimento del baño y me cambio. He optado por un vestido corto que va desde el escote hasta bastante por encima de las rodillas, bien ajustado, de color negro y brillante cuando le da la luz. Me ondulo el pelo y salgo del baño a por joyas. Me pongo un collar con la Trifuerza y unos pendientes a juego. Vuelvo al baño y me coloco en uno de los cinco espejos que hay en la pared redonda, pues en los otros estan Peach, Estela, Daisy y Fit. Me pinto los labos de un rosa suave, me coloreo las mejillas, me hago la ralla del ojo. Una vez acabo con los diez minutos de maquillaje me pongo unos zapatos de tacon negros, como el vestido. Ya estoy lista. Me dirijo a Saria después de salir del baño.

—¡Saria Saria Saria!, ¿cómo me ves?

—¡Estás guapísima! ¿A quién quieres seducir?

—A nadie... sólo quiero salir bien ante las cámaras...

—A mí me da igual como me vean. Total, nos ven hasta cuando dormimos...

—Bueno no compares, hoy hay gala.

—Bueno bueno...

Pasan las horas hasta que escuchamos una potente música que llega a todos los rincones del Planetarium. Se abre la compuerta que se abre cuando se alza la mesa, pero esta vez sale un sofá rojo oscuro de terciopelo, como los asientos del primer día. Nos juntamos delante de la pantalla, junto con el sofá, y Samus, Ike, Peach y Kirby se sientan en él. Sale la cara de Paco en la pantalla.

—¡Buenas noches monigotes!

—¡Hola Paco! —gritan algunos.

—Contadme, ¿cómo ha ido la semana?

—No nos podemos quejar. —dice Ike, con el brazo en el hombro de Samus.

Que no nos podemos quejar dice... Se nota que él ha sido el primer eliminado de la prueba, no ha tenido que aguantar toda una semana en el bosque saliendo sólo para comer y dormir.

—Ya sabéis lo que toca hoy...

—Expulsión. —dice Bowser.

—Exacto... ¿Empezamos?

Hay murmuros. Se nota que no soy la única que he estado nerviosa todo el día.

—Pues va a ser que sí. —dice el alegre presentador.

Su imagen se funde en la pantalla, que empieza a alargarse por los lados, llegando a los cuatro metros de ancho. Salen las fotos de todos nosotros, con un porcentaje bajo nuestro. Me doy cuenta que salimos en orden de menor a mayor porcentaje. Todos empezamos a mover los ojos muy rápido, buscándonos a nosotros mismos y me veo. Soy la quinta por la izquierda, con un 4%. Eso me tranquiliza. Lo que me sorprende es el porcentado asignado a cada uno de los nominados: Pit tiene un 40 bajo suyo, Mario un 20% y Amy un 19. Busco a Link y lo encuentro una posición encima mio, con un 5%. Saria tiene un 2.

—¡Pit, Mario y Amy! Sentaros en el sofá para proseguir con la expulsión. Uno de vosotros saldrá hoy.

Estoy contenta, y miro a los demás. De las expresiones ajenas destaco la alegría de Sonic (supongo por la nominación de Amy, que lleva días acosándole) y la sensación de nerviosismo Luigi y de Peach, por Mario. Se me desvía la mirada y veo a Link mirándome del plan "Tranquila que no hemos salido". Nos dan un GamePad de WiiU con la foto de los tres que están sentados y, con el palito, tras muchas dudas, aprieto sobre Mario. No tengo nada en contra de Pit y Amy, y de Mario tengo los pelos del baño de antes.

—¿Listos? —se escucha la voz de Paco.

Sin levantar la cabeza paseo la mirada por todos los concursantes. Los tres nominados parecen nerviosos.

—Venga, en pantalla me sale que ya habéis votado... Para ser la primera eliminación no os ha costado mucho por lo que veo... —dice Paco, lo que provoca risas, y algunas de ellas nerviosas.

La pantalla vuelve a su estado normal, de sus dos metros de ancho, ya que sólo tiene que dar lugar a Pit, Mario y Amy. Esta vez, pero, no salen fotos. Salimos nosotros, como si hubiera cámara interna, aunque se enfoca más que nada el sofá de los nominados. Los demás nos situamos detrás del sofá, de pie. Bajo cada uno de ellos sale su nombre y una barra empieza a subir con el percentaje de votos que hemos dado nosotros. Suben y suben. La barra de Mario se detiene, lo que quiere decir que está salvado. Amy tiene la misma suerte y se para. Pit es el expulsado de esta semana.

—¡Pit, del Reino de Palutena, sale del Planetarium del Cometa!

—Y rima i todo sabes... —dice Ike.

El ángel se levanta del sofá, afectado. Estela le trae la maleta de la biblioteca y se despide de todos. Cuando llega a mí me da dos besos y pasa al siguiente. Lo cierto es que desde el primer día no hemos hablado más. Se va por la larga pista de aterrizaje que tiene el Planetarium delante de la gran pantalla y llega una limusina. Una limusina con el número 8 aterriza. Estoy casi convencida que es la misma que lo dejó aquí.

—¡Gracias al programa! —grita antes de cerrar la puerta.

El vehículo se va y nosotros nos quedamos allí. Ya somos diecisiete.


	6. Cereales para aburrir

_¡Gracias al programa! —Pit_

* * *

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 6: Cereales para aburrir**

La pantalla se apaga, informándonos que ya no salimos en directo. Ahora, en el plató, Paco Party estará poniendo las mejores imágenes de la semana y recibirá a Pit para preguntarle cosas acerca de nosotros y del Planetarium. Ya puedo respirar, aliviada, de que me quedaré otra semana aquí. A lo mejor no tendría que darle tanta importancia a si me quedo o no, pero los motivos por alegrarme tanto son que no quiero volver al estrés del día a día y además que aquí he conocido personas espectaculares... y las que me quedan.

—¿Ves como no había porque preocuparse? —Link me saca de mis pensamientos una vez la multitud se empieza a desvanecer.— Te lo dije.

Recuerdo la conversación de ayer noche, las estrellas y su mano encima de la mía. No puedo evitar pensar en ello.

—Tú me dijiste que también estabas nervioso.

—Te dije que lo suponía.

Aparto la mirada de la suya y me remuevo el pelo.

—Bueno, voy a prepararme para dormir. Mañana prueba. —dice dando media vuelta.

Decido hacer lo mismo y me tumbo en mi saco. Una de las cosas buenas de volver al castillo sería la vuelta a dormir en una cama. Después de unos minutos me duermo.

Lo que me despierta es la misma alarma que anunciaba la prueba de la semana pasada, así que supongo que en unos instantes sabré la segunda.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Hay que levantarse monigotes!

—Lo de monigotes me está tocando bien los huevos... —escucho a Ike.

Me levanto despacio y me dirijo al centro, delante de la famosa pantalla. Una vez alli puedo ver como Estela sale del dormitorio, bien descansada y limpia. Claro, ella no tiene que dormir en el suelo, que por cierto creo va siendo hora de que alguien proponga limpiar, que nos come la mierda.

—¡Prueba semanal! ¡Prueba semanal! —sigue gritando. Aún así, hay gente que sigue durmiendo.

—¡Suéltalo ya! —se escucha.

Nosotros esperábamos palabras hasta que un molino gigante aparece en la punta circular de la pasarela donde aterrizan las limusinas. En el pie de dicho molino hay dos manivelas, una en el lado opuesto a la otra. En la cara que hay enmedio de las manivelas hay una rampa que proviene del interior de la construcción de cinco metros.

—Debéis mantener el molino en marcha durante toda la semana. Si cumplís, esta semana habrá cinco plazas de invulnerabilidad, que serán elegidas por el público. Si el molino se para habrá tres expulsados. Para que el molino gire, dos de vosotros tendrán que hacer girar las manivelas que podéis ver cada una a un costado del molino. ¡Pero eso no es todo! del tobogán no pararan de caer cereales, así que una tercera persona tendrá que meter los cereales en los sacos que hay dentro del dispensador de sacos que he puesto en la biblioteca.

Creo que esto será peor que la prueba de esta semana pasada. Si tiene que estar el molino una semana activo deduzco que tendremos que hacer turnos. Paco Party debe haber activado algo para que de repente se alze una máquina dispensadora de sacos.

—Yo digo quien se tendrá que poner en el molino. Antes de desayunar quiero que os pongáis unas pulseras que encontraréis en la cocina, igual que los sacos de dormir hace una semana. Esas pulsera os avisaran cuando durmais para indicaros que es vuestro turno en el caso de que lo sea. Si se vuelve de color rojo os tenéis que situar en las manivelas, si es azul con los sacos. —dice el presentador.

Ike, Sonic y Lucario sube a la cocina para lanzar catorce pulseras para los que nos quedamos abajo antes de bajar ellos. La pulsera que llevamos cada uno de nosotros es un aro gris metálico, sin ningún dibujo ni detalle, lo que hace enfadar a Peach. La prueba empezará en nada, pues el reto comienza a las 10:00 de hoy domingo y acaba a las 18:00 del sábado que viene para que la gente vote desde que termina el horror del molino hasta que empieze la expulsión.

Nos sentamos a desayunar. Nuevamente montañas de bollería industrial están sobre la mesa. Se debe agradecer la comida de aquí, la verdad, aunque ya podrían regular la calidad de todo, porque no puede ser que tengamos buena comida y durmamos en el suelo.

—Bueno... ¿quién empiezará? —pregunta Amy.

Todos estamos impacientes para saber las horas en las que nos pondrán a trabajar. Seguramente a los demás también se le ha pasado por la cabeza lo de "espero que no me toque por la noche".

Pasa la media hora que quedaba para la prueba y los altavoces dejan ir el mensaje.

—BOWSER Y FIT, AL MOLINO. ESTELA A LOS SACOS.

—Venga vamos. —dice Fit.

Buena combinación, creo yo, Bowser es una criatura grande y fuerte, y Fit está preparada para resistir horas. Cada hora irán diciendo nombres. De mientras podemos descansar. Yo, junto con Saria, Kirby y Midna, nos sentamos donde dormimos aún en pijama. El molino hace rato que ha empezado a girar. Nos ponemos de pie y yo levanto a Kirby, así los cuatro vemos la cantidad de cereales que caen por la rampa. Estela casi que no es capaz de manterner los cereales que caen en los sacos.

—Esto nos espera... —dice Midna.

Nos volvemos a sentar.

—¿Os imagináis que nos toca a tres de nosotros juntos? Sería muy bueno jajajaja. —dice Kirby.

Nosotras tres nos reímos al imaginar la situación, sería un verdadero cachondeo. Los extrañaré cuando me separe de ellos.

—Zelda, ¿que te pasa? —me dice Saria.

—¿Eh? Ah, nada... ¿por?

—Estabas como ida...

—Cosas mías. —contesto.

Saria me mira con una sonrisa pícara. Sé que con esa cara me quiere decir "¿es por Link?" así que le gesticulo con la cabeza un no rotundo. Midna y Kirby nos miran raro.

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido? —preguntan.

—Zelda, ¿lo puedo contar?

—Saria, que no hay nada que contar.

La kokiri deja de mirarme y se remite a los otros dos.

—Veréis, a la primera noche, cuando nos preguntamos que que nos parecían los demás, Zelda ya tenía un chico en mente.

—¡¿De veras?! —se sorprende Kirby.

—¿Y quién es? —me dice Midna.

—¡Saria, que no me gusta Link!

No me doy cuenta de que he gritado eso hasta que lo he hecho. Midna y Kirby me miran sin pestañear, y Saria mira de reojo a la gente de alrededor por si se han enterado. Me levanto y me alejo de ellos, deseando que en un rato griten mi nombre por los altavoces y me tenga que ir al molino.

* * *

**Perdón por haber dejado de subir de este fic, he tenido problemas con la red y esto me ha impedido actualizar.**

**Habréis visto que la primera frase de este capítulo es una cita de Pit, el eliminado del capítulo anterior a este. Cada vez que elimine a un personaje iré poniendo una frase para cada uno al capítulo siguiente (ya sea si la han dicho o no).**

**Espero que os vaya gustando el fic;)**


	7. El molino, más letal de lo que parece

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 7: El molino, más letal de lo que parece**

Estoy detrás de un cristal sin poder moverme, y lo único que puedo hacer es contemplar al malvado Ganondorf hablando con álguien. ¿Quién es ese chico vestido de verde que me tapa el rudo villano?

—¡Prueba de vencerme!

Ganondorf al fin se aparta, dejando verme a... ¿Link?  
El gerudo se acerca a mi y se mete dentro mio. Debo destruir a Link. Link debe ser eliminado. Alzo el vuelo y, con mi espada, genero una esfera eléctrica para arrojarsela al chico. Él, por su parte se limita a devolver el ataque con su espada y yo hago lo mismo con más fuerza. Debe morir, Link no me gusta. La esfera vuelve a dirigirse hacia mi y no puedo darle bien, por lo que me da en todo el pecho.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —suelto un ahogado grito, tan fuerte que me devuelve a la realidad.

Me quedo sentada en el suelo del Planetarium del Cometa después de unas horribles horas de sueño. Poco después de ordenarme la mente me doy cuenta que los calambrazos no eran de las esferas eléctricas que no puedo hacer, son de la maldita pulsera que Party nos obliga a llevar. Ya nos dijo que nos avisaría si cuando nos tocara estabamos durmiendo, pero no dijo nada de electrocutar al personal. Me fijo que el metal ha adquirido una tonalidad roja. Eso era que tengo que ponerme donde las manivelas.

—¡Por fin, qué hora más larga!

Alzo la vista y veo que Amy ya se ha dado cuenta que llega el siguiente turno para mantener el molino en marcha. Voy lo más deprisa que puedo a la manivela izquierda del molino y cojo el mango poniendo mis manos encima de las de la erizo y, girando el mecanismo las dos, ella retira las suyas. Hemos realizado el intercambio sin problemas.

—Venga... Buenas noches. —le susurro, a lo que ella me sonríe agradecida. Saria viene y se pone en el lugar de Luigi, que estaba con los sacos.

—Hombre, tú también estás aquí... —me dice. Yo afirmo con la cabeza.

Lo que me faltava, que me pusieran a Saria en los sacos, enfente mio, para que me coma la cabeza sobre lo de ayer. Pues cuando creo que nada puede ir peor, veo que Link aparece de donde duerme él (a siete metros de nosotros) y sustituye a Ike.

—Macho ya era hora, que quiero irme a la cama. —le dice el peliazul a Link.

Intercambían sus posiciones y Ike se va donde está Samus, despierta esperándolo. El molino está situado enfrente de la gran pantalla, así que mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo podemos verla. En ella están bien marcados los números de la hora. 04:02. Saria intenta meter los cereales en las bolsas, pero parece una tarea casi imposible, y más con sus manos de niña. Estoy por cambiarle el puesto, pero no sé si se puede hacer. Igualmente estoy enfadada con ella... bueno no lo estoy, pero creo que esta tonteria de que me gusta Link ha ido demasiado lejos y por eso me he puesto así supongo.

—Zelda...

—Ah, dime... —contesto a la peliverde.

—Que... lo siento.

Por un momento me ha parecido que me ha leído la mente.

—Tranquila Saria.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado? —escucho a Link detrás del ancho cuerpo del molino.

—Nada importante. Saria me ha emparejado con un chico y me he enfadado.

—¿Cuál?

—Ike. —contesta Saria, a la que lanzo una mirada de asombro. Afortunadamente Link no puede verme ni yo puedo verlo a él. Saria es la única que puede contemplar como hacemos girar las malditas manivelas que chirrían. Creo que el desgarrador sonido que producen es parte de la prueba, pues a parte del dolor de brazo que te puede dar una vez acabada la hora tambien puedes ganarte un dolor de cabeza.

—Ah... bien... —dice él—. ¿Y te gusta?

—Que no...

Los minutos van pasando. Los cereales que no terminan en la bolsa de Saria acaban por los suelos junto con la basura que ya hay acumulada desde el primer día. Esta vez va en serio, deberíamos limpiar. Lo que me sorprende es que Estela no dice nada. Se pasa los ratos que nos dejan libres encerrada en el dormitorio.

—Yo... yo ya no puedo más.

—Aguanta que quedan cinco minutos nada más. —le informa Link, ya que ella está de espaldas a la pantalla.

Esos cinco minutos acaban por terminar. Se acerca Kirby y, de debajo de mis pies, sale un taburete para él. La verdad es que han pensado en todo, Kirby no supera el medio metro. Lucario se pone en el lugar de Link y Peach llega para sustituir a Saria. Menuda hora larga, no podré aguantar muchas como estas. Saria y yo nos vamos a los sacos, pero cuando pasa un cuarto de hora veo que sigue despierta. Como yo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le susurro, a lo que ella se gira.

—Tengo el chirrido de la manivela en la cabeza.

—Yo creo que me quedaré despierta toda la noche.

Y así es. Cuatro turnos después los demás empiezan a levantarse. Desayunamos mientras Mario, Midna y Samus le dan caña al molino para después comer ellos, pero eso no es posible para Midna y Mario ya que la mesa se retira una vez pasada la media hora de desayuno. Samus come unas madalenas que le ha cogido Ike.

Pasado el mediodía escucho:

—ZELDA Y SAMUS, AL MOLINO. DAISY A LOS SACOS.

La rubia me mira con crueldad. Creo que es porque este es el segundo turno que hace hoy hasta que me dirige la palabra ya un cuarto de hora empezado el turno.

—¿Tú qué? ¿Intentando quitarme a Ike?

—¿De qué hablas?

En serio, ¿de qué habla? si yo con Ike no he hablado casi, es más, yo lo eliminé en la prueba de la semana pasada.

—Ya sabes de qué hablo, de hecho ayer por la noche escuché como hablabas con Saria y Link de él.

Oh mierda, es por eso. Ahora se piensa que me gusta Ike.

—No, a ver, es un malentendido Samus, a mi Ike no me atrae nada...

—No mientas, Saria y tú discutísteis por eso.

—¿A ti te parece bien escuchar las conversaciones de los demás?

—Así que te gusta.

—¡Que no! ¡Yo lo negaba!

—Se te notava que mentías en la voz, bonita...

Es cierto, mi voz en ese momento no resultaba muy convincente, pero lo que ella no sabe es que si me sentía insegura es porque estaba Link allí y el que me gusta es él... ¡No me gusta, ¿qué digo?!

—Piensa lo que quieras, tú misma. —le suelto.

Si no fuera por la necesidad de girar el molino ahora mismo seguro que vendría i me agarraría de los pelos.  
Horas después me encuentro en los sacos aunque estamos a media tarde porque las molestias que tenía Saria anoche se han convertido en un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le digo una vez abre los ojos después de dormir un rato.

—Bueno...

—Te mejorarás pronto. Por ahora tú no te esfuerzes mucho.

—Zelda, sólo es la cabez... —una punzada de dolor la interrumpe.

—¿Ves? y si sigues trabajando en el molino empeorarás.

—No puedo hacer nada, si dejo de ir puede que termine mi participación en el programa.

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—Se han montado alianzas, amistades. Si el molino se detiene, tres de nosotros se vuelven a casa. Si el público me nomina los demás votarán para que me vaya, y en el caso imposible de que me quede los demás participantes me harán la vida imposible por haber hecho que tres sean expulsados. Estoy fastidiada lo mire por donde lo mire Zelda.

—No —digo acompañado de un movimiento con la cabeza—, aún no.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la pantalla.

—¡Paco! ¡Paco Party!

—Para dejar un mensaje se debe solicitar en la biblioteca. —dice una voz, salida de ninguna parte.

Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca, esquivando las miradas que se postran sobre mi decidida expresión. Llego al fin a la biblioteca y me siento al sofá, donde dejamos las maletas (aunque ahora están apartadas en un rincón), delante de ese inextinguible fuego.

—Dime, Zelda. —se escucha la voz del presentador.

—Quiero que cuando grites a Saria para que vaya al molino me grites a mí, por lo menos hasta que se recupere.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Así sea...

Me levanto sin permiso y me voy. Vuelvo hasta donde está Saria, ignorando a los demás de nuevo y me dirijo a la peliverde.

—Buenas noticias, ya no currarás más en el molino.

La niña me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Le he dicho a Paco que me cambíe por tí.

—¿Harás los turnos de las dos?

—¿Y porqué no?

Ella se levanta y me abraza.


	8. Inigualable

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 8: Inigualable**

—SARIA Y PEACH AL MOLINO, IKE A LOS SACOS.

El tormentoso reto sigue y, sí, aunque sólo estamos a lunes sigue parenciéndome un horror. En un acto de... ¿locura? supongo que de locura he decidido sustituir a Saria en lo que se recupera. Una vez me pongo al molino Daisy se pone enfrente mio.

—¿Dónde vas? Le toca a Saria.

—Lo sé, pero por culpa de este trasto y el ruido que hace está con unos fuertes dolores de cabeza.

La chica me contesta con una expresión más bien triste. A lo lejos de donde estamos se puede ver la montaña de sacos de cereal que hemos llenado ya. Deben haber unos treinta, colocados en forma de pared. Dicha pared, pero, se derrumba ante todos dejando los cereales preparaditos para ser barridos. Muchos de ellos acaban delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Estela. Ella sale.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! ¡Guarros, ya estáis recogiendo!

¡Al fin! ¡Alguien, aunque sea Estela, ha dicho algo relacionado con la limpieza! Aún así no sirve de nada, pues ni los gritos de la dueña del Planetarium son tan atrayentes como una mesa que se alza con la cena. Doce concursantes corriendo a comer (todos menos los tres del molino, Estela y Saria).

—¡Que aprobeche! —grito, a lo que la mayoria me agradecen. Otros como Lucario, Sonic, o Samus se limitan a pasar de mis palabras.

Acaba mi turno, el de 21:00 a 22:00. Posiblemente esta noche me darán un calambrazo y ocuparé otro turno. Ya me estoy dirigiendo a la cama... ¡saco, saco de dormir! cuando Link me da palmadas al hombro.

—Perdona, Zelda...

—Dime. —digo cansada, frotándome la cara.

—Bueno, he pensado que a lo mejor querrías comer.

Link saca un plato con un trozo de filete que ha guardado en la cena... para... ¿mí?

—Oh, Link, gracias. —le doy un beso en la mejilla. Él se sonroja, pero finjo no darme cuenta.

Cojo el plato y él decide irse, pero le agarro del brazo.

—¿Te vienes?

Nos ponemos donde Saria, que no se ha movido en toda la tarde. Ahora duerme, pero decido despertarla para darle una parte de mi cena.

—Saria... —le susurro.

—Mhmm... —empieza a despertar. Al fin abre los ojos.— Ah... Zelda...

Se sienta y le pongo el plato delante.

—Come lo que puedas, yo me comeré lo que dejes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña? —se interesa Link.

—Mejor, gracias. —dice la niña tomando los cubiertos que Link ha "robado".

Me alegra que no rechaze la comida, porque del dolor de cabeza ha cogido fiebre y puede que deribe al estómago.

—Ahora cuando acabes de comer te vuelves a dormir. —le digo.

Así es. Cuando Saria acaba con medio trozo de filete (ya me esperaba que no comiera mucho) nos lo agradece y se acuesta. Link y yo nos sentamos al borde del Planetarium, como esa noche. Nos sentamos con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, mirando a las estrellas de enfrente nuestro.

—Serías una buena madre. —este comentario me sorprende, hace que lo mire con una ceja arqueada.

—Tampoco iba a ser madre. Siendo soberana del Reino iba a salir en noticias por años.

—Ya sales en las noticias. —me dice, situando su mirada enfrente mio.

—Pero no de la forma que saldría si fuese madre.

—A mi algún dia me encantaría tener niños. —dice mirando las estrellas de nuevo, con una sonrisa.— Si tú no tuvieras descendientes... —dice, pero lo interrumpo.

—No tendré.

—Bueno, si no tendrás hijos ¿quién será el principe o princesa?

No hay familia real en Hyrule, siempre se trata de un solo gobernante, principe o princesa. Nunca ha habido, hay o habrá rey o reina. Eso sí, siempre se trata de los descendientes del gobernante anterior, a no ser que dicha persona decida que su hijo no hará de gobernante. Aquí puede elegir si hacer democracia o pasarle el cargo a otra persona (siendo razonable)

—Harán democracia. Lo decidiré así supongo. Aunque por eso no te preocupes, que tú vives en Ordon.

—Igualmente allí nos afecta lo que tú decidas, maja. —me mira.

—No tanto. —me tumbo en el verde césped del Planetarium. Él hace lo mismo.

Hay un largo silencio. Me doy cuenta que, aunque apenas hemos hablado cinco veces, las veces que hemos conversado han sido intensas. Primero lo de la mano, luego la expulsión de Pit... Se me mezclan las ideas en la cabeza, así que me froto la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí sí, tranquilo.

—¿Cómo va con Ike? —dice.

—Calla, que Samus me ha liado una por este tema... Ahora me odia.

—Tampoco hacéis mala pareja tú y él.

—Link, no digas chorradas, él no es quien me gusta.

—¿Quién entonces?

—Nadie, no me gusta nadie.

—Has dicho "él no es quien me gusta", dando a entender que sí que hay alguien pero no es él.

—Venga, no me lies. Buenas noches Link. —digo.

Me levanto, pero al hacerlo me choco con Daisy, supongo que iba al baño. Me disculpo y me voy a mi saco. Observo a Saria, parece que ahora está bien. Seguidamente me duermo.

Cuando me despierto, extrañada de no haber recibido ninguna electrocución durante la noche, me levanto preparada para otro dia más. Me voy a desayunar con los demás, y por la hora de la pantalla veo que están a punto de retirar la mesa. Link e Ike están hablando. Me preocupa, puede. Samus está en el molino junto con Midna y Kirby. Le lanzo una mirada a Samus y ella me responde enseñándome los dientes. Veo a Daisy mirando. Ultimamente Daisy está presente en todos lados. Peach resbala con unos granos de cereal, aún por los suelos, y cae de culo. Daisy se levanta.

—¡Ya estoy hasta el papo! —grita la castaña.

La chica se dirige a la máquina dispensadora de sacos y, a base de fuertes patadas, la consigue arrancar del suelo. La coge como si no pesara nada y aparta un saco de cereales con el pie, precipitándolo al espacio. Daisy mete dicho dispensador por el tobogán del molino e imposibilita la salida de más cereales. El molino queda saturado por la cantidad de cereales que se han acumulado dentro y empieza a hacer unos horrorosos ruidos, con fuertes alarmas y luces rojas que informan de lo que viene luego: el molino está roto.

Todos los demás nos levantamos y aplaudimos aunque esto suponga un inconveniente para el programa.

Lo que ocurre después pasa muy rápido. Llega una limusina con el número cinco. Dos hombres enormes salen de la limusina y cogen a Daisy.

—¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme que estoy mu' loca eh!

La meten dentro y arrancan. Todos nos quedamos perplejos.


	9. Nuevo sistema de expulsiones

_¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme que estoy mu' loca! —Daisy_

* * *

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 9: Nuevo sistema de expulsiones**

—Zelda, despierta, Paco nos ha dejado una nota.

Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es Saria, que parece estar casi recuperada.

—¿Qué pasa? —digo levantándome del suelo.

Y yo ya me imagino que es lo que pasa. Ayer Daisy rompió el molino, seguro que nos penalizarán a todos.  
Me voy con Saria delante de la pantalla y la sorpresa es mía al ver que están absolutamente todos los concursantes haciendo una piña casi. Están rodeando algo que no logro ver. Empiezo a abrirme paso aunque con Bowser allí parece imposible.

—¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Zelda! —giro la cabeza para ver de donde me llaman. Es Link— ¡Ven, rápido!

¿Ahora por qué me llama "Princesa"? Me dirijo hacia él.

—Llámame Zelda, Link. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nos han dejado una nota los de arriba.

Link me deja pasar y la veo. Una pequeña mesita de cristal con una nota donde pone "Esta noche gala". No lo entiendo, solo estamos a miércoles y la expulsión es de aquí tres dias más. Salgo de la multitud.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto.

—Nos querrán sancionar por lo que hizo Daisy... —opina Midna, que aparece junto a nosotros.

—¿Se puede montar una gala de un día para otro?

—De un día para otro para nosotros —interviene Kirby—, pero seguro que lo llevan anunciando desde que recibieron a Daisy ayer por la noche en el plató y hoy lo irán diciendo a lo largo del dia.

Después de desayunar nos sentamos Midna, Kirby, Saria y yo en la zona de sofás que hay delante de la biblioteca, antes de llegar al dormitorio de Estela. Midna se arregla las uñas mientras Saria se toma una infusión.

—¿Qué bebes? —le pregunta Kirby.

—Una bebida que nos tomamos los kokiri para curarnos de los dolores de cabeza y esas cosas. Está hecha con hojas y zumo de frutos medicinales.

—Lo más parecido a un árbol curativo que hay aquí son las palmeras.

—Ya pero yo me he llevado sobrecitos que tenia en casa.

—Que previsora. —digo después de reir por la nariz.

Me doy cuenta de que Midna está en su mundo, sin escucharnos.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —le digo. Kirby y Saria se inclinan para mirarla también.

—Ah, sí. Estaba... pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En los demás.

—Explícate...

—Antes tenía un presentimiento de que esta noche iba a salir alguien, por la gala. Seguramente nos harán expulsar otra vez, así que me he dedicado a pensar quien puede ser eliminado.

—¿Y bien...? —esperamos una respuesta.

—Se pueden ver grupos ya: Ike, Sonic y Lucario se ven muy unidos, pero tenemos que contar con Samus, que se junta mucho con Ike y también contamos a Amy, que se pasa el dia pegada a Sonic. A él no le hace mucha gracia pero los demás la aceptan en el grupo. Bien, esos cinco por una parte. Luego nos encontramos con el trío de los dos fontaneros y Peach, que desde que Daisy ha salido se junta con ellos. —Midna sacó un papel de su bolsillo y un bolígrafo. Se tumba en el suelo y se pone a apuntar todos los nombres. Nosotros nos ponemos igual.— Ahora tenemos a esos cinco y esos tres. Después por otra parte tenemos a Bowser, a Fit y a Link, que suelen estar solos.

Estela sale de su dormitorio con un libro y nos mira de reojo.

—Apunta a Estela también. —le digo a Midna.

—Es verdad. Pues ellos cuatro por bandas individuales, aunque ahora que lo pienso Fit y Estela hablan bastante. —la twili redondea ambos nombres en un solo círculo. Después nos junta a nosotros cuatro en otro.

—Y aquí tenemos los resultados, un grupo de cinco, uno de tres, nosotros de cuatro, las dos paliduchas y los dos solitarios. ¿Quién creéis que saldrá?

Es evidente, o Link o Bowser. Me entra un escalofrío al ver ambos nombres apartados de las burbujas.

—No tiene por qué —me sale, lo que provoca que mis dos compañeras y Kirby levanten la mirada del papel y me miren—. ¿Y si las burbujas intentan explotar a otras burbujas? —le quito el bolígrafo a Midna y hago una flecha desde el grupo de Lucario y Samus hacia nosotros—. ¿Me entendeis?

Todos asienten.

—A mi me odian Lucario y Samus. —digo

—¿Has hablado con ellos? —me pregunta Kirby

—Con Samus he discutido, con el pokémon ni eso.

—Ah pero ese mira mal a todo el mundo.

—Ya bueno, a mí me preocupa más Samus. Ya me enseñó los dientes.

—Esa puede poner en contra nuestra a todo su grupo

—En contra mío. A vosotros nadie os va a nominar.

—O sí, por estrategia. —dice Midna.

—Prefiero esperar a esta noche y que sea lo que Hylia quiera.

—Mejor... —Saria se levanta y se termina el vaso.— Pero tenemos que empezar a caer bien a la gente.

Llega la hora de comer y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza lo que ha sabido ver Midna. Se montan unas alianzas muy fuertes que no se nominarán a ellas mismas, así que por descarte lo más normal es que eliminen a los que no son de vital importancia. De Bowser no me preocupo, pero Link... Es de Ordon, me iría bien que ganára el concurso. ¿Qué digo? No quiero que se quede por Hyrule, sinceramente creo que es de las personas con quien mejor me llevo. No puedo evitar mirarlo mientras estamos todos en la mesa.  
Va llegando la tarde y la gente aún no se prepara para la gala y no pienso ser la única, así que yo no me voy a levantar para vestirme. De repente, mientras estamos tumbados en el césped, los altavoces nos hablan.

—Por favor, todos a la biblioteca. Todos a la biblioteca. —nos dice una voz que no es la de Paco.

Nos levantamos extrañados y vamos entrando a la biblioteca.

—Empieza el espectáculo. —comenta Midna.

Una vez dentro y bien apretados, un pequeño televisor con web cam que hay encima del fuego se enciende dejando ver a Paco Party.

—¡Bien monigotes! ¡Esta es una gala exprés!

Eso es que tampoco la esta viendo mucha gente, por lo cual no pueden expulsar. Todos saludamos a la pantalla y él nos ve a nosotros.

—¿Qué han hecho con Daisy? —pregunta Peach.— Si le habéis hecho algo verdaderamente estáis out.

—Está en el plató, en el sofá de los expulsados junto con Pit.

—¿No la habéis penalizado? —se extraña Bowser.

—No, los que sufrirán el castigo seréis vosotros. Ahora mismo hay tres sobres bien escondidos por todo el Planetarium. Solo debéis encontrar uno, y quien lo deje encima de la mesita de cristal se llevará la inmunidad semanal para la próxima expulsión. Da igual quien lo encuentre, lo importante es quien lo deje encima de la mesa. ¿Estamos?

Todos afirmamos. Sé que esto será la guerra.

—Después abriremos el sobre, donde hay un cambio en las normas del programa que afectará al resto de concurso.

—¿Cómo de importante es? —preguntan desde el fondo.

—Mucho. Igual como lo era ese valuoso molino que vuestra amiga ha roto. Vamos pues, tres... —empieza Party la cuenta atrás.

Todos nos ponemos lo más cerca de la puerta posible.

—Dos...

Miro a Saria, que en seguida me mira y me sonríe.

—Uno...

Por detrás empiezan a empujar.

—¡Vamos!

La gente sale de la biblioteca saltando obstáculos que nosotros mismos hemos dejado por medio, dirigiéndonos a diferentes direcciones. Lo primero que se me ocurre es buscar bajo los cojines del sofá sin éxito. Corro hacia la habitación de Estela, de la cuál me hechan fuera casi a patadas y me dispongo a ir a la otra punta del Planetarium. Mientras corro me cruzo casi chocando con Link, que se dirige hacia donde estaba yo.

—¡Por ahí no! —le grito. Él se vuelve brúscamente buscando al responsable del aviso y me sonríe al encontrarme.

Sigo corriendo y ahí veo un sobre de color rojo, bajo el marco de la puerta del baño. No lo dudo y salgo escopeteada hacia el sobre, pero Samus se me pone enmedio lanzándome una canica que debía llevar y que esquivo con facilidad. Se me lanza encima, tumbándome en el suelo.

—¡Samus! ¡Eso no vale!

—Da igual quien lo encuentre... —dice entre esfuerzos por mantenerme en el suelo.— ...lo importante es quien lo deje encima de la mesa.

Link pasa corriendo a por el sobre, pero se detiene al vernos.

—¡Link! ¡Cógelo!

El chico lo desengancha del marco y vuelve para ayudarme con Samus.

—¡No! ¡Déjalo en la mesa!

—Pero Princesa...

—¡Vamos! —digo sin poder separarme de Samus.

Link corre hacia la gran pantalla, pero la mujer me suelta para seguir al rubio. Me siento en el suelo, sonriendo al ver como Link deja el sobre en la mesa y una luz roja invade la pantalla. Todos nos vamos hacia él y algunos tienen que bajar de la parte de arriba y todo. Estela lleva otro sobre como ese que lo habrá encontrado donde sea, pero Link ha llegado antes.  
Paco aparece en pantalla.

—Bien, Link ha conseguido la inmunidad. Ahora tenemos que ver qué hay dentro del sobre, —dice el animado presentador.— ábrelo Link.

Link lo abre y empieza a leer.

—Cambio en el sistema de nominaciones. A partir de ahora cada sábado, después de la expulsión, nominaréis a tres concursantes en la biblioteca dando alguna razon por la cual lo nominais. Seguidamente se comunicará qué participantes (los tres con más votos) están nominados para quedar en manos de los espectadores, que tendrán una semana para votar al más querido de los tres. El concursante con menos votos será expulsado.

El corazón me va a mil después de eso. Sistema nuevo, inmunidad de Link, una semana entera en manos del público... Demasiadas sorpresas.

—Lo dicho monigotes, nos vemos en tres preciosos días. Por cierto, el servicio de cocina se ha acabado.

—¡¿Qué?! —decimos todos a la vez.

—A partir de ahora vosotros subiréis a la cocina para cocinar solitos y comer. Los alimentos los tendréis siempre en la nevera.

Me fijo en las expresiones y la verdad es que por algunas caras se puede saber quien sabe cocinar y quien no.

—Que descanséis. —nos sonríe el presentador.

El televisor se apaga, quedándonos de pie sin saber qué hacer.

—Pues habrá que cocinar... digo yo... —comenta Fit.

—Todos no cabemos ahí. —dice Ike.

—¿Quién de aquí sabe de comida? —Peach lanza la pregunta al aire.

—Yo sé, —salta Kirby— vengo de Dreamland, allí todos sabemos cocinar.

—Yo puedo señalar y dirigir una alimentación de lo más saludable y equilibrada. —se suma Fit.

—Mi cocina es un tanto especial, —dice Estela.— yo os enseño a utilizarla si eso.

La gente se va animando, pero como bien dice Ike no cabemos todos. Se empiezan a montar discusiones.

—¡Bueno, que cada dia se encargue uno y ya está! —grito finalmente.

Todos se me quedan mirando.

—Ahora que cocinen Estela, Kirby y Fit, mañana nos organizamos.

Increíblemente todos me obedecen. Los tres suben las escaleras de caracol y los demás siguen con sus vidas. Link se me acerca.

—Buena esa.

—En el castillo hay batallitas así entre los caballeros. No me viene de nuevo.

Link suelta una risa por la nariz. Se empieza a alejar.

—Enhorabuena, Link. —le digo, haciendo que se de la vuelta.— Por la inmunidad.

—Ah, gracias a ti, Princesa.


	10. Noche en el ático

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 10: Noche en el ático**

Viernes, un día antes de las nominaciones. Estoy tranquila después de lo sucedido hace dos días, y además creo que este nuevo sistema de nominación y expulsión que nos han puesto irá mucho mejor, porque le da al público una semana entera para votar a los que nosotros hemos elegido y no se ponen a votar a todos los del Planetarium para que luego solo sean tres los candidatos a salir como pasó con el chico que se fue primero y con Daisy... Bueno a Daisy la echó el programa, no la audiencia.  
De repente me sacan de mis pensamientos.

—¡Atención! —Estela da golpes con cacerolas.— ¡Venid todos!

Todos menos los de la cocina nos acercamos a la dueña del Planetarium, aunque ella sigue metiendo ruido con los cacharros. Algunos empiezan a quejarse.

Una vez reunidos, empieza a hablar.

—Veréis, mañana el concurso cumplirá dos semanas de vida y me gustaría saber una cosa. —dice amablemente.

—¿El qué? —contesta Ike, que tiene a Samus agarrada por la cintura.

—¡Quiero saber por qué nadie me ha hecho ni caso a la maldita hora de limpiar! —grita la mujer.

Algunos empiezan a suspirar. La verdad es que no nos lo ha parado de recordar en lo que llevamos de programa y eso ya nos empieza a molestar.

—Estela, no te cabrees por eso, hay tiempo para limpiar —dice Sonic, a lo que Amy asiente.

—Os acabaréis poniendo todos enfermos, que dormís en el suelo y está lleno de basura.

—Hombre, tampoco está tan sucio... —le dice Kirby.

Estela da una patada, lanzando un par de granos de cereal del suelo.

—Esto lleva en el suelo desde que se cayeron los sacos.

—Venga será mejor que le hagamos caso... No quiero ensuciarme mucho. —opina Peach.

Dos horas después diez de nosotros estamos limpiando el Planetarium entero. Los únicos que no lo hacen son Ike, Sonic y Amy, que permanecen sentados en el sofá rojo donde se sentaron los nominados la semana pasada. Supongo que el cambio del sistema del programa implica que esté la mesa y el sofá puestos siempre. El último se encuentra entre la pantalla y la mesa, la cuál va detrás puesta en vertical hacia la pantalla. Por otra parte, Link, Fit y Midna están en la cocina. Dentro de nada es hora de cenar.

—Ahora por ahí. —Estela nos señala donde queda polvo y donde hay que barrer en vez de ayudar.

—Tú podrías limpiar también —le digo, lo que provoca que Estela me mire.

—Yo ya he hecho mucho preocupándome dos semanas.

Vuelvo a poner la mirada al suelo y así concentrarme en barrer. Me voy a callar para no poner a medio Planetarium en mi contra. Cuando vuelvo a levantar la cabeza Estela está mirando sin que ellos lo sepan a los tres vagos del sofá. Ike se está tocando el pelo y Amy está encima de Sonic, que está tumbado intentando descansar.

Una vez limpia una parte del Planetarium nos gritan.

—¡A cenar todos! —grita Midna desde la cocina.

Todos dejamos nuestras armas de combate contra la suciedad en el suelo y nos vamos sentando. Me doy cuenta de que nadie quiere los sitios de las puntas de la mesa.

—Ike, a cenar —le avisa su amiga rubia.

Que ya no sé si son amigos, porque entre Ike y Samus hay una tensión sexual que ni te imaginas. El otro dia no paraban de estar pegados, por la noche duermen juntos y se nota cuando uno de los dos coquetea con el otro.

Midna y Fit empiezan a traer bandejas de carne y bandejas de ensalada junto con otras personas que las ayudan. Link baja por la escalera de la cocina y se viene hacia mi para agarrar la silla de mi lado.

—Hola... ¿está ocupado? —pregunta antes de sentarse

—Ah no, ponte aquí ponte.

Se acaba de sentar y se coloca bien los cubiertos.

—¿Bien por la cocina? —le pregunto y me mira.— Yo aún no he subido a cocinar.

—No está nada mal. Aunque parezca la cocina de la típica casa de campo tiene tecnologia punta.

—¿A sí? —me sorprendo. Cuando yo subí la primera noche a por los sacos me pareció cutre, la verdad.

—Sí, hay muchas cosas extrañas ahí. Ya lo verás cuando cocines —me sonríe—. ¿Vosotros qué habéis hecho esta tarde? No he bajado ni para ir al baño.

—Limpiar y discutir. Estela ha conseguido su propósito en el programa.

—¿Habéis limpiado? Pensé que nunca seria posible. —dice con cara de bobo.

Nos ponemos a reir, cosa que pensaba que no seria posible.

—Ay, mañana nominaciones. —digo una vez recuperamos el aliento.

—Esta noche hará una semana que estabas nerviosa por la expulsión, ¿recuerdas? —me dice.

Me limito a recordarlo. Yo nerviosa, sentada, él vino y se sentó. Las estrellas, mi primera conversación "larga" con él... Su mano encima de la mía.

—Lo recuerdo... Pero esta vez es más peligroso.

—¿Por?

—Porque es una nueva forma de nominar y somos nosotros los que escojemos entre todos, no entre los tres que elije el público. Tú como eres inmune esta semana no te preocupa.

—No te creas que no me preocupo.

Se acaban de sentar los que faltaban y empezamos a comer.

—Y... ¿qué creéis que nos pondrán de prueba mañana? —pregunta Luigi.

—Cualquier cosa... Después de estas dos... —comenta Saria.

—Lo que no puedo llegar a imaginar es cómo estaríamos nosotros ahora si el molino siguiera en marcha. —dice Sonic.

—Pues con Daisy aquí y sin tres de nosotros en la mesa. —contesta Link a lo que ha dicho el erizo.

—Y con más cereal por los suelos. —corrige Estela.

Suspiros. Esto empieza a quemar a mucha gente. Si mañana sale nominada no me extrañaría para nada.

Una vez acabamos de cenar la excelente comida que han preparado Link, Midna y Fit y llevo mi plato a la cocina empieza a sonar música.

—¡Por fin! ¡Un poco de marcha! —grita el erizo.

Y empieza esta fiesta improvisada donde todos se ponen a bailar como locos. Yo nunca he estado en un ambiente como este, así que me siento en la silla donde he cenado a jugar con el tenedor que se me olvidó llevar. Solo me limito a observar el panorama: Todos riendo, bailando, Peach gritando, Ike y Samus pegados... Link.

Paso, me voy a vestir para dormirme y que llegue mañana. Será interesante.  
Pero cuando estoy a punto de dormirme ponen música. En vez de dar voces como harían muchos de aquí, me levanto, cojo mi saco de dormir y mi jersei que utilizo de cojin y me voy a las cabinas de teletransporte que hay montadas en el garaje. Hay tres cabinas: Una para el ático, otra para la sala de máquinas y una última para una plataforma donde hay una casita. Allí aún no he ido, pero igualmente me teletransporto al ático.

—Madre... mía... —digo al ver la cantidad de botones que hay una vez dentro. Parecen los de un ascensor.

El ático tiene el tamaño de un dormitorio para bastante gente, ya nos podrían haber puesto camas aquí. Lo propondré mañana.

Pulso un botón con el número 46 y las paredes junto con el suelo pasan de ser de color rosa a simular un bosque. Solo por los botones que se mantienen en el sitio sé que estoy en una habitación, pero si no...  
Me acerco a uno de los árboles, pero doy rápido con la pared del ático, invisible.

—Así que esto recrea paisajes... —me digo a mi misma.

Empiezo a tocar botones. Desierto, un fondo marino, el cráter de un volcan, la copa de un arbol gigantesco, la recepción de un hotel... Y finalmente encuentro el paisaje ideal: unas praderas. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis mejillas, pues aunque solo haya estado dos semanas fuera hecho de menos Hyrule y sus campos. Me tumbo mirando el horizonte y, esta vez, consigo dormirme.

Cuando me despierto tengo que situarme, porque no recuerdo que ayer me dormí en el ático. Diez segundos después de sentarme recuerdo que me dormí con las vistas de las praderas, pero ahora está la habitación normal. A lo mejor tiene un programador y se apaga después de un tiempo o no sé.  
Decido no pensar en eso y salgo con mis cosas del ático. Desde la plataforma de arriba del todo puedo ver como todos están en marcha, pero paro de mirar porque me da vértigo. Bajo y salgo de la cabina.

—¿Donde estabas? —viene Saria hacia mí.

—Necesitaba dormir, y ayer con el follón que habia aquí montado... el ático es buen sitio.

—Pues te has perdido la mañana entera.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce y cuarto.

Me froto la frente y me voy a vestir. La gente me mira mal, pero una se acostumbra.  
Una vez cambiada llego a la cocina para preguntar si necesitan ayuda, pero me dicen que no. Normal, están ya acabando de hacer la comida, y me tocaria a mi haber ayudado aunque sea. Bajo de la cocina y me siento en el sofá de delante de la pantalla. Pronto se me acercan Midna, Kirby y Saria.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Estoy mal, me estoy agobiando... Si no fuera por las cuatro personas que tengo aquí dentro...

—¿Cuatro? —pregunta Kirby.

—¿Quien es la cuarta? —dice Midna.

—¿Eh? —me quedo sin palabras.— Nadie, nadie. Es una forma de hablar —corrijo.

—Ah... bueno.

—No pensarás en abandonar el concurso, ¿no? —me dice Saria.

—No —digo directamente—, pero airearme no me vendria mal. Y el premio menos.

—Por eso estamos todos aquí. Por ese premio.

Levanto la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás del sofá, y ahí están la mayoria de concursantes haciendo lo que sea que hacen con un único proposito: hacer la estancia en el Planetarium menos pesada para llegar más fácil al deseo.

—Esta noche hay gala de nominaciones... eso te animará, ya verás. —dice Kirby, a lo que sonrío.

—A lo mejor salgo yo nominada. —digo.

—O Samus. —concluye Midna.— Yo la voy a nominar por lo mal que se ha portado contigo.

—Yo voy a hacer lo mismo. —sigue Kirby

—Yo igual. —dice Saria.

—¿De veras? —sonrío. Si sale nominada la verdad es que me voy a alegrar.

—Por supuesto. —dicen ellos en voz baja para que no se enteren los demás.

El dia sigue. Después de comer y de estar un rato más por ahí decido empezar a arreglarme. Cojo una falda negra y una camiseta blanca muy fina de tirantes junto con unas medias de color carne y me encierro en el baño. Podrian poner un sitio para cambiarse en vez de obligarnos a usar el baño.  
Después de eso me pongo maquillo un poco para aparentar una piel mejor y uso gloss para los labios, no sin antes haberme pintado los ojos. Salgo del baño y, como siempre, la gente está haciendo cola. Hago bien en entrar antes, así ahora ya estoy. Me siento delante de la pantalla y va viniendo gente.

Rato después ya pasa media hora desde que ha empezado la gala y estamos todos, ya sea sentados o de pie, esperando a Paco. Seguramente estará hablando de los conflictos de esta semana y poniendo imágenes de cosas que han pasado. Finalmente aparece en la televisión.

—¿Cómo va monigotes míos?

La mayoria dice que bien.

—Ya sabéis que hoy es noche de nominaciones. ¿Empezamos?

—¿Aquí delante de todos? —pregunta Luigi.

—Tranquilo, se os irá llamando uno a uno para que acudais a la biblioteca. Empezaremos con Mario.

El hermano más bajito se levanta de mi lado al escuchar su nombre y entra en la pequeña biblioteca. Link se sienta donde estaba este.

—¿A quien nominarás? —me pregunta.

—Eso no se dice, y menos aquí. —le contesto.

Nadie nos presta atención y hablan entre ellos, pero igualmente nos pueden escuchar.

—Bueno bueno...

Mario sale y llaman a Luigi.

—¿Qué te preguntan ahí dentro? —le pregunta Ike a Mario.

—Nada, te sientas en el sofá y te dicen de nominar a tres. También tienes que decir los motivos, aunque en lo que llego aquí no tengo motivos para casi nadie. Después de que me salvarais la semana pasada... —el fontanero sonríe.

—Ya, pero ahora nos tiene que salvar la gente. —dice Amy.— También quiero agradeceros a vosotros lo de hace una semana.

—Pit no dirá lo mismo en el plató. —dice Estela.

—Pit se ha librado de limpiar. —se me escapa. Estela me mira mal y los demás se rien.

Instantes después sale Luigi.

—Peach Toadstool, biblioteca.

La rubia se levanta y se dirige hacia allí.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —dice Luigi al ver la cara de mis compañeros.

—Nada nada. —digo yo.

Él se sienta al lado de su hermano y nos quedamos todos callados, mirando la pantalla. Un rato después entra Bowser después de que la chica de rosa saliera, y después de él entra Estela. Con Estela dentro pienso que tengo un punto en las nominaciones, eso si los cuatro que han entrado antes no me han nominado también. Cuando la dueña del Planetarium sale me fijo en su mirada y me lo confirmo, me ha nominado.

—Zelda, biblioteca.

Me levanto y veo que Estela me sigue mirando hasta que entro. Me siento delante de la chimenea y Paco me habla.

—Bien, tienes que dar un punto de nominación a tres compañeros tuyos, con las razones por las cuales los nominas ¿entendido?

—Sí Paco. Bien pues nominaré a Samus porque en estas dos semanas no nos acabamos de llevar bien y he visto por su parte pequeños detalles hacia mí que no me han gustado.

—Bien... ¿A quien más?

—A Lucario, porque creo que nuestras personalidades no acaban de congeniar mucho.

—¿Y por último?

—A Estela. Veo que durante lo que llevamos de concurso ha estado muy obsesionada con la limpieza y esto nos ha incomodado a mí y a mis compañeros. Creo.

—Bien, pues puedes volver con los demás concursantes.

—Vale Paco.

Salgo de la biblioteca y me cruzo con Link, que lo llaman para nominar. Cuando pasa por mi lado lo miro, deseando que nomine a Samus también. Me siento de nuevo cerca de Saria.

—¿Como ha ido?

—Como tenia que ir. A ver quien sale nominado.

Después de Link entra Saria, seguida de Midna, Kirby, Samus, Sonic, Ike y Amy. Solo falta Fit y Lucario.

—Lucario, biblioteca.

Y esque cada vez que entra uno del grupo de los cinco siento que voy a salir nominada. Por último llaman a Fit y, cuando vuelve, nos toca esperar otra media hora más.

—Me duermo... —avisa Ike.

—Pues no os durmais, monigotes. —Paco sale en la gran pantalla.

Todos nos sentamos bien y nos recomponemos ante las cámaras.

—Los nominados ya están elegidos. Ahora toca saber quienes son.

La pantalla se apaga para luego mostrar un fondo blanco con cuatro rectángulos. En el primer rectángulo aparece Bowser, pero no como una simple foto, es como una especie de video de él mirando enfrente. En el rectángulo de al lado se muestra otra "grabación" de Estela, con Fit en el tercer marco y por último Samus, lo que me saca una sonrisa.

—¡No es justo! —se queja Estela.— ¡Dijiste que solo saldrían nominados los tres con más puntos!

—Habéis empatado los cuatro con cinco puntos, Estela. No puedo escoger a tres, así que los cuatro concursantes que se muestran en pantalla quedan en manos del público.

Cinco puntos... Samus tiene uno mío, de Saria, Midna y Kirby. ¿Quien será el quinto punto? Miro a Link y no tardo en comprender que él también la nominó. ¿Por mí? No creo. A lo mejor es porque vio como se me tiró encima. Será eso.  
Miro a la gente. Ike consolando a Samus a base de abrazos, Fit preocupada o eso parece, el trio del Reino Champiñón celebrando la nominación de Bowser... Hay de todo. Me junto con Midna, Kirby y Saria para darles las gracias, aunque no está ganada mi pelea con Samus porque a parte de ella hay tres nominados más. También me confortaria que Lucario se fuese, pero aunque es él el concursante con quien tuve malos rollos primero, le prefiero a él antes que a Samus.  
Después de otra media hora más la gente se plantea irse a dormir, pero Paco vuelve a aparecer.

—Mis adorables monigotes, mañana por la mañana tendreis un sobre en la biblioteca con la prueba semanal, que empezará justo cuando la leais. Buenas noches y suerte a los nominados. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

* * *

**Y aquí tenéis a los cuatro nominados a ser los protagonistas de la tercera expulsión :D**

**La verdad este capítulo me ha costado más que los otros, porque tuve que pensar y poner en papel los puntos de nominación de cada concursante para que al fin supiera cuales son los candidatos a salir expulsados. Eso haré cada vez que tengan que nominar supongo jeje ^^"**  
**Y pues nada, espero que os vaya gustando y hasta entonces...**

**Nos leemos :D**

**_·········· FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS :3 ··········_**


	11. El Bosque Estelar

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 11: El Bosque Estelar**

—Prueba número tres, por el trabajo en equipo. —los nominados empiezan a leer la nota que hemos recogido de la biblioteca.—, todos los concursantes deberán participar en la construcción de "El Bosque estelar", el cual tiene que estar constituido por ciento cincuenta árboles de madera. Los árboles están desmontados en el garaje y una vez se haya montado uno se debe poner en una plataforma del Planetarium para cumplir vuestro objetivo: llenar el Planetarium de árboles.

—Madre mía... —Sonic golpea con la cabeza la mesa donde comemos, que es donde estamos sentados.

—Bueno, pero tendremos que acordar unas normas nosotros, ¿no? —dice Midna.— A mi no es que me gusten mucho pero...

—En el papelito no ponía nada de normas. A hacer árboles todo el mundo y los que hagan más se quedan con la inmunidad. —dice Ike.

—Pero eso de que haya solamente ciento cincuenta plazas para los árboles... —se queja Amy.

—Seguro que no llegamos ni a los cinco por persona.

—A ver, —digo levantándome— que tenemos que hacerlo juntos, no es el que haga más árboles gana porque los tenemos que hacer entre todos y hacer que todo esto —señalo a mis espaldas— esté lleno de árboles antes de empezar la próxima gala.

—¿Y entonces me vas a decir como se repartirá la inmunidad? —me dice Samus.

—No pone nada aquí, a lo mejor nos lo dicen una vez empiece la gala, antes de nominar o quizás no hay inmunidad esta semana.

De repente el suelo empieza a temblar y vemos que se empiezan a abrir agujeros. Algunos de mis compañeros empiezan a subirse a la mesa pero yo me limito a mirar pegada a una silla. De dichos agujeros salen pedestales, se quedan en el suelo y por último la pantalla se enciende para mostrarnos un número 150 enorme. Las reformas se acaban.  
Todos empezamos a correr hacia el garaje mientras esquivamos a Estela que se queja porque ella no autorizó nada de cambios masivos en el Planetarium o no sé qué.  
Una vez llego empiezo a abrir una de las bolsas que hay apiladas en una gran montaña en el garaje. Al lado hay una mesita con dieciséis pilas de targetas con nuestra foto. No recuerdo que me hayan hecho una foto así, igual que tampoco recuerdo que me hayan grabado durante varios minutos mirando a la cámara como salió con los nominados.

—¿Y esto? —digo, pero los pocos que me contestan es para decirme que no saben nada. Lo dejo donde está.

—¡Empezamos por la parte del baño y vamos recorriendo todo el Planetarium! —grita Sonic.

—¡Mejor vamos desde el dormitorio de Estela y vamos viniendo hacia aquí, que si no después nos va a costar ir con las bolsas de las piezas entremedio de los árboles! —propone Mario.

—¡Aquí hay una cajita!

Todos nos dirigimos hacia donde está Saria, que es la que ha dado el aviso. Después de varias patadas la caja se abre: clavos.

—¿Lo tenemos que hacer con clavos? —se sorprende la erizo rosa.

—Hombre, ¿como quieres si no? —dice Bowser.

—Yo qué sé, con pega-fácil o algo así...

Algunos se empiezan a reir.

—Bueno, a trabajar. —dice Fit.

Manos a la obra. Voy a coger una bolsa y la arrastro hasta delante del dormitorio, y la verdad es que veo que ha sido una buena idea la de empezar desde aquí porque las bolsas no caben entre los pedestales y si hubieran árboles montados se encallarian entre ellos.  
La abro y allí hay una base de madera con varios listones y ramas sueltas, con trozos del mismo material de mayor o menor tamaño.

—El martillo... —suspiro.

Vuelvo al garaje a por la herramienta y me llevo unos clavos en el bolsillo del pantalón de deporte que tengo puestos para estar por el Planetarium y regreso a mi futuro primer árbol. En teoria no debe ser dificil, pero empiezo a tener impedimientos: el pelo me molesta, así que me hago una trenza; me hago daño con los clavos, pero intento aguantarme; las piezas del árbol no se sostienen, por lo tanto tengo que pensar en una manera para colocar los trozos de madera de tal forma que no se caigan; Me faltan clavos y tengo que cruzar el Planetarium entero para ir a por ellos.  
Finalmente, después de tres cuartos de hora, tengo un árbol hecho. Levanto la mirada y veo que ya estoy rodeada de árboles que han hecho los demás... Habrá unos diez, pero igualmente voy a mirar la pantalla y veo un 139. No debe ser tan dificil esta prueba si en un rato ya hemos hecho once. Me siento justo donde estoy para descansar un rato, pero pronto Ike ve lo mismo que yo.

—¡Esto es bastante fácil, si hacemos un árbol cada uno a diario casi llegamos a nuestro objetivo!

—¿A que sí? Yo propongo descansar hasta mañana —me levanto.

Todos están de acuerdo, y como para no estarlo. Hacer un árbol con piezas de madera que pesan lo suyo cansa.

—¿Dónde dejo...? —digo con el martillo en la mano.

—Anda trae —me sonríe el peliazul.

Ike coge mi martillo y lo lleva a la caja. Yo me voy con Saria y la ayudo a acabar el suyo, porque ella tiene las capacidades de una niña y si a mí me ha costado... Esto es como lo del molino.  
Después de trabajar nos sentamos en los asientos de terciopelo de delante de la biblioteca.

—Bien por las nominaciones, ¿no? —dice Midna.

—La verdad es que os agradezco mucho que nominarais a Samus. Aunque si no sale expulsada no hace falta que la volváis a nominar.

—¿Por? —pregunta Kirby.

—Porque me sabe mal que gasteis vuestros votos en alguien que no os ha hecho nada. Nominad a más gente, hombre.

—Venga Zel, no digas tonterias. Tampoco sabríamos a quien nominar. —me contesta la kokiri.

—Bueno, hay gente que no encuentro necesaria en el Planetarium. —dice Midna.

—¿Como quien?

—Ya lo hablamos esto, pero creo que los que menos aportan al concurso son los del Reino Champiñón.

—¿Mario, Luigi, Peach y Bowser? —dice Kirby.

—Bueno, más que nada los hermanos y Bowser. Peach da más juego creo, porque se pasa el dia gritando y dando alegria por ahí. —opino yo.

—A mi los gritos de Peach me molestan en verdad, —rectifica Midna— pero puestos a elegir escogeria a Mario o a Luigi. Si uno de los dos sale nominado seguro que el público no se molestará en salvarlos.

—Más que nada Luigi, porque Mario al estar de malas con Bowser da a esperar que haya pelea algún dia y esto a la gente de fuera le gustará. Luigi no se quedará. —dice Kirby.

—Pero también hay más gente que no hace nada. Fit, por ejemplo.

—Pero Fit saldrá expulsada esta semana seguramente, porque Samus tiene todas las de ganar: tontea con Ike, se pelea conmigo... Estela también puede salvarse, aunque si hay suerte a lo mejor cae mal entre el público y fuera. —aporta Saria.

—Ojalá, —digo— Fit me parece más buena persona que los otros tres.

—Pues si no sabemos a quien nominar, ¿nominaremos a los del Reino Champiñón? —pregunta Kirby.

—Yo no. Seguiré con los tres que nominé ayer, eso si no se va ni Samus ni Estela.

—Nomina a Ike, ¿no? —me dice Saria.

—A Ike no le pienso nominar, me cae bien. Él no me ha hecho nada.

—Queda mucha semana por delante, así que hay tiempo de escoger bien.

—En la primera semana salió nominado Mario y yo lo voté —digo—. Dejó pelos en el baño.

—A mí de los dos hermanos me cae mejor Mario. Luigi se queja por todo y es muy torpe. —suelta Midna.

—Ala, pobrecito...

—¡Es verdad! El otro dia cuando me puse a cocinar lo tiró todo sin querer. Torpeza no le falta.

—Yo aún no he pisado la cocina. Hoy tendré que cocinar yo.

Rato después me encuentro dentro de la bóveda de la cocina preparando unos macarrones que me van a quedar deliciosos... espero. A mi lado está Fit con sus cálculos de alimentación equilibrada y saludable e Ike, detrás mío. La mujer parece seria, me preocupa. Se la ve muy pensativa y creo que lo de salir nominada a la primera semana de probar el nuevo sistema de programa no le ha sentado muy bien. Evidentemente, no me equivoco.

—Zelda... ¿tú me diste algún punto ayer? Dime la verdad. —me mira.

—No... Yo di mis puntos a Estela, a Lucario y a Samus —me doy la vuelta por si el chico que está con los cajones detrás nuestro me ha escuchado—, lo siento Ike.

—¿Por? —me pregunta, aunque yo sé que se ha enterado de lo de Samus.

—Porque nominé a tu amiga.

—Ah, tranquila. Entiendo que le hayas dado tu punto, ya me explicó que no os llevabais muy bien.

Le sonrío y me vuelvo a dirigir a la mujer.

—Yo no tengo nada contra ti, Fit.

—¿Y los demás?

—Tampoco... Lo que pasa es que a lo mejor no sabian a quien elegir.

Ella suspira, esta semana lo pasará mal.

—Que sepas que a mí me tienes para lo que haga falta. —le digo, a lo que me sonrie.

Una vez acabo de cocinar con la ayuda de Fit, los tres de la cocina bajamos los macarrones para dieciséis en una gran cazuela. Bueno, realmente el peso cae en Ike, que puede llevarla practicamente solo. Comemos y veo que a la gente le gusta y esto me quita un peso de encima.  
Mientras estamos limpiando la mesa, después de comer, suena un aviso.

—¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Todos a la biblioteca! —nos ordena la voz.

Todos dejamos de hacer lo que estamos haciendo y, extrañados, entramos uno a uno en la habitación donde nominamos. Yo entro casi la última, pero los gritos de asomo del principio de la cola me avisan de que algo diferente hay. Ya dentro me doy cuenta que han sustituido la chimenea por un gran televisor con un micrófono o cámara debajo, y que entre las estanterias de libros han puesto una trampilla con escaleras que bajan.

—¿Qué es esto? —digo yo.

Me siento encima de mi maleta etiquetada con mi nombre porque no hay sitio en el sofá para tres de delante de la pantalla. Los demás se empiezan a callar hasta que hay silencio absoluto. Aún así, no pasa nada.

—¿Nos han traído aquí para algo? —pregunta finalmente Luigi.

—Esperemos... —dice Peach.

Diez minutos más tarde vuelve a salir la voz.

—Chicos, todos a la Sala de Máquinas. A la Sala de Máquinas.

—Venga, otra vez de paseo. —dice Ike mientras vamos saliendo.

Vamos en grupo hacia el garaje para entrar en el teletransportador que lleva a la puerta de la bóveda que nos han dicho. Una vez dentro de la habitación hay dieciséis armarios con nuestras caras que supuestamente no estaban antes, aunque yo no lo sé porque nunca me habia interesado subir aquí. Igualmente por los gritos de Peach intuyo que sí son nuevos.  
Al fin podremos poner la ropa en los armarios y no la tendremos en la maleta guardada. El armario permite poner cosas en las puertas, dentro del armario en sí y en los cajones de debajo. Está muy bien, sí. A ver si algún dia nos dan una sorpresa y nos dicen "Subid al ático, que hay camas".

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí otro capítulo de este concurso que me encanta tanto escribir :D Podéis dejar reviews para opinar de los concursantes tanto nominados como no para ir viendo cuál es más apoyado por los lectores y darle más juego dentro del concurso.**

**Y nada, os deseo un feliz 2015 (con retraso) y espero que os vaya gustando:3**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. ¿Tregua?

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 12: ¿Tregua?**

Llevamos veinte árboles al final del día, cada uno hemos hecho un árbol y cuatro de nosotros se ha animado a hacer otro más. Estamos cenando mientras en la pantalla podemos ver un 130. Yo estoy intentando hablar con Saria, pero todo el mundo está hablando de algo y no la escucho.

—¡Un brindis por el armario nuevo!

El armario ha causado buen rollo y Peach está eufórica, ya tiene donde guardar su vestidor. Comemos el pollo que han cocinado Saria, Amy y Luigi y nos vamos a dormir la mayoría. Al principio mucho que decían de "ay, no sé cocinar" pero después nos salen unos platos que te caes para atrás. Antes de tumbarme aparto los granos de cereal de nuestra zona y, mientras lo hago, observo: cerca nuestro está Link, como siempre; cerca de las escaleras que conducen a la plataforma del baño se encuentran los hermanos y Peach; Fit duerme en algún sitio que no puedo ver, igual que Bowser; Samus e Ike duermen pegados y Amy duerme pegada a Sonic, dejando a Lucario un poquito más lejos. En ese grupo lo dejan un poco de lado creo yo. Al principio del programa Lucario era mi principal objetivo pero estoy viendo que no es él el malo. No está muy bien anímicamente.

—Y Estela en su dormitorio —susurro para mi mientras me acuesto. Me quedo mirando a Link, que está de espaldas. ¿Y si le decimos que venga con nosotros?

—¿En que piensas? —viene Midna por detrás y se tumba en su saco a mi lado.

—Link está solo.

—Él es así...

—Midna, lleva dos semanas viviendo en una "casa" donde solo conoce a Saria y está como apartado...

—Sigues preocupada por lo que dije, ¿verdad? —me mira.— lo de las burbujas.

—Piensa que si no hubiera cogido la inmunidad esta semana estaría él en la cuerda floja, todo por no tener apoyo aquí dentro.

—No te creas, que Saria habla con él cuando tú estás por ahí analizando a la gente. Y Estela también está bastante con él.

—¿Estela? No les he visto nunca. Y yo no analizo a la gente —me sonrojo—, solo que me gusta conocer a las personas con las que vivo.

—Ya, como Fit, ¿no?

—Ella está igual que Link, sin burbuja.

—No podemos pretender que todos en el Planetarium seamos amiguitos, Zel. Cada semana se tiene que ir uno, piensa que si le coges mucha confianza a la gente después lo pasarás mal. Aquí se viene a jugar.

—Tu siempre con la mente tan fría, Midna... Es que en verdad yo no he pensado en que pediría a Master Hand cuando conceda el deseo, así que no me importa mucho el premio.

—¿Entonces porqué te apuntaste? —dice apartando su mirada de la trenza que se estaba hacendo y clavándola en mí.

—Estaba muy estresada en Hyrule, necesitaba airearme. Ví el anuncio, pensé que estaria bien y me grabaron el video de presentación. ¿Y tú?

Porque, sí, Antes de empezar la primera gala seguro que pusieron los videos de presentación de cada uno de nosotros, de un par de minutos hablando de nuestra vida y como somos psicologicamente y esas cosas.

—Yo he venido a por el premio. Y por la experiéncia de vivir con diecisiete desconocidos.

—¿Qué pedirias? —voy directa al grano.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

Yo afirmo con la cabeza.

—Pediria que el Portal del Crepúsculo no se cerrara nunca más. Así podria volver a Hyrule.

—Dios... —sonrío apoyándome en mi codo.— Solo por eso ya quiero que ganes.

—Los demás deben tener otros sueños que cumplir... La verdad es que algunos me los han contado.

—¿A sí? Suéltalo. —me vuelvo a tumbar.

—Pues verás... Saria me dijo que ella quiere salvar su bosque de la desforestación que se está llevando a cabo. Bowser quiere hacerse con el Reino Champiñón, y Mario lo contrario... Ah sí, y el hermano de Mario que no me acuerdo de su nombre...

—Luigi... Esta mañana hemos hablado de nominarlo, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí... Luigi queria desinfectar su mansión de fantasmas que dice que tiene.

—Menuda chorrada... ¿Viene por eso? —levanto una ceja.

—Ya creo que todos sabemos lo miedica que es.

—Me pone de los nervios a veces... Demasiado he abierto la boca con Estela y con Samus.

—No, si el otro dia casi nos tira la comida al suelo de lo torpe que es... Se resbaló y... Por cierto, ¿con Samus estáis a hostias o se puede arreglar?

—Se podrá arreglar más adelante supongo... Si seguimos las dos aquí. Esque se puso hecha una fiera porque sigue pensando que me gusta Ike o algo. La verdad es que yo no hablaba por Ike.

—¿Por Link?

—Sí... Cuando yo hablaba con Saria en el molino hablaba de Link, pero pusimos el nombre de Ike para disimular porque él estaba al otro lado girando la manivela.

—¿Y que dijiste para que Samus se enfadara?

—Que no me gustaba Ike, y ella me dijo que mentía en la voz. Y sí que mentía en la voz, porque yo tenía a Link en mente y no a Ike.

—Entonces... ¿Link te gusta?

—No sé... Es la persona que me llama más la atención con diferencia. Al principio pensaba que era por el hecho de pertenecer al mismo reino, pero no creo que sea eso.

—Yo creo que por las miradas que te hecha... —me dice con una sonrisa pícara.

—Anda, duerme... —le ordeno y nos reimos.

Finalmente, la que acaba dormida soy yo.

Me despiertan las luces del Planetarium. Llevo dos semanas sin ver el sol real, porque vimos uno virtual en la primera prueba pero no es lo mismo. Cuando me siento y me recojo el pelo en una coleta con la goma que llevaba en la muñeca veo me fijo en los hermanos, Estela, Link, Amy y Sonic, que están sentados en la mesa mirando la pantalla con cara de indignación.

—¿Qué pasa? —me acerco.

—Míralo tú misma. —dice Amy.

Sostengo mi mirada en la pantalla y tardo un rato en procesar el cambio: Hay un 140 en la pantalla.

—¿Qué miér... coles?

—Nos han quitado la mitad de los árboles que hicimos.

Me siento en una silla... Ahí está la trampa de la prueba.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Cada noche nos quitarán la mitad de los que tengamos? —pregunta Link.

—Puede... —Sonic se frota la cara.— Voy a ducharme.

Sonic se levanta y Amy se despega.

—Pues a ver como se lo toman los demás. —miro a algunos de mis compañeros.

Pasan las horas y cuando llegan las diez la gente empieza a levantarse. Hoy me he levantado muy pronto. Cada concursante que pasaba por delante de la pantalla alucinaba.

—¿En serio? —dice Fit.

—¡Alucina con Lucina! —se rie Ike. No sé quien es Lucina pero bueno, alucina.

Después de desayunar nos ponemos a hacer árboles todos desde las once hasta la una. Me ha dado tiempo de hacer dos árboles y medio, y esta tarde acabaré el que me queda.

—Que agobio tío... —digo mientras paseamos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dice Kirby

—Estar tanto tiempo aquí no es bueno para mí. Entre que no podemos salir del Planetarium y la movida con Samus...

—Yo estoy igual Zel —dice Saria—. Necesito salir a saltar por los árboles o algo, llevamos dos semanas sin salir de un sitio que parece que siempre sea de noche, ¡y a mí me gusta el día!

Yo y Kirby nos reímos y sin querer nos chocamos con Luigi, que iba a la cocina.

—¡Ay! ¡Vigilad por donde...! —empieza Luigi

—Luigi, no te hemos dado fuerte —lo interrumpo—, no te quejes.

—He escuchado un "crack".

Luigi se va hacia la cocina y nos vuelve a dejar a los tres solos. Nos sentamos en los asientos de terciopelo de la palmera, delante de la biblioteca.

—¿Ves por qué lo tenemos que nominar? —me mira Saria— Medio Planetarium esta harto. No sé como no ha salido elegido para que le votara el público.

—Aún así no lo voy a nominar —digo—. No se lo merece.

—¿No se lo merece? —dice Kirby— Anteayer casi me pisa.

—Seguro que hay gente que merece más estar en la palestra. Estela, Samus...

—Las que nominarás tú, ¿no?

—Sí... ¿Qué pasa? —digo al ver que se rien.

—Nada nada... Pero Luigi será el cuarto expulsado seguramente. —opina Kirby

—Cuatro votos tendrá seguro. —dice Saria

—¿Cuatro? —me extraño.

—Los dos nuestros, Midna y Bowser, que seguro que Bowser gasta los votos en él y su hermano.

—Y los demás que también están cansados. —añade la kokiri.

—Menudos malajes... —me río.

—Zel, dime una cosa. Tú, en la primera expulsión cuando salieron Mario, Amy y Pit nominados, ¿a quien votaste?

—A ver Saria no me compares una semana de convivencia que ni era eso porque estábamos una semana entera en los bosques, con dos semanas ya conociendo un poco al personal.

—¿A quien pulsaste en el GamePad? —insiste ella con una sonrisa pícara.

—A Mario, ¿por?

—¿Motivo?

—Unos pelos en el baño. Te lo dije ayer.

—Pues no te quejes de que somos injustos queriendo nominar a Luigi cuando tú hicistes lo mismo con Mario cuando sabemos todos que la más molesta de los tres era Amy. ¿Me entiendes?

Ahí la ha clavado. Amy está todo el dia pegada a Sonic y da un poco de rabia verla. Pero esos pelos me daron tanto repelús...

—Bien, tú ganas. Pero de todos modos no pienso darle un voto.

Y hora de comer. Todos estamos en los sitios donde nos sentamos el primer día que estuvo la mesa aquí. A mi lado derecho tengo a Link, a mi izquierda a Kirby y delante a Ike. La mitad ya están fuera de su silla y algunos pocos seguimos en ella después de comer.

—Entonces... ¿Qué ha pasado con los árboles?

—Cada noche nos quitarán la mitad, eso creemos —dice Mario.

—¿La mitad de los que hagamos o la mitad de todos los que llevamos hechos?

—A lo mejor no nos quitan la mitad, o a lo mejor solo nos lo han quitado esta noche y mañana están puestos en otro lado o algo así. —todos miramos a Peach sin entender nada— Quiero decir que cada noche puede ser algo distinto.

—¡Votadme! —suelta Estela mirándo a la cámara más cercana.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto.

—Intentar ganar votos para que no me hechen. Se te tiene que decir todo —me contesta la dueña del Planetarium con cierto sarcasmo.

—Mira, déjalo.

Me levanto y entro en la biblioteca, el único sitio donde creo que puedo estar tranquila un rato. Me siento en el sofá y bajo la cabeza hasta dejarla reposar entre mis codos, encima de mis piernas, dejando perder los dedos entre los mechones de pelo que me cae por los hombros. Estela, Samus, Link. No puedo dejar de repetir esos nombres en mi mente.

—¿Pasa algo, Zelda? —suena esa voz.

—¿Eh? —levanto la mirada—. No estoy a gusto aquí, esas dos me sacan de mis casillas, seguramente se liará muy parda si siguen así conmigo, yo lo advierto. —me levanto con un a presión en la garganta.— Y lo fuerte es que yo no les he hecho nada. Con Samus me pondré a hablar pronto, porque el malentendido de Ike está dando para mucho ya. Y con Estela solamente se me escaparon un par de comentarios sobre algo que no pienso yo, lo pensamos todos los que vivimos aquí, siento como si algo se me escapara porque no puede ser que por cuatro tonterías se enfaden de esta manera. —me vuelvo a sentar despues de pasear por detrás del sofá un buen rato.— Lo que me extraña es que Lucario no me está dando problemas, es más, lo veo apartado de su grupo y agobiado como yo. Quiero pedirle a la audiencia que den todos sus votos a Fit, y a malas que sea a Bowser. Por favor. Gracias por escuchar.

Me levanto por segunda vez y me dirijo a la puerta, pero la voz me vuelve a hablar.

—Zelda, diles a tus compañeros que a partir de ahora se habilita la biblioteca como si fuera una habitación para desahogarse, contar los pensamientos al público sin que lo sepan los demás.

—De acuerdo. —salgo.

Me acerco a mis tres puntos de apoyo dentro del programa, que están sentados en los sofás de delante de la biblioteca-confesionario. Me quedo de pie.

—¡Zel! ¿Por qué te has ido?

—No aguanto con ellas cerca. —le digo a Saria.

—¿Qué has hecho ahí dentro?

—La voz invisible esa que nos habla ahora estará disponible cuando queramos. Si queremos contar algo al público o desahogarnos si estamos mal y no queremos que se enteren los demás entramos ahí y se lo contamos a la Voz del Planetarium como si fuese un cura.

—Ah, pues está muy bien.

—La verdad es que sí, pero tengo que decírselo a los demás.

—Ya lo iremos diciendo poco a poco, o esta noche cuando cenemos.

—Estará bien.

—Bueno, voy a acabar mi árbol que dejé a medias.

De camino a las bolsas del garaje veo como Estela habla con Link. Tampoco creo que tengan tanta confianza, pero este pensamiento se va al garete cuando les veo reir. No hago caso. A lo mejor llevan días hablando animadamente y yo no me he enterado por estar con el problemilla de Samus en la cabeza. Tengo que hablar con ella. Y... ¿por qué no ahora?

—¡Samus! ¿Puedes venir un momento? —digo con cierto volumen para que me escuche.

La rubia levanta la mirada de las etiquetas con nuestras caras que por cierto no sabemos nadie qué son y me afirma con la cabeza cuando me encuentra. Yo me vuelvo para atrás, dirigiendome al dormitorio de Estela y ella me sigue. Una vez estoy delante de la bóveda del cuarto me siento y ella aparece.

—¿Qué quieres? —dice con un tono más bien seco, sentándose delante mío.

—Quiero aclarar las cosas. ¿A tí qué te pasa conmigo?

—¿A mí? Nada.

—No me dirás que eres así con todo el mundo. —me aclaro la garganta— ¿Es por Ike?

—¿Qué pasa con Ike?

—Samus, tú me acusaste de "quitarte a Ike" en el molino hace una semana más o menos. ¿Recuerdas?

La chica me lo afirma con la cabeza.

—Pues yo quiero explicarte lo que pasó realmente, no me gusta que pienses que voy tras él cuando no es Ike de quien hablaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que cuando tú nos escuchaste a mí, a Saria y a Link en el molino hablar de Ike en realidad estábamos hablando de Link.

—¿Y por qué dijisteis "Ike"? —pregunta con cara extrañada.

—Porque estaba Link al lado y Saria dijo el primer nombre que se le pasó por la cabeza. Igualmente, ¿tú por qué estás así de posesiva con Ike? —le suelto.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Yo te he llevado aquí para aclarar las cosas y que sepas lo que hay.

—¿Y por qué lo haces?

—Estoy cansada de que me trateis de tonta tú y Estela. Como antes.

La mujer permanece callada, desviando la vista.

—Yo antes no he hecho nada —dice al fin—, pero creo que reconozco que no he estado justa contigo.

Me sorprendo al escuchar eso. O sea, ¿una semana lanzándome mocos y ahora se pone así?

—Por eso te digo, ¿hay algo que tengas contra mí a parte de este malentendido? —se me ocurre decir.

—Nada Zelda. Nada.

—Eso espero, yo ya he intentado estar de buenas.

Me levanto y me voy esperando que acabe recapacitando y lleguemos a llevarnos bien algún día. Eso sí, me huelo que detrás de esto hay más historia de la que desconozco.

* * *

**Y nada, aquí el doce. Perdonad si no os ha gustado Samus estos capítulos pero a las "quejas" ya les he dicho que Samus no iba a ser así siempre, ya lo estáis viendo. Justamente me lo decís cuando ya iba a darle la vuelta a la tortilla xD**

**—Tenéis una encuesta en el perfil de DarkSergius98xD sobre el concurso, donde podéis votar qué tres concursantes son los mejores. -dice cierto ángel serio.**

**—Anda Pit, no estés así. Nosotros dos también podemos ser votados. —dice Daisy animada.**

**Sí, hoy me los he traido porque casi no salen los pobrecitos y... En fín, espero que os guste y dejadme muchitas reviews.**

**Nos leemooos:D**


	13. Fontanero contra gobernante

**Planetarium del Cometa ****-**** Capítulo 13: Fontanero contra Gobernante**

He acabado el árbol que estaba terminando y ahora estamos a media cena. Aprovecho un momento en el que nadie habla para soltar los de la biblioteca.

—Tengo que deciros algo —capto la atención de todo el mundo—. Me han dicho este mediodía en la biblioteca que a partir de ahora funcionará también como una especie de habitación para contar vuestros pensamientos al público sin que nadie de los demás lo sepamos, para desahogarse y esas cosas.

—Ah, está bien —dice Mario.

—¿Y se puede ir siempre? —pregunta Amy.

—Sí, cuando queráis —digo.

Las cosas que hablemos allí lo pondrán durante la gala de cada sábado supongo.

Ya han apagado las luces y estaria todo oscuro si no fuera por las estrellas y por la tenue luz que desprende la gran esfera luminosa que se encuentra en el centro del Planetarium. Hoy me he venido a dormir con Fit delante del dormitorio de Estela, que es donde ella pasa las noches.

—¿Cómo es que hoy duermes aquí? —me susurra.

—Para hacerte compañía. Además, estás cerca de donde duermen Samus y Ike.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? No me entero.

—Nada, que hubo un malentendido con Samus sobre Ike y esta tarde hablé con ella. Parecía rara, como si se arrepintiera de nuestra pelea pero sin acabar de reconocerlo. Seguramente Ike sabe lo que le pasa.

—Está hundida desde el sábado, por la nominación. El único que le da igual es Bowser creo, porque Estela está también bien acompañada para no sentirse mal.

—¿Lo dices por Link?

—¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? —se rie—. Veo que hay _feeling_ entre ellos, creo que si ambos se quedan durante unas cuantas semanas surgirá algo.

—¿En serio? —digo, incrédula.

—Sí. Está claro cuando dos personas están adaptándose entre ellos facilmente.

Fit ha pasado suficiente tiempo con Estela como para saber qué se trae con Link. Me molesta. De repente escucho susurros, lo que esperaba.

—Fit, ahora a escuchar, por favor.

—De acuerdo —se quita el corto pelo que le cubre la oreja derecha.

Centro mi atención en las palabras que por un momento no entiendo, aunque luego se aclaran.

—Amy, quita que tengo calor —dice cierto erizo azul.

—Falsa alarma, ¿no? —me dice Fit.

Rato después ella ya está dormida, y creo que es una tontería aguantar despierta para escuchar algo entre Samus y Ike sobre mí.

—Pues a dormir —me digo.

Pero no, a dormir no.

—Antes he hablado con Zelda para aclararlo todo —susurra la rubia.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Me ha llevado allí en ese rincón —apunta donde estoy yo, aunque ella creo que no lo sabe—, nos hemos sentado y me ha dicho que está cansada de esta pelea absurda entre nosotras, que si me pasa algo con ella que se lo diga, y yo le he dicho que no.

—Discutisteis por algo que no se sostiene. —Ike besa a Samus y yo me quedo de piedra.— Con lo buena que tú eres.

—Ya sabes lo mal que lo pasé con lo de Snake. Cortamos, entré aquí y te encontré, por eso no quiero que nos separen.

—No pasará, tranquila.

Bien, después de esto lo entiendo todo. Samus no es como yo la veía, es una víctima del sentimiento que cambia a las personas: los celos. Seguramente ella es una persona fuerte, con valor suficiente para afrontar lo que venga y más, pero de los problemas de amor nadie sale ileso. Decido no decirle a nadie lo que he visto y escuchado por respeto. Ella pasando una mala etapa por lo de ese tal Snake y yo poniendo a Link, Saria, Midna y Kirby en la biblioteca para soltar un voto de nominación contra ella. Creo sentirme mal, pero la verdad es que Samus ya podria haber empezado por ahí, no pienso irle detrás cual perro.  
Ahora, con un peso menos de encima, me duermo con Fit al lado.

Nuevo día, nueva sorpresa. Me despiertan unos gritos de Peach, la cual va corriendo por todo el Planetarium.

—¿Qué pasa? —digo acercándome a Kirby.

—Ayer nos fuimos a dormir con un 108 aquí, y ahora mira.

Como ayer, miro la pantalla de neon y veo un 128 bien claro. Esta vez no nos han quitado diez, sino veinte. Escucho algún que otro comentario de alguien que defeca en los familiares del creador de esta prueba y estoy de acuerdo. Busco a Saria, pero solo veo a Samus salir de la biblioteca y a Link, hablando con la otra rubia nominada.

El día trancurre sin nada especial. Veo a Samus como la vi el primer día, alguien normal, sin ningún tipo de rencor a mí y eso me alegra mucho. Hoy hago tres árboles más, aunque cuando me levante mañana nos habrán quitado treinta.

—Estoy cansada —se queja la pelirroja.

—¿De qué? —contesta Saria.

—De hacer ramas y árboles. ¿De qué será si no?

Estoy con Midna y con Saria en el largo y arqueado sofá de delante de la pantalla. Nunca me he dado cuenta de lo grande que es, y a simple vista cuento que caben siete o ocho sentados; Midna está tumbada y nosotras sentadas aunque no apretadas y aún así hay hueco para más gente. El sábado nos volverán a hacer sentar y algunos se quedarán en el suelo, pero a medida que se vaya marchando la gente cabremos mejor.

—Yo tengo unas agujetas en los brazos... Estoy deseando que se acabe esta prueba también.

—Y yo. —contesta Saria.

Lo dicho, el día va normal... hasta que escuchamos un plato romperse contra el suelo.

—¡Que no me sigas hablando o te enterarás!

Nos ponemos de rodillas en el sofá para observar la cocina detrás, a nuestra derecha.

—¡¿Qué harás?! ¡¿Golpearme?!

Mario baja de la cocina con Bowser detrás, discutiendo.

—¡Aquí no tienes nada para drogarte y escupir fuego!

—¡El fuego lo lanzo con las manos! —contesta Mario ante el comentario de Bowser— ¿No has aprendido de tantas veces que te he derrotado?

—¡¿Y las veces que te he derrotado yo a tí durante una batalla qué?!

—¡Pero finalmente gano yo!

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué pasa? —se mete Link enmedio—. ¡No gritéis más!

—¡Este imbécil, se ha reído cuando casi quemo la tarta que estaba en el horno! —dice el fontanero.

Estaban tardando mucho ya. Lo raro es que Peach no diga nada, se mantiene en una esquina. Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco la incumbe mucho esta situación.

Durante toda la tarde hay gritos en el Planetarium, hasta el punto que nos dividimos en dos para separar a Mario de Bowser. Esta pelea influye en la prueba tambien, porque ninguo de los dos hace árboles cuando el otro está en ello. ¿Lo más sorprendente de esto? que Luigi se deja influenciar por su hermano y tampoco construye en todo el día restante.

Día y lo que no es día.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —ruge Bowser.

—¡¿Ahora quieres que me acerque a ti?! —contesta el bigotudo.

Son las once de la noche y la cosa se relaja. Los demás aprovechamos para dormir antes de que la bomba estalle otra vez, pero ellos dos también se duermen.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto y no me sorprendo al ver que nos han quitado treinta árboles. Desayuno, me ducho y me visto con una camiseta de color negro y un pantalón morado. Hoy nos ponemos todos a hacer árboles sin descanso hasta la hora de comer, pero Mario y Bowser no se ven muy motivados para seguir con la prueba. Hasta entonces ya he visto a varios de mis compañeros entrar y salir de la biblioteca. Decido entrar yo también a dar mi opinión, pero cuando quiero entrar veo que está la puerta cerrada. Habrá alguien dentro.  
Finalmente Lucario sale de la biblioteca y entro. Me siento en el sofá para tres que hay dentro y me envuelvo bien en la manta que llevo encima.

—Pues vengo a hablar sobre la pelea que hay desde ayer —me aclaro la garganta—. Creo que Bowser o Mario deben salir expulsados para que los de aquí dentro estemos más tranquilos, porque seguramente fuera esto se está viendo como algo divertido pero aquí estamos un poquito cansados de esta lucha eterna que llevan. ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a meter a Mario y a Bowser a la vez? Dentro de tres días son las expulsiones y si se marchara Bowser se acabaria el mal rollo que hay aquí.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta la voz.

—Sí, que estoy cansada de la prueba esta, que cada día nos quitais muchos árboles. —me quejo sonriendo. No me tendria que hacer gracia, pero esto ya se está acabando.

Al salir veo que si alguien debe salir expulsado es ser Bowser. Según Mario, él inició la pelea con lo del pastel o tarta. Voy hacia Midna y Saria que están hablando con Lucario y Peach en un rincon cerca del baño.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto para ponerme en situación.

—Que el mal rollo no hay quien lo aguante aquí. —dice Saria mientras me siento con ellos.

—Nominamos a Mario y a Bowser y ya está —propone Lucario—, no cuesta tanto.

—Yo no nominaré a Mario, está claro. A Bowser ya lo nominé la semana pasada y si pasado mañana sale expulsado más que mejor, ¿sabes? —dice Peach.

—Esto he dicho yo ahora en la biblioteca —digo—. Bueno, he dicho que tiene que irse uno de los dos.

—Pues ya puestos que la gente deje de votar a Bowser, está nominado.

—Decisión del público. —dice Midna.

Acabamos el día con un gran 70 en la pantalla. Si nos hemos pasado todo el día con la prueba finalmente acabamos con tal cifra, aunque mañana nos van a quitar cuarenta. Mario ha cenado antes que los demás para no compartir mesa con Bowser. Mientras comemos veo que Mario entra en la biblioteca y se está al menos un cuarto de hora. Después de eso se va al rincón donde duerme con su hermano y Peach y se tumba en el saco. Después de recoger la mesa hacemos lo mismo todos.

Por la mañana me dirijo a la pantalla esperando encontrar un gran 110, pero no. Hay un 100. ¿Nos han quitado otra vez treinta? Hay varios de mis compañeros discutiendo sobre eso mientras desayunan, así que me siento yo también antes de ir a por comida porque no me quiero perder detalle.

—Buenos días —dice Amy mientras me siento, junto con Bowser, Ike, Lucario y Midna.

—Buenos "días" —digo señalando el indudable negro del cosmos. Vivimos en una noche eterna—, ¿qué está pasando?

—Se han descontado al quitarnos árboles, ¿no?

—No creo que sea eso —dice Lucario con su respetable voz—. Hemos llegado a la cúspide.

—¿La cúspide? —pregunta Midna.

—Cada día nos han quitado diez árboles más que la noche anterior, ¿verdad? —explica alternando su mirada para vernos a todos—. Pues ahora que estamos en la mitad de la prueba nos irán quitando diez menos.

—No entiendo —anuncia Peach.

Yo sí lo entiendo, así que se lo explico.

—Es decir, que desde que la prueba empezó nos han quitado diez, veinte y treinta. Ahora nos quitan treinta, mañana nos despertaremos con veinte menos y el día de la gala con diez.

—Exacto —afirma Lucario.

—Es una buena teoría —opina Bowser.

—Si mañana nos quitan veinte árboles daremos por bueno esto de La Cúspide. —Ike se levanta a por desayuno.

Yo también voy a desayunar para coger fuerzas para un día que finalmente resulta ser normal: Árboles por aquí, discusión por allá. Después de poner el marcador a 57 todos nos pedimos un descanso. Me ducho y al salir del baño me veo que Link se está alejando con su saco de dormir de nuestra zona.

—¿Dónde vas? -le pregunto y se gira para verme.

—Ah, que esta noche duermo allí —el rubio señala la zona de la biblioteca y los sofás con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y eso?

—He convencido a Estela para que estrenara su saco y dormiremos delante de su habitación —se ríe—, ¿por?

—Ah, nada. Pensaba que aquí ya estabas a gusto.

—Sí, pero... —me hace una mueca para indicarme que no estaba del todo bien— Allí será más divertido.

—De acuerdo.

—Ya hablamos luego, ¿vale? —me dice.

—Si, sí.

Me quedo en mi saco, donde siempre, pero creo no poder resistirme y me levanto para ir a la biblioteca.

* * *

**Bien, capítulo trece subido.**

**Agradezco muchísimo a los lectores y lectoras que están apoyando este fic con reviews y mensajes (eso me ayuda a seguir) y desde ésta Nota de Autor les digo que en el próximo capítulo habrá "gala" y, por lo tanto, expulsión.**

**Seguid votando en la encuesta de mi perfil por vuestros tres personajes que queréis que sigan en el fic y dejad comentarios opinando sobre quien queréis o creeis que se va a su casa el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta entonces nos leemos:D!**


	14. Una historia que acaba

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 14: Una historia que acaba**

Ayer acabamos el día con 57 plazas restantes. Hoy, al levantarnos, hemos confirmado que La Cúspide es cierta. Lucario tenía razon, pues hoy ya solo nos han quitado veinte árboles. Después de "plantar" otros veinte, antes de comer, toca un poco de relajación.

—Estoy nerviosa. —dice Fit con la vista a ninguna parte.

—Venga, mujer, no te preocupes.

Fit, Kirby y yo estamos en el sofá delante de la pantalla. La entrenadora está mirando hacia arriba, mientras él está conmigo sentado.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que saldré yo.

—Queda un día, pueden pasar muchas cosas —dice Kirby.

—Demasiadas —no puedo evitar pensar en Link y en Estela.

—Igualmente opino que hay gente que merece más estar aquí que yo.

—Todos lo merecemos por igual, Fit —digo.

—Ya, pero quiero decir que dan más juego.

—Dan juego para mal, algunos —contesta Kirby.

—Es cierto —digo inmediatamente—. Después de las peleas no creo que la gente siga votando por Bowser.

—¡Disfruta del concurso, Fit!

Después de comer el plato que ha cocinado Amy junto con Link y Estela nos disponemos a rebajar el número de árboles. Casi no se cabe en el Planetarium y algunos ya empiezan a llevar bolsas a las plataformas de arriba. Yo consigo poner en pie a dos más y entre todos conseguimos que la única parte del Planetarium sin árboles sea la zona de césped. Finalmente me siento con Midna en los sacos de dormir.

—¿Cómo crees que será la próxima prueba? —me pregunta.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa —dejo ir una risa—, pero... ¿en serio estas pensando en la próxima prueba cuando aún no hemos terminado esta?

—Mi mente quiere pensar que ya hemos terminado el bosque éste de las pelotas. Yo no he venido aquí a montar árboles.

Ambas nos reímos y ella me sigue contando las quejas de la prueba.

—¿A ti no te molesta?

—Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza por las que preocuparme —le suelto.

—¿Link?

—Y Fit.

—¿Fit? ¿Por?

—Me da lástma, la pobre está muy agobiada con la nominación.

—Los otros tres también, no creas.

—No tanto. Bowser pasa de todo, su único objetivo es fastidiar a Mario. Samus tiene el consuelo de Ike —por no decir que están juntos y soy aparentemente la única que lo sabe—, y Estela...

—Estela tiene a tu Link —me guiña un ojo.

—No es mi Link, lerda —le contesto.

—Pero te gustaría que lo fuese.

—La verdad es que Link... Link es... —aparto la mirada.

Y es que aún no sé qué es lo que siento por el rubio con el que he sentido cosas cada vez que hemos hablado.

—Link es Link, Zel.

—Link se está acercando mucho a Estela —vuelvo a mirar a la twili—, ojalá sea ella la expulsada.

—¿No querías que se fuese Samus?

—Ya no, hablé con ella y hemos entrado en paz. Creo —subo los hombros—. Tampoco he hablado más con ella.

—Yo si quieres puedo nominar a Estela si no sale expulsada. Tampoco sé a quien nominar más, y no me dar puntos de nominación porque sí, porque después sale esa persona a la palestra y...

—¿Tú... tú nominaste a Fit?

—Sí, Zelda, no sabía a quien elegir, lo siento

—Pues en vez de Fit nomina a Peach, que dices que te molestan sus gritos —digo con cierto tono.

—Hace una semana no me molestaba. Igualmente mañana diré su nombre en la biblioteca.

—Ya te vale.

—¿Por? Zelda, piensa que si Fit no hubiera salido nominada tú no te habrías hecho amiga suya. Si hubiera salido Peach ahora sería ella, y si en vez de Peach dices, no sé, Ike, pues Ike.

Aquí tiene razón Midna. Si Fit no hubiera salido nominada no creo que hubiéramos hablado.

—Bueno, ya...

—¿Lo ves?

—Sí, sí...

—Pues mejor, porque sino me las iba a cargar yo y no es plan.

Después de esta revelación de Midna voy a ducharme no sin antes hacer un par de arbolitos más. Ya no me gasta tanto tiempo hacer uno, tengo más práctica.  
Voy a la cocina, a ayudar con la masa de la pizza que queremos hacer y nos la comemos a gusto en la mesa mientras casi no podemos movernos con los troncos de madera que chocan con las sillas. Nos vamos a dormir con un enorme 46 en la pantalla, aunque no puedo evitar decir algo al respecto.

—Una cosa, a ver, mañana tendremos cincuenta y seis árboles por hacer, esto no lo acabamos ni en broma —procuro que me escuche gran parte de la gente.

—¿Qué quieres hacerle? —pregunta Peach.

—O nos damos prisa o a saber cuál será el castigo.

Yo, junto con algunos concursantes, construimos un árbol más cada uno dejando el marcador a 39. Algo es algo, aunque mañana tendremos el mismo faenón.

Y las luces del Planetarium vuelven a despertar por última vez a dieciséis habitantes. Hoy la gente se pone en serio y a conciencia en el Bosque Estelar, cogiendo fuerzas en el desayuno para no parar hasta la hora de comer. De hecho, ya estamos terminando mientras contemplamos un maravilloso veintisiete brillando para nosotros.

—¡Voy a escoger para esta noche! —la princesa del Reino Champiñón se levanta para ir corriendo hacia los armarios de la Sala de Máquinas.

—Primero terminamos el Bosque Estelar, Peach —se impone Lucario.

—De acuerdo... —Peach se vuelve a sentar.

—¡Los demás! ¡Venid! —grita Link a los compañeros que están fuera de la mesa. Igualmente no podemos verlos.

De la nada salen los demás, es agobiante no tener visibilidad.

—A ver, quedan siete horas para la gala, tenemos que ponernos enseguida con el bosque —empieza Lucario.

—Nos da tiempo, ¿no?

—O no, a lo mejor a media tarde suena una alarma para avisarnos de que se acabó el tiempo.

—Este concurso es muy imprevisible —dejo en el aire,

—Exacto —Lucario me mira—. Tocamos a un árbol y medio más o menos cada uno, así que si alguien acaba ayuda a los demás.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos? —suelta Bowser.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta en la nominación, supongo —le contesta el pokémon.

Las miradas de asombro corren entre nosotros.

—Empezamos y luego la señorita Peach tendrá su momento de elegir vestido.

Peach aplaude y se pierde entre los árboles. Voy al garaje coincidiendo con Fit, Link y Luigi. Agarro una bolsa y me meto en el teletransporte que hay al lado para ir hacia arriba. Es la primera vez que quiero subir arriba a poner un árbol y me encuentro con que no quepo con la bolsa dentro de la cabina. Pruebo de poner la bolsa antes, pero caigo en que la bolsa no sale de la cabina sola. Finalmente le pido ayuda a Ike para que suba él, yo le envie la bolsa para que la quite de allí y luego me ponga yo en el teletransportador.

—Gracias, Ike —le sonrío antes de que se vaya para abajo.

—A mandar —me hace una reverencia y yo retiro mi mirada de él con una risa.

Media hora después ya está el árbol montado y ayudo de nuevo a Saria con el suyo. Al acabar quiero ir a la Biblioteca a por la ropa de la maleta y de camino veo a Bowser, que está en el sofá tumbado en una posición que no sé como no se cae. Al llegar allí caigo en que tenemos armarios y vuelvo a cruzar el gran bosque para subir. Menuda cabeza la mía. El estrés, supongo.

Bajo y me pongo en la cola, aunque hay gente que se viste en la Sala de Máquinas. Entro cuando Samus sale y me visto con una blusa verde que transparenta un poco y una falda blanca. Le pido a Peach, que está en el espejo de al lado, queme deje su rizador de pelo y ella me lo da, así que me ondulo el pelo más superficial de mi castaña melena. Mientras me arreglo van entrando y saliendo personas y siento como si llegara tarde a la gala, pero al volver al sofá veo que aún quedan treinta minutos para que empiece. Estoy sola delante de la gran pantalla.

Pero pronto eso cambia. Saria se pone a mi lado derecho y Midna a mi izquierdo, con Kirby encima de sus piernas. Estamos en el centro del sofá en forma de arco y puedo ver a Estela en una punta, que se ha arreglado para la ocasión. La verdad es que no se ve mal... ¿qué menos si a lo mejor esta noche se va de su casa? Si la audienca decide que Estela es la que menos merece salir en sus pantallas tendrá que pisar Nintendo. Se alojará en un hotel supongo. De repente Link aparece de la nada.

—¡Aquí hay sitio, Link! —grita Midna, dejándole hueco a mi lado.

Miro a la twili y ella me guiña un ojo, a lo que contesto con una negación con la cabeza. El rubio se deja caer en el sofá.

—¡Estoy cansadísimo! —se frota la cara.

—Todos, supongo —contesta Midna.

—¡Hola! —Fit se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda en mis piernas. Pronto se gira.

—¿Preparada? —digo.

—Siempre, Zel. He decidido no agobiarme por si salgo hoy o no, no es decisión mía así que...

—Bien dicho —le sonrío.

—¿Estabas mal? —le pregunta Link.

—Sí, no quería pensar en si iba a ser expulsada o qué.

—Todo irá bien. Estela también estaba así y ya le he dicho que se tranquilice —le cuenta él.

—Ya, le pasaba como a mí... —contesta la entrenadora.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, para descansarla en el respaldo del sofá. No quiero estar en una conversación sobre Estela. Y cuando creo que ha acabado viene ella y se sienta a los pies de Link. Sin cambiar de posición miro a Midna, que está igual. Le hago una mueca refiriéndome a Estela y ella asiente.

Pasa una hora, media desde que empezó la gala. Son las once y media de la noche. Paco sale una vez más delante nuestro desde el plató.

—¡Buenas noches monigotes!

—Buenas noches Paco —decimos la mayoría, los otros dicen algo por el estilo.

—Primero de todo —se coloca la pajarita y se aclara la voz—, ¡prueba superada! ¡el Bosque Estelar está completo!

Todos gritamos de alegría y no podemos evitar dibujar una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Algunos se abrazan y todo.

—¡Recompensa! —el presentador espera a que nos callemos—. Recompensa... Inmunidad para dos de vosotros y además no ser castigados.

—¿Castigados? —dice Luigi con cierto tono de miedo.

—Sí, un castigo que hasta que no lo sufráis no sabréis cuál es.

—Bueno por ahora nada —dice Samus.

—Exacto... Por ahora nada. Pero antes de la inmunidad, ¿sabéis qué pasa?

—Expulsión —dice Peach.

—Muy bien señorita Toadstool —contesta el presentador. Lo fuerte es que ella se alegra de haber acertado—. Ahora, por favor, escuchad. Cada semana será igual: los nominados se despedirán de los demás habitantes del Planetarium y se dirigirán a la biblioteca. Solo dos salen de ella.

—¿Hoy hay dos expulsados? —pregunta Kirby.

—No, tranquilos. Uno de los cuatro se quedará sin entrar en la biblioteca, solo entrarán tres. ¿Preparados?

Todos asentimos.

—El concursante que se salva de la expulsión ésta semana es...

Todos contenemos el aire, pero pronto lo soltamos al escuchar el nombre.

—¡Bowser!

El nombrado ruge de la alegría y le dispara una mirada a Mario, el cuál lo desprecia con la suya.

—Las tres nominadas, por favor, podéis iros a la biblioteca.

Todos nos levantamos. Lo primero que hago es abrazar a Fit y, después de eso, sugetarle la cabeza para que me mire.

—Fit, tú tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Estoy convencida de que una de ellas saldrá expulsada antes que tú, ¿vale?

—Sí Zelda. Gracias por esta semana, en serio.

Nos soltamos.

—Y las que nos quedan —sonrío.

La mujer se va a despedirse de los demás y busco a mi alrededor. Veo a Samus rodeada por los brazos de Ike y me dirijo hacia ella. Cuando el chico la suelta ella se despide de Sonic y Amy y luego me presta su atención.

—Bueno, que vaya bien —digo.

—Lo mismo digo —alza los hombros y me da dos besos.

Voy a buscar a Estela pero ya se dirige hacia la puerta de madera de la biblioteca, así que nada. Detrás entran Samus y por último Fit, que nos saluda con el brazo. Los trece restantes nos sentamos poco a poco. Veo que Ike está con la mirada perdida no muy lejos mío, sentado. No para de mover el pie. A mi izquierda está Link mordiéndose el labio.

—Te harás daño —le advierto.

—Daño si salen de allí Fit y Samus.

Nunca le he visto así. No puedo evitar preguntarme a mí misma si estaría así de preocupado si yo me encontrara ahí dentro en vez de Estela. Claro que no estaría así, porque la tendría a ella a su lado para animarle.

—¿Sabes? Yo prefiero que vuelva Fit.

—Normal. Ojalá volviesen ellas dos.

Miro a Ike, con Sonic dándole palmaditas en la espalda y Amy mirándolo de frente.

—O no...

El rubio me mira extrañado.

—¿Prefieres que se quede Samus?

—Hicimos las paces.

Link vuelve a mirar hacia delante. No sé si se ha enfadado.  
Pasan diez minutos y la puerta de la biblioteca deja ir un ruido. Un ruido que señala que alguien la está intentando abrir desde dentro para salir. Ike se levanta y Link mira hacia esa dirección. Se forman murmuros.

Finalmente la puerta se abre y Samus sale corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de Ike. Me volteo para ver la reacción del chico, pero centro mi atención de nuevo en la biblioteca. Estela cierra la puerta al salir, haciendo levantar a Link.

—Se ha ido Fit... —escucho por detrás junto con otros murmuros.

Me tapo la cara con las manos, apoyando mis codos en las piernas. Saria se acerca a mí.

—Bueno... al menos le has dado lo mejor de ti, ésta semana.

Asiento con la cabeza, intentando no derramar ni una lágrima.

—¿Cómo es eso ahí dentro? —le pregunta Lucario a Samus.

—¡Luego se lo cuentas, rubia! —Paco aparece en la pantalla—. Inmunidad doble para mis monigotes. Id al garaje.

Le hacemos caso. De camino, mientras paso entre los árboles, Link me da una palmada al hombro.

—Escucha... Siento lo de Fit.

—Enhorabuena por lo de Estela —se me ocurre decirle.

Nos ponemos todos en la placa de metal saliente que hace de garaje. No me sorprendería que se rompiera con tanta gente encima. Después recuerdo que durante toda la semana ha estado soportando un montón de bolsas con madera dentro.

—Ahora, por favor, escuchad —empieza Paco de nuevo una vez estamos atentos—. Veis esa mesita con dieciséis montones de tarjetas, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —gritamos a la vez.

—Pues que cada concursante coja sus targetas.

Me acerco al montón que lleva mi foto, que por cierto debo reconocer que la han hecho bien porque salgo guapísima en mi opinión. Al tener el lote en la mano me doy cuenta que no son tarjetas como el DNI por ejemplo, son como los post-it. Tienen una parte pegajosa, para sujetarlo en alguna superficie.

—Cuando suene la alarma deberéis pegar las vuestras en los árboles. Cada pegatina que esté pegada a un árbol contará un punto. Los árboles irán desapareciendo a medida de que vayais colocando los papeles, y los dos monigotes con más puntos seran inmunes ante las nominaciones que vendrán luego. ¿Todo correcto?

—¡Sí!

—Pues empezamos en tres, dos, uno... —mientras Paco cuenta atrás, el planetarium se vuelve de color morado. Todo tiene esa tonalidad menos los árboles, que destacan por su marrón— ¡Ya!

Con tarjeta en mano esquivo los primeros árboles, pierdo los zapatos por el camino y voy corriendo hasta el dormitorio de Estela, donde aún no pisa nadie. Consigo pegar siete pegatinas y empiezo un duelo con Mario por los árboles de alrededor. Me retiro de esa zona y me cuelo por el teletransportador del garaje, no sin antes ir poniendo post-its en los árboles que hay en mi camino.

—¡Aparta! —escucho en el piso de arriba cuando llego. Aquí casi no queda ninguno, aunque consigo hacerme con dos más.

Bajo de nuevo y ya está todo vacío. Once árboles en total.

—De acuerdo, todos al sofá —dice la voz del Planetarium.

Obedecemos mientras recuperamos el aire. Voy a por mis tacones, en el suelo tirados enmedio de la zona de césped. A continuación me hago un hueco en el sofá y nos quedamos ahí sin respuesta alguna. No paro de pensar en Fit, y veo que Samus está que no se lo cree. Va siendo hora de pensar en quien nominar. Y creo que ya lo sé. Primero, pero, tenemos que saber quien es inmune.

—Monigotes míos, ya tenemos el recuento de etiquetas.

—¿Quién es invulnerable? —pregunta Ike.

—¡Los coronados Reyes del Bosque son Amy y Saria!

Ambas se levantan y empiezan a saltar, y Amy coge a Sonic para bailar con él pero se escabulle como puede.

—¡Ole Saria! —gritamos Midna, Kirby y yo.

Bueno, tampoco iba a nominar a ninguna de las dos, así que no influye en mis decisiones. Esperamos media hora más en el sofá y creo que en el plató estarán recibiendo a Fit y aprobecharán para colarle algunas preguntitas.

—Sonic, biblioteca —dice la voz, asustando a parte de nosotros.

El erizo se levanta y entra dentro. Las nominaciones empiezan.

—Zel, ¿la nomino? —me dice Midna.

—Como quieras, yo lo haré.

Ambas sabemos a quien nos referimos.

—De acuerdo. Lo voy a hacer pues.

—Gracias, Mid.

Después de Sonic llaman a Peach, seguida de Mario, Estela, Ike, Samus y yo. Una vez dentro me siento por segunda vez para darles un empujón hacia la expulsión a tres de los de fuera. Han cambiado la biblioteca, y no solo es por la pantalla que ya vimos el otro día. Han puesto tres esferas en el techo, encima del sofá.

Buenas, Zelda. Toca nominar.

—Ya —digo con una voz casi inaudible.

—No puedes nominar ni a Saria ni a Amy, recuérdalo.

—No lo iba a hacer tampoco. En fin, empiezo.

—Adelante.

—Para empezar nomino a Estela, porque hace cosas que no me gustan —ahí lo dejo, no pienso decir nada de Link.

De acuerdo. ¿Quién más?

—A Bowser, porque creo que él es el causante de la pelea de esta semana y además no se le ve muy participativo en la prueba, pasa un poco de todo y algunos comentarios no me acaban de gustar.

—¿Por último?

—Por último —suspiro—, pues... aunque hayamos arreglado nuestras diferencias tengo que votar a Samus de nuevo... Ya dije que a Luigi no le nominaría y los demás me caen mejor. Con Samus tengo una relación más bien fría.

—Puedes volver con tus compañeros.

—¿Puedo decir una última cosa?

—Sí.

—Que Fit no merece estar fuera —digo mirando a la cámara de delante de la pantalla nueva.

Salgo y entra Midna, después Bowser, Link, Lucario... Cuando sale Amy se cierran las nominaciones y nos esperamos un cuarto de hora aproximadamente.

—¡Buenas! —vuelve Paco.

—Me estoy durmiendo, eh, Paquito —se ríe Ike.

—¿Como la semana pasada?

—Exacto —contesta el chico.

—Pues yo vuelvo con los tres nominados. ¿Preparados?

Asentimos y concentro mi atención en la gran pantalla. Esta vez hay tres marcos rectangulares encima el mismo fondo blanco. Las nominaciones han salido como han tenido que salir, con tres candidatos a la expulsión. El primer marco deja de estar hueco para dar lugar a la imágen en movimiento de Mario y yo lo busco entre mis compañeros para ver su cara. Parece que ya se lo esperaba. El segundo rectángulo vuelve a dejar a Bowser como nominado, entusiasmando a Mario. Finalmente, el tercer nominado es Luigi, con otro vídeo de él mirando hacia la cámara.

Otra semana más estoy salvada junto con mis amigos. La expulsión del Reino Champiñón será interesante.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis la tercera expulsada y los candidatos a llevarse el título de cuarto expulsado. Próximo capítulo prueba semanal**

**Fit seguirá en la encuesta que hay en mi perfil por si la queréis elegir como uno de vuestros tres personajes favoritos del fic, votad para saber qué concursante es el más querido entre el público ;)**

**Y nada, espero que os guste y la semana que viene más (supongo, jejeje)**

**Nos leemos:D**


	15. Link

_Zelda, gracias por esta semana, en serio. —Fit_

* * *

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 15: Link**

Me despierto antes que nadie y lo primero que se me pasa por mi espesa mente es Fit. Voy a por desayuno sin hacer mucho ruido y puedo escuchar a Bowser roncando con su abrasante aliento. También puedo ver una larga melena rubia que sale de un saco de dormir e intuyo que es Samus. Lo confirmo cuando veo que Ike está a su lado. Busco a Estela y me extraña no verla. Mi expresión cambia de golpe al caer que debe estar en su cuarto, con Link. Intento no pensar en eso, centrándome en mi desayuno, pero finalmente dejo mi café encima de la mesa de la cocina para después bajar por las escaleras de caracol e irme a la bóveda del Dormitorio. Confirmo mis sospechas. Ambos están en la cama, o sea que ella no dejó a Link en el suelo.

Bowser, Samus y Estela salvados… ¿Quién me lo iba a decir?

—Al menos Link y Estela no están pegados… —susurro.

Volviendo a la cocina para tomarme mi primer chute energético del día me percato de que hay un sobre plateado en la mesa larga. La prueba semanal. No puedo abrirlo hasta que estén todos levantados, además de que lo tienen que leer los nominados.

Y, hablando de los nominados, la batalla estará reñida. Tanto Mario como Bowser se enfrentan a su segunda nominación. Luigi debe estar muy asustado. No puedo evitar soltar una risa nasal ante este pensamiento. Como dije, no lo nominé, pero de nada ha servido. Midna y Kirby han convencido a Saria para nominarlo, pues ellos dos tienen motivos según cuentan. Bowser también le debe haber dado un punto.

—Buenos días, Princesa.

Giro la cabeza al escuchar ese comentario y veo como Link aparece por la puerta de la cocina. Él es el único que me llama así. Debe haberme visto subir.

— ¿Ya te has levantado? –digo.

—Sí… —dice estirándose y bostezando.

—Habrás dormido bien ahí dentro –le digo con un tono más bien seco.

—Esa cama es digna de una guardiana del cosmos como Estela. ¿Tú cómo has dormido?

—Bueno… Bien, supongo.

—¿Sigues pensando en Fit?

—¿Cómo quieres que no piense en ella? Tú tienes a Estela aquí contigo, Fit está fuera.

—Relaja, eh –se sienta a mi lado—, no te enfades conmigo.

—No me enfado.

La verdad es que no le estoy hablando bien. Él coge una madalena de la mesa y le pega un bocado.

—Y tú y Estela… ¿estáis saliendo?

—No –niega con la cabeza—, somos amigos. Aunque la gente piense fuera que no, aquí en el Planetarium te das cuenta de lo mucho que necesitas apoyo ajeno.

—Lo sé…

—¿Tú? –se extraña.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Que yo me he pasado dos semanas enteras solo y tú tienes compañía desde que Saria salió de la limusina, creo. Estás con ella, Kirby y Midna desde la primera gala. Yo hasta hace unos días no tenía a nadie.

—Conmigo has hablado varias veces, y Midna me dijo que Saria estaba contigo de vez en cuando.

—¿Y el resto del día?

Suspiro resignada. Estela le ha tendido la mano y él se ha agarrado para no caer al vacío.

—Veo que yo te he tenido más presente que tú a mí –le digo.

—Tú también has estado presente cuando hablábamos.

—No, yo me refiero en los momentos de soledad o cuando estaba con mis tres mosqueteros. O con Fit.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Pensé que manteníamos una relación amistosa… inestable pero relación, al fin y al cabo.

—Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Sí –le sonrío, aunque por dentro no siento nada.

Me acabo el café y salgo de la Bóveda de la Cocina para estirarme en el largo sofá. Un rato después siento pasos.

—Buenos días, Zel –es Ike.

—Buenos días –le sonrío.

El peliazul empieza a subir las escaleras de la cocina y yo me pongo de rodillas, ya que escucho más pasos. Link está bajando.

—Ike… —Link hace una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Link… —Ike actúa igual que el rubio.

El respeto que se tienen es sorprendente. Me recuerdan a los sirvientes y caballeros de mi castillo. Después de haberse cruzado con Ike, Link viene y salta al sofá, justo a mi lado. La caída de Link me hace botar.

—¡Ay, no hagas eso!

—No te me amargues, Zelda –se ríe.

—No estoy amargada.

—Pero un poco agobiada sí, no lo niegues –me mira.

—¿Por?

—Me lo dijo Saria. No aguantas estar tanto tiempo aquí, ¿no?

—Sí que aguanto. Lo que pasa es que al estar tanto tiempo aquí…

—No vamos ni por la mitad, eres consciente supongo.

—Lo soy.

Y la gente empieza a levantarse. Link va a por Estela cuando ella sale del dormitorio y yo me retiro con Kirby, Saria y Midna. Rato después estamos todos en la mesa grande, esperando a que Bowser abra el sobre.

—¿Lo abres o qué? –se queja Mario.

—¿Cómo tiene que poder abrirlo con esas manazas? –dice Ike.

—Anda trae –Mario de quita el sobre y lo abre, ganando una mirada furtiva por parte del monstruo—, a ver… —se aclara la garganta—.

Me fijo en la gente y todos están bastante asustados. Yo también, lo admito.

—Por el amor desinteresado. Vuestro hogar, mis queridos monigotes, en el que habéis convivido durante tres semanas, sufrirá otra pequeña transformación.

—¡Otra vez!

—Estela, por favor –se queja Mario—. Como decía, otra pequeña transformación. Esta vez los quince concursantes aquí presentes deberán ocuparse las veinticuatro horas de los teléfonos que se instalarán en la zona del césped, delante del baño. El Planetarium será un consultorio, donde la gente puede llamar para contaros sus problemas y saber vuestra opinión.

Esta vez el suelo no tiembla, pero llega una especie de nave esférica que aterriza en el parking. De ahí salen varias personas con mesas, cables y demás mobiliario.

—Por favor, no le hagáis caso a los operarios. No podéis interactuar con ellos –nos dice la voz del Planetarium, a lo que asentimos.

Mario continúa leyendo.

—La gente podrá elegir a quien llamar, pues cada uno tendrá un teléfono al que atender. A parte del teléfono disponéis de folios, bolígrafos e incluso ordenadores para poder tener buena organización a la hora de tratar con alguna que otra situación complicada. Buena suerte y a alegrar caras.

Nos esperamos un rato en el sofá a que los hombres y mujeres del mono gris con apariencia futurista acaben de adaptar la zona.

—¿Ahora dónde dormiremos? –nos dice Saria.

—Me sé un lugar –suelto yo.

Los tres me miran extrañados.

—El ático –sonrío.

—¿Se puede dormir ahí?

—Yo dormí arriba una noche –les digo—. Sigo confiando en que un día pondrán camas.

—¡Ojalá! –dice Midna.

—¡Vamos! –escucho a Amy.

Todos se levantan y nos acercamos al nuevo entorno. Los trabajadores se van mientras revisamos cada una de las mesas de despacho, donde hay una placa de metal con nuestro nombre grabado en cada una.

—Zelda… Zelda… ¡Aquí! –digo al encontrar la mía—. Zelda Nohansen.

Hay tres hileras de cinco mesas cada una. Mi mesa es la segunda de la última fila. Tengo el baño cerca, eso siempre es bueno. Me siento y a mi lado izquierdo está Peach.

—¡Esto es total! ¡Parecemos secretarias! –ríe entusiasmada —. Espero que me llame mucha gente, quiero ayudar a todos –me mira.

—Yo también –río.

Sé que hay gente que no soporta a Peach aquí, pero sigo sin encontrar el motivo. Yo la veo buena persona, cierto que a veces le tienes que explicar las cosas más de dos veces o que su voz no es agradable cuando grita, pero creo que es de las pocas personas aquí con las que puedes confiar porque se ve desde lejos que no tiene ninguna estrategia para ganar. Ella se lo pasa bien aun teniendo a Bowser cerca. Realmente le doy mis respetos.

—Bueno, Princesa, otra vez juntos.

Me giro ciento ochenta grados y ahí está Link, dejando a Peach a mis espaldas revisando su cartelito.

—¿Tú vas aquí? –le digo.

—No parece que te alegres –me muestra su cartel con el nombre de "Link Wildforest"

—¿Te llamas "Bosque Salvaje" de apellido?

—Eso dice la gente del pueblo.

—O tu padre, ¿no? –aguanto la risa. Pero esa risa se va yendo cuando compruebo la cara del rubio.

—Zelda, mis padres murieron.

Muy bien, Zelda. ¿No podías meter la pata un poquito más hondo?

—L-lo siento… -tartamudeo.

—Tranquila. No importa, de veras –me niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa mal dibujada en su rostro y se va de las mesas.

Pero yo no puedo sonreír. No después de esto. Me viene una presión en el pecho y tengo que aguantarme la cabeza mientras tengo el codo apoyado en la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? –dice Peach, parando de clasificar los clips por colores.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

—Se le pasará, tranquila –me sonríe la gobernante del reino vecino al mío.

—Espero…

—Qué sí, mujer. Ahora mejor que vuelva al concurso y que no piense en su situación familiar.

—Es que tampoco sé cuándo le pasó ni cómo, Peach. Solo sé que se ha ido un poco dañado, y yo no quiero hacerle daño.

No quiero lastimarlo, no… Con esto lo he hecho, ya sea mucho o poco. Pero debo reconocer también que últimamente… Tengo que soltarlo todo, pero ¿con quién me desahogo?

Voy a por Midna. Me la encuentro en el sofá largo y me tumbo a su lado.

—¡Uy, hola! –se sorprende.

—Hola…

—¿Qué te pasa? –me mira preocupada.

—Link. Ya sabes que hace un tiempo que lo tengo muy metido en mi cabeza, y aún más desde que está con Estela.

—Ahá…

—Es que… veo que ella le da un apoyo que yo no sé darle, le da buenos momentos y palabras cuando yo solo le hablo mal. Y esto no sé a qué se debe.

—¿Estás arrepentida con tu manera de ser hacia él? Pensaba que solo eran celos hacia Estela.

—Estela es lo de menos ahora.

—Pues… ¿Qué me he perdido?

—Nada, ahora mismo acabo de revivir un recuerdo en su mente que quizás no haya tenido presente en estas tres semanas que llevamos aquí.

—¿Cuál? –levanta las cejas.

—No puedo decirlo sin su permiso, supongo.

—Ah, bueno…

—Pues eso, creo que me estoy llevando mal con él. Esta mañana hemos desayunado juntos… bueno, casi.

—Todo es un comienzo.

—No, esto no, porque le he lanzado un moco y me he ido. A veces soy estúpida.

—Zel, no te hagas daño a ti misma.

—Me da igual hacérmelo yo sola, lo que no quiero es hacerle a él.

—Encuentra una ocasión en que estéis solos y habla con él, ábrele tu corazón –abre los brazos con euforia.

—Eh, para el carro. Yo solo quiero decirle que siento tratarle así, no pienso contarle nada más. No hay nada que contar.

—¿Que te gusta, por ejemplo?

—No me gusta.

—Pero te atrae. Y a veces el amor viene después de la atracción.

—Solo tengo claro que cuando me mira me pongo nerviosa, y cuando me suelta lo de Princesa simulo no estar de acuerdo con este mote. Que cuando está con Estela me hierve la sangre y si se me acerca le suelto cualquier burrada.

—Si te oyeras...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que esto acaba en pareja.

* * *

**Bien, antes que nada pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo.**

**—"Y la semana que viene más"... Anda que...**

**Daisy, a callar. Tuve que separarme de mi ordenador una semana porque se fue de viaje a casa de un chico para que me instala una cosa para el equipo. Total, que ha ido en contra de mi voluntad el retraso del fic.**

**—¡Votadme! —dice Fit.**

**—¡Y a mí! ¡Mi participación ha sido importante! —ruega Pit.**

**Nos leemos pronto 3**


	16. Aclarando las cosas con cierto rubio

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 16: Aclarando las cosas con cierto rubio**

Suena un teléfono mientras comemos. Primera mañana de prueba y ya hay llamadas.

—Ya me levanto yo –dice Amy limpiándose la boca para ver qué teléfono suena.

Algunos paran de comer. No es mi caso.

—¡Samus, para ti!

—¡Voy!

La rubia se va y vuelve Amy.

—Pues esta semana la prueba está tranquilita, ¿no? –dice Ike.

—A lo mejor se complica más tarde –aporta el pokémon.

—¿Y el propósito de esta prueba cuál es? –pregunta Kirby.

—Ayudar a la gente que llame, ¿no? –contesta Sonic.

—Ya, pero… ¿A parte? Quiero decir que no hay competición alguna, no hay forma de conseguir la inmunidad ni nada.

—En la prueba del bosque tampoco había competición –habla Ike.

—Sí que había, era un combate de láseres –dice Mario.

—Digo la del Bosque Estelar. La primera prueba era en la jungla.

—La del molino a saber cómo hubiera acabado. Daisy se lo cargó –se añade Link.

—Bueno, pero nos hizo un favor.

—Lo de Daisy no es broma –Peach hace callar a la gente—, no puede resistirse cuando está en una situación de máximo estrés. No lo hizo por los demás ni para hacerse ver como una chica rebelde, lo hizo porque su "yo" interior no se permite contenerse.

—¿Es una enfermedad? –se asusta Amy

—No, no. Es su forma de ser. Nadie tiene valor para ocupar Sarasaland.

—Hubiera dado peleas aquí dentro.

—No creas, es muy buena persona si no la calientas –sonríe la princesa.

—Se calentó muy rápido –dice Estela.

—Esa prueba desgastaba a cualquiera de nosotros –digo yo—, es normal que no pudiera con ello sabiendo como es.

Seguimos comiendo y hablando. Unos cinco minutos después llega Samus de nuevo.

—¿Cómo ha ido? –pregunta Ike.

—Bien, una chica con problemas de autoestima.

—¿La has podido ayudar?

—Sí, ha sido fácil. Cuando me ha escuchado se ha puesto a gritar y decía que no se creía que hablaba conmigo –ríe la chica.

—Normal, desde que hemos entrado tenemos cierta popularidad –se contenta Kirby.

—Algunos ya la tenían de antes –dice Luigi.

—Sí –Saria para de comer—, ¿de "famosillos" a quien tenemos?

Mario empieza a apuntar con su índice.

—A Peach, Zelda, Bowser y Midna como gobernantes, a mi hermano y a mí por haber salvado el Reino Champiñón de Bowser –el nombrado gruñe—, a Sonic y a Amy por haber resuelto casos con las esmeraldas.

Sonic interrumpe al grito de "Chaos Emeralds".

—Y a las caídas Daisy y Fit también las conocían de antes.

—Daisy también es gobernante –defiende Peach.

—Lo sé –ríe el bigotudo.

—Yo soy conocida entre los míos, igual que Ike –dice Samus.

—Y Pit es el general de la guardia del ejército de Palutena.

—Y yo soy el campeón de lanzamiento de calabaza en mi pueblo –sale Link

Todos nos reímos, incluido él. No parece estar mal por lo que le he dicho antes de comer.

A media tarde vuelven a llamar. Esta vez estoy yo cerca de los teléfonos, sentada en el césped. Me levanto y veo como el cartel de Sonic desprende una luz por las letras.

—¡Sonic! ¡Para ti!

El erizo va a por él, y a media conversación suena el de Link.

—¡Link, teléfono! –avisa Midna, que está conmigo.

—¡Voy!

Una vez el rubio coge el aparato Midna me mira.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Pienso hacerlo después.

—¿Cuándo? –se interesa.

—Por la noche. Siempre se acuesta tarde.

—Desde que Estela duerme con él no.

Me quedo en silencio, pero cuando voy a decir algo Midna se me anticipa.

—Me puedo ocupar de ella –ríe perversamente.

—Mid, no.

—No creo que pase nada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Llevarla a dormir antes y… ¡encerrarla en su cuarto!

—¡Animal! Si le digo a Link que tengo que hablar con él no creo que me deje tirada para irse a dormir con Estela.

—Bueno, bueno…

—Y ahora –me levanto—, a hacer la cena.

Nos vamos ambas a la cocina a ayudar a Mario. Cuando estamos acabando de hacer las hamburguesas aparece Saria por la puerta.

—¡Zel, te llaman!

—¿A mí? –me sorprendo.

Dejo a mis compañeros en la cocina y me voy con Saria hacia las mesas. Llego, me siento y contesto.

—¿Sí? –digo

—¡Zelda! ¡Eres la Princesa Zelda! –grita una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

—Sí –me rio—, a ver, cuéntame.

Pues verás… A mi hay una persona que me gusta y no sé cómo declararme, es muy amigo mío y nos llevamos bien. El caso es que llevo un par de años detrás de él y no se da cuenta.

—Te entiendo –contesto

—Y además ahora está empezando a tontear con otra chica y yo no sé qué hacer. Mis amigas dicen que lo olvide pero no puedo. Así que te he llamado a ti para saber tu opinión.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—Porque en televisión se ve como a usted le pasa lo mismo, creo que de todos los concursantes es la que más me puede ayudar.

Siento como se me sube la sangre a la cabeza e intuyo que cualquiera que me vea ahora pensará que acabo de salir de una sauna o unas termas. ¿Se me nota tanto?

—P…pues creo que lo mejor es que te declares antes de que esa otra chica te lo quite.

—¿Y usted hará lo mismo?

—No… No creo.

—¿Por? ¿Entonces no cree que funcione?

—En tu caso si… El mío es distinto.

—¿Pero por qué? Usted puede controlar la situación más, por lo de ahora vivís en el mismo lugar.

—Hazlo tú –digo después de negar con la cabeza.

—Me da miedo. No quiero que me deje de hablar –se notaba cierto tono de preocupación en la chica.

Suena otro teléfono detrás de mí, al que acude Lucario.

—Si de verdad es tu amigo lo entenderá. Si se aleja de ti por esto quiere decir que no vale la pena sufrir por alguien que a la hora de la verdad te deja tirada.

—Supongo… Igualmente no sé si podré hacerlo.

Y veo que en este momento no puedo decir "yo que tú lo haría", porque ella sabe que no es así. Que no será así. Un silencio se apodera de la llamada.

—Lo haré –dice de repente.

—¿Sí? –me alegro.

—Depende de mí que salga conmigo o no, no va a dar él el paso ni mucho menos. Me tengo que adelantar.

—¡Bien dicho!

La chica se ríe, lo que me dibuja una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ha sido un enorme placer hablar con usted, Princesa Zelda.

—Tutéame, hombre.

—Espero tener más ocasiones para hacerlo –ríe—, ánimo, si sale... sales –corrige— nominada, yo te daré votos para que te quedes.

—Muchas gracias, guapa. ¡Buena suerte con el chico!

Se acaba de despedir y cuelgo. Me cruzo con Ike, que va a por una llamada y me siento en la mesa. Midna y Mario han terminado de hacer la cena.

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido? –me pregunta Saria.

—Muy bien, una chica muy amable. Problemas de amores.

—La has podido ayudar entonces –me guiña un ojo.

—¿Por? –le digo aunque ya sepa lo que piensa.

—Link –susurra—, Midna me ha puesto al día.

—No se lo digas a nadie –le digo después de cerrar los ojos ante esa evidencia.

—Tarde –encoje los hombros.

Me quedo perpleja, mirando con incredulidad a Saria. Ella no es de ir contando secretos por ahí, ¡y menos de ese tipo! Sin cambiar mi expresión desvío la mirada hacia Kirby cuando me dice:

—Zelda, ya me han contado lo de Link.

—¡Dime que no se lo has dicho a nadie!

—No, yo no…

—Tiempo al tiempo –dice Saria.

—A ver, que esto no es un juego. Kirby, no se lo vas a decir a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Yo no se lo contaré a nadie, pero mi otro yo…

—¿Qué "otro yo"?

—Es sonámbulo, Zel. Lo pillé el otro día.

Yo ya no sé si esto es una cámara oculta o qué.

—¡Pero me acabo despertando siempre! –sonríe Kirby para tranquilizarme.

Después de aclararme la garganta y de recuperar la compostura me hago una pregunta.

—¿Y qué haces cuando vagabundeas por el Planetarium por la noche?

—Doy vueltas, hablo solo…

—Ayer estabas discutiendo con un tal Hilván –se ríe Saria.

—Puede ser –se frota la cabeza la bola rosada.

Sigo sin quedarme tranquila. Link aparece de donde sea y se pone donde siempre, a mi lado, por lo que decido cerrar el tema.

—Hola –se sienta después de un soplido.

—¿Cansado? –le digo, girándome hacia él.

—Ya ves. Nos aburríamos antes Estela, Ike y yo y hemos empezado a jugar a tirarnos los peluches de Estrellos o algo así.

—¡Destellos! –grita la dueña del hogar.

¡Está con la oreja puesta! ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?!

Y empezamos a cenar. Una vez acabamos el hermoso pastel que yo había dejado a medio preparar, nos disponemos a ir a dormir y coger fuerzas para afrontar el lunes. Esto es tontería aquí, cada día es igual. Entre la multitud veo a Link que se aleja con Estela y voy corriendo.

—¡Link!

El rubio se gira al escucharme.

—Ah, Zel, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Puedes venir un rato? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Link le dice algo inaudible a Estela y ella se mete en su cuarto. Yo me lo llevo a él al borde del Planetarium, donde tuvimos las dos conversaciones a la luz de las estrellas. Me siento y él hace lo mismo.

—Dime –me sonríe.

—Verás, quiero pedirte perdón.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo de esta mañana. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo por eso de tus padres. Que a lo mejor estoy metiendo la pata de nuevo ahora, pero no podía estar sin disculparme.

—Ah, no pasa nada. Está ya superado. Quizá algún día te cuente la historia. Si quieres, claro.

—Sí, como quieras –sonrío.

Se dispone a levantarse pero lo freno.

—También quería pedir perdón por cómo te hablo siempre.

Suelta una pequeña risa por la nariz.

—¿Ves? Esto ya lo comprendo más.

—¿El qué? –frunzo el ceño.

—Que te disculpes por esto. A eso sí que le he dado importancia.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. No mucha, pero sí que alguna vez me ha parecido que te pasaba algo conmigo.

Y sí que me pasa algo con Link, pero no lo que él ha pensado en ocasiones.

—Si he hecho algo mal también quiero disculparme.

—No, tranquilo.

—¿Entonces?

—Es otra parte del cuento –miro al infinito espacio.

—¿Y no me lo puedes leer?

—Algún día llegaré al final, supongo. A no ser que se me rompan las páginas antes.

—Pues no cierres el cuento, Princesa.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y se va, deseándome buenas noches. No me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir y lo que acaba de pasar hasta que vuelvo al mundo real tras ese contacto.

* * *

**Y una vez más, siento haber tardado tanto para traer el capítulo. Espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones para saber si el rumbo que va cogiendo la vida de Zelda en el Planetarium es de vuestro agrado :D**

**Nos leemos:3**


	17. Acercamiento

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 17: Acercamiento**

Pasa el lunes sin complicaciones, varias llamadas nos reclaman a lo largo del día. Creo que en lo que llevo aquí no he tenido un día tan calmado, cosa que me preocupa.

—Hylia me debe estar preparando un buen problema –digo antes de ir a cenar.

—¿Por qué? –contesta Saria.

—Se me hace raro que no haya pasado nada.

—No digas tonterías, Zelda.

—Tengo intuición para estas cosas –me río.

—Sí tú lo dices –contesta Midna.

Un plato con deseo a convertirse en frisbee sale volando de la ventana de la cocina, que estaba abierta. Dicho objeto se rompe cuando llega al suelo, haciendo que todos vayamos hacia la bóveda.

—¿Qué está pasando? –dice Sonic, que ya había llegado a la cocina.

—¡Te vas a enterar, inútil!

—¡Sin faltar al respeto, hijo de la gran…!

—¡¿Otra vez?! –Peach para la discusión entre Mario y Bowser.

—¡Es un maldito asqueroso! ¡Me ha echado guindilla en el café que me estaba tomando! –grita el fontanero

—¡Te lo mereces!

—¡¿Me lo merezco?! ¡Ven aquí!

Mario se abalanza hacia Bowser y nos falta tiempo para saltar por las escaleras y evitar que nos atropellen los dos archienemigos, los cuales van bajando rodando. Ike, Link y Samus se ponen entre ellos para evitar que lleguen a pegarse. Bowser puede con los dos chicos, así que Midna, Peach y Luigi se unen. Decido ir por la espalda de Bowser y agarrarme de uno de sus pinchos para tirar hacia atrás. De repente suenan dos teléfonos. Entre los aparatos y la de gritos que hay parece que haya una masacre. Lucario se separa de la montaña de concursantes y va hacia los teléfonos. A los dos segundos grita.

—¡Mario, Amy, teléfono!

Mario se separa de la pelea con Amy detrás, lo que convierte la pelea en doce participantes en los suelos. Donde estoy tumbada veo un grano de cereal delante de mi nariz y me levanto asqueada.

—Os lo dije –digo luego delante de Saria y Midna.

—Bueno, es que si pones a esos dos a fregar platos después de cenar juntos… Además, esto de Mario y Bowser terminará pronto –me contesta la pelirroja.

—¿Por? –pregunta Saria.

—Porque están nominados los dos.

—Eso no significa que tenga que irse alguno de ellos –digo yo.

—Eso –Saria me da la razón.

—Luigi no va a salir expulsado.

—Pues creo que es el que tiene más posibilidades. A la gente le gusta la pelea, ¿recuerdas?

—Espero que esta vez no sea así.

—¿Por? Tú nominaste a Luigi.

—Pero prefiero que se quede antes que su hermano y Bowser juntos.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo –dice Saria.

Ike aparece para decirle a Saria que la llaman y nos quedamos Midna y yo.

—¿Hablaste con Link?

—Anda que has tardado en preguntar, eh.

—¿Sí o no?

—Hablé con él antes de dormir.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Cuenta!

Ambas nos vamos a los sacos de dormir para no hablar de eso entre la gente y empiezo a contarle.

—Me disculpé por una cosa que le dije y me dijo que no le daba importancia. Después él se iba a levantar pero le dije que me faltaba disculparme por mi comportamiento con él. A eso sí que le dio importancia, porque pensaba que había hecho algo malo.

—Y le habrás dicho que no te ha hecho nada, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. El problema es que me preguntó el porqué de esa actitud.

—¿Y le dijiste que te gusta?

—No, loca. Le he dicho que es otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver en ese momento. Él lo aceptó y me besó…

—¿En los labios? –me interrumpe Midna contenta.

—En la mejilla, no te me precipites.

—Bueno, sigue siendo bonito.

—Si siempre fuera así…

—Ahora en teoría es de noche, habla con él –ríe.

—Anda, calla –le doy un empujón y me acuesto.

Cuando apagan las luces y gran parte de los concursantes se duermen desvío la mirada en un acto reflejo hacia donde solía dormir Link, ese sitio que últimamente estaba vacío. Pero hoy no. Ahí estaba él, como en los primeros días de concurso, apartado y solo. ¿Por qué?

—Link –susurro. No me escucha—. Link…

El rubio se gira y yo me siento. Él hace lo mismo. Procuro no hacer ruido al levantarme y me acerco poco a poco a él.

—¿Qué haces durmiendo solo? –le digo al llegar.

—Estela y yo hemos tenido una pequeña pelea.

—¿Estás bien? –finjo preocuparme ante esta situación, pero la innegable verdad es que me alegro.

—Sí… supongo que acabaremos reconciliándonos.

—Puedes dormir con nosotros, no te quedes aquí apartado.

—¿Sí? –pregunta.

—No tienes por qué pasar por el inicio de todo esto –le sonrío.

—Gracias –devuelve el gesto.

Me voy a mover hacia Saria, Midna y Kirby cuando Link me agarra del brazo.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas tú aquí?

Me tumbo, perpleja. Vale que yo lo haya invitado a dormir con nosotros, pero el hecho de dormir los dos solos…

—¿Y tú, estás bien? –me pregunta.

—Ahora sí –no puedo evitar alegrarme.

De repente me vienen a la cabeza las palabras de aquella chica que me había llamado el día anterior. ¿Se lo confieso todo? En ese momento Link parecía estar receptivo, con la atención puesta en mí. Nadie nos escuchaba.

Pero no. No me pienso dejar llevar por un brote de locura como esa vez que casi me dejo la vida en el molino por sustituir a Saria.

—¿En qué piensas? –dice Link, lo que me hace volver al mundo real.

—Ah, nada nada.

—¿A quién nominaste la semana pasada? –me pregunta.

—¿Anteayer? A Bowser, a Samus y a… —de repente me acuerdo que también nominé a Estela—. A Mario –miento. No quiero que se enfade —. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también nominé a Samus. Después a Luigi y a Amy.

—¿A Luigi? ¿Por?

—Él como persona es un tesoro, pero me tiró sin querer un vaso de zumo encima cuando me acababa de duchar y antes que nominar a nadie que no ha hecho nada lo nomino a él.

—¿Y a Amy?

—Sinceramente me da pena el pobre Sonic. Él también le da un punto cada semana.

—Pobrecita…

—¿Por qué? Si molesta a Sonic.

—Pero es porque ella quiere estar a su lado durante todo el concurso. No lo hace con maldad. Tampoco creo que se dé cuenta de que Sonic la vaya votando, ¿no?

De repente suena un teléfono. Me levanto sin pensar y veo que es para Link.

—Link, es tuyo.

—¿Ahora? Joder…

El rubio se levanta y anuncia que ya va a los que se quejan del ruido. Yo, sin que él me lo diga, voy hacia mi mesa y acerco mi silla hacia la suya. Todos vuelven a dormirse o eso parece y Link coge el teléfono. Empiezo a hacer cadenas con los clips y él escribe en un folio todo lo que le va diciendo.

—Claro… Sí… Bueno, a lo mejor si no lo haces puede pasar eso… —iba diciendo.

Lo de escribir en el papel no es mala idea. Igual después lo que apuntemos sirve de algo para la inmunidad. A la próxima llamada que reciba se lo apuntaré todo en papel.

—No pasa nada. Llama a tu amigo y le pides perdón, no creo que se moleste mucho si ve que las disculpas salen de corazón –acaba por decir Link rato después—. Eso mismo. Hasta otra, adiós –se despide.

—¿Algo grave? –le pregunto en voz baja para no despertar a los demás.

—Un chico que se había peleado con su mejor amigo y se sentía muy mal. Creo que le he podido ayudar.

Link escribe la fecha y la hora en el papel y lo guarda en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

—¿Vamos a dormir? –me mira, a lo que yo afirmo.

Nos volvemos a acostar y me empieza a explicar una anécdota que le pasó en casa del alcalde de su pueblo. Mientras me lo explica me doy cuenta que se siente a gusto conmigo. Eso me contenta. Rato después hay un silencio, los dos estamos callados. No sé si se ha dormido.

—Link…

—Dime –me contesta.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Estela?

Lo siento, no he podido estar sin preguntar eso. Necesito saber en qué puntos flaquea ella para adelantarme. Y esto que estoy haciendo parecerá egoísta, pero creo que todos los que han sentido celos alguna vez me entenderán.

—¿Quieres saber por qué nos peleamos?

—Sí… Si no es mucho pedir, claro.

—Nos peleamos por ti.

Siento como la cara me arde. Suerte que estamos a oscuras más o menos.

—¿Por mí? –digo al rato.

—Me empezó a decir que tú ibas de superior y no sé qué cosas más.

—¿Por eso os habéis peleado?

—Yo le dije que no estaba de acuerdo. Tú eres la persona que me ha causado más sentimientos aquí dentro. Estela durante más tiempo, pero tú eres importante aquí.

—Tú también –me acurruco un poco.

—Por eso no quería escucharla más. Espero hablarlo con ella. Tú por ahora no sabes nada de esto, ¿vale?

—Tranquilo, no diré nada.

—Bueno, tengo sueño ya –se frota los ojos —, creo que me voy a dormir.

—Sí, yo también –digo aunque no tengo ni pizca de sueño después de esto.

—Buenas noches, Princesa –se gira.

—Buenas noches. Y gracias, Link.

Se vuelve a girar para mirarme con cara de extrañado.

—Por defenderme.

Suelta una risa por la nariz y se vuelve a girar.

Por la mañana me despierta otro plato que se rompe en el suelo. Abro los ojos y veo el saco de dormir de Link a mi lado. No me acuerdo de nada hasta que me pongo a pensar y, seguidamente, sonrío. Me levanto y me encuentro con Midna.

—¿Tú sabes lo que he sentido en mi cuerpo sexy al veros dormir juntitos?

—Tranquila que sigue sin pasar nada.

—Ya, ya… a lo mejor sí que pasan cosas y tú no te das cuenta.

—Midna, sigo sin querer hacerme ilusiones.

—Vale, vale…

—¿Has desayunado? –le pregunto rascándome la cabeza.

—No, no se puede entrar en la cocina.

—¿Por? –me extraño, aunque no debería.

—¿Tú que crees?

Una taza sale rodando por las escaleras.

—¿Vuelven a estar de bronca?

—Ahá.

Veo como hay gente haciendo cola para entrar a la biblioteca para quejarse a la Voz del Planetarium.

—¿Nos ponemos nosotras también? –le digo a Midna.

—¿Por qué no?

Me envuelvo en una manta que hay en una silla y nos ponemos detrás de Ike. Cuando le toca a él nos deja la puerta abierta y nos dice de entrar, así que nos sentamos los tres en el sofá de nominaciones y expulsiones.

—Venimos a quejarnos de Mario y Bowser, cómo no –dice Ike.

—Por favor, público, por nuestro bien, votad a Luigi para que se quede –digo yo mirando a la cámara.

Midna también se queja, pero alzo la mirada y veo que hay tres bombillas o algo parecido en el techo. Cada una está colocada encima de cada plaza del sofá. Debe tener algo que ver con las expulsiones, sin duda.


	18. Por el buen camino

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 18: Por el buen camino**

A casi a dos días de la de la expulsión, Mario y Bowser no se cortan ni un pelo a la hora de pelearse.

—¡Callad que no escucho! –me quejo desde la zona de los teléfonos. Estoy en plena llamada y sigo la técnica que Link usa de anotar todo lo que dicen. Sonic cuelga en su mesa y se va hacia otra zona —. Pues te recomiendo eso, mantén la calma. Me has dicho que a partir de ahora lo tendrás que hacer a menudo. Sí, a medida que lo vayas haciendo te saldrá mejor, es cuestión de pillarle el truco. Exacto. ¡Que vaya bien! –cuelgo y me voy a cenar.

—¿Qué pasaba? –viene Saria por detrás. Me volteo.

—Un chico con miedo escénico. Tiene que hacer muchas conferencias y presentaciones y me ha llamado porque me ha visto en muchos de mis discursos y ha pensado que le puedo ayudar con el problema.

—Estaría bien que nos encontráramos a las personas que nos llaman en el plató, al salir.

—Sería muy bonito –sonrío.

Vamos a sentarnos para cenar y me pongo al lado de Link, con Midna delante.

—¡Hoy a comer todos verdura! –anuncia Kirby, que se ha convertido en el chef del Planetarium.

Todos menos Saria, Peach y Estela se quejan. Saria está acostumbrada a comer verde, a la princesa no le hace nada porque seguramente la verdura es el pilar de su dieta y a Estela mientras no le apestemos la cocina a carne a la brasa creo que está contenta con el menú.

—Hay que comer bien, últimamente estamos tirando de carne y más carne y esto no puede ser.

Las quejas siguen pero finalmente deciden aceptarlo. Muchos cambian de opinión respecto a lo de quejarse al probar el plato, Kirby cocina maravillosamente bien, aunque sigue habiendo algunos que hacen mala cara.

—Muy bueno Kirby, un diez –le guiño un ojo.

—¡Gracias! –sonríe.

Últimamente Kirby se encuentra en la cocina gran parte del día, ya sea planeando los platos de la semana o racionando la comida para que no nos falte nada. Con ese sitio que se ha ganado en la bóveda ya tiene un buen puesto asegurado en el concurso. La gente empieza a vaguear en esta tarea. El día que Kirby falte volverá a ser un caos.

Otra que creo que tardará en salir, muy a mi pesar, es Estela. Ya que nosotros no nos preocupamos en limpiar y ella está harta de decir que lo hagamos, ha decidido pasar de nosotros y limpiar ella sola.  
Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, a veces hay gente que la ayuda.

Regreso mi conciencia a la mesa y la tensión entre Bowser y Mario es enorme. Vuelve a sonar un teléfono, para Link. Se levanta de mi lado y se va a contestar. Paso toda la cena con la silla de mi derecha vacía hasta que deciden recoger la mesa.

—Tenemos que recoger la mesa ya –dice Luigi.

—Que la recoja Link, no podemos esperar ahora todos a que él acabe –suelta el erizo azul.

—¿Vais a dejarle todo el trabajo? –digo.

—Yo tengo sueño –dice Sonic, el único que contesta antes de alejarse.

Empiezo a recoger, llevando vasos y platos hacia la cocina sin poder evitar soltar sandeces sobre los que se han ido a dormir. Cuando ya he quitado media mesa llega Link.

—¿Qué haces?

Giro la cabeza y veo que él me ha encontrado de espaldas limpiando la mesa y me pongo rígida de golpe.

—Q-que se han ido sin limpiar. Te lo querían dejar a ti todo.

—¿Por? Ellos no hacen eso

—Porque no querían esperar a que acabases de hablar para limpiar todos.

—¿Y tú?

—No quería dejarte solo.

Sonríe, lo que me satisface.

—Vete a dormir, acabo yo.

—No, Link, en serio. He tenido toda la vida para no hacer nada. ¿Lo voy a dejar ahora a medias? –finjo que trabajo por mí.

—Cómo quieras –se acerca—, es todo un detalle.

Dejo ir una risa por la nariz y le doy platos para que los lleve. Cuando acaba de llevarlo todo no baja de la cocina, yo ya he acabado mi faena de limpiar la mesa y barrer. Sí, barrer, hay gente que exagera cuando no le gusta un plato y lo escupen, además de los trocitos de comida que se lanzaban Mario y Bowser.  
Decido subir, no puede ser que tarde tanto en dejar unos cubiertos en el lavadero. Pero no, no estaba haciendo eso.

—¿Qué haces limpiando? –digo entrando en la bóveda.

—Así mañana estará hecho. Ya que estamos…

—Pero no es cosa nuestra, Link.

—¿Prefieres que Bowser y Mario decidan hacer esto… a su manera?

Niego con la cabeza y me pongo los guantes para limpiar los platos. Ninguno de los dos habla, solo movemos la esponja encima los utensilios, lo que provoca que en alguna ocasión choquen nuestras manos.

—¿Hoy donde duermes? –me atrevo a preguntar cuando acabamos.

—Donde ayer, supongo. ¿Y tú? ¿También donde ayer?

Le miro y asiento con la cabeza. Él sonríe y, cuando acaba con un el plato, estira su cuerpo y me abraza.

—Estoy un poco desanimado –noto su garganta vibrar en mi cuello.

—¿Por? –me preocupo. No quiero que esté mal.

—Tantos días aquí…

—Lo sé, a mí me pasó hace poco. Ahora estoy mejor.

—¿Sí? –pregunta, separando su cabeza de mi hombro.

—Ya sabias que estaba mal

—Pero no que estés mejor.

—La compañía hace mucho –le sonrío.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, él suelta una risa y yo siento como si acercara su rostro hacia mí. No sé qué hacer, así que apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. De repente se escuchan pasos que se acercan, aunque yo los confundo con el latido de su corazón. Él me avisa de que viene alguien y me aparto.

—Buenas noches –dice Luigi al entrar—, vengo a por agua.

Cuando entra en la cocina ya estamos separados, yo colocando los vasos sin ver qué hace Link. El fontanero se toma un vaso de agua.

—Voy al saco, Princesa

—Vengo. –digo dejando solo a Luigi en la cocina.

Nos tumbamos en el suelo sin decir nada de lo que acaba de pasar. Hablamos sobre un par de tonterías de sus compañeros en Ordon y se duerme al rato. Yo estoy asimilando aun lo que casi ocurre si no fuera por Luigi. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en decirle mañana a Midna. Me duermo y despierto sin nade a mi lado, como casi siempre.

Me levanto, cansada, y veo a Midna saliendo del baño. Me acerco y me pongo a su lado.

—Ayer nos quedamos Link y yo limpiando los platos y casi surge algo.

—¿Cómo que surge algo?

—Que nos acercamos y…

—¿Y…?

—Entró Luigi. Pero bueno, tampoco tengo claro lo que iba a pasar. Tan solo nos abrazamos.

—Siempre os acercáis por la noche, ¿eh? –me lanza una mirada pícara, la cual esquivo —. Ah, y por Luigi no te preocupes, pasado mañana se va.

—¿Sigues con esa predicción?

—Intuición, más que nada –dice después de mirar hacia la mesa, donde se da lugar otra pelea.

—¡Atención! –se escucha de fondo. La voz viene de los sillones de delante de la biblioteca.

Nos acercamos la mayoría a ese punto, donde esta Ike con Samus.

—Queríamos decir algo –nos dice Ike.

Y yo ya sé lo que van a decir. Mis otros doce compañeros están esperando la gran noticia hasta que Samus habla.

—Estamos saliendo juntos, no queríamos mantenerlo más en secreto –dice tímida.

Se arma una buena, todos gritando y celebrándolo como si hubieran ganado el concurso. Yo también finjo sorprenderme, y la verdad es que pienso que hacen bien en contarlo porque lo iban a pasar mal si pensaban callárselo todo el programa.


	19. En peligro

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 19: En peligro.**

Viernes, al fin. Mañana acaba todo, o al menos eso espera mucha gente. Hay un 66,6% de posibilidades de que no haya más peleas en el Planetarium por parte de Mario o Bowser.

Tras otras tres llamadas para mí me encuentro en la ducha, deseando que cuando salga todo esté normal. Pero se ve que una pide mucho.

—¡Me habéis roto la mitad de los platos, inútiles! –les gritaba Estela a Mario y a Bowser.

Me acerco a la mesa, donde están los tres nombrados con Saria, Ike, Peach, Link, Lucario y Sonic mirándolos de lejos. Justo cuando paso por delante de las mesas llaman. Me acerco a la mesa y miro el cartel.

—Bowser Morton Koopa –susurro, de lo que me sorprendo—. ¡Bowser, te llaman!

El silencio inunda el Planetarium (obviando el sonido del teléfono) y el gobernante del Mundo 8 viene hacia mí soltando sandeces. Me voy hacia donde están los demás, que miran desde lejos como Bowser contesta a su primera llamada en toda la semana. Él estaba feliz sin dar un palo al agua, pero así al menos deja de contaminar acústicamente la nave.

Nos sentamos para cenar lo que Ike y Samus han cocinado para nosotros, pero en vez de salir de la cocina con comida salen con un papel plegado.

—La comida ya está, eh, pero nos hemos encontrado con esto –suelta Ike abriendo la hoja.

Todos nos quedamos mirando y los que estaban de espaldas dan la vuelta a sus sillas.

—¿Una pirámide de los alimentos? –pregunta Amy al ver el documento.

No sé si aún la tengo muy presente o si está clarísimo que es suyo, pero automáticamente pienso en Fit. Kirby, como chef del concurso, se levanta y le quita el papel de un salto a Ike.

—Esto irá muy bien para la comida.

—¿Pero de donde ha salido? –dice Sonic.

—¿No es obvio? ¡De Fit! –digo yo –se lo debe haber dejado aquí en sus últimos días de concurso.

—Puede ser –dice Kirby— Aquí detrás hay combinaciones y recetas para comer sano.

—¿Le decimos a Paco o a la Voz que se lo mande? –pregunta Peach.

—Podríamos hacerlo, pero aquí igual hace falta –salta Mario.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da, si mañana te vas? –vuelve Bowser desde los teléfonos.

—Imbécil…

La discusión vuelve a dar como fruto una pelea. Yo acompaño a Ike y a Samus a colgar la pirámide en la pared con un trozo de cinta adhesiva. Bajamos los platos y los servimos. Durante la cena hablo con Saria y Link de la zona de Farore de Hyrule, donde viven ellos. Al rato se une Midna, para hablar de Nayru, otra zona, donde está el portal que comunica su mundo con el nuestro.

Nos vamos a dormir y, esta vez, dormimos Link, Saria, Midna, Kirby y yo juntos. Nos dormimos y cuando abro los ojos, o más bien dicho, Saria me los abre a empujones, veo que los teléfonos han desaparecido. ¿Se acabó la prueba?

—¡Menuda mierda de prueba! –suelta Sonic —. ¿Quién dijo que iba a tener complicaciones?

—A veces servidor se equivoca –dice Lucario sin perder la compostura.

Desayunamos, nos tumbamos en el sofá aún en pijama y nos damos cuenta que no hay nada que hacer.

—Me aburro –se queja Kirby.

—¿Cuando falta para la gala? –pregunta Saria.

Empiezo a contar mirando el reloj que hay en la gran pantalla de neón.

—Trece horas. De aquí a las once de la noche…

—Bueno, a las nueve yo empiezo a arreglarme –dice Midna—. ¿Qué hacemos de mientras?

—¡Tengo una idea!

Conduzco a Saria, Kirby y Midna hacia la cabina de teletransporte del garaje y llegamos al ático. Una vez allí los cuatro les muestro los botones.

—Atentos.

Pulso el primer botón que veo y nos vemos envueltos en la playa.

—¡Qué chulo! –grita Saria.

—¿Verdad que sí? Lo descubrí yo el otro día.

—¿Estela nos deja tocar esto? –pregunta Kirby.

—Ni idea –digo mientras voy pulsando botones.

Nos quedamos un rato bien largo ahí dentro, no sé el tiempo exacto, pero salimos cuando escuchamos gritos que anuncian la comida. Después de recoger la mesa entre todos nos quedamos en los sillones de terciopelo rojo, delante de la biblioteca. De lejos veo a Link hablando con Estela, seguramente se están reconciliando. No parece que lleven la conversación mal.

—Están hablando –suelto de forma que no se enteren Sonic y Amy que están en los sillones de al lado.

—Bueno, no podías pretender que estuvieran enfadados todo el concurso.

—En verdad me alegro por él –digo. Sé que Midna se me queda mirando—. Estos días que ha estado conmigo me he dado cuenta que necesita estar con alguien, resiste aquí dentro por el apoyo que le damos, realmente. Por ella obviamente no me alegro, esto está claro.

Y pasan las horas. La gente empieza a alborotarse, la gran expulsión del Reino Champiñón se acerca, la gente se arregla y las duchas se llenan. Hay gente limpiando la mesa y barriendo para que se vea todo limpio, cosa que no entiendo porque se nos ve cada día a todas horas. Me hago un hueco para lavarme y me dejo el pelo suelto, normal. Me visto con un vestido azul claro que me llega hasta las rodillas que encuentro en mi armario de la Sala de Máquinas y vuelvo al baño para maquillarme. Se hacen las diez, hay concursantes robando comida de la cocina para ir picando antes de que Paco salga en la enorme pantalla.

—Nos quedaremos sin comida –digo, girando mi cabeza desde el sofá para hablar a la gente de la mesa.

—¿Qué dices? El lunes nos llenan los cajones y la nevera –dice Sonic. Muchos le dan la razón.

—Bueno, bueno –me vuelvo a girar.

Si tuviera que darle una nota a Sonic sobre el grado de miedo que me da como concursante es un siete sobre diez. Digo esto porque tiene a casi todo el Planetarium comiendo de su mano, cae bien con su estilo y con su rollo. Lo veo un claro competidor, aunque por ahora no voy a darle cara, tengo las de perder.

—¡Buenas noches monigotes míos! –aparece de repente nuestro amable presentador.

—¡Buenas noches! –gritamos casi todos, algunos con un "Paco" detrás.

—Mis quince niños, hoy pasaréis a ser catorce. Primero debo deciros que hoy nadie se salva de ser nominados. No hay ronda de inmunidad.

Hay muchas quejas. Yo ya me lo esperaba, la prueba que nos han puesto no tiene por donde exprimirse para sacar una prueba de inmunidad. Además, la semana pasada hubo dos plazas para este regalo.

—No hay ronda de inmunidad –repite Paco cuando todos se calman—, pero sí que hay un premio. Vuestras llamadas han sido un éxito y mucha gente ha resuelto sus problemas, así que algunas de esas personas a las que habéis ayudado han hecho un video de agradecimiento. ¿Queréis verlo?

Todos afirmamos con euforia y nos acomodamos bien mientras Paco desaparece de la pantalla y las luces de la astronave se van apagando.

El video va mostrando una serie de gente que habla y agradece los consejos que hemos ofrecido. Debajo, en la esquina inferior derecha sale un vídeo más pequeñito del concursante en cuestión hablando con esa persona por teléfono, aunque sin sonido. Llega un momento donde salgo yo ahí y miro la cara de la persona que está hablándonos, aunque con la voz creo reconocerla: Mi primera llamada, la chica con los problemas de amor que me ayudó más a mí que yo a ella. No aclara del todo como habló con el chico, ni siquiera si lo ha hecho, pero se la ve contenta, por la ropa y la decoración de fondo deduzco que es de Smash City.

Una vez acaba el video y se encienden las luces, vuelve Paco.

—Señorita Toadstool, ¿se ha emocionado? –le pregunta a la princesa.

Me inclino hacia delante para poder ver a Peach, que está llorando y afirmando. Se habrá emocionado con el vídeo. Ella era en la que más ganas vi de hacer la prueba.

—Pues ahora toca despedirse de los tres nominados de tu región.

—No pasa nada Paulino –ríe para disimular—. Yo confío en el público y sé que habrán elegido bien.

Nos levantamos, algunos más tarde que otros, y nos empezamos a despedir de los hermanos y Bowser. Bueno, en realidad solo de los hermanos, Bowser se ha ido directamente a la biblioteca. Entre la multitud coincido con Luigi y después con Mario, le doy dos besos a cada uno y ya está. No he tenido mucha relación con ninguno de los tres, aunque no me iría mal que no saliera ninguno de ahí.

El último en entrar es Mario, se despide con la mano igual que hizo Fit y se cierra la puerta. Nos sentamos los doce restantes y esperamos. Estoy convencida que absolutamente todos estamos deseando que se vaya Bowser, o a malas que sea Mario. Otra semana más con broncas y no aguantamos.

Diez o quince minutos después gran parte de la gente parece haberse olvidado de que hay expulsión, porque Ike y Sonic se han puesto a comer en la mesa y Saria está sentada encima de Midna, que permanece tumbada como si de una hamaca se tratara.  
De repente escuchamos la puerta y todo el mundo recupera la compostura. Lo último que veo es a todo el mundo con cara de miedo, incluso a Ike abrazando a Samus. Los abro y allí están, separados al menos tres metros del otro, Mario y Bowser acercándose.

—¡Me cago en todo! –se levanta Midna.

—Yo también me alegro de veros –se cuela Mario entre la gente para ponerse con Peach. En los pocos segundos que le veo la cara puedo observar que tiene las mejillas mojadas. El hecho de que su hermano menor haya abandonado el concurso le habrá hecho llorar.

Nos dejan cinco minutos para digerir bien el resultado. Mario se va con Peach y Lucario al baño para que el salvado se refresque y al rato vuelven. Cuando desde el plató ven que estamos todos receptivos nos vuelven a mandar a Paco en pantalla.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo va?

—Mejor –dice Mario. Peach le frota el hombro.

—¿Listos para las nominaciones, entonces?

—¡Sí! –afirmamos.

—Pues hoy va a abrir la tanda de puntos el veterano de Bowser.

El monstruo se levanta sin decir nada y entra en la biblioteca. Cuando sale entra Peach, seguida de Saria y Link.

—Zelda, biblioteca –dice cuando Link sale.

Voy hacia la habitación y por el camino Link me guiña el ojo, al cruzarse. Entro y me siento.

—Buenas noches una vez más, Zelda.

—Hola… "Voz" –digo al fin con tono de pregunta ante ese nombre.

—¿Tus puntos, por favor?

—Sí, verás. Le voy a dar un punto a Estela, como siempre. No tenemos muy buena relación y esta semana me he enterado de que le dijo a Link cosas malas sobre mí y no me gusta eso.

—Muy bien. ¿Quién más?

—Bueno la siguiente nominación es para los otros dos pero tienen el mismo motivo –me remuevo el pelo.

—Dime.

—A Bowser y a Mario. Las discusiones aquí dentro no se llevan bien. Ahora además la gente los quiere otra semana más aquí dentro y ahora ya está hecho, pero dos semanas sí que no, eh. Me sabe mal por Mario por lo que acaba de pasar pero bueno, dos no se pelean si uno no quiere.

—De acuerdo, señorita Nohansen.

—Buenas noches.

Me levanto y al abrir la puerta anuncian el nombre de Samus. Me siento con Midna y Saria de nuevo y esperamos a que acaben los demás. Midna cierra las nominaciones y al rato sale por tercera vez Paco en pantalla.

—Monigotes, ¡ya tenemos resultados!

Nadie muestra alegría, tan solo nervios.

—Debo decir que me habéis vuelto a hacer la guarrería que hicisteis hace dos semanas. Dos concursantes han empatado puntos, justamente en los terceros o terceras más votados. Esta semana habrá de nuevo cuatro de vosotros a manos de la audiencia.

La pantalla da lugar a cuatro marcos. La tensión se nota en el ambiente. Primer cuadro, Bowser mirando a la cámara. En el segundo marco se sitúa Mario de nuevo, era de esperar. La alegría se me sube al cuerpo cuando veo que Estela ocupa el tercer rectángulo, pero el mismo sentimiento se evade de golpe al ver al cuarto nominado.

—¿Y…yo? –digo en un hilo de voz.

* * *

**Bueno, otra gala más. Los capítulos en los que hay nominaciones y expulsiones siempre son más largos, lo digo por si alguien encuentra extraño que un capítulo sea mucho más extenso que otro que es corto.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a este fic:) Se nos presenta una expulsión increíble xD**

**Votad en la encuesta de mi perfil y dejad review, que siempre ayudan muchísimo a conducir la historia.**

**Nos leemos :D**


	20. ¡A cantar, monigotes!

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 20: ¡A cantar, monigotes!**

El televisor se apaga, yo me quedo quieta, inmóvil, pensando en lo que acabo de ver. Una mano en mi hombro me rescata de mi nublada mente, me giro y veo a Midna. Cuando me doy la vuelta completa me abraza, quedando mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Lo siento, Zelda.

Desde donde estoy puedo ver a los que serán mis rivales la semana que viene dentro de la biblioteca. Nos vamos a dormir, pero antes Link se me acerca. Lo estaba esperando.

—Princesa, ¿estás bien?

—Cómo si importara eso…

— ¡Claro que importa!

—Me has nominado, ¿verdad?

—No –me niega. Me fijo en sus ojos. Sorprendentemente nada en ellos me transmite que miente.

—Si lo has hecho dímelo, quiero saber por qué soy la tercera candidata en abandonar el concurso, de catorce que somos.

—No he sido yo, de veras que lo siento pero yo no he sido.

—Cómo sea… Voy a dormir.

Me hecho en el saco y veo que Link retira su saco de nuestra zona. Se aleja y se mete en la habitación de Estela.

—No sé ni para qué se lleva el saco –susurro.

Y la verdad es que no me pone triste de ninguna manera el hecho de que se vaya, porque mi enfado por estar en las manos del público es mayor. No sé ni como pero me duermo.

Cuando me levanto me dirijo hacia la mesa, donde se encuentran Kirby, Saria, Amy, Estela, Lucario, Ike, Mario y Bowser mirando la pantalla. Al acercarme a ellos la miro también y puedo ver como hay barras de música en ella, palpitando como si hubiera una canción, pero no se escucha nada.

— ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto.

—Eso queremos saber.

—Tiene relación con la prueba fijo –dice Ike llevando su taza a la cocina.

— ¿Quién abre el sobre? –pregunta Estela señalando con la cabeza al plateado papel de la mesa.

—Tenemos que esperar a…

—Sí, a que se levanten los otros, pero solo pregunto que quien lo abre –contesta enfadada a Saria.

—Eh, no le hables así eh –salto yo.

—Perdone, su majestad –se aleja a su dormitorio.

—Menos humos, Estela Rosalina –le digo alzando el tono, lo que provoca que se gire.

—No te doy permiso para llamarme por mi nombre completo, ¿estamos?

—Tú me has llamado "su majestad", tampoco te dejo que me llames así.

—Pues ya está.

Se va enfadada a la biblioteca, seguramente a lanzar porquería sobre mí.

— ¿Pero qué haces? –me apartan Kirby y Saria.

— ¿Qué pasa? –los miro.

—Ahora lo que menos te va a ayudar de cara al público es sacar tu mal genio.

Me limito a callar y me voy a la cocina a por algo que llevarme a la boca. Cojo sin mirar un paquete de galletas medio vacío y me pongo zumo en un vaso. La cafeína que necesitaba me la ha dado Estela ya. Cuando bajo veo que hay más gente despierta. Me siento a tomarme lo mío mientras escucho pelear a Mario y Bowser. Finalmente estamos todos despiertos en la mesa, algunos comiendo mientras el resto esperamos para abrir el sobre.

Midna nos suelta algo inentendible debido a la madalena que tiene en la boca y nadie la entiende.

—Digo que ya podéis abrir el sobrecito –nos repite.

— ¿Quién lo abre? –pregunta Sonic.

—Que lo abra Zelda, que es la novata –dice Ike, riéndose, a lo que le contesto con una negación con la cabeza.

—Venga, Princesa.

Y sí, me lo ha dicho Link y agarro el sobre. No puedo evitar sentirme mal abriendo una carta que solo abren los nominados, este concurso te recuerda a toda hora que puedes tener los días contados en él. Saco el papel, me aclaro la garganta y empiezo a leer.

—Por el poder de la música. Ya sois catorce candidatos a cumplir un sueño, y aunque solo se hayan ido cuatro de vosotros deberíais celebrar que seguís aquí. La música expresa gran parte de nosotros, es una de las mejores formas de sacar todo lo que uno lleva dentro.  
Esta semana tendréis una tarea simple, tan simple como aprenderse una canción con un compañero y cantarla a modo de dúo en la gala del sábado.  
Pero ojo, aquí no sale todo el mundo feliz. Que seáis una pareja no quiere decir que seáis aliados. De cada canción debe salir un ganador y un perdedor, así que tendréis que demostrar que manejáis mejor vuestras cuerdas vocales que el otro. Los siete ganadores podrán votar esa misma noche a alguien con dos puntos en vez de uno. Buena suerte y ¡a cantar!

Después de leer la carta miro las caras de la gente, entre ellas destacan las expresiones de asombro y desesperación.

— ¿Y las canciones?

—Espera, aquí hay algo –Mario me ha quitado el sobre sin haberme dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué es? –decimos al ver que se pone a leer en silencio.

—Las parejas, aunque las canciones no las pone –sonríe.

—A ver, trae –Estela intenta quitarle el papel pero el fontanero se lo pega al pecho.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa. Nos sentamos en el sofá y voy diciendo las parejas.

A la mitad nos parece bien y nos ponemos en el arqueado mueble, casi todos como ayer durante las nominaciones. Mario empieza a leer.

—A ver –tose—. Amy Rose cantará con Saria.

Veo que ambas se miran y se guiñan el ojo, creo que se llevan bastante bien. De hecho, lo creo desde que salieron las dos inmunes hace un par de semanas.

—Ike.

El peliazul se levanta.

—A ti te han puesto con Sonic –termina Mario.

El erizo se levanta para irse con Ike, en mi opinión para alejarse de Amy.

—Otra pareja serán Midna y Samus.

Midna, que está a mi lado, desvía la mirada hacia arriba. Le sigue cayendo mal Samus.

—Y ahora… —de repente Mario se pone a reír, hasta que consigue volver a leer—, Lucario, lo siento mucho pero vas contra Bowser.

— ¿Y eso es malo? –dice el pokémon.

—Pues no, la verdad –se ríe el fontanero.

En todo esto me alegro por Mario, me lo esperaba más triste por la expulsión de Luigi.

— ¿Alguien quiere seguir leyendo? Solo quería llegar a este punto.

— ¡Dame! –se levanta Amy.

Peach le hace un hueco a Mario a su lado y Amy continúa leyendo.

—Kirby, tu contrincante será Mario.

De acuerdo, quedamos Estela, Link, Peach y yo. Espero que Estela vaya con Peach y que Link y yo compartamos momento en la gala que viene.

—Ahora un duelo de rubios –ríe Amy.

Rubios, todos menos yo. Perfecto.

—Peach y Link.

La princesa deja escapar un chillido y Link se ríe. Midna me mira y yo me inclino hacia delante para esconderme detrás de mis brazos, que sujetan mi cabeza.

—Eso nos da como resultado a Estela y a Zelda como último dúo.

Todos aplauden, Midna me pone el hombro en la espalda y escucho cómo algo aterriza en el garaje.

— ¡Buenos días!

Nos levantamos todos y vamos hacia allí. Nos encontramos con una chica vestida con un mono blanco y unas gafas futuristas que impide que le veamos los ojos. Tiene el pelo negro y largo atado con una coleta.

—Me llamo Nawile y vengo a traeros el horario de ensayo de las canciones, que tendrán lugar en el ático –la chica empieza a abrirse paso hacia la gran pantalla y la seguimos. Bowser no se ha movido de allí y nos observa sentado—. Yo os iré enseñando y dirigiéndoos para que dentro de una semana salga todo de perlas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¡Yo! –Saria levanta la mano.

—Dime –sonríe Nawile mientras enchufa una especie de USB en la pantalla, lo que me extraña porque es un ente flotante sin más.

— ¿Las canciones cuando las sabremos?

—Cuando os toque el primer ensayo, por eso no os preocupéis.

Saria asiente.

—Pues nada, esto ya está –dice la chica.

En la pantalla sale una tabla, desde el domingo hasta el sábado que viene. Busco mi hora del día de hoy y la encuentro en la fila de 16:00 a 17:00.

—Yo ahora me voy al ático a prepararlo todo para las once que tenemos el primer ensayo. ¡Hasta ahora!

— ¡Adiós! –decimos alargando la palabra. Dentro de media hora Kirby y Mario suben con ella.

Me voy a sentar delante de la biblioteca, con Midna, Saria y Kirby.

—No estás bien, ¿no? –me dice Saria al verme.

—Es mi última semana aquí, lo tengo claro. Encima me toca pasármela una hora al día pegada a Estela cantando con ella.

—Deberías estar contenta –me mira Midna.

— ¿Por?

—Estela está nominada también. Piensa que si consigues ganarla en el duelo puedes darle dos puntos a ella sin que ella te los pueda dar a ti.

— ¿De qué me servirán si me voy a ir? No tiene sentido.

—Pero… ¿por qué estas convencida de que sales expulsada esta semana? No lo entiendo.

—Kirby, chicas, mirad. Me enfrento a Bowser y a Mario, que con su tontería y sus peleas ya han evitado dos expulsiones. Mario estuvo nominado cuando eliminaron a Pit y a Luigi. Bowser en las ocasiones de Fit y de Luigi también. Por otra parte Estela también se ha salvado una vez, y no creo que sea la última.

—Mario y Bowser llevan tres veces en manos del público, ¿no? –dice Saria.

—Sí –digo sin ganas.

— ¿Pues quién te dice que a la tercera no va la vencida?

—Bowser también es veterano en una nominación de cuatro.

— ¿Y eso qué más da? Como si le hubiera supuesto alguna dificultad.

—No sé… Siento que esto terminará pronto –suspiro finalmente.

* * *

**Bien, debo disculparme de nuevo por la tardanza... Los estudiantes me entenderéis xD... Vivan los exámenes de final de curso.**

**A Zelda le espera una semana dura también D:**

**Nos leemos pronto :3**


	21. ¡Sorpresa!

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 21: ¡Sorpresa!**

Me dirijo al garaje del Planetarium con Estela. Llegamos a las cabinas de teletransporte y, una vez en el ático, llamo a la puerta.

—No sé ni para que llamamos, esto es mío –Estela entra directamente, así que la sigo.

—Buenas tardes –dice Nawile, detrás de una tabla de mezclas que hay junto a un par de micrófonos.

El ático se ha convertido en un estudio de grabación, con sus paredes forradas de corcho en forma de púas por el tema del sonido. El suelo es de moqueta rosada y las luces adoptan un tono más bien tenue.

— ¿Y esto? –digo señalando a la mesa de mezclas mencionada anteriormente.

—Del anterior dúo, no os preocupéis. El programa ha elegido para vosotras una canción que es más bien de voz.

Ambas permanecemos quietas, al menos yo nerviosa, cuando saca dos hojas de papel. Es la letra de la canción.

—Aquí tenéis –nos da las hojas—, la letra no es complicada para nada, pero cantarla sí, para qué os voy a engañar.

Leo el título. _Homeless_, de Leona Lewis. De primeras no sé qué canción es pero cuando Nawile la pone en los altavoces me viene a la cabeza.

—Esto es muy difícil, Nawile –me quejo y veo que Estela se ríe ligeramente.

—Podéis hacerlo, tenéis potencial suficiente para defender el tema.

— ¿Y cómo sabéis como cantamos si no hemos cantado nunca en ningún video ni nada?

—En la ducha cantáis algunos, me han dicho.

Noto como me ruborizo, pero intento disimularlo y me cubro la cara con el pelo que tenía colgando por la espalda.

— ¿Esto nos lo aprendemos en siete días y a cantarla delante de todo el mundo?

—Tranquilas, no es delante de todo el mundo en directo.

—Ah, bueno –nos tranquilizamos.

—Porque en las islas que hay separadas de la península la retransmisión llega un poco más tarde.

Se me cae la mirada al suelo, estamos en las mismas.

—Veamos, vamos a repartir la letra. Habrá partes donde cantaréis ambas, pero casi toda la canción estará alternada por tu voz –me señala— y por la tuya –ahora a Estela— por separado.

Empezamos a repartir la letra y cuando nos damos cuenta ya es la hora. Salgo con el papel en la mano y salen Samus y Midna del teletransporte. Bajamos y ahí se dividen nuestros caminos, por fin. Me voy donde Saria, que está hablando con Amy.

— ¡Hola! –llego.

— ¡Ah, Zelda! ¿Qué canción os ha tocado? –me dice Saria, con Amy sonriendo detrás.

—_Homeless_ –digo subiendo los hombros —, no sé cómo haré mi parte.

— ¿Por? Sé cómo cantas y no lo haces mal.

—Tengo que cantar sin coger aire durante trece segundos, Saria.

—Joder… Bueno, si lo haces bien será un puntazo.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Y vosotras qué cantaréis?

—_This Game_ –dice Amy animada.

—Esa es en japonés, ¿no?

—Sí, pero Amy ya sabía japonés y a mí no me cuesta nada aprender –me aclara la peliverde.

—Bueno, pues os saldrá bien –sonrío.

Las manecillas del reloj siguen avanzando y yo me paso los ratos en la biblioteca, en la cocina, delante de la pantalla… Me aburro. Finalmente acaban las clases de canto del primer día, pero no las sorpresas.

—Atención, habitantes del Planetarium, todos al sofá –suena la Voz, la cual repite el mismo mensaje una y otra vez.

— ¡Vale, vale, ya está! –grita Samus desde donde está sentada

—Atención, habitantes del Planetarium, todos al sofá.

— ¡Va, Peach! –alguien deja ir.

La princesa finalmente llega y la Voz se calla, aunque vuelve nuevamente con un nuevo mensaje.

—Tenéis una nueva tarea. Seguidamente se os mostrarán imágenes de ayer por la noche en el plató televisivo.

Todos estamos nerviosos. Este momento es más importante de lo que parece, pues en las semanas que llevamos aquí no hemos visto nada del exterior que no sea Paco de tanto en tanto.  
Las luces se apagan lentamente y alguien tose. El neón de la pantalla da lugar a un video en el que hay dieciocho sillas, tres de las cuales ocupadas por Pit, Daisy y Fit. Seguidamente Luigi se sienta en una de ellas, lo que me da a pensar que a lo mejor acababa de tener la entrevista con Paco. A Paco, por cierto, lo vemos pronto en medio del plató con un papel en la mano.

—Bien, mis cuatro monigotes –empieza remitiéndose a los expulsados—, tengo una sorpresa para vuestros compañeros de concurso.

Ellos se miran entre sí y seguidamente miran a Paco para que suelte el reto.

—Tendrán que ir uno por uno a la biblioteca y decir con total sinceridad lo que piensan de sus compañeros

Giro la cabeza para ver las caras de la gente y me entra la risa al ver a todo el mundo con el ceño fruncido.

—Durante la semana irán entrando cuando los vayan llamando –dice el presentador mirando a la cámara—, y en la gala que viene pondremos las opiniones más impactantes o graciosas. Ahora pasamos a otro tema…

Se apaga el video y las luces se encienden.

— ¿Alguien quiere entrar voluntario antes de que el programa establezca un orden? –nos pregunta la Voz.

— ¡Yo mismo! –Sonic se levanta—, así ya lo tengo hecho.

El erizo va hacia la biblioteca corriendo como un rayo y cierra la puerta.

—Los demás podéis levantaros.

Hacemos caso a la Voz y, mientras algunos se van a hacer la cena, yo me quedo hablando con Peach y Kirby en la mesa. Tras varios temas de conversación, empezamos a hablar de lo recién visto en la pantalla

— ¿Esto a qué viene ahora? –me quejo—, es decir, ahora el programa ha decidido que tenemos que soltar toda la mierda sobre los demás así de gratis, ¿no?

—A mí no me disgusta, yo estoy contenta con casi todo el mundo.

— ¿Casi? –pregunta Kirby.

—Bowser, Kirby. Peach no puede estar feliz con él después de todo –digo mientras la princesa afirma con la cabeza.

—Hola –Link se sienta en la silla de mi lado—, ¿qué hacéis?

—Hablando de lo de la biblioteca. ¿Tú qué piensas de todo esto?

—A mí, mientras luego no lo pongan a media gala en el Planetarium, me da igual.

—Es que enseñar eso es como lanzar una bomba nuclear aquí –suelto.

—Bueno, siempre podemos mentir, por si acaso –propone Kirby.

—Ni lo intentéis –Peach y Kirby se giran y vemos a Sonic—.

— ¿Por? –decimos los cuatro a la vez.

—Ahora lo explico todo en la cena.

— ¡La cena! –Kirby se va corriendo a la cocina.

— ¡Te ayudo! –Peach se levanta y lo sigue, dejándonos a mí y a Link en la mesa.

Me pongo a jugar con las migas que hay en la mesa de la gente que ha merendado y escucho un ruido, miro a Link.

—Es mi estómago. Tengo hambre –dice rascándose la cabeza.

Dejo ir una risa, pero de pronto mi mente se nubla al pensar en mi mayor problema. ¿Qué voy a decir sobre Link en la biblioteca?

— ¿Te pasa algo? –me mira preocupado.

—Nada, cosas mías.

—Siempre te pasan "cosas tuyas". Nunca me cuentas nada.

—No tengo nada que contar, a lo mejor.

—Bueno, vale –se tumba para atrás en la silla, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Y… qué cantas? –le digo—. Bueno, cantáis.

—_Sweater Weather_. ¿Te suena?

—Para nada –se ríe—, aunque no me sorprende. No soy de escuchar música.

— ¿Ah, no? Yo amo la música. En la soledad del campo me pongo a cantar siempre.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y lo haces bien?

—Espérate al sábado que viene –me guiña un ojo.

—Estúpido –sonrío y desvío la mirada hacia la cocina, de donde baja Kirby con Peach, Lucario y Samus.

Los cuatro llegan a la mesa con un plato de pizza.

—Qué rápido, ¿no? –le digo a Kirby.

—Cuando hemos subido ya estaba la pizza en el horno. Yo ya dije de comer sano, pero he llegado tarde

Nos sentamos de nuevo pero esta vez todos los concursantes. Cuando todos están comiendo Sonic empieza a contar cómo funciona lo de la biblioteca.

—Os conectarán unos cables y unas cintas para saber si decís la verdad. Si queréis mentir se encenderá una bombilla. Si no queréis quedar mal con la gente decid la verdad, sobre todo los gobernantes, que sois un "ejemplo".

Lo tengo muy crudo. La gente empieza a protestar pero yo me quedo callada, buscando la forma de no tener que abrir mi mente ante millones de espectadores.

* * *

**WOHO! Otro capítulo más, después de algunas semanas inactivo. Acabé con los exámenes y empecé el verando cargadito de planes, así que no pude escribir.**

**Espero que os vaya gustando ;D**


	22. Mi turno en la biblioteca

**Planetarium del Cometa - capítulo 22: Mi turno en la biblioteca.**

—Ike, biblioteca –suelta la Voz del Planetarium

— ¡¿Ahora?! –la bóveda del baño se abre para dejar al chico sacar la cabeza con el pelo empapado.

—Sí, ahora.

— ¡Me estoy duchando!

—Ike, biblioteca.

— ¡Joder! –sale andando rápido sujetándose la toalla mientras va mojando el suelo con el agua que le cae de las piernas.

— ¡Ike, el suelo! –grita Estela.

—Dejadme en paz –sigue su camino para, una vez haber llegado a la biblioteca, abrir la puerta a golpes con la espalda y entrar.

Estela agarra una fregona y empieza a limpiar el suelo que ha quedado mojado por el paso del peliazul y todos seguimos como si nada.

— ¿Nadie piensa moverse? –nos dice Estela, mirándonos a cada uno de los que estamos en el sofá.

Algunos solamente la miramos, otros suben los hombros y escucho que alguien bosteza. El resto, como Midna, no hacen caso.

— ¡Aquí colaboramos todos –grita la dueña de la astronave—, esto vuelve a estar sucio!

—Estela, pásame una escoba –se levanta Link.

—Menos mal que me han metido a alguien decente en casa, porque los demás... –Estela se aleja a la cocina a por escobas murmurando.

— ¿Ahora te vas a poner a limpiar? –le pregunta Sonic—, ya lo haremos luego tío.

—Siempre luego, pero al final nadie limpia y Estela se pone de los nervios, y a mí no me gusta verla así.

Link se va tras ella. Yo me dejo caer más por el sofá y siento que Midna me mira.

—Déjala, gritar así hará que la gente se lo piense dos veces en darle votos.

—Me iré yo, Midna, ya lo hablamos.

—Pensé que habías cambiado de idea. ¿Todavía crees que te vas?

—A veces quiero irme.

—Eso no lo digas. Piensa en Fit. Ella te está viendo desde fuera, seguro que si se discute en el plató sobre algo que te involucra Fit te defiende siempre.

—Eso si… pero miro lo bueno que tengo aquí y solo estáis vosotros tres y poco más.

— ¿Eso no es suficiente? –me mira a los ojos.

—En cierto modo sí, pero también ahora entiendo lo que sentía Fit.

— ¿El qué?

—El desprecio de la gente. Los nominados son los menos queridos del concurso por los demás, en cierto modo. De Mario y Bowser lo entiendo, todos estamos hartos de las peleas. Lo de Estela también es comprensible.

—Esto está hecho un asco… —se escucha la dueña del Planetarium de fondo quejándose.

—Pero yo no sé qué he hecho para salir nominada, recuerdo cómo me he portado con cada uno de ellos y no me viene a la cabeza lo que ha podido fallar.

—No ha fallado nada, ¿no entiendes?

Dejo de mirar al infinito y giro la cabeza hacia ella.

—Piénsalo, la gran mayoría ha votado a Bowser y Mario, dejando a casi todo el mundo con un punto que tienen que dar obligatoriamente a alguien. Tú te has llevado mal en un momento u otro con Lucario, Samus y Estela –asiento—, así que a lo mejor cuando no saben a quién votar te votan a ti.

—Con Estela dalo por seguro.

—Pues eso, con la votación de ellos tres ya pueden empujarte a la palestra y ponerte en peligro. Además, tu empataste con Estela en las nominaciones, por eso estáis las dos.

—Midna, nos toca ir al ático –Samus aparece por detrás.

—Ve yendo que ahora voy yo.

La rubia se dirige a las cabinas del garaje y Midna se levanta.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho, anda. Tienes muchas galas por delante.

—Gracias…

Cinco minutos después de que Midna se haya ido del sofá sale Ike de la biblioteca.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? –pregunta Amy.

—No creo que os guste –dice al pasar por detrás de mí, dirigiéndose al baño de nuevo.

Dejo ir un suspiro. Saria y Kirby están cocinando, Midna está cantando, Link con Estela… ¿Qué hago?  
Pero no pasa nada, Zelda, el programa te da entretenimiento.

—Zelda, biblioteca –suena por toda la astronave

Al escuchar el aviso tengo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Tarde o temprano me tenía que tocar, pero bueno, mejor tarde que temprano.

—Voy –me levanto con normalidad y me voy a la biblioteca mientras escucho palabras de ánimo de mis compañeros.

Abro la puerta y me siento en el sofá, debajo de esas curiosas bombillas que aún no sé para qué valen.

—Bienvenida, princesa Zelda.

Me fijo en un gran aparato que hay al lado del sofá, parecido a un ordenador. Está compuesto por una torre, una pantalla y un… ¿cinturón?

— ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto cogiendo el aro.

—Póntelo, junto con los cables pegados a tu pecho.

Me coloco el cinturón, que aprieta, y me pego las pegatinas de los cables donde me han dicho.

— ¿Todo esto es necesario?

—Lo es. ¿Por?

—No, lo digo porque no sé cómo le mandaréis ponerse esto a Kirby.

—Empieza a hablar de Kirby, para empezar.

—Bien, Kirby a mi parecer es un ser muy entrañable, amable, y transparente. Lo digo porque he pasado con él gran parte del concurso y en ningún momento me ha parecido que nos mentía o algo. Yo espero que llegue lejos en el concurso, y que si tengo que llegar al final él sea uno de los que me acompañen. Además lo creo así, porque desde que se ha agenciado de un puesto en la cocina dudo que los demás quieran prescindir de él. También cuida del bienestar de todos y piensa en la salud de los demás con esto de la comida, es muy bueno.

—De acuerdo –dice la Voz—, sigue con quien quieras.

La verdad es que esto me será más fácil de lo que le pueda parecer a los demás, estoy acostumbrada a dar discursos.

—Vale… pues Midna, ella es el gran apoyo que tengo aquí, de hecho las cámaras han podido grabar cómo hace unos momentos me estaba animando en el sofá, esto para mí significa mucho. Si la expulsaran sé que la echaría mucho de menos en todo lo que hiciese. Sé que no parece tan amable como Kirby, por ejemplo, pero para mí es muchísimo y creo que si esta semana fuera yo la expulsada Midna lo pasaría muy mal. Igual que si ella se marchara.

—Vale. Siguiente.

—Mario –digo el primero que se me pasa por la cabeza—, creo que no merece estar en el Planetarium, así de claro. No lo digo porque es mi rival en esta expulsión, sino porque el concurso trata de convivir y él no lo está logrando para nada, se pasa el día discutiendo con Bowser y creo que la historia y la queja general ya se la sabe todo el mundo. Aunque por otra parte, cuando se fue su hermano, yo me alegré al ver que estaba bien, no estaba hundido. Supongo que es de los concursantes que siempre estarán ahí, neutrales, sin que me parezcan más bien que mal.

—De acuerdo. ¿Próximo compañero?

—Saria es mi perla en el concurso –sonrío—, aunque no pase tanto tiempo con ella que con Midna, siempre será mi zona de confort. Con Saria me siento bien, desde pequeña que estoy a gusto con ella, y es que si la expulsaran se me iría mi bienestar aquí, mi entorno... Solo espero que no se vaya, hay mucha gente que debería irse antes que ella, pues a diferencia de otros no causa problemas y se lleva bien con todo el mundo. A Link le dio compañía al ver que estaba solo, eso dice mucho de ella.

—Perfecto, siguiente.

—Ahora voy con… Sonic. Siempre he pensado y he visto a Sonic como un gran rival en esto del público. Sonic tiene en un chasquido a todo su grupo, es muy querido por todos y creo que puede ganar el concurso. Sé que todavía no se puede predecir nada, quedamos muchos, pero bueno. Aunque hay una cosa de él que no me gusta nada –digo claramente—, y es su forma de tratar a Amy. No es mi asunto, ni tan solo sé que habrá pasado antes de empezar todo esto ni qué relación mantiene con ella fuera de aquí, pero a mí me da pena la pobre Amy respecto a ese tema.  
Y ya que estoy hablaré de ella. Amy la encuentro más amable que Sonic, pero a la vez más alocada. Seguro que si expulsan a Amy, Sonic la acabará echando de menos y esto no le gustará nada al público, y Sonic caerá.

—Muy bien, sigue.

—Samus, la chica sin pasado –dejo ir una risita—, tenemos una relación amor-odio, es complicado. Su personalidad es algo que me gusta mucho, se la ve valiente, con capacidad de controlar situaciones bajo presión. Pero a mi parecer tiene un fallo, que son los celos. Yo los sufrí con lo de Ike, aunque después me enteré del problema que tuvo y lo entendí todo. Desde entonces que no hablamos, pero hicimos las paces y no estamos enfadadas. Cuando la vi bajar de la limusina no pensé positivamente de ella creo recordar. Tampoco creo que lleguemos algún día a tener una buena relación de amistad.

La pantalla sigue sin responder, lo que me alegra. No hay mucha exigencia en cuanto al hecho de explicar cada uno de tus pensamientos.

—Siguiente compañero, princesa.

—Ike creo que sabe convivir con la gente bien, es educado, trabajador en las pruebas y respetuoso con los demás. No tengo mucho que decir de él, hemos hablado pocas veces aunque siempre sin discusiones de por medio. Si sigue así no creo que reciba nunca suficientes puntos para salir nominado. Yo no lo voy a hacer a no ser que no me quede otra cuando seamos pocos o qué.

—Muy bien Zelda.

—Sigo, ¿no?

—Hasta que acabes. Te faltan cinco compañeros, que son Bowser, Peach, Lucario, Link y Estela.

—Vale, perfecto. Lucario. Lucario me ha dado muchas ideas de él mismo desde que empezó el programa. Al principio de la primera gala, cuando llegó, se puso solo en un rincón. Eso me dio a pensar que era un solitario, que no quería estar con nadie. Luego, a los días, empezó a mostrar odio hacia mí sin saber qué había hecho yo, y aquí empezó a ser mi enemigo en el concurso. Pasan las semanas y veo que el grupo en el que se había integrado lo había dejado de lado, no lo entendía. Yo de él, en general, pienso que es muy listo y me da la impresión que puede controlar a la gente para asegurarse un puesto en la final. Será un suplicio expulsarlo.

—Por ahora no ha habido aviso de mentira, Zelda. Debo anunciar que eres la concursante que ha llegado más lejos sin mentir.

—Gracias –río.

Pero está claro que me saltará el aviso tarde o temprano.

—Ahora voy con Peach. Peach es energía, alegría e inocencia. No sé cómo ha ido esto de venir junto con Bowser, Mario, Luigi y Daisy aquí, pero ella va por libre y sin mentiras. ¿Ha hecho esto ya, ella?

—No, aún no.

—Pues ya te digo que ella no va a encender la pantalla porque tiene opinión clara sobre todo el mundo y nunca ha mentido aquí. Realmente la admiro, se tiene que tener mucho valor para vivir junto con Bowser sabiendo cómo está la situación con él fuera de aquí. No digo que la vea en la final, pero espero verla.  
Ahora quiero hablar de Bowser. Bowser es un gran bulto en el sofá del Planetarium y nada más. No ayuda con las pruebas, no ayuda en la cocina ni en la limpieza, y si le dices algo te suelta cualquier burrada y te tienes que aguantar. No tengo ni idea como ha superado dos nominaciones, en las cuales le ha ganado a Fit y a Luigi. Puede que hasta prefiera que se quede Estela antes que Bowser.

La luz de la pantalla se enciende.

—Vale, no. Pero no se puede vivir con él aquí.

—Bien, Zelda, ya te quedan dos concursantes. Se ha encendido la luz, el record está en el antepenúltimo concursante.

— ¿El que lo haga sin mentir se lleva algún premio? –pregunto interesada.

—Eso es cosa del programa, no puedo desvelar esa información.

—Comprendo.

Eso es que sí.

—Finaliza con la actividad.

—Bien. Voy a hablar de…

Zelda, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Soltar la ira hacia Estela o el… amor… de Link?

—De Estela. La señorita Estela Rosalina es una mujer muy molesta en el concurso, vale que la casa es suya, pero no hace falta ponerse como una histérica a hablar de la limpieza y a decirnos que somos unos guarros y a contar los granos de cereales que siguen por el Planetarium. Encima esto lo dirá mucha más gente que yo aquí, todos se quejarán, normal que esté nominada porque aquí no la aguanta nadie, solo Link, a quien le come la cabeza diciéndole cosas malas de mí y poniéndome a parir sin motivo. Es una posesiva, con cara de vinagre todo el día quejándose de todo lo que ve. Además nos toca cantar juntas. ¿Casualidad? no lo creo. El programa ha visto que no nos aguantamos y ha querido que cantemos codo con codo, y eso no sé si es para que hagamos las paces o para que nos peleemos aún más en medio del escenario.

—Ya puedes empezar a hablar del concursante restante.

Vuelvo en sí tras tener un supuesto ataque de ira y veo que no me he cortado nada al decir lo que pienso de la dueña de este lugar.

—Pues Link para mí es el concursante que más emociones y sentimientos me ha causado aquí dentro. He sentido alegría cuando estaba a mi lado; compasión cuando me ha contado sus problemas; culpabilidad, disgusto y sufrimiento cuando me di cuenta de que lo traté mal durante días; vergüenza las veces que me ha hecho algún cumplido o hemos pasado la noche mirando el cosmos… Pero el sentimiento que inevitablemente ha destacado es el amor. Un amor que también me ha causado tristeza y remordimientos cuando se ha ido con Estela dejándome tirada u odio, celos y enfado hacia la misma compañera. Recuerdo que no hace mucho me dijo que no cerrara el cuento, que tengo páginas sin leer. Tiene razón en eso. Pero no puedo seguir con la historia si está Estela vigilando siempre, ya me quejé una vez aquí en la biblioteca y supongo que toda la audiencia sabe cómo son mis sentimientos hacia el concursante de la limusina con un quince grabado. No puedo decir nada más sobre él, porque él es el conjunto de sentimientos que he ido dejando.

Siento cómo se me hace un nudo en la garganta, pero no pienso llorar. No me gusta llorar, aunque tampoco me gusta amar a nadie.

—Bueno, hemos terminado. Puedes salir con tus compañeros.

—Gracias –digo en voz baja.

Me abren la puerta y me dirijo a mi saco de dormir.

* * *

**Un capítulo más de Planetarium del Cometa:D  
Bueno, quería decir que ahora también esta historia se irá subiendo a WattPad. Por aquí podéis acceder si queréis echarle un vistazo a los que le sea más cómodo leer por allí: **** user/iLerel**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejad muchas reviews para saber vuestra opinión y nos leemos pronto :3**


	23. Una pequeña discusión

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 23: Una pequeña discusión**

—_Without your love… I'm homeless._

— ¡Muy bien, chicas! –se entusiasma Nawile.

—Gracias –contestamos Estela y yo casi a la vez.

—Por hoy es suficiente, ya vamos adelantadas por los días que llevamos. Estela, recuerda acabar de aprenderte el trozo de letra que no sabes.

—Entendido. Ahora me miraré bien la hoja, el inglés no es mi fuerte.

—Bueno, aún quedan clases. ¡Hasta mañana!

Nos despedimos de la chica y dejamos paso a Mario y a Kirby. Bajo por la cabina y me voy donde están Midna y Saria.

— ¡Hola! –llego a los sofás de terciopelo—, ya he acabado de ensayar. ¿Qué hacéis?

—Siéntate –me dice Saria—, Midna nos va a contar lo que hará para la batalla.

—Ah, sí –me siento—, ¿qué canción cantáis?

—Chandelier –dice contenta.

—Tiene lo suyo que no se lo hayas preguntado hasta después de tres días de ensayos, Zelda –se queja la kokiri.

—Lo siento –me río—, ¿y qué dices que harás?

—Bueno a ver, no es una súper estrategia ni nada. Pero yo en los ensayos estoy cantando diferente a como lo puedo hacer de verdad.

— ¿Cómo cantas en verdad?

—Si os lo digo no tiene gracia, hombre. La cosa es que quedará bien y Samus se va a sorprender, en parte –nos guiña un ojo.

—Link, biblioteca –se escucha por los altavoces.

Veo como el rubio se acerca y entra en la biblioteca, delante de nosotras, no sin antes saludarnos.

— ¿Qué creéis que va a decir? –pregunto.

—Link no tiene nada en contra de nadie, en las nominaciones vota porque no puede irse sin dar puntos. Todo será bueno –contesta Saria.

—Ya, pero me refiero de mí o de Estela.

—Os quiere mucho a las dos –dice Midna—. Ya lo sabremos si lo ponen en la gala.

—En serio, maldita sub-prueba o lo que sea esto –me tapo la cara con las manos.

— ¿Por? Has podido sincerarte.

—Ese es el problema, Saria. Dejé a Link para el final y, cuando me tocó, solté todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza sobre él. ¿Lo peor? Que la pantalla no pitó ni se encendió ni nada. Eso quiere decir que aunque no quiera admitirlo o no me lo crea ni yo, me gusta Link. Yo no quiero porque me está dando muchos dolores de cabeza, pero la máquina de ahí dentro ha sacado esa información de mi subconsciente o algo y era verdad.

—Zelda. Imagina que dentro de… —Midna se pone a contar— cuatro días expulsan a Estela. ¿Con quién irá Link?

—Con nosotros –contesta Saria.

—No sé. Es que Midna ya lo sabe, llevo días incómoda aquí dentro. Antes de presentarme al concurso pensé que lo que peor encajaría serían las cámaras y el hecho de estar en pantalla las veinticuatro horas.

—Lo peor es el ambiente –dice Saria.

—Exacto.

— ¿Cómo el ambiente?

—Siempre es de noche, es rallante –dice Saria.

—En el Crepúsculo el cielo siempre está oscuro. A mí no me hace nada que se el cielo sea negro todo el día –dice Midna.

—A Estela no le afecta tampoco, vive aquí siempre…

—Y Samus también está acostumbrada –nos dice la twili.

— ¿Por? –decimos Saria y yo.

—Es del espacio, ¿no lo sabíais?

— ¿Cómo del espacio?

—Vive en una colonia espacial con agentes y movidas de esas. Me lo ha contado así por encima.

—Bueno, otra cosa que sé más de ella... –suelto.

—Tú y Samus no… —comenta Saria diciendo que no tenemos mucha relación con gestos.

—Nada. Desde que nos reconciliamos solo la hablé para desearle suerte cuando salió nominada hace dos semanas. Desde entonces hacemos como si la otra no existiera.

—Bueno. No se puede tener buena relación con todo el mundo –dice Midna.

—Una cosa –interrumpe Saria—, ¿recordáis lo de las burbujas?

Ambas afirmamos.

—Ahora han cambiado, ¿no?

—Hombre, si nos ponemos a pensar… sí –dice Midna.

— ¿Ahora cómo quedaría?

—A ver… —Midna se va a nuestro campamento y vuelve con un folio y un lápiz.

— ¿De dónde sacas esto?

—De la prueba de los teléfonos –se sienta—, robé material de oficina.

—Madre mía –digo.

—Empezamos. Mario y Peach por un lado –los escribe y rodea en un círculo.

—Samus, Ike y Sonic en otro –dice Saria.

— ¿Y Amy? –miro a Saria.

—Está bien lo que ha dicho, Zelda. Sonic quiere a Amy lejos. Vamos a hacer así.

Midna escribe los tres nombres dentro de otro círculo y, seguidamente, los escribe de nuevo pero con Amy.

—Son como dos grupos. Aquí estamos contando alianzas y si Sonic ruega a la parejita que nomine a Amy ellos tirarán más por el erizo azul que por el rosa –apunta Midna con el lápiz.

—Ah, bueno…

—Luego nos tenemos a nosotros –traza los cuatro nombres— y finalmente a Estela con Link, desafortunadamente.

Después de hacer las burbujas correspondientes escribe a Bowser en una esquina del papel y lo rodea, antes de hacer lo mismo con Lucario.

—Esto es todo.

— ¿Se puede contar que Amy y yo somos amigas?

—Midna hace otra burbuja con Amy y Saria.

—Bien, ahora sí, ¿no?

—A ver. Pese a que mi relación con Link no es como yo quiero se podría decir que también somos amigos. No me va a nominar.

—Otra más.

El papel queda con nueve burbujas, aunque algunas con nombres en común.

—Ahora con esto podemos saber quién saldrá nominado la semana que viene. Bueno, más que saber, intuir, puesto a que no sabemos quién ganará las batallas ni quien saldrá expulsado el sábado.

Midna empieza a hacer flechas. De Ike, Samus y Sonic hacia Amy y Saria; de Bowser hacia Mario y Peach y viceversa; de Lucario hacia la pareja y los dos erizos; Estela y Link hacia nosotros y también al revés, aunque van por Estela, no por Link. Sigue moviendo el lápiz por el papel y finalmente acaba.

—Vamos a ver, Mario y Peach se han quedado en minoría al irse Luigi y Daisy, además tienen cada uno un punto asegurado de Bowser. Por otro lado Estela seguirá nominada siempre porque entre nuestros puntos y los de la gente que esté harta de la limpieza ya se expone. Aunque no veo que se vaya a ir nunca.

— ¿Por? –interrumpo.

—Zelda, ¿qué hizo que fuera Fit la expulsada?

—Que la gente no sabe votar.

—No es eso. Estaba en una nominación contra Estela, Samus y…

—Bowser –le recuerda Saria.

—Eso. Los tres tenían una cosa en común, una historia que empezar en el programa. Aún están los tres aquí. Bowser tenía que pelearse con Mario tarde o temprano, Estela se estaba juntando con Link y Samus e Ike estaban ya empezando a vivir su amor, por así decirlo. Por lo de ahora desde fuera se ven a Estela y a Link como otra posible pareja.

—Así que ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer para que Estela se vaya.

—Quitarle a Link.

—No quiero líos, chicas –me quejo—. Si Link está a gusto con ella no puedo hacer nada, y no pienso jugar sucio en un programa televisivo donde la actitud que lleves en él te puede llevar a la victoria. Tampoco sé cómo me tiene a mí respecto a ella, no sé qué piensa ni nada

—Hombre… A lo mejor aún no lo ha dicho –dice Midna señalando a la biblioteca.

Midna se arrastra hasta ponerse en la puerta con la oreja pegada. Saria y yo nos miramos y ella hace lo mismo que la twili.

—No pienso hacer eso –les digo, pero Midna me dice que guarde silencio con su dedo.

—Está hablando de Bowser –dice Saria—. Yo lo escucho.

Se me olvidaba que los kokiri tienen un oído espectacular que ya ha tenido función el este concurso en anteriores ocasiones.

—Midna, no hagas el ridículo, Saria lo escucha mejor –me río.

—Déjame –vuelve hacia mí—.

—Yo me voy a por galletas –me levanto—, ¿quieres?

—Tráeme una madalena, galletas no.

Sé que lo hacen para ayudarme, pero a veces se entrometen demasiado y esto de espiar la confesión de Link me parece increíble. No quiero jugar así.  
Abro la puerta de la bóveda tras subir las escaleras y me choco con Estela.

—Vigila por dónde vas –me suelta con un tono bastante inapropiado

—Hacen falta dos personas para chocarse, así que relaja.

—Perdone, su majestad.

Ya empezamos.

—Vete a tu cuarto como haces siempre y de paso te miras el trozo de canción que no te sabes –le digo, pero ella sale de la cocina—, Rosalina.

La dueña del lugar vuelve a entrar rápidamente para colocarse delante de mí y apuntarme con un dedo a la nariz.

—No te doy permiso para que me llames así, ¿entendido?

—Estela, aunque permitas o exijas cosas nadie en este lugar te hace caso, ¿no te das cuenta? –digo manteniendo la calma y agarrando la madalena y las galletas.

—Link sí.

Por un momento se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que Estela no ve a Link como un amigo, sino como un títere. Pero no, si fuera así habría cosas que no encajarían, creo.

— ¿Qué pasa, que tienes a Link engañado?

—Para nada, lo tengo protegido. Todos los irresponsables acabarán fuera de este concurso, él es la única persona que me ha caído bien de verdad desde que os acoplasteis en casa y quiero que llegue lejos.

— ¿Y no crees que así lo arrastrarás hacia tu vía y seguirá tus pasos en este concurso?

—Por eso lo hago.

—No me has entendido –le digo—, tus pasos en el concurso son nefastos. ¿Cuántas nominaciones has sufrido ya?

—Esta es la segunda, solo.

—Y esta es mi primera vez y he empatado contigo, así que opino que tú eres "menos querida" aquí. ¿Sigues queriendo que Link vaya por aquí?

—La cuestión es con quién prefiere estar él, y la respuesta es conmigo antes de la demás gentuza que hay destrozándome el hogar.

Y sé que puedo decirle y recordarle que ella me insultó hablando con Link y que él se puso de parte mía, pero me viene a la cabeza cuando me dijo que yo no tenía que contarlo.

—En cuatro días veremos quien de las dos gana –digo.

—Procura escoger un buen sitio en plató, estarás varias galas ahí.

Se va al fin y yo estrujo la madalena con la mano. Este sábado tiene que irse. Bajo las escaleras y me vuelvo donde estaba antes con Saria y Midna.

—Hola –llego—, toma –le doy a Midna la madalena en polvo y me mira.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—He tenido un encontronazo con Estela. La muy… estúpida… decía que quiere hacer que Link juegue como ella en el concurso y que esta semana me voy a ir yo.

— ¿Pero en plan mal o qué?

—Ella se ha alterado y se ha notado, yo no me he rebajado a su nivel.

—Bien hecho –dice contenta.

— ¿Y por aquí qué? ¿Ya habéis dejado de hacer el bobo? –digo mirando a Saria, que está al lado.

—Ah, sí –dice.

—¿Al final has escuchado algo o no ha servido de nada acercarte a la puerta?

—Nada, no he escuchado nada –me suelta—, ¿traes galletas?

—Sí, toma –se las muestro.

Las coge y se va andando rápido.

— ¿A esta qué le pasa?

—Nada, tenía que ir al baño –me dice Midna—. Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿te sabes toda la canción?

—Yo lo llevo bien, pero me falta arreglar la parte en que canto fuerte yo sola y me da miedo.

—Te saldrá bien, ya verás –me dice mientras nos vamos a los sacos.


	24. Yo nunca

**Planetarium del Cometa: Capítulo 24 - Yo nunca...**

Jueves. A dos días de mi posible final en este concurso. Anteayer tuve un encuentro con Estela bastante desafortunado y desde entonces la guerra es oficial.

—Princesa.

Saria desde entonces parece extraña. Ella siempre ha sido la persona más optimista que he conocido, supongo que ya no sabe cómo encajar el estar día a día aquí encerrada.

— ¿Princesa?

Lo único bueno de esta semana es que, aunque no esté bien que yo lo diga, creo que puedo ganar a Estela en la batalla de canto.

— ¿Hola? –escucho.

— ¿Eh? –me giro en el sofá. Estaba tumbada mirando hacia el respaldo—. ¡Ah, Link!

—Pensaba que estabas dormida –ríe.

—Después de dormir en el suelo durante un mes no creo que me acostumbre a hacerlo sobre algo blando –me siento—. ¿Querías algo?

—Bueno, no –él también se sienta a mi lado—. Estuve hablando con Estela sobre vuestra peleílla en la cocina.

—A saber qué te ha dicho… Me ha dejado como la mala, ¿no?

—Hombre, sí, pero yo sé que no lo eres.

—Ah… ¿no?

—Para nada. Tú solo te estabas defendiendo.

—No estabas ahí para verlo.

—Lo sé, pero cuando Estela me lo explicaba vi que lo hacía de una forma muy… subjetiva. Explicaba lo que ella creía.

— ¿Tú qué le has dicho?

—Nada, que no había tenido que ser tan fuerte como lo contaba. Se ha enfadado un poco.

— ¿No decías que te sabía mal discutir con ella?

—Sí, pero si es por defenderte me da igual. No siempre se le tiene que dar la razón.

—Esta semana está nominada, Link. Creo que necesita tu apoyo.

—Tú también lo estás. Me preocupo por las dos.

—Gracias –sonrío. No pensaba que Link también estaba de mi lado.

— ¿Y Saria? ¿La has visto?

—Está cantando ahora –miro el horario de la pantalla que tengo enfrente—. Creo que en diez minutos acaban.

—Ah, bien –deja caerse hacia atrás.

— ¿Algo en especial? –le pregunto.

—Nada, tenemos que aclarar una cosita.

—Y… ¿No puedo saber qué es? –le digo.

— ¿Tú eres así de cotilla siempre? –me dice sonriendo.

— ¿Yo? Nunca –digo automáticamente.

—Pues ya está –cierra los ojos para descansar un rato.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca? ¿Te fue difícil hablar ahí? –le pregunto.

—Para nada. Yo tengo muy claros mis sentimientos y opiniones hacia la gente de aquí.

— ¿Entonces no se te encendió la pantalla?

—En ningún momento. Salí tranquilo de ahí –gira la cabeza para mirarme— ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te fue?

—Ah, bien también. Pero aún somos muchos y era muy cansado hablar de todos –me río.

—Puede ser cansado y entretenido a la vez.

—Es verdad, supongo.

Aunque a mí no me pareció algo entretenido. Tenía ganas de salir de allí de una vez por todas. Los minutos pasan y pienso que Link se ha dormido en el sofá, aunque no me atrevo a comprobarlo por si mi movimiento lo despierta.

—Princesa –Link me saca de este pensamiento.

— ¿Qué? –contesto.

— ¿Tú cómo ves la expulsión? –me dice con visible preocupación.

—La veo… mal. Mal para mí, claro.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—De los cuatro soy la que menos juego da, Link. Pero, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

—Porque necesito hablarlo con alguien. A cada día que pasa estoy más nervioso, ya no puedo aparentar normalidad.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo –le miro—, es normal que lo estés.

Y es que ya me extrañaba que Link no reaccionara durante esta semana. Supongo que no le gusta mostrarse como se siente. Al menos poco a poco voy conociendo más de él.

—Sois cuatro, harán eso de la otra vez, que Bowser se quedó fuera de la biblioteca. Ojalá seáis una de vosotras.

—Ojalá… —digo.

Mi cabeza está hecha un lío. ¿Debo nominar a Estela si gano los dos puntos en la batalla de canto? Cada vez que Estela está en manos del público ella se altera con Link y él lo pasa mal. Me pongo las manos en la frente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunta al verme.

—Nada… Me duele un poco la cabeza solamente.

—En el baño hay medicinas creo. ¿Te traigo una pastilla para el dolor? –se levanta.

—No, no. Da igual. Ya me tomaré una con la cena, que con el estómago vacío me sientan mal –me excuso.

—Ah, como quieras –se vuelve a sentar.

— ¡Hola! –llega Saria, lo que hace que Link se vuelva a levantar.

—A ti te buscaba yo –Link agarra a Saria del brazo y se alejan.

¿Y ahora qué hago? Saria se ha ido con Link, Midna está en la biblioteca para cumplir con su turno, Kirby preparando la cena… Hecho un vistazo a mi alrededor y puedo ver a Peach sentada en el césped, sola.

—Peach, ¿estás bien? –le digo al llegar ahí.

—Hola… Estoy bien, sí –me sonríe.

— ¿Segura? –me siento con ella.

La princesa sube los hombros.

—Preocupada por pasado mañana, ¿no?

—Por Mario. No quiero que se vaya –me dice al fin.

Todo el mundo está mal por la expulsión, sea quien sea saldrá perjudicado.

— ¿Quién quieres que se vaya?

—Bowser, claramente.

— ¿En serio? Pero… ¿para ti no sería mejor que Mario saliera primero?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si Bowser sale ahora y vuelve al Reino Champiñón sin que tú ni Mario estéis allí tiene carta blanca para hacer lo que quiera.

—No creas –me mira—, dejé a mi tropa atenta al irme, y ahora están Luigi y Daisy en tierra. Además, lo que Bowser quiere es llevarme a mí para que me enamore de él y pueda hacerse con el reino. Es todo más complejo de lo que se ve en la televisión.

—Ahora lo estás diciendo con cámaras y micrófonos grabando.

—En el contrato decía que las conversaciones mantenidas sobre la situación política de los reinos serian censuradas, ¿no lo leíste?

—Ah, no…

Y es que justamente esa parte del contrato no la recuerdo haber leído. Para la próxima contrataré a alguien para que lea por mí, decidido.

—También es mala suerte que Bowser participe contigo, ¿no?

—No es casualidad –suelta una risa por la nariz—, Yo quise apuntarme porque me apetecía, Bowser se enteró y se apuntó también, y Mario decidió entrar en el concurso para protegerme. Luigi le fue detrás.

— ¿Y Daisy?

—No, ella se alistó por su cuenta –ríe—, no está tan puesta en las batallas entre Bowser y Mario.

—Vaya tela… con la tontería sois bastantes que venís del Reino Champiñón.

—Sí, pero estamos cayendo como moscas. En todas las nominaciones hasta ahora hemos salido alguno de nosotros.

—Mayoritariamente Bowser.

—Sí, pero sigue siendo del reino… De los expulsados la mitad es de mi reino, esto quieras que no te da a pensar sobre el apoyo que tiene Nintendo hacia tu tierra.

—Esta semana no creo que os expulsen, saldré yo –bromeo.

—Eso no lo digas, Zelda. Tú no mereces que te expulsen.

—Nadie se lo merece, pero las reglas del juego dicen que cada siete días se va uno.

—No pienses en eso. Te veré salir de la biblioteca pasado mañana –me dice con una vitalista mirada.

—Te lo agradezco –le digo. Al menos no tengo apoyo solamente de mi grupo y de Link.

Una vez la cena está lista nos sentamos, pero no nos damos cuenta de que hay una silla vacía hasta que Mario sale de la biblioteca tras enfrentarse a la máquina de la verdad. Llega a la mesa y se sienta. Escuchamos que los altavoces se encienden.

—Participantes, la sub-prueba impuesta esta semana ha sido superada.

Todos dejamos de comer y aplaudimos. Tienen dos días para hacer lo que quieran con esas confesiones que nos han sacado a patadas.

—Que bien… ¿Ahora qué? ¿No nos dan nada? –dice Sonic.

—Yo pregunté que si alguien recibiría algún premio, pero me dijo que es cosa del programa –digo yo.

—Pues yo le he cogido gustito a esto de contar la verdad –deja caer Ike—… ¿Os hace una partida del "Yo nunca"?

— ¡Sí, por favor –se levanta Amy—, voy a por los vasos!

¿"Yo nunca"? ¿Qué es eso?

—Por mí vale –dice Peach

—Hace tiempo que no juego –comenta Midna.

—Perfecto –se deja escuchar Estela.

¿De qué están hablando?

— ¿Qué tenemos en la cocina? –se levanta Ike para ir tras Amy.

— ¡Pero primero acabamos de cenar, ¿no?! –grita Bowser.

Por primera vez se obedece a Bowser y seguimos comiendo.

—Link… —le susurro—, Link…

— ¿Uh? –me mira.

—Esto… ¿de qué va el juego? –digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿No has jugado nunca?

—Hombre, sabiendo la vida que llevo comprende que no.

Link suelta una risa y lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

—Verás –deja de reír—, es sencillo. Una persona dice algo que no ha hecho y los que lo han hecho beben un trago.

— ¿Y la gracia? –digo, a lo que se ríe de nuevo.

—Acabar todos borrachos.

La gente se acaba rápido la comida del plato y limpian la mesa para después repartir vasos de chupitos para los catorce. En el centro hay varias botellas, entre las cuales están unas de vodka y tequila que yo no había visto en ninguna parte de la cocina.

—Eh, ¿esto va en serio? –digo. Parezco ser la única que no ha jugado nunca.

—Relájate y disfruta, te aseguro que te lo pasarás bien –Midna me da un codazo.

Intento cambiar el chip y empieza el juego.

— ¿Cómo lo hacemos? –pregunta Amy—, ¿empieza uno y sigue el de la derecha o qué?

—Así mismo –afirma Lucario—. ¿Quién empieza?

— ¡Yo misma! –Samus se ofrece voluntaria –A ver… ¡yo nunca me he meado encima!

— ¿A partir de qué edad estamos hablando?

—Los dieciocho, venga.

Yo tengo clarísimo que dejé de mearme cuando dejé de ser un bebé, pero me doy cuenta de que Ike, Midna y Mario beben.

— ¿En serio? –ríe Amy.

—Lo mío fue una noche que iba muy bebida, no me lo tengáis en cuenta –dice Midna.

— ¡Yo igual! –se ríe el peliazul

Ambos chocan las manos desde donde están.

— ¿Y tú, Mario? –dice Link.

—Cuando luchaba conmigo hace un par de años –se burla Bowser—, nunca lo olvidaré.

—Uy Bowser, que te la juegas.

Pues empezamos bien, si sigue así la cosa creo que sabemos que o bien Mario o Bowser acabará lanzándole al otro su vasito.

-Ahora yo –dice Amy contenta-, yo nunca montaría un negocio para estafar a la gente.

Solo bebe Bowser, los demás parecemos ser honrados.

— ¡Me toca! –dice Sonic, al lado de Amy—, yo nunca he usado un bolígrafo o cualquier cosa por el estilo para fines sexuales.

Nadie bebe, me alegro.

—Sonic, es que esto…

—Yo nunca he sufrido por amor –suelta Estela.

Bien, aquí tengo que beber. Agarro el pequeño recipiente y lo vacío en mi boca. No puede tener peor gusto, y esto de que te achicharre el cuello no ayuda. Miro a la gente de la mesa y veo que mucha gente bebe: Peach, Mario, Ike, Samus, Amy y Link, además de mí. Justamente la mitad de concursantes.

— ¿Y cómo fue? –pregunta Lucario.

—Yo por una chica de mi reino –dice Ike.

—Mi ex –confiesa Samus.

—Mi Sonic –dice Amy abrazándolo.

— ¿A quién le toca? –digo rápidamente antes de que me hagan decirlo a mí.

—Ah, yo –dice Kirby—, yo nunca me he hecho fotos en ropa interior.

—Kirby, tú no llevas ropa, no vale –dice Mario.

—Sí que vale, nunca lo he hecho.

Beben Peach y Link.

— ¿Tú? ¿Cuándo? –le digo al chico.

—Fue una tontería, ya te contaré –dice frotándose la cara.

— ¡Yo nunca tendría algo con alguien de esta mesa! –grita Midna a mi lado.

¡Sabía que Midna iba a lanzar alguna pregunta comprometida! Vuelvo a observar a los demás antes de beber. Vacían el vaso Mario, Ike, Samus, Amy, Bowser, Estela y Link… bebo.

—Que lanzados, ¿eh? –guiña un ojo Midna para todo el mundo.

—Zelda, te toca.

No me gusta este juego.

—Yo nunca me he vestido del sexo opuesto –se me ocurre decir.

Midna se acaba su vasito y Bowser, Samus y Sonic se lo tienen que llenar de nuevo para después beber.

—Fue por una apuesta –aclara Sonic ante las acosadoras miradas de la gente de su lado.

—Yo me aburría –dice Bowser sin mucha importancia.

—Link, tu turno –dice Saria.

—Pues… yo nunca he jugado al Strip póker –suelta.

Ike vuelve a beber. Este chico o ha hecho de todo o simplemente quiere vaciar el vaso… y volvérselo a llenar.

— ¿Con quién, con quién? –se interesa Peach.

—Gente, no sé. Era en plan broma con unos amigos y amigas.

Veo que Samus le mira mal, espero que el juego no siga así. Pero sea así o no, el juego continúa con estúpidas confesiones.

—Yo nunca he matado para comer.

—Yo nunca lo he hecho en un lugar público.

—Yo nunca le he deseado la muerte a alguien que conozca en persona.

Veinte minutos después seguimos en la mesa. Se nota que el alcohol ha llegado a afectar a algunos de los que siguen sentados, sin contar a Ike que está en el suelo.

-¡Me toca de nuevo! –dice Midna con el tono de voz un tanto distorsionado -¡Yo nunca por nada del mundo tendría una relación seria con el jugador –deja escapar un hipo- de mi izquierda!

La mato. Juro que cuando mañana despierte y vuelva a ser una persona en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales la mato. Para empezar yo no besaría a Midna más que en broma, así que no bebo. Veo que Samus bebe suponiendo que Ike sigue en la silla y Bowser también con Peach al lado. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo cuando escucho el vaso de Link golpear la mesa después de beber un trago.

—Vamos parando ya, ¿no? –dice Lucario.

Mejor que sí, algunos no pueden mantenerse en pie. El peliazul recibe la ayuda de Samus para levantarse, la cual no va muy fina tampoco. Midna también va bastante ebria, mañana a ver cómo se levanta.  
Y así, y por culpa de este último enunciado, es como me voy a pasar la noche pensando y pensando.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya sido entretenido :D  
Es practicamente seguro que en el próximo capítulo se de lugar a la Gala 6, con su respectiva expulsión y... en fin, ya sabéis lo que suele aparecer.**

**Os leo pronto :3**


	25. Micrófono en mano

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 25: Micrófono en mano**

Me levanto del suelo tras pasar la noche soñando con una botella de alcohol que me perseguía por toda la astronave. No hay nadie alrededor, así que me dirijo a la mesa donde jugamos ayer. Allí están sentados Midna, Kirby y Saria. De repente, la última me ve.

—Mira, es Zelda.

Midna y Kirby se giran y paran de hablar.

— ¡Buenos días! –me siento.

—No grites… –me dice Midna con mala cara. Como suponía, no se ha levantado bien.

— ¿Te hago un café? –me dice Kirby—. Ahora iba a subir a por el mío.

—Vale, gracias –le digo mientras se va—. ¿Qué hacéis levantados tan pronto?

—Nada, nos hemos desvelado –dice Saria.

Sí, es temprano todavía, todo el mundo sigue dormido.

— ¿Y de qué hablabais?

—Ah, nada… —dice Saria—, Midna nos hablaba de su reino.

—Es bonito a su manera –digo mientras me hago una cola.

—Ya nos llevará algún día –me comenta, pero Midna hace que no con el dedo.

— ¿Y tú estás bien? –le digo.

La pelirroja permanece con la cabeza encima de los brazos, apoyados en la mesa. Me lanza una mirada muy muerta y cierra los ojos.

—Se le pasará en un rato –dice Saria despreocupada—. Por cierto…

Dejo de mirar a Midna y le presto atención a Saria.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? –me mira curiosa, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Nada –finjo.

—En la última pregunta. Link bebió por…

—Sé por lo que bebió, Saria. No quiero que ahora esto sea algo a lo que debo dar importancia.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya tengo suficientes cosas en la cabeza. Yo mañana me voy a ir a mi castillo y…

—Pero Zelda… —trata de interrumpirme.

—Saria, escucha. Mañana me voy. Si me hago ilusiones con lo que ha pasado y lo que no, créeme, me vuelvo a Hyrule con un mal sabor de boca. Sentiré que tengo algo pendiente aquí. He decidido estar los dos días que me quedan con tranquilidad, disfrutando y sin preocuparme. ¿Me comprendes?

—Perfectamente –afirma con la cabeza.

—Y cuando Midna vuelva a despertar se lo explicas –la señalo, a lo que Saria se ríe—. Voy a ayudar a Kirby con los cafés.

— ¿Ayudarlo con dos cafés que tiene que hacer?

—Kirby se complica mucho en la cocina, seguro que estará poniendo guarniciones y cosas –digo levantándome.

Cuando acabo de hacer los cafés con Kirby volvemos a la mesa. Midna ya se ha despertado.

— ¿Qué hacíais tanto rato? Me he dormido y todo… —dice la chica.

—Kirby ha hecho unos cafés turcos –digo a lo que Kirby suelta una risa nerviosa—, además que tú ya te habías dormido antes.

—Si quieres te preparo un café, Midna.

—Kirby, basta –le digo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—Vale, vale…

La gente se va despertando y desayuna… Miro el reloj de la cocina cuando subo mi taza después de charlar un buen rato y son las diez y media. Estela y yo tenemos la clase de canto a las once, las primeras de hoy, y ella sigue dormida.

—Joder –digo para mí.

Bajo la cocina y entro en su habitación dando palmadas.

— ¡A ver, Estela, a desayunar!

—No grites… —dice frotándose la cara.

—Tenemos la clase en media hora, si quieres comer algo, ducharte y vestirte antes de subir al ático ve rápido.

—Relájate primero.

—Ya son duros los ensayos como para que encima tengamos que esperar más rato por ti.

—Anda, que me dejes –se abraza al cojín.

—Pero no tardes.

— ¡Que vale! –me mira al fin. Está despeinada y el mechón de pelo que normalmente le cubre parte de la cara está echado hacia atrás, por lo que le veo los dos ojos.

—Y… mejor deja que de vez en cuando al ojo le dé la luz… Tienes la pupila muy dilatada.

—Fuera.

—Vale –levanto las manos mientras salgo.

De camino al baño me choco con Saria, que va corriendo a la biblioteca. Entro yo en la ducha y cuando salgo entra Estela. Supongo que habrá desayunado mientras estaba en el baño. Se hacen las once y ella sube en pijama, pero no pienso decirle nada.

—Bien chicas. Solo quedan dos clases, y como ya os sabéis bien la letra y cómo defenderla hoy nos pondremos con la coreografía.

— ¿Coreografía? –tanto yo como Estela nos sorprendemos.

—El programa busca que sean representaciones bonitas –dice Nawile—… Son cuatro pasos de nada –nos intenta convencer al ver que ponemos mala cara ante esta idea.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo sería? –digo.

Ella pone la canción y la va pausando para indicarnos qué debe hacer cada una. A lo largo de la canción y con los pasos que tengo asignados, puedo ver que yo tomo la actitud dominante durante la actuación. A veces hasta tengo que empujar a Estela, y eso no me disgusta mucho.

Acabamos y Nawile nos da suerte como hace siempre, aunque las tres sabemos que la veremos más veces antes de cantar. Salimos y yo me tumbo en mi saco con Midna, que sigue sin llevar muy bien la resaca. Contemplo las estrellas que decoran el mundo más allá de este concurso.

—Con lo tranquila que estabas tú –me susurro a mí misma, sonriendo.

Y es verdad. Yo estaba tranquila en Hyrule, con mí rutina en el castillo. Y bueno, mírame ahora, jugándome la oportunidad de cumplir un deseo con otras trece personas y vigilada por unos millones más. Pero en verdad aquí se está bien, y creo que es la única vez que lo pienso desde que llegué. El tiempo se me pasa cada vez más rápido, supongo que es una señal de que estoy a gusto. Aunque mañana…  
Pero no quiero pensar en mañana. Me levanto y pregunto a Mario si puedo ayudar en alguna tarea. Lo cierto es que todos los que ayer no acabaron ebrios están limpiando y haciendo la colada. Quizá es como una especie de favor hacia Estela, para que vea que no está sola en esto de la limpieza por si mañana se va.

El día se pasa volando. Midna vuelve en sí por la tarde, es increíble lo que se puede llegar a emborrachar. Samus e Ike a media mañana ya estaban bien. Cenamos y vamos a dormir, sin ninguna novedad durante el día.

— ¡Buenos días!

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo a Saria encima de mí.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Hoy es un gran día! –grita

— ¿Por? –digo medio dormida aún.

—La gala. ¡Estela puede irse para siempre!

—O yo –digo vigilando que nadie haya escuchado a Saria.

—No, creo que ella tiene más papeletas.

—No quiero pensar en eso, ¿recuerdas?

—Bueno… Ya. Pero además cantamos hoy, y a lo mejor nos enseñan las opiniones de la prueba de la biblioteca… ¿No tienes ganas? –dice contenta mientras me levanto.

—La verdad es que prefiero no escuchar lo que piensan de mí… Ni aquí ni en el reino.

—Todo estará bien afuera.

—Eso espero. Bueno, hoy vuelve la gobernanta de turno, así que no me preocupo.

Saria salta y me da una colleja.

—Ni una vez más, ¿entendido?

—Lo siento –me río.

A la una del mediodía clase de canto de nuevo. Más que canto, la coreografía. Ambas estamos de acuerdo a la hora de movernos por el escenario.

—No solo serán vuestras voces y los pasos, también habrán luces y ambientación –dice parando la canción cuando estamos haciendo un último ensayo.

—¿Y eso a que viene ahora? –dice Estela.

—Lo digo porque no os asustéis –se ríe.

No sé qué quiere decir con eso, pero supongo que ya lo veré esta noche.  
El ensayo, a pesar de ser el último, se pasa igual de rápido como cualquier otro. Nawile nos mira fijamente una vez estamos a punto de salir del ático.

—Suerte –dice una vez más—, estoy convencida de que esta noche lo haréis de perlas.

—Gracias por todo –le sonreímos.

Supongo que veré a Nawile en más ocasiones, pero si esta fuera la última, me llevo una buena experiencia con ella.

A las siete de la tarde empieza a haber alboroto, como cada semana. Hay gente en la ducha, e incluso cenamos antes para después tener más margen de tiempo. Cuando el reloj llega a las nueve y media entro en el baño para tomarme una ducha, me arreglo y me visto. Para entonces queda un cuarto de hora para la gala y es cuando me doy cuenta que llevo el mismo vestido con el que entré. Fantástico, volveré a Hyrule como me fui. Menuda cabeza la mía.

Cinco minutos y empieza el programa. En el largo sofá permanecemos callados Midna, Samus, Ike, Amy, Mario, Peach, Link, Estela y yo. Al rato aparece Kirby con Saria, que se sientan a mi derecha. Lucario, Bowser, Sonic se sientan justo cuando Paco aparece en pantalla.

— ¡Buenas noches! –decimos algunos de nosotros.

— ¡Hola, mis monigotes! ¿Preparados una semana más?

Afirmamos. Esta semana hay mejor humor por nuestra parte.

—Bueno, hoy va a ser una gala un tanto diferente. Hoy como bien sabéis, tenéis que cantar por parejas, algo que forma parte de la prueba de esta semana. ¿Os explico cómo va a ir la noche?

—No nos haréis correr arriba y abajo, ¿no? –pregunta Ike.

—Tranquilo, la cosa va a estar calmada en ese sentido. Ahora os dejaré un tiempo mientras decidís el orden de las actuaciones. Dentro de diez minutos estaré con vosotros. Iréis cantando y cuando acabéis el público tendrá un cuarto de hora para votar al integrante de cada dúo que les haya parecido mejor. Os daremos la noticia y después seguiremos como cada semana, es decir, expulsión y nominaciones. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí! –gritamos al unísono.

—Bien, pues… Os veo luego –la pantalla se apaga y nos quedamos mirando los unos a los otros.

— ¿Quién empieza? –pregunta Amy en un hilo de voz…

— ¿Nosotros? –escucho los susurros de Ike hacia Sonic.

El erizo afirma inseguro con la cabeza. Ike se levanta.

—Nosotros primero.

Seguidamente Midna se levanta de mi lado.

— ¡Yo después!

—Nosotras, después –corrige Samus.

Kirby y Mario se piden el tercer turno. Miro a Estela.

—Tú –intento llamar su atención—, eh, ¡Estela!

— ¿Qué? –se gira.

—Vamos cuartas, así nos lo quitamos de encima.

Hace un gesto con los hombros de conformidad con la idea y nos asignamos el cuarto puesto. Detrás nuestra van Saria con Amy, seguidas de Link y Peach, lo que deja a Bowser y Lucario con el último turno.  
Pasados los diez minutos que había dicho Paco, éste aparece en pantalla de nuevo.

—Me han dicho que ya tenéis un orden, ¿no?

Afirmamos. Paco ríe satisfecho.

—Levantaros todos y apartad la mesa y las sillas de ahí detrás.

Empezamos a quitar sillas y las ponemos ahí al lado, donde los sillones de terciopelo rojo con las palmeras. Link y Samus quitan la mesa con la ayuda de Ike y de Amy y la ponen en un rincón, cerca del césped.

—Pues bien, que el primer dúo se quede dónde está y los demás os ponéis junto a las sillas.

Todos menos Ike y Sonic nos quedamos en el sitio dónde nos reunimos la primera vez, al llegar al Planetarium hace un mes. Al tener las sillas ahí nos sentamos a mirar como ambos concursantes esperan órdenes. Me doy cuenta que el sofá ha desaparecido por arte de magia, ya está todo el largo pasillo vacío. De la bóveda del mirador, la menos usada de las seis desde que empezó el concurso, sale Nawile con dos micrófonos. Le da uno a cada uno y seguidamente viene hacia nosotros y se sienta en un sillón, bajo la palmera.

Las luces se apagan poco a poco y el suelo del pasillo se ilumina. Los primeros acordes se escuchan y la canción empieza con Ike al micrófono. No conozco para nada la canción, pero Samus nos suelta el nombre de "Golden Boy". Escucho que Ike puede controlar su voz perfectamente, es muy bonita. Cuando le toca cantar a Sonic hay claramente un bajón de calidad.  
El espectáculo sigue hasta el punto en que Sonic pasa la mirada por el público, es decir, nosotros, y Amy se cae de la silla.

—Amy, levanta… —escucho como están reanimándola.

Durante toda la actuación claramente Ike le hace sombra a Sonic. Acaban los últimos acordes y nos levantamos a aplaudir. Ambos saludan y se sientan.

— ¡Siguientes, por favor! –dice la Voz los altavoces.

— ¡Nosotras! –se levantan Samus y Midna.

Llegan a la plataforma y de repente el suelo se inunda de una dorada niebla. Todo se vuelve más oscuro de lo normal y se alzan unos candelabros negros del suelo. Samus empieza a cantar el tema "Chandelier", seguida por Midna.

—Midna nos dijo que haría algo diferente –Saria me llama la atención.

—Es verdad… ¿Qué será?

El clímax de la canción no tarda en llegar y todos nos quedamos perplejos al ver que Midna deja ir una preciosa voz lírica, cantando la canción como si de una ópera se tratara. Me fijo que a Samus también se le rompen los esquemas y cuando le toca hacer su parte del estribillo intenta estar a la altura de la pelirroja.

Siguen cantado paseando por la niebla entre los candelabros a través del largo pasillo. Midna vuelve a hacer de cantante lírica una vez más y la gente que está sentada detrás de mí comentan. Saria sigue embobada.

La canción va disminuyendo y termina. Midna ha conseguido una actuación maravillosa, creo que tiene los dos puntos de nominación en su mano. Mario y Kirby se levantan para intercambiar posiciones con las dos chicas. Cuando Midna vuelve a mi lado la felicito, al igual que algunos de los demás concursantes.

Mario y Kirby empiezan a cantar una ranchera. El otro día le pregunté a Kirby por su canción pero no me lo quiso decir. Ninguno de los dos muestra ningún tipo de don para cantar, aunque Mario hace gallos cuando habla normal y Kirby tiene la voz más dulce. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de a quién elegirá el público, aunque espero que sea a la bola rosada.

— ¡Siguientes! –la Voz nos vuelve a visitar.

Vale, esta es la mía. Yo y Estela nos levantamos prácticamente a la vez. Kirby me pasa el micrófono y Mario se lo da a mi rival. Nos ponemos en la posición inicial que nos indicó Nawile y empieza a sonar la música. A la vez, pero, empiezan a caer gotas de lluvia que luego logro ver que son hologramas. Está todo muy bien trabajado.

Empiezo a cantar mi primera estrofa de la canción para darle turno a Estela, que se acerca a mí desde detrás hasta quedarse a mi lado. El estribillo llega y es cuando nos podemos lucir, aunque nuestras voces se parecen mucho y ninguna se sitúa por encima de la otra… por ahora.

La canción sigue lentamente, tengo miedo de que los nervios me traicionen, pero la melodía te obliga a ir sin prisa. De pronto volvemos a repetir el estribillo pero esta vez juntas. El momento de la verdad llega y vacío mis pulmones en el micrófono, escuchando murmullos de fondo y a la vez recibiendo fuerza para que la nota no decaiga hasta que me tengo que apartar para dejar paso a Estela. Noto que mi cara está colorada, paso mi mirada por el público y veo que Midna, Kirby, Saria y Link me miran satisfechos. Estela acaba su subidón y cantamos el resto de canción juntas. La coreografía que nos han impuesto nos obliga a acabar mirándonos hasta que dejan de sonar las últimas notas, cosa que me acaba molestando.

Todo el mundo aplaude y le dejamos el escenario a Saria y a Amy. Finalmente y ya desahogada, me siento en mi silla.

—Pues nada, a esperar y disfrutar –digo mirando a Midna.

—Bien cantado –Link me palpa el hombro.

—Gracias –le sonrío.

En la actuación de Saria y Amy solo cabe destacar que se nota que Amy sabía japonés de antes. Por mucho que Saria tenga la capacidad de aprender muy rápido, Amy la pisa en este campo. El tema es difícil de defender a nivel vocal, pero se nota que entre ellas se sienten bien y eso ayuda al espectáculo. Además, los efectos de color le dan vida a la actuación y finalizan con una de las mejores de la noche.

Link y Peach saben que son los siguientes y se levantan antes del aviso. Nawile trae unas sillas al medio del escenario y las pone de espaldas la una a la otra. Link y Peach se sientan y no se pueden ver entre ellos.

La mayor parte de la canción se la pasan de espaldas, hasta que en un momento de máxima potencia vocal por parte de Peach ambos giran las sillas sincronizados y crean una tierna atmósfera digna de aplaudir. Link defiende el tema muy bien, se nota que pasa su tiempo cantando en el campo. Yo todo el rato lo miro por si me mira él a mí, aunque lo hace solo al acabar la canción. Aplaudo y sonríe.

Y por último la actuación de Lucario y Bowser. Cuando suenan las primeras notas de una dura canción de rock nos horrorizamos porque ninguno de los dos sabe controlar su voz. Nos pasamos unos minutos intentando reconocer el tema aunque los esfuerzos resultan ser inútiles.

Paco aparece en pantalla con las manos en las orejas, aunque cuando se percata de la trasmisión las retira de inmediato y sonríe.

—Bueno, monigotes, ha estado muy bien –dice una vez se nos ha devuelto el sofá y nos estamos sentando en él—, ¡¿a que sí, público?!

La cámara empieza a dar vueltas por el plató mostrando a la cantidad de personas que caben gritando. También podemos ver por un momento a nuestros cuatro expulsados. Me fijo en los asientos dónde están… Espero que sean cómodos.

—Bueno, queridos míos. El cuarto de hora pactado empieza, el público ya puede dar los siete nombres ganadores de estas batallas.

Y nos quedamos esperando.

— ¿Ponemos la mesa en su sitio? –sugiere Lucario.

—Luego, ahora da toda la pereza –contesta Midna.

—Por cierto, ¿hoy ponen las confesiones de la biblioteca?

—Quizás las dejen para cuando salgamos cada uno.

—Puede ser… Son muy listos en este concurso.

Mientras todos siguen hablando no puedo parar de mirar hacia la biblioteca. Parece que me esté obsesionando, pero los nervios que se sufren son mortales.

Eso sí, los quince minutos que teníamos que esperar se me pasan muy rápido.

— ¡Ya estamos de nuevo con vosotros, monigotes!

Saludamos a Paco, todos con ansias de saber quiénes de nosotros podrá dar dos puntos en un rato.

—A ver, quiero que os pongáis en parejas, como habéis cantado.

Nos levantamos y nos ponemos en el orden en el que hemos actuado y, a la vez, con nuestro rival al lado. Estela y yo estamos en centro al haber sido las cuartas. En la pantalla podemos ver cómo Paco se va y aparecen Ike y Sonic en ella. Debajo de cada uno hay porcentajes, si no recuerdo mal como en la gala en que Pit fue expulsado. Al lado de Ike se ve el brazo de Samus.

Ambos comienzan a subir pero el de Sonic se detiene al 30%, dejando a Ike como el claro ganador. Samus besa a Ike mientras todos aplaudimos por el resultado. Amy no está contenta, pero si hubiera ganado el erizo habría sido una victoria injusta. Él, pero, está bien. No nos jugamos mucho en verdad.

— ¡Gracias público! –dice Ike.

La cámara pasa a la pareja de al lado. El resultado es obvio, y ya lo era antes de que la barra de Midna llegara al 82%. Se lo merece, hasta Samus lo admite. Le da dos besos a la twili y seguimos con Kirby y Mario.

—Buena, Midna –le digo flojito y ella me guiña un ojo.

Barras subiendo y, con tan solo un 8% de diferencia entre ellos, Kirby se alza con la victoria. Un 54% no está mal.

Momento de tensión para mí… Fijo mi mirada en la pantalla y veo como el número sube. Estela está tranquila, no parece importarle, aunque su marcador pronto se detiene y deja avanzar el mío hasta el 76%... ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡Muchas gracias! –me emociono. No pienso darle los dos besos de cortesía a Estela, ella tampoco creo que los quiera además.

¿Y eso qué quiere decir? Si el público me quisiera fuera del Planetarium no creo que me hubieran dado la victoria. Además han hecho que Estela pierda en la misma jugada… Quizá me salvo de la expulsión.

Saria no tiene la misma suerte que yo y su marcador llega al 40%. Amy gana la batalla, pero ambas se abrazan contentas. A Saria no le sabe para nada mal que haya ganado su contrincante, se aprecian mutuamente.

Link y Peach, también una batalla reñida, aunque el público lo ha tenido claro al poner a Link como ganador con un 66%. Ambos cantaban igual de bien, pero de Peach era de esperar y creo que Link ha sorprendido más.

Lucario gana a Bowser por muy poco, pues los dos lo hicieron igual casi. Un 51% se postra sobre la barra del pokémon.

— ¡Felicidades a los ganadores de la prueba semanal –reaparece Paco—, que tendréis la opción de dar dos puntos de nominación a algún concursante!

— ¡Gracias! –decimos los siete.

—Pero antes de nominar… toca expulsar.

* * *

**Jajaja bueno monigotes, hasta aquí.**

**Iba a hacer el capítulo con la gala entera, pero vi que me quedaría muy extenso en comparación con los otros capítulos y he decido cortar aquí :3  
Expulsado nº5 en el próximo capítulo :D**


	26. La decisión del público

**Planetarium del Cometa — Capítulo 26: La decisión del público**

—Antes de nominar toca expulsar, pero sois cuatro. Uno se salva ahora mismo.

Todos dejamos de murmurar y contengo el aliento, esperando un nombre.

—Y ese es...

Midna me agarra la mano muy fuerte y yo cierro los ojos.

—¡Mario!

Peach deja ir un chillido de alegría y abraza al fontanero. La pelirroja me mira, preocupada, y yo niego con la cabeza para que no lo esté. Todos empiezan a levantarse para desearnos suerte a los tres que vamos a entrar allí.

—Zelda, nos vemos en un rato –me abraza Saria.

—Tenlo por seguro –Midna me agarra también.

Le aprieto los mofletes a Kirby, que se le ve triste.

—Venga tonto, después nos vemos.

—Mucha suerte, Zelda.

Empiezo a despedirme del resto, repitiendo la situación hace dos semanas con Samus. Otros se muestran más amables, como Amy y Peach. Mario también me desea suerte aunque haya estado nominado conmigo esta semana.

—Princesa, no te preocupes, ¿eh? –me da dos besos.

—Tranquilo Link… Se irá Bowser –le digo cuando separo mi mejilla con la suya.

—Eso espero –finge una sonrisa.

Me voy de la multitud y veo que Estela está entrando a la biblioteca. Abro la puerta y miro mi entorno una última vez antes de cerrarla.

Dentro de la sala ya está Bowser, sentado en el medio del sofá. Estela se sitúa a la punta más lejana a la puerta, por lo que yo me siento en el lado izquierdo. Nos quedamos esperando dos minutos hasta que me parece extraño que nadie aparezca en la pantalla.

—¿Esto es normal? –pregunto a los veteranos.

—Completamente –ruge Bowser.

Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo. Cuando abro los ojos veo las tres bombillas encima nuestro, apagadas.

—¿Y esto?

—En el momento de la expulsión se encienden en verde si estás salvada –Estela me mira por detrás del caparazón de Bowser—, o rojo si te eliminan.

Alzo las cejas a modo de sorpresa y seguimos esperando unos tres minutos más, aproximadamente. Minutos los cuales se me hacen larguísimos.

—¡Monigotes! –Paco me asusta y me reincorporo en el sofá— ¿Cómo ha ido esta semana siendo nominados?

Estela y Bowser aclaran sin ninguna dificultad que ha ido bien.

—¿Y tú, Zelda? Eres nueva en esto.

—Hoy me estreno.

—¿Y ha ido bien?

—Nerviosa –digo.

—Y… ¿quién crees que será el expulsado?

¿Y esta pregunta tan comprometida a que viene? ¿Por qué a mí?

—Pues creo que yo –digo.

—Ahora saldremos de dudas.

Paco enseña una tarjeta con el nombre del programa, la cual intuyo que lleva el nombre del expulsado por la otra cara.

—¿Preparados?

—Venga –dice Estela.

—Pues…

Las luces empiezan a bajar hasta quedarnos a oscuras, solo iluminados por la tenue luz del televisor.

—Planetarium del Cometa declara…

Los tres nos damos la mano.

—…que el concursante que queda en el decimocuarto lugar es…

"Decimocuarto", que grande que es esa calificación. Cojo aire y lo vuelvo a suspender en mis pulmones.

—¡Bowser! –anuncia el presentador.

Automáticamente una luz verde inunda mi campo visual, dejándome distinguir el rojo de Bowser a mi derecha. Escucho al público del plató gritando de alegría, cosa que a Bowser no parece hacerle mucha gracia. Permanecemos dentro de los focos de colores unos diez segundos más, en los que me intento convencer a mí misma que sigo dentro del programa.

—Ese ha sido el resultado, Bowser, por favor, tienes que abandonar la Biblioteca por la trampilla que… ahora tendremos que ensanchar para que puedas bajar.

Entre las librerías, en el suelo, hay una bajada por donde cabemos todos menos él. Supongo que les llevará un rato.

—Chicas, vosotras podéis reuniros con los demás monigotes saliendo por la puerta.

Nos despedimos de Bowser puramente por quedar bien con el público y, tras algunos esfuerzos por mi parte, abrimos la puerta y la cruzamos.  
Al salir vemos como todos estaban pendientes de saber quién saldría del cuarto. Algunos se levantan de las sillas que ya están en su sitio juntamente con la mesa, otros estaban sentados en el sillón… Midna, Link, Saria y Kirby salen disparados hacia nosotras al vernos. Midna se me lanza encima, mientras Saria y Kirby se unen al abrazo haciendo una piña. Veo como Estela y Link se abrazan y me alegro por él, ya tiene a Estela de vuelta. Poco a poco va acercándose la gente.

—Que bien, que bien, que bien –repite Midna, aliviada, mientras se separa de mí para dejarme ir con los demás.

—¡Princesa! –Link me abraza –Me alegra que estés aquí aún.

—Gracias –le digo con la cabeza en su hombro, soltando una risa.

Todos empiezan a aplaudir y a celebrar que Bowser ha sido expulsado. Esta situación me recuerda a cuando superamos la prueba del Bosque Estelar.

—¡Monigotes...! –Paco aparece de nuevo en pantalla.

Todos formamos una piña de personas más grande que la anterior e ignoramos al presentador. Sigue repitiendo la denominación con la que nos ha etiquetado y finalmente debe esperarse a que nos calmemos.

—Ahora que tengo vuestra atención... –vuelve a hablar Paco.

—¡Nominación! –grita Peach interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Quieres nominar sin pasar por la prueba de inmunidad? –dice Paco mirando nuestras reacciones. ¿Inmunidad esta semana?

—¡No, no, no! –grita Samus.

—Pues menos mal, porque Nawile está preparada para esconder algo que otorgue a quien lo encuentre poder salir ileso de las nominaciones.

Todos nos volvemos a sentar en el sofá sin dejar de buscar con la vista a la profesora de canto.

—¡No os sentéis!

Nos paramos de golpe.

—A la biblioteca.

—¿Otra vez, Paco? –se queja Estela.

—Venga, sin rechistar.

Nos movemos hacia el pequeño cuarto donde creía que nos íbamos a encontrar con Bowser, pero ya lo han retirado del concurso. Nos quedamos sin respuesta alguna y esperamos cerca de un minuto hasta que nos indican que, tras la cuenta atrás, podemos salir.

—Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! –Paco indica la salida.

Todos salimos corriendo como la otra vez por la puerta y a mí no se me ocurre otra cosa que correr hacia el garaje. Entro en una cabina y salgo en la planta de la Sala de Máquinas. Sonic y Lucario han hecho lo mismo que yo y entramos los tres a la bóveda.

—Aquí no hay nada –digo.

—O sí –El erizo empieza a desordenar los armarios de Saria, Estela y Amy.

Me pongo a hacer lo mismo. Busco entre las prendas de Samus y de Mario, pero abandono la búsqueda al encontrar unos calzoncillos de este y salgo de la Sala de Máquinas. Bajo a la planta de abajo y me lo encuentro todo revuelto, los sacos de dormir colgados en la carpa de la astronave y a Peach encallada bajo la mesa.

—¡Os queda un minuto! –anuncia Paco para recibir algunas protestas.

Exactamente veinte segundos después, en los cuales he intentado recorrer todo el baño sin saber qué era lo que buscaba, Ike se alza con la victoria. Nos reunimos todos en el sofá y el peliazul nos muestra un micrófono que lleva grabada la palabra "Inmune". Por lo visto estaba en la cocina dentro de un armario que ha abierto por casualidad.

—Ike no podrá ser nominado esta semana –anuncia el presentador—. Dentro de un rato empezamos las nominaciones, id pensando –sonríe y desaparece.

Dejo ir un suspiro y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, todo ha pasado muy rápido. Sigo en el concurso, no me lo creo.

—Bueno tía, cuenta cómo es eso, ¿no? –me reincorpora Midna.

Me siento en la mesa con Kirby, Saria, Midna y Link, que aparece justo cuando empiezo.

—Estábamos Estela, Bowser y yo, y Paco empieza a hablarme hasta que supongo que le dan la señal de decir quién es el expulsado, y del techo las luces se encienden y dependiendo del color… —me explico fatal.

—Zelda, tranquilízate ya… Sigues dentro, puedes calmarte –Saria me agarra la mano.

—Es que esto es mucho para mí.

—Ahora que no salgas más veces –dice Midna.

—¡Midna! –le grita Kirby.

—¡Que es broma! Si yo soy la primera que quiere que se quede.

—No, yo quiero que no salgáis ninguno nominado después.

Media hora después Paco aparece para dar comienzo a las nominaciones.

—Ike, inauguras tú las nominaciones –dice antes de que el peliazul pudiera sentarse con los demás en el sofá.

—¡Perfecto! –se va a la biblioteca.

—Yo esta vez voy a cambiar mis puntos –le susurro a Midna.

—¿Y eso?

—No quiero votar a los mismos de siempre –bajo más la voz por la gente de mi alrededor y Midna se acerca más a mí—. Cuando entro a nominar siempre le doy mis puntos a Estela, a Samus, Lucario a veces y bueno, a Bowser pero ahora ya no está.

—Pero esta vez puedes nominar con dos puntos a alguien.

—Lo sé, pero voy a barajarlo diferente.

—Bueno, es una opción –dice ella finalmente y se recompone.

—Zelda, biblioteca –dice la Voz unos diez segundos más tarde.

Entro y me siento en el sofá como hace casi una hora.

—¡Buenas!

—Hola Zelda. Como sabes, tienes la opción de dar dos puntos a uno de tus compañeros. Te recuerdo que Ike acaba de conseguir la inmunidad y no podrá ser votado.

—Lo sé, tranquilo. Voy a dar mis votos entonces.

—Cuando quieras.

—Le daré un solo punto a Estela, no le voy a dar dos porque me preocupo por Link y creo que si ella sale nominada otra vez volverá a estar mal y eso no lo quiero. La nomino porque bueno, no nos hemos llevado del todo bien nunca y no voy a dejar de darle puntos.

—Perfecto. Te queda votar con dos puntos y con un punto.

—Vale, mis dos puntos esta vez van para Sonic. Cuando vine a hacer mi comentario sobre él dije que no me parecía correcto su comportamiento hacia Amy, así que ese es mi motivo principal.

—¿Y por último?

—A… Mario. Me parece injusto que él se libre de las nominaciones después de que Bowser haya sido expulsado y los problemas los han causado los dos. No sé, ese es mi voto.

—Bien, Zelda, puedes irte.

—De acuerdo… Ah, y quiero pedir gracias a la gente que me ha votado para seguir en el Planetarium –digo a la cámara antes de cruzar la puerta.

Me dirijo al sofá de nuevo y llaman a Peach para nominar. Me vuelvo a sentar con Midna, nadie me ha quitado el sitio.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás? –le pregunto a ella.

—Pues creo que le daré puntos a Lucario, a Estela y… a Peach.

—¿A Peach? ¿Por? –le digo susurrando, igual que ella.

—No sé, no me va su rollo. Demasiado… —empieza a hacer gestos con las manos dándome a entender que se refiere a delicada.

—A mí me cae muy bien, creo que soy la única que no le encuentra pegas.

—Bueno…

Nominan seguidamente Link, Estela, Lucario, Amy, Ike y Saria. Lo malo de nominar de los primeros es que después te aburres, y más si aún quedamos muchos en el concurso y la lista es larga. Midna entra, seguida de Kirby, Sonic, Samus y Mario, el cual cierra los votos de esta semana. Nos esperamos unos diez minutos y Paco aparece en pantalla de nuevo.

—¡Monigotes! ¡Tenemos resultados!

Todos los que estábamos hablando nos callamos y atendemos a la pantalla.

—¿Estáis preparados? –dice el entusiasta presentador.

—¡Sí! –gritamos la mitad que no decimos "no".

—Pues mirad la pantalla.

Tres marcos aparecen esta vez, no ha habido empates entre el tercer puesto y un supuesto cuarto. Las imágenes tardan en salir, por lo que, de mientras, me abrazo a Midna. Dentro del primer rectángulo, por cuarta vez en el concurso y tercera consecutiva, aparece Mario. Miro a Peach y se cubre la cara con las manos. En el segundo marco se nos muestra a Samus mirando a la cámara.

—¡¿Siempre salimos los mismos o qué pasa?!

En el tercer rectángulo aparece Lucario.

—Perdón –le dice la rubia al tercer nominado, el cual no muestra ningún tipo de queja al resultado.

—¡Aquí tenéis a los tres nombres que esta semana estarán en manos de nuestros queridos telespectadores!

Aplaudimos algunos, estoy feliz. Ni yo ni los míos están nominados y mis dos antiguos enemigos están en la palestra.

Decidimos irnos a los sacos después de que nos comuniquen que ya ha terminado el programa. Me tumbo y caigo dormida al momento, pues ya no tengo por qué preocuparme.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto siendo de los últimos concursantes en despertarse. Me reúno con mis compañeros en la mesa y empiezo a desayunar cuando los nominados se disponen a leer el sobre plateado que había antes.

—Lucario, lee, eres el nuevo.

El pokémon despliega la carta sin nada que decir y empieza a leerla.

—Por una semana variada. Una semana más, mis monigotes, deberéis superar una prueba a lo largo de la semana. Esta vez, pero, la prueba es un tanto peculiar…

—A saber –dice Ike frotándose la cara.

—…pues hay una serie de minijuegos que necesitan un ganador. Cada día deberéis entrar todos al ático y jugar con el Planetarium. A los ganadores se les otorgará un premio.

Lucario para de leer.

—¿Qué más? –dice Midna.

—No hay nada más –Lucario enseña la carta.

—Pues… ¿cuando entramos?

—En un rato, ahora a descansar y a disfrutar de la ausencia de Bowser –Mario se tumba en el sofá.

—Pero esto ha sido muy raro, no nos cuentan nada en la carta –se queja Saria.

—Supongo que cada día nos darán instrucciones por cada juego –dice Sonic al respecto.

—Al menos esta vez suena bien la prueba, no como lo del molino y el Bosque Estelar –opina Estela.

—Esperémonos lo peor por si acaso –digo.


	27. Traidores e inocentes

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 27: Traidores e inocentes**

Los trece cruzamos la puerta del ático aproximadamente dos horas después de haber leído la carta. La bóveda por dentro está completamente oscura excepto por un rayo de luz que nos deja ver un trozo de suelo. Parece que el espacio a nuestro alrededor no tenga final.  
Principalmente al entrar hay empujones y gritos, aunque cuando pisamos la luz nos acabamos de situar.

—Bienvenidos a la sexta prueba semanal de Planetarium del Cometa —nos habla la voz—. Como sabéis, esta prueba se dividirá en seis minijuegos que deberéis jugar día a día.

—¿Seis? —pregunta Amy mirando al cielo.

—Sí, el sábado no habrá ninguno. Los deberéis hacer entre hoy domingo y el viernes que viene.

—Uno por día, ¿no? —dice el fontanero.

—Exacto.

—¿Y el minijuego lo podemos elegir nosotros? —pregunta Peach.

De arriba caen seis paneles que se mantienen a flote enfrente de nosotros. Nos los quedamos mirando. Son de la anchura de alguien con los brazos abiertos de par en par, aunque no son tan altos. De color blanco y con el marco azul y un dibujo distinto al de los otros en cada uno, los paneles empiezan a dar vueltas como en una ruleta.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Me gusta ese!

—¿Qué mierda es el de ahí?

—Me estoy mareando…

La gente habla y yo me fijo en los dibujos. Una isla flotante, un cuchillo y una esfera con una persona dentro son los únicos dibujos que puedo identificar antes de que se ordenen y se pongan en dos filas de tres. Intento revisar los demás, pero pronto me interrumpen.

—Debéis elegir uno de los seis para empezar el reto de hoy —nos dicen.

—¿Pero de qué trata cada uno? —pregunta Kirby.

—Eso lo sabréis a medida que vayáis entrando.

—¡Así no se puede elegir! —dice Ike.

—Solo escoged.

Empezamos a hablar y, tras un buen rato de discusión y sin saber por qué, decidimos que el más atractivo para empezar es el que tiene el cuchillo azul grabado.

—¡El del cuchillo! —vuelve a decir Ike al cielo.

—Perfecto. Púlsalo.

—Allá voy —Ike se acerca y toca con una mano el de abajo a la izquierda.

Empiezo a sentir cómo mi cintura tiembla y siento náuseas, pero me aguanto y aparezco finalmente en medio de una plaza de lo que parece un pueblo. Cuando quiero darme cuenta me fijo en que todos estamos ahí pero vestidos con una simple camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros. Es de noche, lo que me hace pensar que el programa pretende que no veamos el sol hasta que no nos eliminen del concurso.

—Bienvenidos a "Problemas en la Ciudad Terrorista", el minijuego que habéis escogido.

—¡¿En serio jugaremos a esto?! —dice Sonic emocionado.

—¿De qué va? —Peach no sabe dónde está.

—Para los que no saben de qué trata, voy a explicar. Todos y cada uno de vosotros tendréis un papel en este juego, pues en un rato os dividiréis en traidores e inocentes. Cada equipo tiene un objetivo que cumplir, los inocentes deberéis recolectar quince gemas que hay repartidas por todo el pueblo y depositarlas en la bandeja que hay en esta misma plaza. Los traidores tendréis que impedir que los inocentes cumplan su misión exterminándolos con un cuchillo virtual que saldrá en vuestra mano cuando gritéis dicha palabra. Los inocentes también pueden erradicar a los traidores con un arma especial que, si sois lo suficientemente hábiles, le encontraréis un uso estupendo. Ahora para empezar dad individualmente vueltas por el pueblo y se os comunicará de qué equipo sois. Ronda de preguntas rápida.

—¿Los equipos son igualados? —pregunta Saria.

—No, solo cinco de vosotros seréis traidores.

—¿Y cómo sabremos cuando alguien es inocente o traidor?

—Si eres inocente no lo sabrás, tendrás que fiarte de la gente. En el caso de que seas traidor verás un aura verde en los inocentes y roja en los traidores.

—¿Qué aspecto tienen las chismas esas que tenemos que coger? —dice Amy

—Piedras pequeñas con una fuerte luz. Las veréis de lejos.

—Ah vale.

—A recolectar gemas. ¡Suerte!

Suena una alarma y yo me alejo de todos a paso ligero… Empezamos bien fuerte la semana de minijuegos y debo reconocer que este es bastante entretenido y atractivo, aunque me debería preocupar por coger gemas. Veinte segundos después de que el juego haya empezado siento que me quema el antebrazo derecho, me lo miro y veo como la palabra "Inocente" se graba en él y, seguidamente, desaparece.

—Bueno, bien… Equipo de los débiles.

Camino durante una media hora por las desiertas calles del pueblo hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza con una fuente, menos mal porque me estaba muriendo de sed ya.

—¡Hola! —me encuentro con Mario.

—Hola… Eres inocente, ¿no?

—Claro.

Zelda, si alguien fuera traidor no te lo diría y fingiría ser de los tuyos.

—¿Tienes alguna gema? —le pregunto.

—Ninguna, aunque creo que alguien ha encontrado una ya.

—Espero que ganemos, aunque tampoco sabemos los privilegios.

—Algo obtendrá el equipo ganador supongo —me dice mientras empiezo a beber de la fuente.

De repente escuchamos un grito por una de las calles que comunican con nuestra plaza.

—¡Vamos! —dice Mario.

Abandono el agua para correr por la calle. Vemos una bola de cristal con una luz verdosa del tamaño de un pomelo en medio de nuestro camino y nos acercamos.

—¿Es una gema?

—No —dice Mario.

Me agacho y observo la esfera y veo la cara de Amy en ella.

—¿Amy?

—¿Qué es esto? —Mario se pone de rodillas a mi lado.

Me acerco la bola a los ojos para observarla y de repente escucho un suave ruido de cascabeles y adopto la visión de alguien que se gira de repente y es acuchillado por un brazo. Vuelvo en sí.

—Diosas, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

—¿A ver?

Mario ve lo mismo que yo y seguidamente lo entiende todo.

Esto debe ser lo último que ha visto Amy antes de "morir".

—Tiene sentido. Así que Amy ha caído.

—El grito sería de ella.

—Si ella hubiera visto la cara del que la ha eliminado ahora sabríamos quién es el traidor.

—Exacto.

—¿Nos llevamos la bola?

—Dejémosla aquí a ver si alguien reconoce ese brazo.

—Bueno, no da muchas pistas.

Seguimos andando hasta que hay dos rutas por tomar.

—¿Nos dividimos? Así a lo mejor encontramos más gemas —me propone, lo que me parece bien.

—No mueras, ¿eh? —bromeo.

Sigo mi camino tras despedirme de Mario y atarme el zapato ahí mismo. Vuelvo a caminar sin rumbo. Esta ropa que llevo no refresca mucho, y aunque sea de noche el calor es horrible. De repente un golpe seguido de otro grito hace que voltee la cabeza hacia la calle que daba a mi derecha. Esta vez no encuentro una esfera, no encuentro un culpable ni siquiera un compañero que me de conversación en este momento de tensión.

—¿Una gema? —susurro para mí.

Me acerco a ese punto brillante que descansa en el suelo y, afortunadamente, puedo llevarlo conmigo. Tengo que buscar la plaza.  
Empiezo a correr sin dejar de mirar por mis suelos hasta que de una calle salen Peach y Estela y se chocan conmigo. Las tres caemos al suelo y, con nosotras, mi gema.

—¡Apartad! —mantengo la distancia con ellas y sin levantar la mirada de mis compañeras tomo de nuevo la piedra luminosa.

—Tranquila, somos buenas —dice Peach.

—Normal que no se fie, Peach —le comenta la otra.

—¡Mira! —Peach saca de su espalda una esfera verdosa con la cara de Mario.

—Lleva un buen rato con eso en las manos, así no hay quien avance, se le va cayendo todo el rato —argumenta Estela

—¡Traed eso! —Peach me lo da—, es lo último que vio Mario antes de ser eliminado. Antes iba conmigo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo quieres tú?

—Para ver qué hay dentro, Estela.

—Para ocultarnos que lo mataste, ¿no? —me dice Estela, a lo que Peach contesta tapándose la boca.

—Que no —me llevo la esfera al ojo.

Parece que Mario escucha algo y mira hacia arriba. Algo se le lanza encima y lo último que ve es una figura al otro lado de la calle que se levanta y se va. Espera, ¿esa soy yo?

—¡Danos eso! —grita Estela, que ha puesto a Peach de su lado.

—Acercároslo a los ojos.

Veo como experimentan la última visión de Mario en el minijuego de hoy y, una vez han acabado, pido opinión.

—Alguien le ha asaltado.

—Tú eras esa del fondo, ¿verdad? —pregunta Peach.

—Exacto, acabábamos de despedirnos.

—¿Eso significa que si el traidor te ha visto irte de ahí te ha podido seguir y ahora puede estar con nosotras? —vuelve a preguntar.

Estela y yo nos damos cuenta del peligro que corremos.

—¡Vamos hacia la plaza! —grito.

Agarro a Peach del brazo y las tres empezamos a correr por las calles sin saber si nos acercamos al corazón del pueblo o estamos alejándonos. Sin darnos cuenta dejamos a Peach atrás después de soltarla y algo la embiste justo después de gritar "¡Cuchillo!". No me hace falta girarme para saber quién es, su voz lo dice todo.

—¡Kirby! —me giro y lanzo la esfera de Mario hacia su cuerpo, el cual se comprime y se trasforma en otra esfera pero rojiza.

Así que el arma contra los traidores son los recuerdos de los inocentes…

—Dios, Peach… —Estela se acerca a las tres pelotas que hay en el suelo.

—Deberíamos irnos. Agarra una tú y la usas como arma por si nos encontramos a otro traidor —digo.

—No tienes corazón, Zelda.

—Es un minijuego para pasar el día, no te alteres.

Porque aunque hayamos perdido a Peach y a Mario y yo haya tenido que eliminar a Kirby, que es mi amigo, sé que no pierdo nada en esto y, en cambio, tengo la esperanza que puedo ganar mucho.

Estela toma la esfera de Peach y yo la de Mario. Espero que Midna siga viva e irme con ella, porque ahora mismo la compañía no es la mejor.

—Eso es la plaza, ¿no? —me llama la atención la dueña del Planetarium

Samus, Ike y Lucario se encuentran en el centro, junto una plataforma con una bandeja verde. Hay un gran marcador parecido a los de los aeropuertos pero en vez del destino del viaje están nuestros nombres. Hay algunos apagados, deben ser los muertos.

Me fijo en mi compañía. Nunca pensé que iba a estar trabajando con la parejita, Lucario y Estela.

—¿Quién queda? —Estela se acerca a Samus para mirar el cartel.

—tú, Ike, Link, Lucario, yo, Saria y Zelda.

—¿Traidores cuantos quedan? —pregunta Lucario.

—Kirby era uno de ellos y lo han eliminado —dice Estela.

—Sonic también era traidor —revela Ike.

—Entonces esos dos también lo son —concluye Samus señalando a los nombres de Link y Saria.

¿Ellos? ¿No tendré ningún aliado de mi grupo de amigos?

—Los encontramos y ganamos la partida.

—Pero que nuestra misión no es acabar con los traidores, es recolectar gemas —me quejo.

—Zeldita, quedan dos para añadir —dice Estela—, ¿no ves el número?

Un pequeño marcador que hay en la bandeja nos indica un trece.

—Tienes que poner la tuya —dice Lucario, que ha visto que llevo una en la mano.

Se me olvidaba, yo he recogido una de ellas.

—Link y Saria deben estar custodiando la última gema.

Arrancamos hacia ninguna parte con el propósito de encontrar a los supuestos traidores. Nos empezamos a dividir y nos aseguramos que cada uno de nosotros lleve consigo una esfera de alguno de nuestros compañeros. Yo mantengo la esfera de Mario hasta que le cambio a Samus por la suya, de Midna. Me siento mejor llevando la suya, tonterías mías supongo.

Durante todo el camino me mantengo apartada del grupo. Ahora me doy cuenta que con los demás concursantes no mantengo buena relación y se me pasa por la cabeza tratar de hacer amigos a partir de ahora, pero sé que no es lo mío. Cuando acabe esto volveré con los de mi grupo, y si hay suerte será en unos minutos. Lucario va haciendo de guía, aunque este pueblo lo conoce tan mal como nosotros. De tanto en tanto se agacha y toca el suelo, cosa que me parece muy rara. Tampoco voy a preguntar, seguro que se me lanzan todos al cuello.

—Ahora a la izquierda —dice

—¡Están ahí! —Ike grita apuntando al final de la calle pero a la derecha.

Lucario para en seco y todos nos giramos para ver como Saria y Link desaparecen andando sin que nos hayan visto.

—Vamos por detrás y les lanzamos las bolas —sugiere Samus.

—Pero podemos ir por la izquierda, que así les sorprendemos más e igual nos encontramos con la gema —propone Lucario

—¿Qué dices? Los seguimos, no se hable más.

Vamos corriendo y, tal y como habíamos planeado en nuestras mentes, los sorprendemos por detrás. Saria tiene la última gema en sus manos.

—Hola —le sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto.

—¿Desde cuándo los inocentes van de caza para eliminar a los traidores? —dice ella, haciendo que Link se dé la vuelta.

—Saria, calla —le dice Link.

—¿Qué más da? Si solo quedan ellos, no hace falta fingir.

—Cierto —dice Ike, dándole a Saria con la bola de Sonic.

—¿En serio, tío? —dice Link cogiendo la de Saria, ya en el suelo.

—Quedas tú.

—Cuchillo —Link hace aparecer el arma blanca en su mano.

—Bueno, esto se pone interesante —comenta Samus.

Veo que Link empieza a lanzarle miradas extrañas a Lucario, pero él se dedica a esquivarlas.

—Acabemos ya la partida —acaba exigiendo la misma.

El rubio empieza a correr, descuidando en el suelo la decimoquinta gema para acabar. Samus e Ike, sorprendidos, lo siguen y se pierden los tres entre las calles. Nos quedamos Lucario, Estela y yo. Tomo la piedra brillante del suelo y, agachada, propongo ir a la plaza a completar el barril.

—¡Cuchillo! —veo como Lucario asesina a Estela cuando me levanto.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Empiezo a correr con la piedra en la mano por puro instinto y giro, encontrándome con una calle cuesta abajo.

Sigo corriendo con cuidado de no caerme, pero por muchas calles que atraviese él siempre me va tomando ventaja en agilidad. Salta y me tira al suelo, dejándome escuchar un golpe de tambor y toda la visión negra.  
Despierto en el ático, con los cinco paneles restantes intactos y con ese tenue rayo de luz que cae del techo.

—Mierda… Eliminada.

Salgo con las manos en la cabeza de la bóveda y me dirijo a la cabina para bajar. Me encuentro a la mitad de los concursantes eliminados en el sofá viendo la persecución de la pareja y Link y otros en la mesa comiendo como posesos.

—¡Mírala! —grita Midna desde la puerta de la cocina, haciendo que todos aparten la vista de la pantalla y la postren sobre mí.

—Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

—¡Siéntate y mira esto! —Kirby me hace un hueco en el sofá y me siento. Midna salta por detrás y ocupa el lugar de él, sentándolo en sus piernas.

—Buena partida, Zel —dice la twili.

—Después me cuentas qué ha pasado —le digo.

Nos fijamos en la pantalla, Samus casi captura a Link pero este se escabulle. Por otro lado Lucario busca al dúo de inocentes que persigue a su compañero. Ahora entiendo las miradas que Link le hacía, aunque creo que sigue habiendo cosas que no me cuadran.

—¿Lucario era traidor desde el principio?

Midna me afirma con la cabeza.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Os confundisteis. La Voz dijo que eran cinco traidores, no sé cómo os habéis pensado que eran cuatro.

Sigo mirando la pantalla y veo que Lucario sigue tocando el suelo en ocasiones.

—¿Eso que hace qué es?

—Ya nos lo dirá luego supongo.

No le cuesta encontrar al trío que sigue en el juego y ataca a Ike, manteniendo la misma relación cazador-presa que tuvo conmigo.

—¡Ike! —grita Samus.

La chica queda entre Lucario y Link, está perdida.

—Link, toda tuya. No voy a matar a nadie más.

El chico lanza el cuchillo y le da a Samus entre pecho y pecho. Todo el pueblo empieza a descomponerse y se apaga el televisor. Al rato salen los cuatro por la cabina del garaje y todos aplaudimos.

—¡Qué grandes! —gritan Kirby, Sonic y Saria, los otros traidores.

—Ha sido divertido —comenta Samus.

Tiene razón, ha estado entretenido. En todo momento era un juego, aunque parecía real.

—¡Gracias por darnos estos momentos, programa! —Ike adora al cielo.

—Así nos evadimos y vemos un poco de mundo fuera de la astronave… Hasta mañana no hay más, pero —se queja Midna.

Cosas como estas unen al grupo. Estamos a media tarde supuestamente y hay gente que venimos hambrientos. Algunos de nosotros vamos a la cocina pero la Voz nos habla.

—Chicos, al sofá.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí.

—¿Todos?

—Todos.

Bajamos las escaleras que teníamos subidas y nos hacemos hueco entre los concursantes que había sentados. Se nota que no está Bowser, la verdad.

—Este minijuego ha sido ganado por los traidores, los cuales eran Saria, Link, Lucario, Kirby y Sonic. Sólo dos de ellos, los que se han mantenido hasta el final, tienen derecho de colocarse la medalla de ganador de hoy.

Link y Lucario sonríen, aunque pronto dejan de hacerlo.

—Pero no hay dos medallas. Debéis elegir cuál de vosotros se corona ganador de este paseo por el pueblo.

Empiezan los murmureos. Personalmente me gustaría que sea Link, pero Lucario ha jugado mejor supongo.

—Lucario —Link le llama la atención al pokémon— quédatela tú.

—No me importa, de veras. Para ti.

—El propietario de la medalla puede ir a la biblioteca a por su obsequio —dice la Voz.

Siguen discutiendo cuál de los dos se queda pero en vez de tirar para sí mismos lo regalan al otro.

—Que lo decidan ellos —dice Lucario al fin.

Pues mejor, realmente. Ambos son demasiado humildes y nobles como para decidirse.

—Perfecto… ¿Quién elige Lucario? —se levanta Midna para que escuche la gente.

Amy, Sonic, Samus, Ike y Mario votan por él.

—¿Por Link?

Kirby, Estela, Midna, yo, Saria y Peach nos ponemos de su lado.

—Cinco a seis, campeón —dice Lucario.

—B-Bueno —tartamudea Link.

Estela lo acompaña a por su medalla y yo me quedo mirando al otro ganador.

—Sigue sin cuadrarme.


	28. Ojos vendados

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 28: Ojos vendados**

¿Cuál elegimos? –dice Samus.

Lunes, segundo minijuego por elegir.

—¡El del gorro! –salta Kirby.

—Ya te hemos dicho que ese no unas cinco veces, tío –se queja Sonic.

—Normal que quiera el del gorro de cocina, ganará él cuando lo hagamos –habla Ike.

—¿Y si nos quedamos con el de la isla? Por probar… –comenta Mario.

—Me parece bien.

Descomponemos la piña que habíamos formado al entrar al ático y Mario pulsa el panel de lo que parece ser una isla flotante y al abrir los ojos nos encontramos en una enorme plataforma grisácea en medio del oscuro cielo. Peach chilla por el vértigo.

—¡Peach, ponte en el centro y siéntate! –le aconseja el fontanero a gritos, pues con la altitud no se escucha bien.

—Exagerada, ni que esto fuera pequeño –Samus se pone en el borde y mira hacia abajo junto con Lucario.

Pequeña lo que se dice pequeña no es la plataforma en la que nos encontramos, aunque a estas alturas cualquiera se marea. El suelo está hecho de tierra con césped, pero nada adquiere color y nos quedamos esperando en ese monocromo lugar. Parece que tenga que llover, ya hacen cualquier cosa para, una vez más, privarnos de la luz solar.

—¡Buenos días! –grita la Voz.

—¡Hola! –decimos nosotros.

—Habéis escogido el minijuego llamado "Las islas de color".

—Ha habido un error pues, porque aquí mucho color no hay –dice Midna, a lo que la gente se ríe.

—Tiempo al tiempo, Midna. Voy a explicaros las reglas del juego. Empezaréis todos en los bordes de este terreno y se os anunciará un color, el cual solo unas partes del suelo tendrán. Antes de que se acabe el tiempo deberéis postraros encima de la parte correcta para pasar a la siguiente ronda. El último concursante en caer ganará el minijuego de hoy.

—¡Fácil!

—Me parece bien.

—Esto está chupado.

—No he terminado. Parecerá una chorrada pero a partir de la ronda número ocho tendréis que mencionar algo que sea de dicho color y sin repetir. Quién no cumpla será eliminado.

—¡A por todas! –grita Amy.

Nos dan la orden de situarnos en los cuatro bordes de la cuadrada plataforma con cierta distancia entre nosotros. Nos esperamos diez segundos, en los cuales Peach se pasa el tiempo gritando.

El césped empieza a colorearse de varios tonos: azul, rojo, morado, verde, amarillo, naranja, negro, blanco y algunas partes se quedan grises.

—¡Verde! –grita una voz masculina, la cual me resulta familiar.

Salimos de nuestra desorientación y tratamos de correr rápidamente al único trozo que el césped parece natural. Todos llegamos sin ninguna dificultad, debe ser ronda de calentamiento. De repente el resto de plataforma se derrumba y nos mantenemos apretados. Se regenera al segundo y todo cambia de color.

—¡Azul!

Nos dispersamos de repente para volvernos a juntar en dos grupos diferentes. Caen los colores erróneos y nos mantenemos seis personas en una plataforma y siete en una más lejos.

—¡Buena! –grita Ike.

—¡Rosa! –dice el chico cuando todo vuelve a ser normal.

—¿Dónde está eso? –escucho a Mario.

Llego con dificultad y todo cae junto con el fontanero.

—¡Mario! –grita Peach.

Seguimos con cuatro rondas más sin ninguna dificultad hasta que nos damos cuenta que es la octava ronda, así que tenemos que gritar cosas que sean del color tal y como nos ha dicho antes la Voz.

—¡Rojo!

Todos salimos disparados gritando.

—¡Tomate! –dice Midna.

—¡Sangre! –grita Ike.

—¡Amapola! –llega Peach.

—¡Piruleta! –dice Kirby.

—¡Pintura roja! –se me ocurre, lo que resulta ser válido.

Todos dicen alguna cosa excepto Sonic y Saria, a quienes les hemos quitado todas las palabras. Ellos están en la plataforma, pero el juego se para y no se regenera el terreno al caer.

—Sonic, Saria, debéis saltar –dice la Voz.

—¡¿Saltar?!

—Eso he dicho.

Tras pensárselo un buen rato se arman de valor y saltan. Miro hacia abajo para ver cómo se hacen pequeñitos hasta que desaparecen. El suelo vuelve a expandirse.

—¡Marrón! –grita la joven voz.

—¡Madera!

—Tronco.

—¡Perrito!

—¡Chocolate!

Todos encontramos una palabra hasta que Ike suelta la suya.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Esa boca, Ike! –grita Amy.

La acosadora de Sonic se queda sin tiempo para llegar al terreno marrón y cae tras un grito. Pasan los minutos y cada vez hay menos tiempo. La gente cae hasta que quedamos Kirby, Ike, Samus y yo, presos en un pequeño suelo de color rosa.

—¡Morado! –anuncian.

—¡Tulipán! –yo llego al suelo de ese color.

—¡Plastilina morada! –grita Samus, que llega por los pelos.

Se caen los colores juntamente con Kirby. Quedamos tres en la plataforma, pero al no decir ninguna palabra Ike debe saltar. No muestra miedo ante la idea así que se deja caer al vacío. Al volver los colores nos mencionan el negro rápidamente y cuando lo localizamos ya es demasiado tarde, las dos caemos con los falsos trozos de tierra multicolor.

Durante la caída Samus me agarra para colocarme bajo suya, lo que al principio no entiendo. Me impulsa hacia abajo y veo que intenta que el marcador le cuente a ella como a la última en caer. Obviamente no pienso dejarle salir con la suya, así que consigo acercarme a ella y le hago el mismo truco, pero se reengancha a mí y empezamos a dar vueltas, situándonos la una debajo de la otra alternativamente.  
Veo el final, parece el mar. Con un último estirón consigo que Samus se moje antes que yo y reaparecemos en el ático.

—Buena jugada –me admite la rubia.

—Igualmente, Samus.

Salimos y nos reciben los demás. Tan solo han pasado veinte minutos desde que entramos, ha sido muy rápido. Nos sentamos de nuevo al sofá entre felicitaciones por parte de los demás y la Voz vuelve a aparecer.

—Zelda, enhorabuena, eres la ganadora del minijuego de hoy.

—¡Gracias! –río mientras Midna me abraza.

—Puedes ir a recoger tu medalla en la biblioteca.

—¡Muy bien! –me levanto y voy.

Entro y veo que en el sofá hay una pequeña placa circular dorada ligada a una cinta azul. Me acerco y miro su grabado.

—"Las islas de color" –leo—, ¡muchas gracias! –me cuelgo la medalla.

—A ti.

Salgo y me reúno con mi grupo puesto que todos ya se han vuelto a dividir.

—¡Mirad! –les muestro a mis tres mosqueteros el premio.

—¡Qué chula! –Saria la agarra sin descolgármela para verla.

—Eh, ¿verdad que esa voz que nos decían los colores…?

—¿A qué se te hacía conocida? –le digo a Midna.

—¿En serio no os acordáis?

—¿Quién era, lista? –dice Kirby, quien tampoco parece acordarse.

—Era Pit, tontainas.

¡Es verdad! ¡Pit! ¿Ahora trabaja para el programa?

—Es que hablé muy poco con él la semana que estuvo aquí…

—Bueno, un cameo por su parte…

Se hace la hora de comer y Kirby saca el tema de Pit. Al parecer otros concursantes se habían percatado de la presencia del primer expulsado en esta prueba, aunque otros se quedan atónitos como yo hace un rato.

—Pues que no os extrañe que algún día nos metan a Luigi, Daisy, Bowser o Fit de suplemento…

—Bueno, no creo… Si lo hacen lo harán más adelante cuando la lista de expulsados sea más grande.

—¿Si viene Fit le damos el poster? –pregunta Peach.

—¿Qué poster? –pregunta Midna.

—La Pirámide Alimenticia esa que se dejó al irse –dice Ike, a lo que Peach afirma.

—Como Kirby quiera –dice Mario.

Definitivamente Kirby llegará a la gran final del concurso. Es imprescindible para los demás, ya todas las decisiones de la cocina las toma él. No es que justamente me moleste porque Kirby es de los míos, pero al fin y al cabo todos somos concursantes y tarde o temprano nos tendremos que nominar entre nosotros.

—¿Quién me ayuda con la colada? –pregunta Lucario levantándose.

—¡Yo, Lucario! –se levanta Sonic y va con él.

—Quítate el plato por lo menos –se queja Saria.

—Ya me lo quitará Amy, ¿verdad Amy?

—Siempre –sonríe ella.

Se alejan para entrar a la bóveda del mirador, que es donde tenemos las lavadoras, la plancha y el tendedero.

—Amy, deja de hacer eso –le decimos los que estamos en la mesa.

—¿El qué?

—Ir detrás de Sonic como si fuera tu dueño.

—Yo no hago eso…

—Lo haces –Midna le mira fijamente.

—Amy, te trata como una especie de criada o incluso guardaespaldas, eres su escudo –le dice Samus.

Todos empezamos a darle argumentos por los cuales debería dejar de estar con Sonic hasta que Amy se levanta y grita:

—¡Que me dejéis en paz!

—¡Es por tu bien! –le dice Peach.

Amy se aleja y se tumba en el suelo con su saco de dormir.

—Ella verá lo que hace –Midna se recoge su plato y lo sube a la cocina.

Todos hacemos lo mismo, pero no puedo estar sin preocuparme por Amy. Tengo tendencia a preocuparme por el más débil, supongo. Pasan los minutos y no hay nada que hacer, por lo que decido ir a hablar con ella y ninguna tarea nos interrumpirá.

—Amy –me acerco y le digo suavemente.

—¿Qué? –responde ella tumbada en el saco, de espaldas.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? –me agacho.

—Bueno…

Se sienta con el saco aun cubriéndola y se me queda mirando.

—A ver, siento lo que ha pasado antes. Pero creo que debes darnos la razón.

—¿Seguimos con esto? –parece enfadarse.

—No, solo es para que lo entiendas. De ahora en adelante fíjate como te trata y verás si tenemos razón o no.

Se queda mirándome hasta que me levanto, solo quería que lo entendiera pero veo que no está por la labor. Me voy al césped, dónde están Saria, Midna, Kirby, Link y Peach.

—¡Hola! –me siento.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Hablaba con Amy de lo de antes, no ha servido de mucho.

—¿Y qué esperabas? –dice Peach.

—Nominamos a Amy, que el público la expulse y así ya ella lo ve desde fuera con lo que le diga el público –resuelve Midna sin mucha dificultad.

—No quiero nominar a Amy, tenemos que echar a Sonic. Él me parece que está jugando peor.

—Por lo de ahora está mi Mario nominado con Lucario y Samus, esperamos a esta semana –concluye Peach.


	29. Bocadillo de preguntas y tensión

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 29: Bocadillo de preguntas y tensión**

Tercer día de prueba, los trece en el ático de nuevo.

—¿Cuál escogéis ahora?

Nos volvemos a reunir.

—¡Cocina! –grita Kirby

—No me apetece –declara Sonic.

—Ni a mí –dice Amy.

Veo que lo que le dijimos no ha servido de nada.

—Kirby, mañana hacemos lo de la cocina –le dice Midna, a lo que todos estamos conformes.

—Bueno, ¿pues hoy qué?

Me fijo en el panel en el que hay una silueta humana entre dos interrogantes.

—¿Esa? –señalo el panel de la fila que se sitúa en el centro.

—¿Qué se supone que es?

—Será un juego de preguntas seguramente.

—¿Habéis decidido? –pregunta la Voz.

—Supongo…

—¡Venga, no nos lo pensemos más! –insiste Mario.

—Zelda, pulsa el panel.

Me acerco a las seis placas, dos de las cuales monocromas, y alargo el brazo para empujar el panel con la figura. Esta vez, pero, no nos llevan a otro lugar. Se materializa una larga mesa blanca arqueada con trece sillas que miran hacia dentro del semicírculo. Todos tomamos asiento y yo procuro sentarme al lado de Midna y de Saria.

—¿Y estas pantallas? –pregunta Lucario.

Es cierto que en la mesa hay pequeñas pantallas, una delante de cada uno. Nos quedamos un rato revisándolas pero todas se mantienen apagadas, nos aburrimos y empezamos a hablar entre nosotros.

—¡Eh, que empieza! –Peach nos llama la atención.

Los demás nos volvemos a situar en la prueba y nos percatamos que delante de nosotros, en el centro del semicírculo, una mesita con un proyector se alza.

—Samus, ¿puedes bajar ese cordel? –pregunta la Voz refiriéndose a un hilo que cuelga de la pared.

La rubia se levanta sin decir nada y baja la pantalla donde, supuestamente, se reflejará lo que nos quieran poner desde el aparato. Todos vemos la tela, aunque los que están en las puntas de la mesa deben girar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Ahora qué? –dice una suelta el cordel.

—A tu sitio.

Samus se sienta y la Voz vuelve a hablar:

—Veréis, vamos a jugar al "Dos mentiras, una verdad". Es muy simple, ahora os daremos un par de minutos para que en vuestras pantallas escribáis tres afirmaciones sobre vosotros o vuestra vida con la condición de que una de ellas debe ser falsa.

Increíblemente todos lo entendemos a la primera.

—Tras eso iréis por turnos, se mostrarán las opciones en la pantalla grande y en la particular deberéis señalar cuál os parece que no es verdad. Tras las trece rondas se decidirá el ganador, que será la persona que haya acertado más mentiras.

Es muy fácil esto, cada vez hay menos complicación con los minijuegos.

De unos pequeños agujeros que hay al lado de las pantallitas salen disparados unos palitos para la pantalla, deberemos escribir con ellos. Nos pilla por sorpresa así que juraría que al menos diez de nosotros debemos buscarlo por el suelo tras ese lanzamiento.

—¡Empecemos!

En la mesa se suben unos muros para que no podamos ver la pantalla de nuestro vecino. Hay tres espacios donde debo escribir y, con ellos, una casilla. Debemos marcar la casilla de la opción falsa.

Bien, pues para empezar pondré que he leído más de doscientos libros, cosa que es cierta porque me he pasado mi vida leyendo. En el segundo recuadro pondré que de pequeña tuve un hermano, aunque esta es la falsa. Siempre he sido hija única.  
En la última diré que he estado en dos reinos de Nintendo a parte del mío. Hace un par de años me fui a Dreamland por unos acuerdos con el gobernante de allí y también fui a Smash City cuando subí al trono y tuvieron que entrevistarme.

Dejo el palo en un lado no sin antes marcar la segunda como falsa y le doy a aceptar. No puedo poner unas opciones difíciles porque soy un personaje público y la gente tiene ciertas nociones de lo que es mi vida.

—¿Cuántos faltáis? –pregunta Estela cuatro puestos a mi izquierda.

Midna, Ike y Mario levantan la mano, aunque pronto terminan, se bajan las barreras, se apaga la luz y el juego empieza con una pregunta de la Voz:

—¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Nadie responde.

—Pues lo haremos por orden de cómo estáis sentados. Empezaremos por Ike.

En el proyector podemos ver como aparecen las tres opciones bajo el nombre del peliazul: "No he ido a la escuela", "Tengo un Coeficiente Intelectual de 142", "Tengo cuatro perros". Cada una tiene una letra al lado.

—Dudo que la B sea cierta –se ríe Sonic.

—Gilipollas –le contesta Ike riendo.

Por su ortografía creo que sí que ha ido a la escuela. Sería chocante que tenga un CI de 142, así que elijo esta. Es mucho más fácil tener cuatro perros.

Una vez todos hemos votado desaparecen los resultados erróneos y la respuesta B permanece en pantalla. Un foco ilumina a los que hemos acertado, es decir, casi todos menos Amy, Peach y Mario.

—¡Turno de Samus!

"Soy rubia natural", "Soy caza-recompensas" y "Me he operado los pechos" son las opciones que tenemos a elegir.

—¿En serio, Samus? –le dice Amy.

—No sabía que poner, ¿vale?

Recuerdo que Saria nos dijo que Samus pertenece a una colonia espacial o algo por el estilo. Respecto al pelo y sus delanteras debo decir que no sé qué elegir. Recuerdo, pero, que en ningún momento en el concurso ha ido a echarse el tinte o algo. Tampoco se le ve la raíz de otro color, así que apuesto por que los pechos de Samus son naturales. Mis deducciones son ciertas y gano otro punto. Ya me informaré de eso de "caza—recompensas".

—¡Turno de Lucario!

"Pertenezco a un entrenador", "Vivo en una aldea" y "He ganado torneos de lucha". Va fuerte el pokémon. Lucario permanece serio, sin dar pistas con su lenguaje corporal. Pienso que realmente pertenece a un entrenador como muchos pokémon de su región y que tal vez los torneos que ha ganado son de batallas pokémon. Lo de la aldea no me encaja mucho.  
La sorpresa es mía al ver que pierdo el punto y que realmente vive en una aldea pero sin dueño. No tiene entrenador, pero aun así ha ganado torneos de lucha. Admirable.

—¡Turno de Sonic!

"¡No sé nadar!", "Tengo un amigo con dos colas" y "Vivo de alquiler" son las opciones. Marco la primera opción, no me creo que no sepa nadar. Por cómo es Sonic creo que no lo veo con casa o piso propio, y de su amigo Tails he oído algo.

—¡Ta-chan! –grita Sonic al mostrarse la respuesta correcta.

Pues por lo visto no sabe nadar. Su mentira era la de que vive de alquiler… Sorprendente. Los de su pandilla, es decir, Ike, Samus e Amy aciertan. Lucario no tiene esa suerte, definitivamente ya no forma parte del grupo mayoritario de Planetarium.

—¡Turno de Amy!

"Tengo un martillo", "He matado por amor" y "Tengo un segundo nombre" nos aparece en pantalla. Quiero creer que la segunda es falsa, es más, lo pongo en mi pantalla. Espero que sea esa, vamos.

—Amy, ¿en serio? –suelta Peach preocupada.

Ella se limita a callar. Miramos a Sonic y él permanece con la mirada en el suelo. Afortunadamente la segunda opción permanece en pantalla y recibo un punto más. No la hubiera visto igual si hubiera matado a alguien realmente.

—¡Turno de Saria!

"Se distinguir más de ciento cincuenta tipos de hoja", "Vivo en el bosque" y "Tengo menos de quince años" son sus opciones. Este punto está clarísimo, la conozco más que ella misma. Saria vive en el bosque y conoce esas hojas sin dudarlo. Tiene cerca de mi edad, pero su raza es una raza que, como he dicho en otras ocasiones, para de crecer en un punto de la infancia. Siempre será una niña pero tiene más de quince años aunque parezca que tenga doce.

—Pues no sé qué poner, Saria, tía –dice Ike.

—Lo que creas –ríe inocentemente.

Tras esa risa de niña casi todos descartan la opción de que supere los quince. Gran estratega, mejor kokiri.

Solo nos iluminamos Kirby, Midna, Amy, Link y yo. Ronda de bonus para mi grupo por parte de Saria.

—¡Turno de Zelda!

Mis afirmaciones salen a la luz. En vez de pensar se ponen todos a hablar de la entrevista que me hicieron en Smash City aunque no saben nada de mi paso por Dreamland. Kirby sí que lo sabe pero no dice nada. También se cuestionan sobre la existencia de mi hermano y finalmente responden en el aparato. Las luces iluminan a Saria, Midna, Kirby, Estela, Peach y Lucario. No muchos la verdad, seguramente los demás cayeron en lo de los reinos.

—¡Turno de Midna!

"No sé comer pipas", "He grabado discos" y "Soy alérgica a los ácaros del polvo".

—Por discos te refieres a música, cantando, ¿no? –pregunta Link.

—Sí, eso –contesta ella.

La verdad es que espero que lo haya hecho, porque su voz no tiene desperdicio y, de hecho, todos lo pudimos apreciar el otro día en esa gala.  
Finalmente contesto que no sabe comer pipas, porque lo de la alergia pasa por creíble.

Esta vez no se enciende mi foco y solo acierta Amy.

—¿No has grabado un disco? –le digo mirando a la pantalla.

—No –ríe la twili.

—¡Solicito a las discográficas que se fijen en ella! –grita Saria.

Midna se limita a reír.

—¡Turno de Kirby!

"Aprendí a cocinar a los tres años", "Sé flotar" y "Antes tenía pelo" son las opciones a elegir.

Nadie dice nada. Todos tenemos claro cuál es la correcta. En la pantalla desaparecen las dos primeras opciones y todos menos Peach quedamos iluminados.

—Ay… —se encoje la rubia.

Ike y Sonic empiezan a reírse hasta el punto de ponerse rojos. Peach aleja su silla de la mesa con una patada en esta, se levanta y se pega a la indetectable pared para buscar una salida. Mario se levanta inmediatamente para parar a la princesa pero ella se cubre la cara y le da la espalda.

—¡Peach! –gritamos algunos antes de que consiga encontrar la puerta y salga corriendo.

—¡Vigila que te vas a caer! –Mario la sigue detrás.

Todo permanece en silencio hasta que Midna se levanta y señala a Ike y a Sonic.

—¡¿Vosotros sois gilipollas o qué?!

Ike se levanta gesticulándole a Midna que se calme.

—Tranquila, fiera.

—¡Ni tranquila ni nada, que ya solo faltaba esto! ¡A Peach le cuestan mucho las pruebas, se esfuerza lo máximo por el grupo, y por una prueba en la que no se debe hacer mucho venís vosotros y os lo cargáis todo!

—¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que sea una sensible de…! –Sonic defiende a su amigo.

—¡¿De qué?! –sigue gritando la twili.

Los tres empiezan a discutir a voces y casi todos abandonamos nuestros puestos. Yo, por mi parte, me sitúo tras Midna y le cojo de los hombros para que se calme. Lucario y Saria salen a por Peach.

—¡Tú no tienes el mínimo respeto por nadie, Ike! –sigue Midna.

Me fijo que Link y Estela permanecen en sus sitios y que ella le va hablando a la oreja a él mientras Link observa todo. De repente escucho un golpe en la mesa:

—¡Ya está bien de meterse con Ike, solo se ha reído de algo que le ha parecido gracioso! –Samus se levanta.

Midna contra Samus, Ike y Sonic. Ella tiene un carácter fuerte pero dudo que pueda contra los tres a la vez.

—¡Samus esto no va contigo, así que te sientas! –le grito y ella fija la mirada en mí.

—Zelda, te callas –intuyo que dice, ya que por la discusión que hay entre Midna, Ike y Sonic no se escucha nada y solo puedo leer los labios de la rubia.

—¡Tú también, Ike se puede defender solito!

—¡Midna también, ¿o no?!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Siempre! –contesta la nombrada ante el comentario de Samus.

Midna ha perdido los papeles ya. Opto por salir de la bóveda por la puerta que Saria ha dejado medio abierta. Bajo al piso de abajo y busco a Saria, Lucario, Mario y Peach. A primeras no les veo pero rápidamente intuyo que deben estar en el baño. Subo las escaleras que me conducen a la plataforma de dicha bóveda y, efectivamente, están ahí.

—Peach, bonita… —me acerco cuidadosamente.

Peach está llorando en una de las sillas de delante de los espejos con los otros tres a su alrededor consolándola.

—¿Estás bien? –me abro hueco.

—Soy inútil –dice entre lágrimas.

—Eso nunca, Peach. No lo digas.

—¿Qué pasa allí arriba? –pregunta Mario—. ¿Sigue el ambiente caldeado?

Lucario o Saria le debe haber contado que Midna está luchando contra el mundo.

—Sí. Los tres estaban discutiendo y Samus ha salido en defensa de ellos dos.

—Joder –se queja Lucario.

—Yo he intentado intervenir pero prefiero no meterme en líos con Samus, ya me pasó una vez.

—¿Y los demás?

—Pues Link y Estela sentados. Kirby también y Amy también, creo.

—Amy –suspira Saria—, ésta a la que se le cruce un cable sale en defensa de Sonic.

—Lo que faltaba –digo yo.

Calmamos más o menos a Peach y salimos todos del baño. Yo estoy preocupada por lo que Midna haya tenido que discutir en el ático hasta que la veo cuando vamos a la biblioteca los cinco.

—¡Cállate ya, prepotente! –Midna se aleja de las cabinas del garaje y se sienta en el saco.

—Mid, ¿qué ha pasado al final?

—Son todos unos gilipollas, si pudiera nominarlos a todos cincuenta veces lo haría.

—¿Te vienes a la biblioteca con Peach, Saria, Lucario, Mario y yo?

—Paso. Ya iré cuando me calme –entra en el saco y se tapa.

—Como quieras –le acaricio el hombro y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Llegamos a la puerta de la biblioteca y Lucario se niega a entrar. Se va y entramos los otros cuatro. Una vez allí nos sentamos en el sofá Mario, Peach y yo, dejando un espacio para Saria en el reposabrazos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, chicos?

Peach empieza a hablar y cuenta todo lo que ha pasado. Mario añade que Peach está muy sensible estos días y que todo eso le ha llegado a doler. Yo cuento desde mi punto de vista la pelea del ático y, ya desahogados, nos vamos de allí.


	30. El juego de las sillas

**Planetarium del cometa – Capítulo 30: El juego de las sillas**

Sigue la prueba, aunque el minijuego del día anterior ha marcado un antes y un después en el ambiente que se respira en la astronave. Los bandos han sido marcados claramente en la mayoría de concursantes y hay cosas que han cambiado.  
Ike y Midna se llevaban de perlas y ahora no pueden ni mirarse, Saria y Amy se han distanciado bruscamente y el grupo de esos cuatro han vuelto a hablar por algún motivo a Lucario como si volviera a ser uno de los suyos.

Acabamos de hacer el reto de la cocina, como deseaba Kirby. Ha sido un minijuego calmado, ya que había unas claras reglas, unos claros enemigos y un claro ganador: nuestra pequeña bola rosada.

—Esta semana no pasamos la prueba ni de coña –dice Midna con el brazo cubriéndole los ojos.

Estamos las dos con Saria, tumbadas en el césped.

—Pues lástima –dice Saria sin mostrar mucha preocupación.

—En serio, espero que el público sea justo y saque a Samus de aquí.

—Ella no empezó la pelea –dice la peliverde.

—Ya, la empecé yo por Ike y Sonic. Pero si Ike está tan colgado como dice de la rubia yo creo que sería un buen golpe bajo que llegue el sábado y se vea sin ella.

—Hombre, por suponer –digo yo—, está claro que la cosa baila entre Mario y Lucario. Samus no creo que sea expulsada por lo de ahora, en este momento debe tener muchos votantes.

—¿Tú crees? –dice Saria.

—Es de lógica –sigue Midna—, muy a mi pesar Samus se queda.

—¿Por?

—Se tiene que ver el concurso que ha hecho cada uno.

—¿Cuántas semanas llevamos aquí? ¿Cinco? –digo.

—Cinco y pico –afirma Midna—, en estas cinco semanas ya se puede tomar un rol de cara al público creo. Lo más importante que ha hecho Mario es discutir con Bowser. Bowser ya no está, así que… ¿para qué mantenerlo?

—Y Lucario no ha hecho nada directamente, ha ido con un grupo y ya está. No tiene más.

Escucho como alguien se para a nuestro lado.

—Saria, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Levanto la cabeza, es Link.

—Voy –la niña se levanta.

Saria se incorpora a Link y se alejan los dos.

—¿Qué les pasa a estos? Hace días que están raros.

—Ni idea –dice Midna.

—¿En serio? –la miro fijamente.

Ella se me queda mirando y aparta la vista de golpe.

—Que no sé, pregúntaselo a ellos –hace un gesto con el brazo hacia la dirección por donde se han ido.

—En fin, voy a robar algo de la cocina y vuelvo.

Sigue el día sin complicaciones, el Planetarium es lo bastante grande como para dejar un espacio a cada grupo sin que estos se crucen. La biblioteca está llena toda la tarde porque mis compañeros muestran día a día sus pensamientos hacia el público, y la verdad es que yo entro poco allí.

Llega la noche. Nos sentamos todos en la mesa, aunque con los asientos alterados, pues ya no estamos mezclados y seguimos el orden que la discusión de ayer impuso. Hay un silencio sepulcral, ya que si uno de los dos grupos empieza a hablar el otro lo escuchará.

—Samus, ¿me pasas la sal, por favor? –pide Saria.

Ella hace como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Lucario está sentado con ellos y tampoco acerca el bote a nuestro lugar de la mesa.

Midna se levanta y agarra la sal, clavando una furtiva mirada a la rubia. Ella también se la queda mirando pero sigue comiendo su filete.

—Yo… lo siento mucho –dice Peach—, por mi tontería estáis todos incómodos, esto no gusta a nadie.

—Que no, Peach, no es tú culpa. Hay gente que simplemente cae mal –contesta Midna.

—Otra indirecta –susurra Sonic mientras Ike niega con la cabeza, suspirando.

—A ver si llega el sábado de una vez –suelta Estela.

Estela, por mucho que cueste de creer, no es el centro del problema esta vez. Ella se mantiene en medio de la batalla y actúa de observadora. Link está más de nuestro lado, por suerte.

Terminamos la cena que casi acaba en pelea y nos vamos a dormir. Estela y Link en el dormitorio de ella; Samus, Ike, Sonic, Amy y Lucario en los sillones de la biblioteca o en el suelo y mis tres mosqueteros junto con Mario, Peach y yo en el césped.

—¿Qué creéis que pasará con la prueba? Es decir, falta un ganador –Mario inicia un tema de conversación.

—¿Cómo? –dice Peach.

—Dijeron algo de que la prueba necesitaba un ganador por cada minijuego… Ayer no tuvo ganador por el lío este, llevamos cuatro de seis y solo han ganado Link, Zelda y Kirby.

—Es verdad –dice Kirby.

—¿Qué pasara, entonces? –se preocupa Saria.

—Buah, seguro que nada importante –comenta Midna.

—¿Al igual suspendemos la prueba? –sigue la peliverde.

—Saria, por favor.

—Entonces tendremos el castigo que dijo Paco… ¿Qué será?

—Que no perderemos la prueba, seamos positivos –digo yo.

—Habló la experta en positividad –se ríe Kirby.

—Tú a dormir –le digo riendo.

—¿Link y Estela duermen con los otros cinco? –pregunta Peach sin venir a cuento.

—No, están en su cama –digo.

—¿Tú qué sabes? –dice Mario mirándome—, ¿los espías?

—Me lo ha dicho Saria. ¿A que sí? –le guiño un ojo.

—¿Eh? Ah, claro.

Solo me faltaba que los del Reino Champiñón se enteraran de lo de Link, Estela y yo.

Seguimos hablando de estupideces hasta que nos damos cuenta que Saria hace rato que no dice nada.

—¿Se ha dormido? –pregunta Peach.

—Parece que sí –dice Midna acercándose a la niña.

—Pues a dormir todos ya, debe ser tarde.

Y nos dormimos, o por lo menos yo.  
A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos los trece otra vez en el ático. Solo hay dos paneles, uno con una silla y otro con un candelabro. No hacemos piña para decidir y Sonic pulsa el de la silla habiéndolo comentado con su grupo.

—Eh, esto no se hace eh –se queja Mario mientras aparecen doce sillas del color del arco iris en la sala.

—Concursantes, este será vuestro minijuego: el juego de las sillas. ¿Todos sabéis cómo va?

Afirmamos al unísono y, sin más dilación empieza el juego, o más bien dicho, la música.

Debemos ir bailando o andando con ritmo alrededor del círculo de sillas, que están todas de espaldas entre ellas. Cuando la música se para todos nos debemos sentar en una silla, pero siempre serán una menos que el número de jugadores, por lo que a cada ronda una persona se queda sin asiento.

La música que suena es la típica de guardería o centro infantil, que se adecua a la decoración del ático. Todo es muy colorido y del techo cuelgan figuras de aviones y nubes. Algunos se parten de risa mientras que otros siguen con cara de asco. Seguimos bailando alrededor de las sillas, girando y dando vueltas hasta que se para. Todos buscamos un sitio para sentarnos y lo conseguimos, menos Amy.

—Jo... –dice.

—Amy, vuelve al Planetarium –dice la Voz.

—¿No me puedo quedar? –escucho. No veo nada, estoy de espaldas.

—No, vuelve al Planetarium –le ordena estrictamente.

—Bueno... –abre la puerta y se va.

La música se vuelve a encender y todos nos levantamos. El suelo se traga una silla y junta a las demás para volver a cerrar el círculo.

—Esto es decadente –dice Midna por lo bajo.

Tengo claro que, cuando el concurso haya acabado, lo primero que voy a hacer una vez esté en Smash City fuera del plató será buscar este momento por internet y vernos desde la cámara. Bailando con la música de jardín infantil, con esas sillas diminutas y las paredes decoradas con _cupcakes kawaii_ en un fondo pastel debemos vernos ridículos. El radiocasete falla por un momento y a todos nos parece que tenemos que sentarnos pero inmediatamente vemos que se trata de un error. Eso sí, cuando menos nos lo esperamos la melodía para de sonar y buscamos de nuevo donde sentarnos. Lucario no tiene suerte.

—Nos vemos abajo –dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

El juego sigue y el aparato de música falla cada vez más, pero distinguimos eso porque al hacerlo se escucha un sonido similar al de una cinta rebobinándose. Quedamos ocho dando vueltas: Samus, Ike, Link, Saria, Kirby, Peach, Midna y yo.

—Está más oscuro esto, ¿no? –dice Ike.

Me fijo en los pastelitos y madalenas de las paredes. Parece como si se hubieran derretido. La música se para y Kirby se queda sin lugar.

—Adiós, Kirby –dice la Voz un tanto afónica.

Seguimos dando círculos, que cada vez son más cerrados por el número de sillas restantes. La canción, que hasta ahora estaba compuesta por un xilófono y un piano, crece y añade voces de niños.

—¿Qué…? –se deja escuchar Samus.

Ninguno de los siete preguntamos por el ambiente. Está claro que es diferente pero supongo que nadie quiere decirlo por si se le trata de loco. La música termina y Saria no se sienta, por lo que deja a la siguiente ronda con cinco sillas y seis jugadores. Las paredes adquieren un color morado y por ellas empiezan a manar gotas que provienen de arriba.

—¡¿Eso es sangre?! –Peach se asusta.

Aunque parece que todo está degenerando en un lúgubre juego, no paramos de bailar. De golpe, en vez de dejar escapar un chirrido como cuando se para, la radio deja ir un grito. Peach se asusta y se sienta antes de tiempo.

—Peach, ponte de pie.

Link es el que va detrás de ella en la cola y la ayuda. Sigue el juego entre una espesa niebla hasta que, cuando quedamos Ike, Link y yo, aparece una muñeca de porcelana de una cómoda ensangrentada que hay en el cuarto, enfrente de mí. En ese momento se para la música y, por culpa del susto, no puedo reaccionar y los dos chicos toman asiento.

—Menos mal –digo cuando me ordenan salir.

Salto el cadáver con las tripas afuera que hay delante de la puerta y salgo. Bajo al garaje y al salir de la cabina se me abalanzan todos.

—¿Ha pasado algo más? –es la pregunta más genérica.

—Todo muy tétrico. He dejado a Link y a Ike allí –digo apartando a la gente para irme al sofá. Todo esto me ha estresado, no aguanto las situaciones así.

Esperamos un rato, sentados, pero por lo visto la última ronda es más larga.

—Debe ser al mejor de tres –comenta Estela.

Los minutos pasaban

—O al mejor de diez –dice tras un silencio.

Al rato salen los dos de la cabina. Están manchados de un líquido que representa ser sangre, por lo que supongo que ha debido llover ahí dentro. Ike dice que ha ganado él, aunque ambos han jugado limpiamente y sin trampas. Además han estado los dos ahí dentro hasta el final. El peliazul se corona como el cuarto ganador de la prueba semanal poniéndose la medalla después de una ducha. Ya solo queda un minijuego, pasado mañana expulsión.

* * *

**Bien, me he tomado unas buenas vacaciones este invierno con respeto al fic xD. ****Os deseo un feliz año con retraso (Ya es la segunda vez en este fanfic que digo eso 0_o).**

**Nos leemos :D**


	31. Estrategias y bandos

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 31: Estrategias y bandos**

Esta prueba se me ha hecho bastante larga y supongo que aún no ha acabado. Ya estamos saliendo del ático tras haber hecho el último minijuego, en el que teníamos que encender unas cuantas velas a pesar del viento y la lluvia que reinaba en la habitación. El concursante que ha conseguido encender las cinco velas y el candelabro ha sido Amy, lo que la convierte en ganadora y merecedora de la medalla del viernes.

—Ahora a fregar el suelo, ¿eh? —dice Estela.

—El del ático lo friegan ellos, Estela.

—No, el del ático no, digo el de fuera.

Y es que tras haber hecho la actividad bajo la lluvia estamos todos mojados y, por consecuente, el suelo de por dónde vamos pisando también.

—Ya lo hago yo —se ofrece Lucario.

Acabamos bajando uno a uno por el teletransporte y volvemos a dividirnos todos. La verdad es que ya lo único que nos une son las pruebas.  
Veo como Link y Saria se van a la biblioteca, Estela a la cocina con Kirby y Sonic y yo me quedo en el sofá sentada con Midna tumbada usando mis piernas como cojín, Ike en la otra punta con Samus y Amy. Peach y Mario no sé dónde están.  
A mi parecer este sería un buen momento para hacer las paces.

—¿No les vas a decir nada? Yo que tú hablaría con ellos para que luego no te nominen —le susurro a Midna.

—Prefiero conservar mis principios —dice ella.

La verdad es que estoy preocupada. Los responsables de que la situación entre compañeros este como está son Midna, Ike, Sonic y Peach, en parte. Esta última se disculpó anteayer, pero Sonic e Ike no creo que lo hagan y Midna menos. Todo esto puede repercutir en los demás a través de las nominaciones de mañana.

—Por favor, que todos los ganadores de la actual prueba semanal se presenten en la biblioteca con su respectiva medalla —repite unas tres veces la Voz.

Me levanto del Sofá dejando a Midna sola con Samus, puesto que Ike y Amy tienen que venir también. Voy a por la medalla que me dieron el lunes, la cual colgué en el armario en la Sala de Máquinas.

—Zelda, Kirby, biblioteca —dice la Voz mientras salgo de la cabina.

—¡Voy! —Kirby baja las escaleras de la cocina con su medalla.

Una vez entramos, los otros tres ganadores ya están en el sofá. Link me cede su sitio, justo donde me senté yo hace casi una semana para la expulsión. A mi izquierda tengo a Amy y más lejos a Ike, así que pongo a Kirby en mi falda y el rubio se mantiene en pie detrás.

—Enhorabuena a los cinco que habéis superado los minijuegos.

Agradecemos esa felicitación.

—Por vuestras habilidades, habéis sido los elegidos para decidir si esta semana superáis la prueba o, de lo contrario, recibís todos el castigo que supone no hacerlo.

—¿Un minijuego final? —dice el peliazul.

—Exacto. Esta vez os enfrentaréis a unos expertos del programa en una única batalla.

—¿Y las medallas? —pregunta Link.

—Os las he hecho traer para que sepáis que sin ellas no podréis participar en el minijuego de mañana y, por lo tanto, no podréis vencer.

—Pero… ¿de qué tratará el juego? —pregunto yo.

—Eso no lo podéis saber —dice la Voz.

Nos quejamos e insistimos pero no sirve de nada.

—Mañana, durante la gala, se llevará a cabo el minijuego.

—¿Se lo podemos decir a los otros? —pregunta Amy.

—Sí —afirma—, podéis salir.

Y así nos disponemos a hacerlo. Dejo a Kirby en el suelo, me levanto y salgo con los demás de la habitación. Al cruzar la zona llego al sofá de nuevo y veo que Midna y Samus están peleándose a voces, con Mario, Peach y Lucario mirando.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —entra Ike.

—¡La petarda esta! Empieza a decir que nos tenemos que perdonar y después me remarca que nosotros tenemos toda la culpa.

—¡Encima que digo de hacer las paces! ¡Yo he dicho que no habéis hecho bien y ya está, acepta tus errores y los de tu grupito!

—Eres más cínica…

—¡Bueno, basta! ¡Otra vez no! —aparto a Midna.

—Esta se ha creído que por pelearse con alguien como hicieron Mario y Bowser se va a salvar de la nominación —sigue diciéndole a Samus.

—¡¿Qué dices?! No soy tan estratega como otras, que va haciendo cálculos en hojas —le contesta esta.

Samus, Mario, Lucario, a la biblioteca.

—Te salvas esta vez, a la próxima te vas a enterar, bicho —Samus se aleja con los otros dos nominados.

Diosas, dadme fuerzas. No me gustan las peleas, y veo que si no son Mario y Bowser serán Samus y Midna.

—Mid, esto está llegando muy lejos ya y no quiero vernos a ninguno de los cuatro en la lista de nominados mañana —le digo una vez tomamos asiento en los sillones de terciopelo rojo.

—Es que me enerva. No puedo con ella —se cubre la cara.

—Vas a salir perjudicada.

—Pues que me expulsen, yo ni quiero ni puedo convivir con alguien así. Encima Ike y Sonic están de su lado y estos dos creo que tienen bastante apoyo entre la audiencia.

—Ignóralos. Que sean ellos los que van a por ti y así quedan como los malos.

Y sé que no va a funcionar, pero por lo menos le doy un motivo a Midna para que se calle ante ellos.

—En fin…

—Pues allí dentro nos han dicho que habrá un último minijuego mañana en la gala solo para nosotros cinco, que hemos ganado.

—¿Solo vosotros? Así que me tendré que quedar con Samus y Sonic esperando sin que estéis ni tú ni Kirby. Buen plan.

—Estará Saria para frenarte —río levemente.

Acaba el día, al fin. Nos vamos a dormir los cuatro junto con Peach y Mario para despertar los seis el día de la séptima gala de este concurso. Desayunamos unas tortitas que Kirby prepara para todos y hacemos un poco de limpieza. Afortunadamente las tareas domésticas ya no están vistas como un problema en el Planetarium, pues pasamos tantas horas sin saber que hacer que ya resulta un alivio tener que barrer, poner la lavadora, lavar los platos o lo que sea.  
Sobre las dos volvemos a comer y algunos siguen con la limpieza, ya sea sacando el polvo del sofá —tarea bastante pesada teniendo en cuenta la longitud de este— o preparando la secadora. Yo me pongo a revisar los libros que tiene Estela en las grandes estanterías que hay tanto dentro como fuera de la biblioteca. La verdad es que no tiene mal gusto en ese aspecto.

Sigo paseando hasta que veo a Peach y a Mario, sentados en el borde que te encuentras a la izquierda al salir del dormitorio de Estela, donde yo dormí con Fit y hablé con Samus semanas atrás. Me doy cuenta que Peach está llorando y me acerco.

—¿Se puede?

—Hola, Zelda —dice Mario girándose.

—¿Qué te pasa, Peach? —me agacho y me mira.

—Nada —contesta Mario por ella—, que le he empezado a decir que como hoy me iré yo que se cuide y que la estaré viendo a todas horas. Se ha puesto un poco triste y…

—Es que no quiero que te vayas, Mario —dice ella con dificultad.

—Peach, es un concurso. Un juego —le dice él.

—De todas formas piensa que hay más gente nominada. ¿Y si ahora se va Lucario? ¿O Samus?

—Ya… pero no sé.

—Igualmente piensa que en el caso de que se vaya lo volverás a ver con suerte en un par de meses de nada.

Peach sigue disgustada. Entró aquí y estuvo con su gente, sus amigos de fuera del concurso. Se le fue Daisy, luego Luigi… si hoy se marcha Mario será un golpe bajo para ella. Tras acabar de hablar me voy de allí y encuentro a Midna, a Saria y a Link hablando en los sacos de dormir. Cuando me acerco Saria me ve.

—¡Hola, Zelda!

Los otros dos paran de hablar y se giran para verme y prestarme su atención.

—Hola. Una cosa, ¿me podríais hacer un favor hoy en las nominaciones?

—¿A quién hay que darle puntos? —Midna cree ir al grano.

—No es eso —me siento al lado de Link—, quiero que no le deis a Mario si esta noche no es el expulsado.

—Tampoco lo iba a hacer. Tengo los objetivos bastante claros esta noche.

—¿Pero por qué no? —dice Saria.

—Acabo de hablar con él y con Peach, ella estaba muy mal porque se va quedando sola en el concurso.

—Debe ser jodido —dice Midna—, pero es lo que pasa por pertenecer a un grupo más bien minoritario.

—Igualmente yo pienso que esta noche se va él —comenta Link.

—No eres el único, chaval —ríe Midna, a lo que Link le hace un gesto de "ya lo sabía".

—En fin... —digo yo.

—Yo creo que deberíamos ir a por Sonic —aporta Saria a todo esto.

—¿Sonic?

—Es el único concursante junto con Peach que no ha salido ni inmune, ni nominado. Y mucho menos expulsado, claro.

—¿Tú como haces esas cuentas? —le dice Link.

—Ayer no tenía sueño.

—_OMG_... —dice Midna— ¡Ay! —deja ir cuando pasa Amy y le pisa la mano sin querer.

—¡Lo siento! —dice ella arrepentida. Se aleja tras las disculpas.

—Joder —Midna se queja del dolor—, mirad el pisotón.

La twili nos acerca la mano y Saria y Link la observan. Yo no le quito la vista a Amy y cuando ella desaparece me levanto y la sigo. Desde detrás de la gran estantería donde empieza la pared que lleva a la biblioteca veo que se reúne con Samus, Ike y Sonic. Están sentados en los sillones rojos y en el suelo, pero no escucho lo que hablan. Vuelvo con los míos.

—¿Dónde has ido?

—A por agua —les miento.

—¿Y el agua? —dice Link.

—Me la he bebido allí.

—Anda que has preguntado si queríamos —me retrae Midna.

No quiero que piensen que soy una paranoica.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Hace un rato lo he mirado. Son las cinco más o menos, supongo.

—¡Yo me voy a vestir ya! —Saria se levanta de un salto y se va a la cabina que lleva a la Sala de Máquinas.

Todos los del Planetarium hacemos lo mismo tarde o temprano. Una vez abro el armario y veo mi ropa no sé qué escoger. Tras mucho buscar, encuentro un vestido largo que llevo en el castillo, así me siento como en Hyrule. Voy al baño y, tras ponerme dicho vestido, me veo como si estuviera en mi casa.

—Si vas a ir así, hazlo bien —me digo a mi misma.

Voy a mi cajón a por unas cintas y una corona. Me cambio el collar que tenía por uno que debe ir con el vestido sí o sí y tomo una especie de púa para el peinado. Bajo de nuevo al baño y, manipulándolo con cierta destreza, consigo hacerme el peinado que siempre he lucido en mis apariciones y entrevistas. Seguramente que quien me vea sabrá cuál es.

Salgo del baño y gran parte de mis compañeros me miran de forma diferente. Hasta hoy no me han relacionado con la Zelda que aparece en sus pantallas. Unas horas después ya hemos cenado y esperamos todos sentados en el sofá a que llegue la hora de empezar la gala.


	32. Reencuentros

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 32: Reencuentros**

—¡Buenas noches, mis trece monigotes! —se deja ver Paco en la pantalla.

—¡Buenas noches! —contestamos gran parte de nosotros.

—Contadme, ¿cómo habéis pasado la semana?

Nadie dice nada ante eso

—¿Nadie se atreve? —seguimos callados y mirándonos entre nosotros—, ¿Midna?

La twili reacciona ante su nombre.

—¿Qué?

—Que me digas cómo te ha ido, mujer.

—Bueno… Momentos de todo —dice sin nada que añadir.

—¿Y a ti, Ike?

—Lo mismo —contesta fríamente.

—Bueno, pues nada. Hoy no estáis habladores —ríe el presentador—. Hoy tenemos varias cosas que hacer. Algunas ya las conocéis, otras son nuevas. Incluso hay algo que os sorprenderá. ¿Para bien o para mal? Eso ya depende de vosotros.

—¿Qué es? —preguntamos.

—Ya lo veréis. En un rato estoy con vosotros.

Paco se va de nuestra vista y nos quedamos todos callados.

—Pues bueno, otra media hora esperando… —dice Mario para romper el hielo.

Y casi que nos esperamos media hora literalmente. Ya sea expresamente o por casualidad nos hemos sentado por un lado mi grupo, en medio Estela, Link, Mario y Peach y al otro lado el grupo de la parejita, Lucario y los erizos, por lo que hemos estado hablando entre nosotros durante ese rato.

—¡Bien, empezamos con…! —vuelve Paco.

Todos esperamos la clara respuesta.

—¡Expulsión! Los nominados podéis despediros e ir hacia la biblioteca.

Paco permanece en pantalla mientras lo hacemos. Esta vez me despido de Mario directamente. ¿Quién iba a decir que él sería la persona que más quiero que se quede en este momento tras haberlo nominado la primera semana? Me quedo esperando para ello a que se acabe de despedir de Peach. Seguidamente encuentro a Lucario entre la multitud y le doy dos besos. Tuvimos nuestras diferencias en su momento pero ahora ya no hay nada que echarle en cara.  
Samus no viene a despedirse de mí, así que yo tampoco lo haré. Ya ha recibido el suficiente amor por parte de Ike para subsistir ahí dentro.

Una vez se han ido nos sentamos de nuevo. Ike está con Sonic y Amy recreando una parecida situación a la de hace tres semanas, cuando Samus salió nominada con Fit, Estela y Bowser. Estela está con Link hablando de algo que seguramente no quiera escuchar y Saria y Kirby están con Peach.

—A ver si salen Mario y Lucario de aquí dentro y seguimos con la gala de una vez —gruñe Midna.

—Tú… tú estás muy quemada, ¿eh? —le digo mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Es que a Samus ya le ha llegado la hora en este concurso!

Le digo que baje la voz por la presencia de sus tres amigos y asiente con la cabeza.

—Ya se ha peleado conmigo, ha cantado, ha encontrado novio o lo que sea y a saber qué más ha hecho con él —me sorprendo ante esto último—, así que no crea que tenga más que mostrar de ella en el Planetarium.

—Eso no lo decidimos nosotros.

—Ya, pero bueno, que lo sepan los telespectadores.

Y pasan los minutos. Como siempre, los concursantes que estamos fuera de la biblioteca nos levantamos y nos esparcimos para no dormirnos. Me encuentro en la cocina robando galletas cuando escucho gritos diciendo que la puerta se abre. Bajo corriendo y me uno a los demás para ver a Lucario salir de la habitación junto con Samus.

—¡¿En serio?! —Midna se desespera.

Ike y Samus se vuelven a pegar y nosotros nos acercamos a Peach para darle el pésame, por así decirlo. Cuando alguien queda expulsado es como si se hubiera muerto. Paco aparece a los minutos de que nos hayamos relajado con la noticia. Los doce volvemos a estar en el sofá.

—Bien, ya sois doce. Mario está llegando a mi plató, pero de mientras la gala debe continuar.

—¿Inmunidad? —pregunta Kirby

—No, antes vamos a ver una cosita. ¿Estáis listos?

Afirmamos aunque no sabemos qué pasará. Las luces se apagan lentamente y la televisión pasa de mostrar a Paco a ver el Planetarium desde muy lejos. La imagen se va acercando y finalmente entra dentro de las instalaciones. No hay nadie por lo poco que podemos ver y la cámara se centra en la biblioteca. Se abre la puerta y entra, mostrando la sala de expulsión que ahora conocemos. La trampilla se abre y la cámara hace un movimiento ninja y se cuela por ella. Todo se vuelve negro.  
Pasamos a otro plano donde podemos ver a Paco recibiendo a nuestros ex compañeros, cada uno en su respectiva noche final, todo acompañado de una tranquila música. No se escuchan las voces, solo nos enseñan esos momentos en cámara lenta acompañada de un piano.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Estela, pero todos le mandamos a callar.

De repente solo hay imágenes de la llegada de Pit. La canción toma fuerza y se convierte en algo más bien épico, pero queda en segundo plano ya que ahora sí nos muestran lo que dicen.

—Pit, tras esta semana, ¿volverías a participar en Planetarium del Cometa? —le pregunta el presentador.

—Hombre, me he quedado con ganas de más, obviamente. Volvería a entrar sin duda.

La música vuelve a tomar protagonismo para dejarnos ver a Paco acercándose a los asientos de los expulsados, donde solamente se encuentran Pit y Daisy. Supongo que es la gala que viene a continuación de lo que hemos visto.

—Daisy, si el programa te lo permitiese, ¿volverías a entrar en él?

—Me arrepiento de lo que he hecho y probablemente lo dejaría claro si volviera a entrar.

Siguiente entrada. Fit llega al plató. Aquí cumplíamos tres semanas de convivencia.

—Fit, felicidades por haberte tomado la noticia tan bien —dice Paco refiriéndose a su expulsión.

—Gracias, Paco.

—Te haré una pregunta que le he hecho a tus dos compañeros aquí presentes. ¿Volverías a la astronave?

—Acabo de salir, claro que quiero volver. ¿Por?

—Nada, nada —ríe el presentador.

Nos muestran otra noche con Luigi entrando en el plató.

—Buenas noches, Luigi.

—Buenas noches —dice inseguro.

Nos avanzan a lo que viene siendo media entrevista. Paco le hizo la pregunta más tarde a él.

—Luigi, ¿tú volverías a competir por el ansiado deseo que tiene como premio este concurso?

—¿Qué si volvería al Planetarium? ¿Por qué no? —contesta sonriendo.

Entra Bowser, de esto hace una semana.

—¿Bowser, tú volverías al concurso?

—Sí —afirma sin más.

Finalmente nos muestran una imagen de la grada de los expulsados completa hasta el día de hoy. Se apaga el televisor, se encienden las luces y nos quedamos perplejos.

—¿Os ha gustado?

—¿Eso qué significa? —pregunta Midna sin rodeos.

—¿Qué creéis?

—¡¿Volverán a concursar?! —grita Peach histérica.

—No, señorita Toadstool. No todos ellos.

Tras eso último nos echamos hacia delante en el sofá para prestar más atención.

—Hoy, al final de la gala, deberéis tener dos nombres de los cinco que habéis visto en pantalla. Esas dos personas estarán una semana entera a manos del público, ellos decidirán cuál de los dos se convierte en concursante de nuevo.

Volvemos a hablar todos a la vez, ya sea por quejas o por alegría.

—¿Mario también puede volver? —pregunta Peach.

—Lo siento, pero el expulsado de hoy no entra en el trato.

—¿Por qué? —se interesa.

—Son las reglas.

Peach se echa para atrás decepcionada.

—No pasa nada, puede volver Daisy o Luigi —la consuela Saria.

—Bueno, dejo que lo penséis un rato. ¡Me largo! —Paco desaparece.

Seguimos hablando los dos grupos.

—¡Nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo todos! —grita Lucario.

—Lo veo imposible —Ike contradice al pokémon y nos señala—, ellos querrán a unos, nosotros a otros y no nos pondremos de acuerdo.

—Pero la cosa es que si esos cinco están fuera es porque todos los que estamos aquí lo hemos hecho posible, eso nos une de cara a esta repesca que habrá —aclara Midna.

—¿Pero entran dos seguro? —pregunta Peach.

—Ha dicho que elijamos a dos y que el público escogerá entre ellos para que entre solo uno.

—A ver, primero elegimos a uno y después a otro —propone Amy.

—O lo hacemos por votaciones —dice Link.

—O por descarte —añade Samus—, hay muchas formas.

—Lo claro es que Bowser no entra, ¿no? —pregunta Peach.

Todos negamos. Uno descartado.

—Quedan Pit, Luigi, Daisy, ¿ y…?

—Fit —le contesto a Sonic.

—A ver —dice Peach—, es un gran logro que le hayan dado a Daisy la opción de volver a entrar después de lo del molino, y si por algo se diferencia entre los otros tres es porque a ella no la nominamos nosotros ni queríamos que se fuera. Además casi que nos hizo un favor rompiendo la prueba semanal.

Todos vemos esta explicación como válida.

—Pongamos a Daisy en posible de los dos.

—¿Y a Pit? Nadie lo ha conocido mucho, estuvimos solo una semana con él y en una jungla. Por lo menos yo no le vi el pelo —comenta Midna.

—También… estuvo muy poco —Lucario le da la razón.

Esto empieza a encajar, ya nos ponemos de acuerdo sin faltar al respeto. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad, o debería decir, para que dure.

—¡Hola! —Paco salta desde el plató.

Le contestamos con saludos varios.

—Ya seguiréis pensando en el tema que os he comentado. Ahora cinco de vosotros debéis hacer algo que ya sabéis todos… ¡O que en teoría debéis saber todos!

La verdad es que yo no conté nada de lo que nos dijeron en la biblioteca a los cinco ganadores excepto a Midna, que se lo dije así por encima para cambiar de tema ayer. No sé si Kirby, Ike, Link o Amy sí, aunque a juzgar por las caras de los demás solo lo saben Samus y Estela a parte de nosotros. Quizá Sonic no quiso escuchar a Amy, quién sabe.

—Link, Zelda, Kirby, Ike, Amy, coged vuestras medallas y subid al ático.

No me hace ninguna gracia dejar a Midna con Samus. Solo serán siete allí, espero que se comporten.  
Cojo mi medalla de su escondite —mi saco— y me la cuelgo. Llegamos los cinco al ático y, sin dudarlo, entramos en fila india. Dentro nos encontramos seis siluetas bastante conocidas, aunque todo está oscuro y la luz les viene de contra, por lo que están completamente negros. Hay un cristal que nos separa de la otra mitad de la habitación y nosotros estamos completamente a oscuras también.

—¿Son ellos? —pregunta Ike refiriéndose a los expulsados.

Podemos ver que Bowser está con las manos en la cabeza, Mario en el suelo hecho una bola, Luigi de puntillas, Daisy en posición de lucha y a Pit y Fit agarrados de la mano.

—Muy bien, chicos. Ellos son vuestros excompañeros y han venido para la resolución de esta prueba de minijuegos. Debéis elegir cada uno de vosotros a uno de los seis.

—Pero somos cinco, Paco.

—Uno se quedará sin pareja, entonces. Pegaros esas pegatinas de la mesa en vuestra medalla y escaneadla con el aparato de al lado.

Y es que en nuestra mitad hay una pequeña mesita pegada a la pared. Nos acercamos y están sus seis nombres. Sin duda cojo el de Fit y me lo pego en la medalla, la cual paso por el láser de la pequeña máquina parecida a los detectores de los códigos de barra en los supermercados.

—Bien —vuelve el presentador—, los expulsados deberán realizar unos pasos de baile que vosotros deberéis imitar. Todos ellos conocen la existencia de este minijuego desde hace una semana, menos Mario, el cual lo supo ayer cuando fue con los otros dos nominados a la Biblioteca. Ellos repetirán su baile dos veces y vosotros lo haréis solamente una. ¿Listos?

—Bueno… —dice Kirby, contestando por todos.

Luigi se acerca con un decidido paso desde las profundidades de la sala y empieza a mover los pies de una forma muy característica cerca del cristal, ya iluminado.

—Madre mía —dice Ike.

El fontanero termina de hacerlo la segunda vez y se mantiene quieto. Ike se acerca e intenta repetirlo, pero no lo consigue.

—¡Mierda!

—Punto para los visitantes —anuncia Paco.

Ambos se alejan del cristal y Mario avanza para ponerse en el lugar de su hermano. Empieza a hacer breakdance girando sobre sí mismo, aunque esto para Kirby está chupado. Creo que en su imitación lo hace mejor que el que hay al otro lado del cristal.

—¡Buena, vamos empate!

Esta vez Fit sale con Pit. El chico muestra unas alas con un brillo azul que no recuerdo que haya tenido nunca, pero me tengo que fijar en el baile. Pit vuela un poco para superar a Fit en altura, pues le da una vuelta a la entrenadora y la deja caer para después sujetarla a pocos centímetros del suelo. Repiten el movimiento y avanzo para representarlo. Una vez allí delante me doy cuenta que el representante de Pit es Link.

—Vamos —susurra antes de empezar.

Doy la vuelta y suelto mi peso para recibir un agarre del rubio. Abro los ojos y me lo encuentro a centímetros de mi nariz, por lo que me viene un flashback de esa noche en la cocina. Me desequilibro pero él me mantiene en el sitio y damos un punto a nuestro equipo.  
Daisy se deja ver con unos movimientos de capoeira. Amy los tiene que reproducir con exactitud, pero es incapaz.

—Bien —interviene Paco— empate. Os queda el último baile.

Bowser aparece para bailar La Macarena, pero todos sabemos nuestro destino. No hay nadie ocupando el lugar de delante del Rey Koopa, tras el cristal. La música de nuestro turno suena e Ike se ofrece voluntario para devolver el ataque, pero Paco se lo impide. Nos mantenemos apartados, cubriéndonos la cara y esperando lo peor. Suena una campana.

—El resultado final ha sido un 2-3 —empieza a decir Paco. Los expulsados se vuelven a colocar con sus poses en su sitio inicial—, lo que significa que, por primera vez en el concurso y esperemos que el último, ¡no habéis superado la prueba semanal!

—Todo se vuelve rojo y podemos ver las caras de los eliminados. Se mantienen serios, sin ninguna expresión que nos haga saber si se alegran o no.

—Madre mía —deja ir Ike rascándose la cabeza exageradamente.

—Se ha intentado —dice Amy.

Kirby se mantiene sin palabras. Link me coge del hombro y me mira.

—Bueno, por nosotros no ha sido —me dice.

—Da igual todo, Link.

Nos ordenan salir y encima debemos decírselo a los compañeros… A saber cómo se lo toman.


	33. Nominados novatos

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 33: Nominados novatos**

Bajamos del ático y los siete que estaban esperándonos centran su atención en nosotros al segundo de salir de la cabina.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dice Estela.

—¿Qué os han dicho? —se interesa Samus.

—¿Os han dado algo? —dice Sonic.

—¡Sí, un abrazo para ti! ¡Tómalo! —Amy se cuelga del cuello del erizo.

No decidimos decir nada hasta que estamos en el sofá, en condiciones.

—A ver —empieza el peliazul—… Hemos subido al ático y estaban Pit, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Bowser y Fit. Todo oscuro.

—¿Mario sigue aquí? —se interesa Peach.

—Ya se deben haber ido los seis —supongo yo.

—Total, que debíamos imitar cada uno de nosotros a cada uno de ellos en un baile que traían. Hemos hecho cinco rondas —sigue Kirby.

—¿Cinco?

—Sí, Link y Zelda han bailado juntos para replicar a Pit y a Fit —contesta Amy.

Veo como la cara de Midna cambia.

—Y como nosotros éramos uno menos y hemos fallado en la mitad el resultado ha quedado en un 2-3 —concluye Link.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —se asusta Estela intentando mantener la calma.

—Hemos suspendido la prueba.

Todos estamos callados. Desprendemos decepción, indignación y preocupación por cada poro de nuestra piel.

—¿Ahora qué? —Saria rompe el silencio.

—A esperar —digo.

Paco tarda un buen rato en reaparecer, pero lo hace.

—¿Cómo estáis, monigotes?

—Bueno… Estaríamos mejor si nos dijeras la represalia —le contesta Amy.

—O peor —añade Sonic.

—Ya lo veréis mañana. Ahora centraos en lo que toca, que son las nominaciones —sonríe.

—¡¿Ya?! ¿Y la inmunidad?

—Esta semana no hay de eso, Ike.

Hay quejas, pero al carismático presentador no le importa.

—Bueno, lo dicho. Los que habéis estado ahí sentados toda la noche ya podéis ir dando las gracias a los cinco concursantes que han dado la cara ahí arriba —dice Paco despidiéndose—. Y a vosotros cinco, espero que todo esto os haya servido para calentar.

Desaparece y, a los segundos, la Voz nos va llamando uno a uno.

—¡Zelda, biblioteca! —dice tras siete turnos.

Entro y me siento, sin decir nada. Sigo pensando en el castigo que nos pondrá el programa.

—¿Para quién son tus puntos?

—Empezaré con mi apuesta de siempre: Estela. La verdad es que no tengo muchas esperanzas de que salga nominada, porque sé que la cosa estará reñida entre mi grupito de cuatro y el grupito de la pareja y los erizos —voy gesticulando—, pero como nunca me ha tratado bien, debo darle un punto, lo siento.

—Perfecto. ¿Siguiente?

—A Amy. A inicios de esta semana vimos algo sobre ella y se lo comentamos, que va tras Sonic cual perro. A ella no le sentó bien y, aun haber pasado la pelea de estos días, ha seguido con él. No me gusta su actitud y, puesto que hace una semana le di un punto a Sonic, hoy se lo lleva ella.

—Muy bien. ¿Acabamos con…?

—Samus. Ya digo, todo viene de la discusión del martes. Vale que empezaran Sonic, Midna e Ike, pero ella se metió al igual que yo pero con la diferencia que yo supe salir de eso. Además trata fatal a Midna solo porque se metió con Ike. Mi punto va por ella.

—Genial. Puedes volver con tus compañeros.

—Perfecto —me levanto.

Ha sido fácil esta vez. Puntos claros para unas nominaciones claras.

—Midna, biblioteca.

Me siento en el sofá tras cruzarme a la twili. Link se me acerca.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Sencillo, esta vez estaba claro.

—Yo por una vez estoy seguro de que no saldré nominado. La cosa seguramente esté entre Midna, Samus e Ike.

—Este programa nos puede sorprender. No sabemos cómo habrán votado los demás.

—Luego lo veremos —bostezo.

—¿Tienes sueño? —me mira.

—Un poco —le digo intentando no frotarme los ojos por el maquillaje.

—Hoy cuando acabe la gala te vas al saco directa —me dice mientras cierro los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Se nota que tú duermes en una cama enorme.

—Bueno, el suelo no está tan mal, recuerda que he dormido contigo alguna que otra noche.

—Muy poco —abro un ojo para mirarlo.

Aparta la mirada de mí negando con la cabeza, digno. Las nominaciones siguen y él no se mueve de mi lado. Finalmente le toca a él como último en dar puntos.

—Ahora a esperar un rato —dicen cuando el rubio sale de la habitación.

—Lo que ha dicho Paco… ¿A qué viene? —pregunta Peach, curiosa.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —le pregunta el erizo azul.

—Les ha dicho a Kirby, Ike, Amy, Zelda y Link "espero que todo esto os haya servido para calentar" —aclara Saria.

—¿Eso ha dicho?

Algunos ni se han dado cuenta. La verdad es que yo tampoco.

—Ni idea. A lo mejor la prueba de mañana es imitar a alguien… o no sé —aporta el pokémon.

Siguen pasando los minutos sin nada importante que hacer, hablando de cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo. Eso sí, sin mezclar grupos.

—¡Monigotes!

Todos pegamos un bote y Amy chilla. La verdad es que ha sido un buen susto.

—Ya tengo los resultados de las nominaciones —dice el presentador para después hacer callar al público, que por algún motivo está gritando.

—Bueno… —Midna se cubre la frente.

—Preparados, supongo —nos dice.

—Pues no —dice Estela, a lo que Link se ríe.

—Así me gusta —dice sin hacer caso de la rubia platino—, observad.

Centramos nuestra atención en la pantalla de neón. Aparecen tres marcos.

—No ha habido empates —dice Sonic.

En el primer marco aparece Saria, dejándome helada. Todos se sorprenden, o por lo menos lo simulan.

—¡¿Qué broma es esta?! —grita Midna mirando a Ike y a Samus.

Segundo marco: Ike.

—¿Y esta? —dice Samus al respecto.

—Ahora no es momento —dice Saria, un tanto seria.

Descubrimos que el tercer marco está reservado a Peach. No puedo creerlo. Las reproducciones de los tres nuevos nominados mirando a cámara permanecen durante un rato. Yo no puedo mirar la pantalla con Saria en ella, no puedo.

—¿De qué vais, tío? —Vuelve a saltar Midna.

—¿De qué hablas? —se levanta Ike.

—¡Habéis nominado a Saria sin venir a cuento!

—Ahora no es momento de discutir esto, a ver —insiste Saria.

—Menuda chusma.

Midna se dirige al baño pero Paco vuelve a aparecer para decirnos lo de siempre, que los tres nominados están en manos del público y que pasemos una buena semana. Seguidamente nos vamos a dormir… O por lo menos a intentarlo.

Veo que Saria permanece despierta durante un buen rato.

—Saria…

No me escucha, así que vuelvo a intentarlo.

—Saria —susurro más fuerte.

—¿Eh? —despierta de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Zelda… Prefiero no hablar.

Le gesticulo con la mirada que no hay problema, por lo que me giro y me centro en dormir. No me es difícil, ha sido agotador todo esto.

Ya sin Mario en el concurso, doce concursantes despiertan en la astronave.

—Buenas noches —dicen algunos al verme que llego a la mesa. El hecho de que nunca sea de día ya da lugar a bromas.

—Buenas noches —digo pasando de largo para subir a la cocina.

En dicha bóveda están Saria y Link hablando en la pequeña mesa en forma de estrella que está en medio. Me saludan ambos.

—¿Qué hacéis? ¿No deberíais estar abajo para abrir la carta? —les pregunto.

—Ahora bajaremos, Zelda —me dice Saria.

Abro el cajón de las galletas para bajarlas. Pienso en hacerme un café o algo por el estilo pero no tengo mucha hambre, así que solo me llevo el paquete. En el rato que estoy en la cocina ninguno de los dos habla, por lo que cierro el cajón y me alejo.

—Me voy que creo que molesto —salgo de allí.

Y es verdad, seguramente antes de que yo llegara estaban hablando. Ahora que he salido deben haber seguido y… ¿por qué no pararme a escuchar? Aún queda rato para que todos hayan terminado de desayunar. Me acerco a la puerta, la cual no he cerrado por suerte.

—Saria, no hay más que hablar. Te lo he dicho miles de veces.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué no quieres que ella se entere.

—La considero amiga mía. Paso de estropear eso.

—La estás confundiendo, Link, te lo llevo diciendo desde hace una semana mínimo.

—Mejor será que bajemos, ya haré lo que piense.

—No, porque entonces nada saldrá bien.

—Idiota.

Escucho el chirrido del taburete y pasos acercándose, así que me aparto y bajo corriendo. Acabo de hacer el ridículo ante las cámaras poniendo la oreja, pero la verdad es que no me importa en estos momentos. ¿De quién estaban hablando?

Me siento con Midna en la mesa.

—¿Quieres una galleta? —le ofrezco a la twili.

—Un par de galletas les daré a esos dos —señala a Ike y a Samus con la cabeza, que están desayunando de una forma demasiado romántica.

Acabamos todos de comer y al fin centramos nuestra atención en el plateado sobre que permanece apoyado en un cartucho de leche.

—¿Quién abre eso? —pregunta Lucario.

Y la verdad es que los tres se estrenan, esta semana, como nominados. Ike agarra el sobre y, al tenerlo en la mano, escuchamos un ruido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Viene de dentro el sobre.

Ike menea la carta y parece que dentro esconde algo. Lo abre y saca de dentro la carta y una chapa dorada. Le da esto último a Samus y se pone a leer.

—Por el tiempo que habéis pasado en el Planetarium. Monigotes, hoy hace cuarenta y tres días de vuestra llegada al concurso. El tiempo pasa rápido, ¿eh?

Todos nos sorprendemos ante esa cifra. La verdad es que se me ha hecho corto por lo de ahora.

—Apuesto a que vosotros no sabíais cuantos días habían pasado —sigue leyendo Ike—. Controlar el tiempo es tan importante como difícil en vuestro caso. Para solucionar eso disponéis de relojes en el Planetarium que funcionan a la perfección. Aun así, en el ático os esperan cincuenta relojes que no pueden funcionar tan bien. ¿Podríais arreglarlos para no hacerles el feo?

—¿En serio, tío? ¿Arreglar relojes? —dice Sonic ante la prueba.

—Esa pieza que os he dado con la carta debéis cambiarla en la biblioteca por unos manuales, donde está todo lo necesario para operar con esos complejos mecanismos. El que esté leyendo la carta debe ir solo a por los manuales. ¡Suerte, monigotes! —Ike acaba de leer y recibe la pieza de Samus.

—Pues nada… Ahí lo llevamos —dice mientras se gira, aunque ve algo que lo hace parar en seco.

Alzamos la mirada todos y vemos que, del puente que une la cocina con el techo de la biblioteca, unas escaleras dan camino hacia el ático pasando por la sala de máquinas, rodeando toda la carpa.

—¡¿Esto cuándo lo han puesto?! —grita Peach.

Y es verdad, no sé cómo montan esto sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta. Juraría que antes de abrir la carta no estaba.

—Perfecto. Eso significa que…

—…tendremos que subir a patita hasta allí arriba.

Me separo del grupo junto con Saria y ambas vamos a comprobar lo que todos suponíamos: Han removido las cabinas del garaje.

—Gran castigo —dice ella.


	34. Una semana gris se avecina

**Planetarium del Cometa — Capítulo 34: Una semana gris se avecina**

Tras un buen rato Ike sale de la biblioteca y subimos al ático probando las escaleras. En un principio no nos parece una represalia muy grande por haber suspendido la prueba anterior, pero una vez pasamos por el piso de la sala de máquinas las piernas nos empiezan a flaquear.

—Esto está muy alto —dice Peach sujetándose a la barandilla.

—Pues como ha estado siempre, ¿no? —le contesta Saria.

—Pero no es lo mismo subir sin darte cuenta y olvidarte que ir ascendiendo poco a poco.

Todos le damos la razón. Intentamos no mirar abajo durante lo que queda de escaleras y, una vez llegamos al ático, entramos.  
La sorpresa es nuestra cuando vemos que no hay nada más que nuestros armarios.

—¿Estamos en el ático?

—Sí, ¿no? —Samus sale para comprobar que estamos en dicha bóveda.

—¡Qué cabrones! —Ike se cubre la cara.

Todos nos extrañamos.

—Han cambiado la distribución. Aquí debemos subir cada día unas cuantas veces. Ahora para ir a vestirnos tenemos que subir esto hasta arriba del todo.

Tiene sentido. Además seguramente sabían que a esta hora pasaríamos de largo la Sala de Máquinas e iríamos aquí directamente, por lo que nos han hecho subir para fastidiar.

—Pues bajamos, ¿no?

Y así lo hacemos. Los doce empezamos a bajar escaleras y entramos en la Sala de Máquinas. Allí nos encontramos con una nueva distribución: En una parte hay una cinta que sale de un lado de la pared y llega al otro extremo. De ahí saldrán relojes, intuyo. Por otro lado tenemos varias mesas de color gris.

—Bienvenidos a la fábrica y taller de relojes "Los monigotes". En total, como habéis podido leer en la nota, deberéis reparar cincuenta relojes —dice la Voz—. Arriba, en vuestros armarios, hay un uniforme que deberéis llevar cada vez que entréis a trabajar.

—¡¿Otra vez subir?! ¡Ni de coña! —grita Midna.

—Bueno, pues que vaya uno o dos y que los traiga —propone Link.

Finalmente Sonic y Lucario deciden ir a por esos uniformes mientras nos explican las reglas: En cada mesa debe haber dos personas como máximo y el horario de apertura de la fábrica es de las 6 de la mañana a la una del mediodía, lo que nos da una hora limitada para hacer relojes. Ike deja las tres copias del grueso manual en las mesas y Sonic y Lucario vuelven con los trajes.

—¿Tiene que ser gris? —se queja la princesa del Reino Champiñón.

—Sí.

Y es que son monos de trabajo, como si esto fuera un taller mecánico.

—¿El mío por qué tiene una mancha de aceite? —pregunta Amy.

No hay respuesta.

—Bajad a la biblioteca —dice en lugar de eso.

Y bajamos. Menudo concurso nos espera con estas escaleras. Cruzamos el puente que nos lleva a la cocina y bajamos por las que rodean la bóveda, aunque Ike, Link y Sonic han saltado de él. Entramos y nos sentamos donde podemos.

—¿Nos habéis llamado para lo de la repesca?

¡No me acordaba! Ayer acabé tan hecha polvo con lo de las nominaciones que no me pasó por la cabeza.

—Pero… ¿No se suponía que lo debíamos contar ayer?

—Exacto, Zelda —dice la Voz al fin—, pero hubo un contratiempo con el horario del programa, así que se decidió citaros hoy por la mañana. También lo hicimos para dejaros más tiempo para pensar, aunque no lo hayáis aprovechado. Ahora estáis aquí para una de las decisiones más importantes en el programa que parten de vosotros.

No hemos hablado más del tema, por lo que no sabemos a quién elegir.

—Ayer hablamos de Pit y Daisy, ¿no? —dice Kirby.

Afirmamos todos.

—¿Los escogemos a ellos dos? —concluye Amy.

Nadie ve ningún problema, aunque yo escogería a Fit.

—Bien. ¿Concursantes definitivos? —nos habla el altavoz.

—Daisy y Pit —Link hace de portavoz.

—¿Motivo?

—A Pit nadie le conoció a fondo, otra oportunidad no estaría mal. A Daisy nosotros no la expulsamos, fue el programa.

—Perfecto. Pues, ¿nada más que añadir?

Los tres nominados empiezan a pedir votos a gritos y salimos. Con el mono en mano, mi grupo decidimos ponérnoslo y subir a la Sala de Máquinas a echarle un vistazo a los manuales.

—¡Esto tiene doscientas páginas! —se sorprende la twili.

Kirby se acerca a la cinta transportadora y mira dentro de la máquina que la deja salir.

—Tienes que pulsar el botón —Saria se acerca y le da al mecanismo.

Empiezan a salir relojes de la cinta hasta que vemos que eso no se para por sí solo, así que le volvemos a dar. Ahí están: alrededor de diez relojes sin reparar en la cinta. Tomo uno y lo llevo a la mesa, junto a las herramientas.

—Mid, pásame un manual.

—Sí, toma porque yo no podré con esto —me lo pasa apartando la mirada.

Empiezo a echarle un vistazo y, tras ello, entiendo cómo funciona todo. Decido bajar para contárselo a todos y así empezar con buen pie la prueba. Me subo a una silla para llamar la atención de todos los que están desperdigados por el Planetarium y, una vez lo he conseguido, me bajo para hablar.

—¿Qué pasa, Zelda? —dice Estela con mala cara.

—Me he leído los patrones más simples de los relojes para tener una idea de cómo va a ir la prueba. Quiero contaros lo que he leído para que lo tengáis en cuenta —empiezo con manual en mano.

—Dispara —Ike abre los brazos.

—Para empezar hay que identificar el problema que tiene el reloj, para luego saber qué pieza o piezas hay que quitar, poner o cambiar. Además, al parecer, hay algunos que tienen un tiempo para ser arreglados desde que salen de la máquina, así que hay prioridad con ellos. Con otros, en cambio, se deben llevar a cabo operaciones en el orden correcto sin fallos para que el reloj no se bloquee y quede inutilizable. Además hay algunos que son literalmente imposibles de arreglar, por lo que es mejor identificarlos antes de perder el tiempo con ellos.

—Esto es muy complicado —dice Amy cuando acabo de hablar

—¿Habéis entendido cómo funciona? He preferido contároslo porque si cosas como las que he dicho las tenemos en cuenta desde el inicio de la prueba es posible que la superemos.

—No somos idiotas, creo —suelta Samus.

—Depende de con qué, Samus —la miro—. Es mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra y aprovechemos al máximo las horas que nos dejan trabajar, ¿no creéis?

La mayoría afirma. No sé si me acabo de coronar líder de esta prueba, pero pienso que si hacen lo que digo todo saldrá bien. Subo las interminables escaleras hacia la Sala de Máquinas y allí siguen Saria, Midna y Kirby.

—Tranquila, hemos salido y te hemos escuchado desde las escaleras —aclara Midna para que yo no tenga que volverlo a repetir todo.

—Mejor —río.

Empezamos Saria y yo en una mesa a hacer relojes y Midna con Kirby en otra. Apenas logramos hacer dos cuando nos dicen que es hora de cerrar la fábrica. Tomamos los tres manuales y los bajamos abajo, dejándolos en la mesa de comer.

—Quitad eso de ahí —nos dice Sonic—, ya comemos.

—Vale, pero los hemos bajado para que os los miréis —Saria le da uno al erizo—, léetelo con Ike, Samus, Amy y Lucario.

El erizo lo acepta y se lo lleva a los butacones de terciopelo. Decidimos que le tenemos que dar otro a Estela y a Link y me ofrezco para ello. No sé dónde deben estar, pero me aseguro buscar bien. Veo a Estela de fondo, pero prefiero dárselo a…

—Link —digo cuando lo encuentro en la cocina—, tenéis que leer esto tú y Estela, o por lo menos repasáoslo.

—Déjalo en el dormitorio, Princesa —me dice mientras está pendiente de la comida que hay en la sartén.

Y así lo voy a hacer. Bajo las escaleras de la cocina para luego entrar en el dormitorio de Estela. Llamo por si está ella dentro, pero no hay nadie. Entro y dejo caer el manual en la cama sin darme cuenta que aplasto una pequeña libreta haciendo eso.

—¿Y esto…? —susurro para mí.

De debajo del ladrillo de papel que he lanzado rescato el diario de Estela. ¿Ha seguido escribiendo un diario aún con nosotros en su casa? Dudo en abrirlo, pero no voy a ser una cotilla y simplemente lo aparto de ahí. Prefiero no saber lo que ha escrito.  
Aun así me la cruzo cuando salgo de la bóveda.

—Te he dejado las instrucciones de los relojes en la cama, es para ti y para Link.

—Bonito detalle.

—Me lo ha pedido él, no te confundas.

La dejo entrar en su habitación y me voy a ayudar a poner la mesa. Comemos y recogemos rápidamente para ir a revisar cada una de las páginas para la prueba, o por lo menos mi grupo y Peach.  
A media tarde, pero, nos damos cuenta de un pequeño fallo.

—Mierda —suelta Midna.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —le digo a la twili. Es su palabra estrella ante los problemas.

Ella me señala una página.

—Lee —apunta con el dedo.

—A ver, "Los mecanismos pueden ser modificados para que el resultado final pueda tener una función en concreto una vez se haya finalizado la reparación o modificación. Ver punto cinco del índice…" —Midna me saca el libro de delante.

—¿Lo has entendido?

—Yo no —dice Peach.

—A ver, si queremos aprovechar al máximo las horas de trabajo nos tendríamos que levantar muy pronto. No tenemos despertadores, por lo que podemos nosotros modificar un reloj para que funcione como tal.

—¿Y dónde está el problema? —dice Saria.

—Que hemos desperdiciado un día. Mañana nos levantaremos a las diez o a las once como siempre y solo podemos trabajar seis a la vez, será un desperdicio de día.

—Bueno, tranquilidad. Esta noche ya diremos que mañana hay que lograr hacer un despertador mínimo.

—Que muermo de prueba, la verdad —concluye la pelirroja.

No me puedo quejar de la tarde que llevamos hasta que llega la noche. Todos colaboramos para limpiar, poner de nuevo la mesa o cocinar. Hay bocadillos vegetales para cenar, todos están de buen humor, se respira buen ambiente…

—Hemos pensado en hacer mañana un despertador —Saria saca el tema de conversación.

—¿El qué? —preguntan algunos.

—Podemos darle funciones a los relojes que vayamos haciendo. Como tenemos las horas limitadas para entrar en la Sala de Máquina lo suyo sería levantarse temprano y aprovechar.

—Me levantaré yo más temprano para girar tornillos —se burla el peliazul, a lo que Samus suelta una risilla.

—Pues sí —dice Midna.

Ya estamos.

—A ver, es que yo no me veo despertándome a las siete cuando hace decenas de días me he estado levantando cuando me ha salido de los huevos.

—Pues te jodes, así de claro. Esto es un trabajo de equipo y ya hemos visto que si suspendemos una prueba nos afecta a todos.

—No nos alteremos, Midna —Ike intenta mantener la calma, cosa que veo bien.

—Es que ya fastidia eso, tío. Todo lo que se dice le parece mal al señor, a mí no me parece justo que mientras unos —Midna nos señala a nosotros— estamos preocupados por la prueba haya gente que prefiera quedarse en el saco haciendo… a saber qué —mira despectivamente a Samus.

Un trozo de tomate aterriza sobre la cabeza de Midna.

—¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! —le dice al erizo azul.

—Tomémonos esto con humor, hombre.

—¡Humor tu madre!

Empieza a llover comida. Yo cojo mi plato y me alejo de ahí, pensando que soy la única que no quiere participar en eso hasta que veo que Link me sigue.

—Madre mía —dice cuando llegamos al césped.

—En momentos así les odio a todos —dejo ir entre soplido y soplido. Hemos tenido que salir de ahí casi corriendo.

—Tranquila, yo también. Luego a ver quién limpia eso.

Por unos momentos obviamos el alboroto que hay tras nuestro y seguimos comiendo en el suelo, mirando las estrellas.

—Me dormiría aquí mismo, en serio —me dice.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Sí… No ha sido un buen día, creo.

—¿Por?

—No sé. Esta prueba sé que no me gustará, no hay buen rollo entre los concursantes y la discusión que tuve con Estela no ayuda.

—¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

—Sí, pero esta vez es porque llevaba un mal día. Acostumbra a pagarlo conmigo.

—¿Y te dejas?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Está sola, solo me tiene a mí.

—Déjala que reflexione esta noche, seguramente solo necesite descansar. Tráete tu saco esta noche, si quieres.

—Si no te importa…

—Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, ya lo sabes —le sonrío.

—Eres la mejor —me da un beso en la mejilla y, una vez ha terminado de comer, me roba el plato y se aleja a la cocina.

No sé si me estaré aprovechando de la situación, pero tanto por mí como por él prefiero que duerma aquí cuando discutan. También parece que yo sea el segundo plato, pero he podido ver que a veces los entrantes son los que acaban en el suelo o en la cabeza de Midna.


	35. Compresas y tambores

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 35: Compresas y tambores**

Lunes, primera hora de la mañana y estoy compartiendo mesa de trabajo con Link, en la Sala de Máquinas. En lo que llevamos de día no nos hemos separado, la verdad, ya que todos los demás concursantes han estado muy ocupados discutiendo y limpiando la comida que anoche fue catapultada a todos los muebles de la zona central de la astronave.

En otra mesa están Lucario y Amy reparando un reloj de los difíciles, aunque parece que se saben apañar.

—Aguanta aquí —me ordena mi compañero de taller.

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir sé que Midna nos estuvo observando durante varios minutos mientras lo comentaba con Kirby, Saria y Peach. Sí, la princesa del Reino Champiñón también está al día de mi situación.

—Ya casi está —Link saca las manos del aparato.

Algo parecido a un tambor suena siete veces y despierto de mi mundo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—No lo sé… también sonó ayer, pero dieron más golpes —me contesta Link.

—¿Ayer?

—Sí, ¿no lo oíste? —me mira extrañado—, como si fuera fácil ignorar eso.

—¿Sobre qué hora fue?

—Las ocho, quizá.

—Ah —un recuerdo viene a mi mente—, estaba en la ducha.

—Pues el tambor este sonó varias veces más que hoy.

—¿Debe ser parte de la prueba y no nos lo han dicho? —Lucario se une desde el fondo de la habitación.

—Quizá —Link le contesta.

Link y yo conseguimos trabajar sin problema alguno respecto a la coordinación que se debe tener. La verdad es que hacemos un buen equipo, cosa de la que no me puedo quejar. Pronto se hace la hora de cerrar, por lo que tenemos que salir y hacer vida normal en la astronave. Cuando Link se va al baño y me cruzo con Midna le pongo el dedo cruzándole los labios, para callarla.

—Sé lo que vas a decir —la interrumpo, aguantando las ganas de sonreír.

—De acuerdo —se le escapa a ella.

—¿Y Saria? —digo sentándome en el sofá.

—En la cocina con Kirby.

Me tumbo, dejando las piernas caer por el reposabrazos. Midna hace lo mismo por el otro lado y pega su cabeza a la mía.

—Parecéis un espejo —Peach llega y se sienta en el lugar que queda libre al terminar los pies de Midna.

La calma me invade, aunque siempre habrá algo para preocuparme. Nos ha tocado una prueba calmada en comparación a las demás, Link se ha acercado a mí y tras la pelea de comida de anoche el ambiente está más calmado, como si todo el mundo se hubiera quedado a gusto lanzando pastel. ¿Qué hay de malo? Saria está nominada. Verdaderamente estoy convencida de que Saria no se irá esta semana, pero está en esa mortal lista que nos da una idea de quién será la persona que no veremos más hasta dentro de unos meses.

—¡¿Quién ha dejado una compresa usada en el baño?! —Sonic sale de dicha bóveda a la velocidad de la luz y empieza a dar voces en medio de la astronave.

—Mía no es —decimos la mayoría de chicas que estamos aquí.

—Qué asco más grande, en serio. Quien haya sido que vaya a lanzarla a la basura o algo —se aleja asqueado—. Sigue encima del váter.

Todos seguimos hablando de nuestras cosas sin dar importancia a ese extraño momento. Volviendo a lo mío, sé que hay algo más que me incomoda a parte de la nominación de Saria.

—Midna.

—Dime.

—Esto… Ayer por la mañana... —empiezo a decir.

Y es que no sé si contárselo a Midna, sé que lo exagerará todo. Pero si no es a ella, ¿a quién se lo digo?

—¿Qué? —suelta la twili al ver que no seguía.

—Escuché a Link y a Saria hablando de algo muy raro —modelo el tono de voz para no ser el centro de atención.

—¿Cómo?

Midna se sienta y me mira desde arriba a la cara, haciendo que su pelo se pose en mi nariz. No puedo evitar estornudar, lo que me sirve para ahuyentarla por unos instantes.

—Ven —le digo después de que se limpie la cara.

Me la llevo delante del dormitorio de Estela, donde estuve hablando con Mario y Peach antes de la expulsión del fontanero. Abro la puerta de la bóveda para asegurarme que no hay nadie escuchando.

—Pues que ayer entre en la cocina y me encontré a Saria y a Link callados. Tomé las galletas y al salir me quedé escuchando.

Midna se coloca un mechón de pelo que le cae por la frente tras la oreja sin cambiar la cara de embobada que pone mientras le explico.

—Saria le preguntó que por qué no quiere que "ella" se entere, y el otro le contesta que esta es su amiga y que hará las cosas a su manera.

—¿Y…? —la pelirroja se interesa.

—Nada más.

—¿Entonces?

—Que no sé de quién hablaban ni de qué, podría ser Estela… o...

—Exacto —me interrumpe—, o alguien de Hyrule.

—No, me refiero a…

—Zelda, la mejor forma de saberlo es hablar con ellos.

—¡Sí hombre! —grito, pero automáticamente me doy cuenta y bajo la voz—, les digo "Oye, os escuché el domingo tras la puerta y no sé de qué hablabais… ¿Me podéis poner al día?", Midna, por Nayru.

—Nayru, valiente zorra… —suelta ella.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, déjalo. Pues ya me dirás qué quieres hacer.

—No, yo nada —le respondo.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo te lo contaba, tranquila —aparto la mirada.

—Voy a cagar —se levanta.

—Tan fina tú, como siempre.

Midna se aleja y yo no sé qué hacer, así que decido ir a la biblioteca a contar mi caso. Esta situación no es ni de lejos la que más me ha preocupado desde que empecé a concursar, pero incomoda el hecho de saber que me esconden algo. Porque está claro que me lo esconden, sino no hubieran parado de hablar mientras yo estaba en la cocina.  
Verdaderamente se agradece que haya un lugar donde puedas desahogarte sin que nadie más te escuche a parte de la Voz.

—Hola, Zelda.

—Buenas.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —dice tan frío como siempre.

—Bueno, no es nada grande, pero es bastante raro todo eso. Ni en los míos puedo confiar —me coloco bien la camiseta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Saria no me va a contar nada de lo que escuché en la biblioteca, eso está claro. Y Midna, por su parte, seguro que también sabe algo.

Y es que es fácil saber que Midna está metida en el ajo.

—Ahora antes de entrar se lo he comentado y no ha querido involucrarse mucho. Obviamente porque ya lo está. Además que ella acostumbra a estar de mi lado y a querer actuar por mí.

Sé que la Voz no está autorizada para dar ningún tipo de consejo a los concursantes, por lo que no me alargo mucho. Tan solo podemos venir aquí para decir en voz alta nuestros pensamientos, solicitar un médico o… salir expulsados.

—Y nada más —le digo finalmente.

—Muy bien, Zelda.

—Me voy, que no quiero desaparecer mucho rato.

La Voz se despide y me dirijo a la puerta. Me doy un susto cuando delante de mis narices se encuentran Sonic y Amy, esperando para entrar una vez abro la puerta. Él la lleva sujeta por el hombro, lo que le alegra el corazón a la chica.

—Ah, hola —saludo.

—Pasa, pasa —Sonic se aparta para que pueda salir de la sala.

Me alejo de ambos mientras veo como entran. Es raro, pues Amy no convencería a Sonic para ir juntos a la biblioteca y Sonic no querría convencer a Amy para el mismo propósito.  
Esa situación se me va de la mente cuando llego a la zona de césped y veo la guerra que hay montada.

—¡Sabía que habías sido tú! —grita Estela.

—¿¡Tú que has de saber?! —se defiende Midna.

Link, Saria, Kirby, Ike y Samus se mantienen alejados, mirando. Me acerco a los primeros.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurro

—Estela estuvo vigilando y vio como Midna cogía la compresa y la lanzaba —me comenta Kirby.

—¿Así que era suya? —me sorprendo.

—Se ve que sí.

Estela le empieza a retraer que es la que menos limpia y la que más ensucia, a lo que Midna le contesta que es fácil decir eso cuando es la única que duerme en colchón. Verdaderamente prefiero no entrar en la pelea, sé que si yo participo Samus lo hará para molestar e Ike la acompañará de fondo. No quiero otra guerra de comida esta noche.

Pero no es necesario que diga algo. El mismo sonido que esta mañana nos ha sorprendido se marca una fiesta y empieza a sonar.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —grita Lucario desde las escaleras de la carpa.

—¡El tambor! —le tratamos de decir, aunque con el ruido no sé si se ha enterado.

Sigue sonando mientras Lucario baja, Midna y Estela se alejan entre ellas y nosotros nos tapamos los oídos. Cuento las veces que suena. Catorce en total.

—Parece que ya ha parado, ¿no? —dice Link cuando acaba.

—Al fin…

—Esta vez lo ha hecho mucho, ¿no? O sea, muchos golpes —dice Saria.

—¿Tú también te fijas en eso? —se ríe el rubio.

—¡Claro!

Los dos de la región de Farore comparten el hobby de fijarse en unos ruidos que ni sabemos de dónde vienen.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —llega Amy con una sobreactuación más que notable. Sonic, por su parte, solo se rasca con el meñique un oído.

No hago caso de eso, aunque seguro que ellos tienen algo que ver.

Pasa todo el lunes entero sin nada fuera de lo común. Por la noche Link vuelve al saco con nosotros, pero esta vez dormimos los seis juntos. Peach ya se siente mejor con nosotros tras la expulsión de Mario, cosa que me agrada. Antes de dormir compartimos risas, anécdotas y bromas, Saria no le hace caso al hecho de estar nominada… Demasiado perfecto todo.

A la mañana siguiente nos permitimos levantarnos a las once y media todos, pues ayer por la noche ya nos dijeron Lucario y Samus que se ocuparían de la prueba hoy. No sé a cuanto está el marcador de relojes reparados, pero tampoco me apetece saberlo.

—20 de noviembre… —dice Peach mientras desayunamos solos.

—¿De verdad? —algunos nos sorprendemos.

—¿El concurso cuándo empezó?

—Mid, me parece… —Link piensa— ¿el 6 de octubre?

—Creo que sí —Kirby le da la razón.

—¿Y cuándo acabará? Porque a lo mejor nos pasamos las navidades aquí.

—Y el año nuevo, Saria —la interrumpo—, somos muchos aún y esta semana no bajamos de número.

—¿Cómo?

—La repesca. Se irá uno y entra otro.

—Cierto —dice la kokiri abriendo los ojos.

—Pero por Navidad seremos pocos ya. Además, la final está entre cuatro, ¿no?

—Sí, habrán tres que saldrán el mismo día que el ganador y no tendrán premio. Prefiero irme pronto antes que quedar segunda —Midna se levanta para llevar su vaso de leche a la cocina y se aleja.

—Yo prefiero aguantar hasta el final, te llevas la experiencia —Peach sonríe.

Yo tengo muy claro que el concurso no lo voy a ganar. Seguramente la próxima semana que salga nominada serán mis últimos días.

—Depende de con quién te quedes —contesta Saria—, imagínate quedarte con Samus, Ike y Lucario, por ejemplo. No creo que te lleves la misma experiencia.

—Eso es verdad —la princesa se queda mirando la pantalla de neón, donde pone el nombre del concurso.


	36. ¿Infectada?

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 36: ¿Infectada?**

Durante todo el martes no hay nada fuera de lo común. El ruido de los tambores, alguna pelea de vez en cuando y la comida exquisita de nuestro chef Kirby protagonizan mi día. Suerte que después de dichas disputas podemos tumbarnos en el césped más próximo al núcleo de calor que hay en el centro de la astronave a descansar.

—Saria, ¿y esta pulsera?

—¿Qué?

—La pulsera —tartamudeo señalando el trozo de hilo que está atado a su muñeca izquierda.

—¿Uh? —se hace la tonta —¡Ah, esto! —reacciona al fin.

—¿Ahá…?

—Me la traje de mi aldea.

—Sí… ya.

—Que sí —insiste.

Nunca le había visto antes. Veo que hay algo escrito en ella.

—¿Qué pone en…? —le pregunto mientras voy girando la cabeza para lograr tener mejor vista.

—Es privado, cotilla —la niña se baja la manga y la mantiene agarrada con el puño cerrado.

En fin, Saria y sus tonterías. Desde donde estamos vemos a gente salir del baño, hablando delante del dormitorio de Estela —teniendo en cuenta que el Planetarium forma un círculo cerrado— y otras personas que aparecen de tanto en tanto mientras hacen footing por toda la astronave.

—¿No crees que estos días son demasiado tranquilos? —le pregunto a Saria.

—Nunca estás contenta con lo que tienes.

—Eh, que no me quejo… Solo se me hace raro.

—Por cierto —me cambia de tema—, ¿has visto a Link?

Me la quedo mirando y ella se va extrañando a medida que pasan los segundos.

—¿Hola?

—¿Tú y Link qué os traéis? Es decir, hay mucho secretito, ¿no?

Reconozco que estoy intentando que Saria me cuente lo que hablaron en la cocina. Me intriga mucho saber eso por varios motivos. Para empezar ambos son personas que me importan y, si se trata de algún problema, a lo mejor puedo ayudar; también es algo que, quieran admitirlo o no, me esconden… ¡Además que me aburro mucho aquí, ¿para qué engañarnos?!

—Nada —dice, pero yo espero una excusa—, él me dijo que quería enseñarme unos pantalones que ha traído de Ordon que yo conozco. El otro día me dijo que los tenía en el armario, tienen una buena historia detrás —se ríe.

—Ah —no sé si me ha convencido o no. De hecho, creo que me ha convencido pero no quiero admitirlo.

Espero que, en el caso que yo salga expulsada la semana que viene o cualquier otra sin haber sabido de qué hablaban, me lo pongan en el plató al salir.

—¡Link! —Saria se levanta.

—¿Qué pasa? —se escucha de fondo.

—¡Vamos!

Sin dar ninguna explicación ni lugar a esta última palabra que ha dicho Saria, ella se engancha a la espalda de Link y se alejan los dos.

—En fin… —susurro para mí.

Me levanto sin rumbo al que dirigirme, por lo que empiezo a pasear. Por la entreabierta puerta de la bóveda Mirador veo a Lucario poniendo lavadoras con Midna. Sigo adelante para encontrarme a Samus y a Ike sobándose en el sofá, mientras a lo lejos está Estela leyendo en los sillones rojos con unas gafas puestas. Amy se aburre o algo por el estilo y está corriendo mientras canta su canción de hace un par de pruebas.

De repente escucho quince golpes de tambor. Lucario y Midna sacan la cabeza del mirador, la pareja separa sus bocas, Estela alza la mirada y Amy se calla. Al rato aparecen Link y Saria de nuevo.

—¿Ha vuelto a sonar? —pregunta el rubio saliendo de la biblioteca con la niña en la espalda.

—Sí, yo estoy por ir a preguntar —suelta Samus. Ike se ríe ante eso, lo que me parece sospechoso.

—¡¿Qué ha explotado?! —escuchamos a Peach.

Me acerco a la torre donde se alza la cocina. La princesa está en el puente que la une con el techo de las grandes librerías.

—Nada, Peach, el tambor de siempre.

Ella hace un gesto de "me importa poco entonces" y se vuelve a meter adentro. Esos ruidos perturban los pensamientos de cualquiera, no sabemos qué es. Ya tengo algo que hacer hoy.

De hecho me tumbo en mi saco a pensar, pues la fábrica está cerrada y hoy no me apetece hacer nada. Los golpes que dan deben tener algo que ver con la prueba, o quizá sea una sub-prueba. Voy a considerar esto cierto pero, ¿en qué complementa a la fábrica? Intento recordar estos días anteriores, siempre han sido más de diez tamborazos… ¿o no?

—No recuerdo —susurro cerrando los ojos.

Pero debo saber de qué trata. Quizá la recompensa por resolver esto es la inmunidad, cosa que no me vendría nada mal. Esta semana Saria ha sido empujada a la zona peligrosa, no quiero visitarla yo de nuevo.

Las horas avanzan por más que no lo sepamos, aunque yo la voy controlando por el reloj de la cocina. Así es, hoy yo soy el pinche de Kirby junto con Sonic.

—¿Qué te pasa, Zel? —el chef me pilla desprevenida al pedirme que saque algo que no he escuchado de la nevera —Estás bien despistada hoy, ¿eh?

—Ah, nada.

—¿Segura? —Sonic se mueve para dejarse ver tras Kirby, que está en un taburete.

—Bueno, es que esto de los tambores me tiene un poco loca, la verdad —finjo una sonrisa.

Sonic hace un gesto muy extraño a mi parecer sobre esto.

—¿Tú sabes algo?

—¿Yo? No.

¡Vamos! ¿Por qué aquí la gente finge tan mal?

—¿Seguro? —le repito su misma pregunta.

Kirby para de darle vueltas a la tortilla y me dice:

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Que los tambores deben tener un significado que no logro entender.

—Yo también lo creo —dice tras una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no… Seguro que están para despistar —suelta Sonic.

—Zel, las especias.

—¿Eh?

—El cajón, que no llego.

Le doy a Kirby lo que necesita y vuelvo con el tema.

—Yo sigo pensando que hay una prueba verdadera y no es la que estamos haciendo.

—Puede ser. En algunas pruebas ha habido truco —suerte que Kirby me apoya.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En cuáles?

—La del Bosque Estelar tenía La Cúspide de fondo. Los minijuegos resultaban ser unos exámenes para elegir quién de nosotros se iba a enfrentar contra los expulsados —digo.

—El molino estalló antes de poder dar pie a una sub-prueba, pero imagina que a lo mejor también era un truco —la bola rosada sigue con su faena.

—No, lo de los minijuegos nos lo dijeron de primeras, y La Cúspide no fue una sub-prueba.

—Da igual, seguro que algo nos está comiendo sin que nos demos cuenta.

Sonic intenta desviar el tema pero no le dejamos. Tras haber hecho la cena, él ya tiene algo en mente:

—Me voy abajo que tengo que decirle algo a Ike.

Y directamente se apresura para ir a la puerta, pero por suerte o sin querer me fijo en algo justo antes de que desaparezca por la salida de la bóveda.

—La… ¿pulsera?

—¿Eh?

—Kirby, Sonic lleva la misma pulsera que Saria.

—¿Qué dices, loca?

—Que sí, esta mañana Saria llevaba una pulsera de hilo rojo, con algo escrito. Ahora se la he visto Sonic al cerrar la puerta.

—Habrás visto mal.

¡¿Pero por qué siempre que me pasan cosas así me toman por loca?!

—Sí, pero en medio de la cena fíjate.

Ayudo a Kirby a bajar las enormes bandejas de lomo adobado y tortilla que hemos hecho e inmediatamente la gente se sienta en la mesa, que ya está puesta. Hoy hemos hecho la cena más tarde de lo normal, por lo que la gente viene hambrienta.

—¡Que aproveche!

Empezamos y le doy señas a Kirby para que se fije bien. Reviso las muñecas de todos, pero muchos de los concursantes llevan manga larga e incluso guantes, algunos. Todos hablan como si no hubieran notado nada o como si la mitad de nosotros no estuviera metida en el caso, por lo que veo necesario sacar el tema y que así sea más fácil saber lo que está pasando.

—¡Escuchad! —aprovecho que se crea un silencio en la mesa para colar el tema— ¿Qué opináis de esto de los tambores?

—No sé, mejor no hacerle mucho caso —dice Ike al respecto.

—Hombre, podríamos preguntar… —sugiere Peach.

—No hace falta comerse la cabeza con eso —Samus intenta cerrar el tema.

A juzgar por las respuestas ya puedo decir que hay gente que sabe cómo funciona la sub-prueba. Sea por casualidad o porque voy bien encaminada, son justamente los que llevan las muñecas cubiertas.

—Lo digo porque me parece bastante sospechoso, a lo mejor la prueba no son los relojes.

—¿Qué dices? —Sonic vuelve a contradecirme.

—Zel, déjalo.

Tras oír la voz de Link diciendo eso veo que no es cosa de ese grupo de cuatro. Además, la pulsera de Saria también la incluye a ella en el saco, así que… ¿por qué Link no?  
Alargo el brazo derecho por debajo de la mesa y consigo encontrarme la mano izquierda de Link. Suerte que lo tengo sentado a mi lado para poder comprobar lo que tengo en mente. Le tomo la mano, la separo por detrás de nuestras sillas y compruebo su muñeca.

—¿Qué haces? —susurra Link.

Efectivamente, lleva en su mano izquierda la pulsera. Le miro a los ojos y él se pone rojo.

—Ya sé todo lo que quería saber —le digo.

—Eh, que no.

—Calla, ya está.

Y con esto concluyo mi teoría en secreto. La mitad de la gente que hay aquí sabe la existencia de algo que me puede beneficiar. Es más, me beneficiará porque mañana lo diré en la biblioteca.

Tras la cena no espero para irme al saco. Link me sigue, no sé si tratando de confundirme o de hacerme cambiar de opinión. Lo único que hay claro es que su propósito es que no me acerque a nuestro confesionario.

—¿Duermes aquí? —le digo sin dar respuesta a lo que él me iba diciendo.

—¡No me cambies de tema!

—Link, sé lo que está pasando —le digo queriendo ocultar la risa que me producía esa situación—, no hace falta que me intentes comer la cabeza porque he tenido un día bastante libre para poder pensar en todo esto.

—No lo entiendes, harás el ridículo yendo a la biblioteca a explicar lo que se supone que pasa.

—Ya lo veremos.

Nos tumbamos ambos en los sacos, esta vez lejos de las tres chicas y Kirby. Termino durmiéndome antes que él y, además, despertándome antes que él y antes que todos.

Son las ocho de la mañana, ayer me puse un despertador que hice en la Sala de Máquinas. Consigo apagarlo antes que moleste a Link, el cual me tiene presa bajo un brazo. Se lo aparto procurando no despertarlo y me voy a la cocina de puntillas a por un café. Nadie tiene por qué notar que estoy levantada si hago ruido en la cocina, por lo que me siento libre al dejar la taza en el fregadero sin tener cuidado. Bajo las escaleras de la torre donde se corona la bóveda procurando no pisar la manta que he cogido del sofá para no tropezar y matarme.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

Link se mantiene de pie con los brazos cruzados enfrente del último peldaño.

—Maldita sea —susurro.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada, nada —lo aparto.

Me dirijo a la mesa y me sigue. No sé si sabe que pienso ir ahora mismo a contar lo que sé para comprobar si me sirve de algo la investigación de ayer, pero por si acaso disimulo.

—¿No desayunas? —le pregunto una vez sentada.

—No, primero acompáñame —dice señalando la biblioteca con un gesto de cabeza

—¿Qué?

¿Me llevará él mismo a descubrir el secreto de esta semana? Me vuelvo a levantar, extrañada. Lo sigo hasta la habitación donde cada semana un compañero desaparece, pero él se para enfrente de la puerta y me deja pasar. Una vez dentro nos sentamos los dos.

—Buenos días, chicos.

—Hey —contesta él

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—¡Quería…! —aprovecho.

—La he traído para reclutarla —ríe el rubio.

—¿Reclutarme? —me sorprendo.

—Señorita Zelda, ha sido infectada.

De repente se materializa un cofre y un tambor.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Se lo explicas tú, ¿no? —le dice Link a la Voz.

—Zelda, es el momento de que conozcas la verdadera prueba: Los infectados. Cada día dos de vosotros deberéis ser infectados sin ser descubiertos por los demás concursantes que no son aún parte de esta prueba. Abre el cofre.

Obedezco tras esas palabras y abro la resistente cerradura del baúl. No hay nada más que la pulsera roja con letras blancas que ya imaginaba.

—"Infectada"… —así que eso es lo que no pude leer.

—Esa pulsera deberá permanecer en tu brazo hasta que termine la prueba. Todos los infectados tenéis una.

—Lo sabía —suelto colocándomela—, ¿y el tambor este? Para los golpes que suenan a diario, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—Zelda ya lo sabía todo, suerte que me ha dado tiempo a traerla, que si no…

—¿Si no qué? —lo miro.

—Hubiéramos perdido la prueba. Se trata de que nadie descubra esto.

¿Así que si yo le hubiera dicho a Link que entraba yo sola a la biblioteca y hubiera contado mi teoría hubiéramos tenido otro castigo la semana que viene? Ha ido de un pelo. Me alegro no haber ganado yo.

—Bueno, pues ha habido suerte, supongo —les digo a ambos—, ¿le empiezo a dar a…?

—Solo tantos golpes como tu número de concursante —me informan.

—¿Número de concursante?

—Yo llegué aquí el decimoquinto en la primera gala, le di quince veces ayer al tambor.

—¿Pues yo le tengo que dar uno o dos? Lo digo porque cuando llegué Estela no era concursante pero ya estaba en la astronave.

—Uno. Estela es la decimoctava.

—Bien… pues allá voy.

Y con el golpe seco que le doy al tambor logro despertar a algún que otro compañero, ya que tanto Link como yo escuchamos gritos de susto tras la puerta.

—Ahora, para finalizar, deberéis escoger cuál de vosotros dos infectará a otro concursante y quien será el susodicho.

Nos miramos, pensando a quién infectar.

—¿Estela?

—¿Ella? ¿Por? —me sorprendo. Ella es la última que hubiera pasado por mi mente

—Porque si seguimos con Midna, Peach y los demás, se nos pasará por alto.

—Bueno, pues… —me lo pienso— vale.

—¿La traes tú?

—Tú te llevas mejor con Estela, a mí no me metas.

—Pero…

Link no hace cara de querer traer a Estela a la biblioteca. Están enfadados, es comprensible.

—No me hará caso —le digo.

—Podrías intentarlo —me pide.

Finalmente acepto. Durante el día de hoy debo conseguir que la propietaria entre a su propia biblioteca conmigo.


	37. Información anticipada

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 37: Información anticipada**

—¡¿Para qué quieres que vaya?!

—Tú ven y ya, no preguntes tanto

Y aquí estoy, en la habitación de Estela tratando de que la misma me acompañe hasta la biblioteca. Esta mañana he sido infectada y he recibido la misteriosa pulsera que tanto Saria como Link llevan. Tan solo queda Midna, Peach, Lucario, Kirby y Estela.

—¡Tengo cosas que hacer! —sigue diciendo mientras hace su cama.

—¡No grites! Es importante que nadie sepa de esto.

La dueña del Planetarium se acerca y se me queda mirando.

—¿De quién es esta nave?

—Tuya —digo apartando la vista. Con solo esto ya sé toda la conversación que tendremos.

—¿Quiénes son los invitados?

—Los demás.

—¿Quién manda a quién?

—Nadie a nadie —le contesto. A juzgar por su cara no es la respuesta que esperaba.

—¡Pues nada! ¡Todos somos iguales!

La mujer abre la puerta de la bóveda y sale saltando. Decido seguirla para impedir que perdamos la prueba.

—¡Vamos Zelda, a mi biblioteca!

No sé por qué pero suponía que iba a pasar algo así.

—¡Que no grites!

—¡Grito si quiero, princesita!

¿Qué le da a esta ahora? Seguramente si Samus le hubiera pedido ir a la biblioteca hubiera hecho caso a la primera. Me tiene un asco que no se aguanta, se ve de lejos. Mi intención en este momento es atraparla por un brazo y retenerla dentro de la sala donde debo llevarla, pero ella ya ve a venir este movimiento y se resiste una vez la tengo agarrada.

—¡¿Qué haces, loca?!

—Relájate y entra —intento hablar suave, aunque es difícil en esta situación.

En poco rato se empieza a acercar la gente. Acaban por rodearnos Midna, los erizos, Link y Peach. Quiero que todos los que saben de qué va la prueba me ayuden, pero solamente yo puedo convencer a Estela para que entre conmigo. Además sería muy sospechoso. De hecho, ya lo es por culpa de la rubia platino.

—¡Que entres! —acabo gritando.

Doy un tirón del brazo de Estela y la envío dentro de la biblioteca. Mientras ella se ubica aprovecho para entrar y cerrar la puerta de un buen golpe. No voy a ser tonta, por lo que me quedo de brazos cruzados delante de la salida para que no escape.

—¡No me hagas daño! Hay cámaras, ¿eh? —dice cubriéndose en un rincón.

—¿Qué dices, idiota? Siéntate, anda.

Entra en razón, obedece y me siento con ella.

—Buenas. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—Estela queda infectada —digo con claridad. Veo que ella se asquea.

Afortunadamente se calma cuando, entre la Voz y yo, le contamos de qué va todo. Ella le da al tambor dieciocho veces y se coloca la pulsera. No se queja por haber sido infectada, aunque tampoco parece que se arrepienta del número que hemos montado fuera.

—Ahora decidid quién de las dos traerá a otro compañero o compañera mañana y quién será.

—¿Quién queda? —pregunta Estela.

—Midna, Kirby, Lucario y Peach —le digo.

—Ah, pues trae a Midna —se levanta—, a mí déjame de líos.

La mujer abre la puerta y se va. Yo decido quedarme a hablar con la Voz acerca del comportamiento que Estela ha tomado contra mí. Aún con la cantidad de cosas que podría soltar de este tema prefiero salir de la biblioteca rápido, quiero despejarme y librar mi mente. Una vez salgo, pero, veo que no hay mucho para distraerse.

Me voy al césped, donde Ike trata de hacer malabares con naranjas a partir de las enseñanzas de Saria. Todos los demás están en el suelo observando el espectáculo, lo que me da a pensar que el mal ambiente entre los bandos de concursantes ha desaparecido. Eso sí, la lista de nominados actuales es la mayor consecuencia del mal rollo que generamos la semana pasada y ninguno de ellos se va a librar de seguir estando en la palestra hasta el sábado.

Nada ocurre en las próximas horas hasta que llega la cena. Todos estamos comiendo la sopa que Kirby ha preparado mientras hablamos de temas diferentes cuando una pregunta se catapulta a la mesa desde una punta.

—Y vosotros… ¿por qué os apuntasteis al concurso? —pregunta Peach.

Todos callamos, solo el ruido de una cuchara rompe el silencio.

—Para pedir dinero para tener una vida de lujo —contesta Ike.

—¿De lujo?

—Claro, el premio es un deseo, ¿no?

—¿Y pedirías dinero? Es muy básico —Lucario da su opinión.

—Solamente el dinero puede dar el cambio a la vida que llevo, trabajando de mercenario y teniendo que ganarme la vida con lo que me vaya saliendo. El dinero es la solución en mi caso.

—Pues yo quiero montar una pastelería —dice Kirby. Todos le valoramos positivamente este sueño, puesto que Kirby es un gran cocinero y sus postres son lo más rico que hay.

—Yo querría pedirle a Master Hand el amor de mi Sonic —interrumpe Amy—, pero como no podemos pedir deseos que afecten directamente a los sentimientos y pensamientos de la gente…

Nos pasamos la cena hablando de los deseos que tenemos cada uno. Me reconforta saber que, a parte de mí, hay gente como Sonic, Lucario y Link que tampoco llevan nada claro su deseo. Tras la charla los demás concursantes deciden irse a dormir, por lo que yo también lo hago. Link se duerme rápido sin que yo tenga sueño, así que pienso en la manera de llevar a Midna a la biblioteca sin que me tome por desequilibrada mental. Y digo esto porque sé que pensará que quiero hablar con ella sobre los dos que viven al sur de mi reino.

Me doy cuenta que, ayer por la noche, me quedé dormida sin querer cuando oigo ruido de la gente comiendo. Me levanto, desayuno y me voy con Midna. Verdaderamente no he necesitado nada más que decirle "luego acompáñame a la biblioteca".  
Y solo hubiera hecho falta que me hubiera costado traerla para tener una mañana redonda, puesto que solo al entrar y sentarnos nos comunican algo que me deja helada:

—Habéis suspendido la prueba semanal.

—¿Por qué? —se preocupa la twili—, ahora íbamos a ir a arreglar relojes

Tengo la sensación que hace días que no voy a trabajar a la Sala de Máquinas. No forma parte de la prueba más que para despistar y para subir casi un centenar de escaleras.

—No es eso —le digo. Seguidamente me dirijo a la Voz—, ¿alguien lo ha descubierto?

—Exacto. Ya recibiréis noticias pasado mañana durante la gala.

—¡Pero dinos qué ha pasado! —insiste Midna.

—Luego te lo cuento yo, tranquila.

—No, no puedes, Zelda. Midna se enterará juntamente con los demás el sábado. Si no cumples eso quedarás gravemente sancionada, al igual que lo quedaríais ambas si los demás saben de vuestra boca que la prueba no ha sido superada —nos dice fríamente—. Podéis iros.

Creo que Midna no soporta la idea de perder, y menos cuando no sabe el motivo. Justamente por eso se pasa el resto del día pensando y sin meterse con nadie. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que es mejor.

En todo el jueves se han preocupado solamente los que no han sido infectados en lo que se refiere a la prueba de los relojes. Hay muchos de ellos por arreglar, pero gran parte de nosotros se ha desentendido de La Fábrica, por lo que los demás empiezan a sospechar. Midna indirectamente se ha negado también a seguir pasando la mañana con un destornillador en la mano, pero es porque ya sabe que hemos fallado el verdadero reto.

Cuando comemos se sienta con nosotros otro tema interesante: la repesca. Tengo la sensación de que cuando peor nos llevamos entre todos es en la mesa, aunque también es cuando hablamos más entre nosotros.

—Daisy entrará este sábado —dice Amy bien segura.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Sonic? —escucho a mi lado.

—¡Midna!

—No, lista. Sabiendo cómo es ella al lado de Pit, le debe haber estado haciendo sombra en el plató todo este tiempo.

—Es verdad —Ike le da la razón—, el angelito no lo tiene fácil para entrar.

Varios le damos la razón. Por lo poco que he visto de Pit podría afirmar que son personas opuestas totalmente respecto a Daisy. Como es la gente la que busca entretenimiento preferirán ver en sus pantallas a la segunda expulsada.

—Pero gente que lo rompe todo ya hay aquí, o por lo menos ha habido —Estela le echa una mirada a Midna que no me gusta nada—. Para romper cosas ya estuvieron Luigi, Mario y Bowser. Y si la gente busca alguien que se pasa el día gritando de rabia ya tienen a nuestra querida Midna.

—Estelita, te vas a tragar el solomillo de golpe.

Nadie se inmuta ante la conversación que mantienen ambas, y es normal. Uno ya se acostumbra a actitudes de este tipo en la mesa tras llevar tantos días de programa.

—En todo caso ya sabremos pasado mañana la decisión del público —Saria trata de calmar el asunto.

La semana se me ha pasado volando. Como bien ha dicho la kokiri, en dos días sabremos quién es el expulsado de la semana y, además, quién será el compañero reciclado que volverá a convivir con nosotros.

* * *

**Esta vez he tardado más en escribir el capítulo, por lo que pido perdón ^^" pero cosas que pasan. Sin embargo esta vez he escrito para que quede más corto, ya que pienso escribir la gala para el próximo capítulo.**

**Dejadme reviews si teneis alguna duda o si pensáis que entrará Pit, Daisy, saldrá Ike, Peach, Saria... Vuestra opinión, vamos. Esta vez habrá bastante movimiento en lo que son los concursantes :v**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	38. Desequilibrio

**Planetarium del Cometa — Capítulo 38: Desequilibrio**

Tenemos un viernes digno de ser agradecido a Hylia. Absolutamente todos han dado por perdida la prueba de los relojes, así que nadie se esfuerza en el último día de la fábrica "Los Monigotes".

Todo está oscuro, pero nosotros seis podemos vernos por la tenue luz que nos proporcionan el núcleo de la astronave y las estrellas. Kirby, Peach, Midna, Link y yo nos pasamos el rato hablando de sandeces que acaban degenerando en una conversación descaradamente sexual de la pelirroja. Mientras Link se ríe y Peach se avergüenza me doy cuenta que Saria no ha hablado en minutos.

—¿Saria? ¿Estás despierta?

—Sí.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunta Peach. Verdaderamente le sirve de excusa para salir de esa conversación.

—Nada —se sienta—, supongo que se me hace extraño pensar que es posible que sea mi última noche aquí.

—¡Qué dices, me voy a ir yo! —la rubia trata de consolarla atacándose a sí misma.

—¿Y si pensamos que el capullo de Ike será el expulsado qué? —la twili se une.

—Es verdad. Ike tiene bastantes papeletas para salir antes que vosotras. ¿Quién querría echaros? Le dais color al concurso —las miro a ambas.

Puedo destacar que ninguna de las dos se siente preocupada por la decisión de mañana, pero sí que se sienten incómodas con la situación. Peach se mantiene tranquila y le quita hierro al asunto, mientras que Saria le da importancia pero ha asumido su supuesto destino.

—De mi reino solo quedo yo, además —sigue Peach—, parece que el público se tome a juego todo esto y están echando a la gente por reinos.

—Eso es poco probable, nadie gastaría dinero en votar a alguien que no quiere únicamente por seguir una moda —dice Link.

—Que lo parece —añade Midna—, pero no es plan.

—Además que todos debemos tener muchos seguidores allá afuera y muchos de ellos incondicionales. No es una moda abstenerse de votaros, simplemente las cosas van así.

—Y con suerte mañana verás a Daisy de nuevo, ¿esto no te anima a seguir dentro? —Link se dirige a Peach.

—El gran fastidio sería que te fueras tú y entrara Daisy —Midna se ríe ante esa situación—, ¿te imaginas?

—No le veo la gracia.

—Anda Peach, te tomaba por alguien más divertida —la pelirroja la empuja.

—Kirby, ¿tú qué opinas?

Nadie le da respuesta a Link. Nos fijamos en la bola rosa que tenemos por compañero y vemos que el cansancio ha podido con él, lo que nos anima a dormir de una vez por todas.

A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos con un Planetarium apagado, y no en el sentido literal. La gente se dedica a vagar por la astronave sin ningún propósito, tenemos demasiado tiempo libre esta vez. El programa no empieza hasta dentro de doce interminables horas.

Después de comer nos unimos a las clases de malabares de Saria. Yo nunca he intentado hacer este juego de manos, así que me resulta muy difícil. Todos los que estamos ahí damos lo mejor de nosotros sin mayor resultado que darnos entre nosotros con los calcetines que usamos para ello.

Son las cuatro y diez minutos de la tarde y nos dedicamos a jugar al póker con una baraja de cartas que Midna "ha tomado prestada" de la habitación de Estela mientras esta estaba en la ducha. Somos ocho en la mesa: Kirby, Saria, Midna, Lucario, Peach, Ike, Sonic, y yo. De entre nosotros solo hay un genio absoluto en lo que se refiere a los juegos de cartas, y este es Ike. Dice que se ha pasado años jugando y apostando en tabernas y que hace años que no pierde.

Alrededor de las siete y media decidimos todos empezar a arreglarnos. Mientras tanto, Kirby quiere preparar una cena rápida para comer media hora antes de empezar la gala, ya que hasta bien tarde no tenemos hambre y si no comemos antes lo hacemos cuando se acaba el programa, es decir, demasiado tarde.

Subo hasta el ático a por ropa que ponerme tras la ducha y, después de dos horas lavándome, maquillándome, vistiéndome y peinándome, creo estar lista. Queda hora y media para la gala y nos la pulimos comiendo el sencillo plato que nos ha cocinado Kirby. Él, como no se tiene que arreglar, gasta su tiempo para los demás.

—¿Cómo crees que irá hoy? —me pregunta el mismo una vez estamos ambos con Midna en el sofá, esperando a que Paco aparezca.

—Más relajado, ¿no? —les digo yo—. Es decir, esta semana se han relajado las cosas y dudo que hayan vuelto a acordar un objetivo.

—Pues yo sigo pensando que son idiotas y que si Saria no sale la volverán a nominar —Midna lo suelta claramente.

—Pero si estos días te has estado llevando bien con ellos. ¿Por qué piensas eso ahora?

—No, yo nunca he cambiado de opinión. Una cosa es que yo quiera mantener el buen rollo mientras pasamos el rato juntos y otra, muy distinta, que les haya perdonado. Mis votos están claros y creo que los suyos también.

Yo realmente confío en que no sea así. Creo que a cada día que iba pasando se iba generando más confianza entre nosotros y el odio que se podía respirar hace una semana se iba disipando.

—¡Monigotes! —retumba por toda la astronave.

Todos los que no estaban en el sofá todavía aparecen de todos lados y se sientan. Saludamos y, con solo ver por un momento al público, sabemos que está más animado de lo normal.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido esta semana? ¡Contadme! —el presentador, como siempre, nos obliga a decir lo que pensamos de este tema.

—Más relajada —digo yo.

—Oh, ¿más relajada, Princesa?

El público murmura y aúlla cosas sin sentido. ¿Será por lo de "Princesa"? Desgraciadamente creo que es por eso.

—Sí —digo obviando lo ocurrido—, al menos eso he visto yo.

—La semana pasada fue mortal —argumenta Samus.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Por unos roces entre concursantes —responde Estela—. Ajenos a mí, claro.

Ella debe salir ilesa de todo, claro está.

—Pues tranquilos, hoy hay un cambio de concursantes, ¿verdad?

La pantalla deja de mostrarnos la cara de Paco para enseñarnos a Pit y a Daisy con una maleta cada uno hablando en lo que parece ser el _backstage _del plató. Todos nos emocionamos al verlos, no es ningún engaño del programa. Todo esto suena a desconfiada, pero a estas alturas ya no te puedes creer lo que te dicen.

—Pasaréis de ser doce… a ser doce de nuevo, pero con una cara cambiada. De hecho, yo ya sé quién de los dos expulsados será de nuevo concursante.

—¡¿Quién?! —decimos al unísono.

Paco abre un sobre donde, en teoría, pone el nombre de Pit o de Daisy. Saca la tarjeta de dentro y nosotros nos acercamos a la pantalla para fijarnos bien. El presentador gira el papel, pero no hay ningún nombre, sino "Que los nominados se vayan despidiendo"

—¡Hasta pronto, monigotes míos!

Se apaga el televisor y nos levantamos todos tras la desilusión. Tomo a Saria del brazo para que no se me escape y la achucho lo más fuerte que puedo.

—Saria, no te pongas nerviosa ahí dentro. El público te quiere, tómatelo como si fueras espectadora de la expulsión de Ike.

—Sí —dice no muy convencida. Para que Saria esté así debe ser muy grande su preocupación.

—Yo pasé por lo mismo y es normal que estés así —y con eso, por lo menos, le saco una sonrisa.

Dejo que se despida de los demás concursantes y, mientras busco a Peach, me encuentro con Ike.

—Un gusto conocerte, Zelda —me toma la mano y me la besa.

—Bueno, igualmente —le sonrío. No puedo ser desagradable con él en este momento.

El peliazul me suelta y siento que me dan golpecitos en el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Zelda! —es Peach.

—A ti lo mismo que Saria, confío en que os salvéis las dos —le doy dos besos.

—Sí, eso espero yo también. Aunque es difícil de estar convencida sabiendo la decisión que ha tomado el público las tres últimas veces.

—No pienses en eso —le digo justo después que la Voz los reclame a los tres en la biblioteca.

Nos quedamos los nueve restantes en el sofá. Me fijo que, siendo la mitad de personas que éramos al comenzar todo esto, sigue pareciendo que somos muchos. Claro que yo estoy acostumbrada a estar sola en el castillo cuando no estoy con Impa, la que ha sido mi niñera e institutriz durante toda mi vida.

—Se me hace raro que no esté Saria —suelta Kirby en el aire.

Y es cierto, es la primera vez que la niña está separada de nosotros tres sin la seguridad de que vuelva. ¡¿Pero qué dices, Zelda?! Saria va a volver de la biblioteca, eso es seguro. Prefiero no pensar en la situación de los nominados, así que me centro en la gente que está conmigo. Midna y Kirby se han puesto a hablar de los pantalones que la twili lleva puestos, mientras que Samus está con los erizos riendo. Bueno, en realidad me da la sensación que los de Green Hill Zone están haciendo reír a Samus para que su preocupación desaparezca. Estela y Link también hablan, pero no tan animadamente. Quiero poner la oreja y escuchar por si se trata de una reconciliación, pero Link ha abandonado su sitio a mi lado sin que yo me haya dado cuenta y están ambos al otro lado del sofá. Por su parte, Lucario se está mirando una púa que le sale de la mano.

—¡Monigotes! —Paco nos asusta— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me esperabais?

—Pues no —le contesta Samus.

Y es que mientras los nominados están en la biblioteca nunca hay intervención de Paco. Deduzco que, si aparece así, debe ser algo importante lo que nos quiera decir.

—Esta noche hay inmunidad, pero solo para vosotros. Los otros tres que hay jugándose el concurso allí dentro no participarán.

Eso nos anima. Pese a que dos de estos tres sean mis amigos —porque ya considero a Peach otra amiga más— me alegra saber que hay inmunidad y más posibilidades que yo la consiga.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —pregunta Sonic.

—Esta vez volveréis a buscar la inmunidad, que está escondida, como siempre. No será ninguna medalla, ningún micrófono, ningún papel, nada semejante.

—¿Entonces…?

—El concursante que ha sido repescado está escondido por el Planetarium será vuestra salvación esta semana.

Todos nos sorprendemos. Nunca hemos buscado la inmunidad en forma de persona. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién es!

—¡Y el tiempo para buscar ya ha empezado! —eso es lo único que nos hace saltar del sofá como locos para dispersarnos por el Planetarium.

Trato de pensar de forma racional para llegar a la conclusión que responda a mi pregunta: ¿En qué lugar el programa haría esconder a alguien? El objetivo de los que organizan día a día todo esto es fastidiarnos a todos. Lo tengo claro.

Me voy directamente a la cocina para cruzar el puente que me lleva a las escaleras, las cuales me pueden conducir hasta el ático. Subo lo más rápido que puedo, tratando de tropezar lo menos posible. He hecho bien en, antes de subir, dejar mis tacones en el primer peldaño. Llego a la Sala de Máquinas, donde está La Fábrica aún montada. Todo está oscuro, lo que me incita aún más a buscar.

No hay éxito ni debajo de las mesas ni alrededor de la cinta que está pegada al dispensador de relojes rotos. Cuando me dispongo a salir de ese tétrico lugar —así de oscuro da bastante mala espina— suena una campana. El ruido viene de lo más alto de la carpa del Planetarium, lo que me ensordece bastante.

—¡Todo el mundo al sofá!

Obedezco la voz de Paco. Bajo con la idea de que alguien ha encontrado a Daisy o a Pit. Me pongo los zapatos de nuevo y vuelvo al sofá, donde nos reunimos todos menos la bolita rosada.

—¿Y Kirby? —me pregunta Midna, que está mojada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —me sorprendo, aunque me hace gracia.

—He ido a la ducha a buscar y ¡alguna rubia idiota me ha abierto el grifo!

Veo que tanto Samus como Estela se aguantan la risa, aunque pronto la primera empieza a gritar de lo que parece ser emoción. Me volteo a ver lo que ella está mirando y veo que Kirby y Pit vienen hacia nosotros.

—Pit es el primer y único repescado del concurso. Lo digo porque regalos así no volverá a haber nunca y sois capaces de preguntároslo —nos dice el presentador, pero nadie le hace caso.

Nos reunimos con el ángel, hace tiempo que no lo vemos. Todos hablamos a la vez dándole la enhorabuena y preguntando por el mundo exterior, pero no se le tiene permitido hablarnos de eso. Nos sentamos todos una vez nos hemos calmado y Paco vuelve a hablar.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Pit —le dice.

—¡Gracias! Agradezco esta segunda oportunidad, de verdad —dice contento.

—Verdaderamente ha ido de un pelo —dice el presentador, a lo que nos extrañamos.

—¿Qué?

—Si Kirby no te hubiera encontrado y hubieras estado —se mira el reloj— tres minutos y veinte segundos más escondido… No hubieras entrado.

—Pero…

—Lo que hubiera supuesto que los tres nominados estarían hoy a salvo. Nunca hubierais dejado de ser doce.

Silencio sepulcral. Dependiendo de quiénes sean las dos personas que salgan de la biblioteca les tendré cierto rencor a Kirby y a Pit.

—No pongáis esas caras, esas tres personas se tendrían que haber separado de vosotros en algún momento u otro.

Las palabras de Paco, sinceramente, me dan igual. Solo espero escuchar a Peach y a Saria corriendo cuando la puerta se cierre. Solo debo esperar.

Unos minutos después se escucha el sonido de la basta y difícil de abrir puerta de la biblioteca. Me levanto apartando a todos los que están delante de mí y solo puedo apreciar el sonido de unos tacones y el azul del pelo de Ike antes de derrumbarme. Esa situación me supera con creces y no veo mejor opción que salir de la multitud para irme al baño y cerrar bien la puerta. Saria ha sido expulsada.

Empiezo a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en el programa. Tan solo me centro en las gotas negras que caen en el lavamanos mientras me repito el nombre de mi pequeña amiga para que así el eco que se crea en la bóveda lo repita.

—¿Hola? —escucho detrás de la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —digo cuando me aclaro la voz.

—Link. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Vete, por favor —le pido.

—¡Zelda, déjame entrar! —esa es Midna.

—Ahora salgo —suelto para ahuyentarlos a ambos.

Sé que me siguen hablando, pero yo solo intento imaginar cómo será mi vida en el Planetarium sin Saria. Ya lo dije en mi paso por la biblioteca esa vez, Saria me aportaba equilibrio en esta balanza.

Ahora no hay balanza.


	39. Tres en raya

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 39: Tres en raya**

—¿Podemos seguir con esto? —Paco me mira desde el plató.

Finalmente Midna y Link me han sacado del baño. Todos los demás concursantes tienen su atención sobre mí, lanzándome miradas realmente difíciles de interpretar. Pero eso ahora no importa.

—¿Zelda?

Afirmo con la cabeza desde mi sitio del sofá, sin querer hablar.

—Bien —Paco vuelve a recuperar su alegría natural y todos menos Midna vuelven a hacerle caso al presentador—. Pit ha sido intercambiado por Saria, seguís siendo doce concursantes. Doce concursantes que no tienen al Planetarium contento.

Nos extrañamos con eso último y la pantalla de neón nos enseña un vídeo. En él podemos ver a Ike leyendo la carta de la semana pasada donde nos contaban el paripé de los relojes.

—Esa pieza que os he dado con la carta debéis cambiarla en la biblioteca por unos manuales, donde está todo lo necesario para operar con esos complejos mecanismos. El que esté leyendo la carta debe ir solo a por los manuales. ¡Suerte, monigotes!

Recuerdo esa parte de la carta que ha leído el peliazul. Nosotros nos quedamos revisando la escalera mientras él llevaba el pequeño broche dorado a la biblioteca. El vídeo, en esta ocasión, nos muestra como Ike fue infectado al dar el broche. La Voz le cuenta todo el mecanismo de la prueba oculta entonces.

—¿Así que fuiste el primero? —pregunta Peach.

—Exacto —Ike afirma.

A partir de aquí todo son escenas de las infecciones. Ike se lo pasó a Samus, la cual no se sorprendió mucho. Ella se negó a infectar a alguien y fue el mismo Ike el que infectó a Sonic. A continuación aparezco yo dejando pasar a Sonic y a Amy a la biblioteca; lo recuerdo. Amy siguió con el cargo y se lo pasó a Sara, que a su vez lo hizo con Link.

—Ahora nosotros —le digo al rubio, que está a mi lado.

—Sí —me sonríe para que yo también lo haga, aunque no tengo ganas.

Y efectivamente, salimos ambos y nuestra conversación sobre a quién deberíamos infectar y cuál de los dos lo haría. Acto seguido Estela entra de un empujón a la biblioteca y se muestra su agobio. Patético.

Finalmente ocurre algo que no me esperaba. Kirby entra por su cuenta y le dice a la Voz todo lo que yo deduje y que él captó —seguramente esa vez en la cocina, con Sonic—. La Voz lo felicita sin más y él se siente alegre, por lo que vemos. Se apaga el vídeo.

Todos quedan estupefactos. Algunos porque no se esperaban haber perdido la prueba, otros porque ni la conocían. Midna no ha sabido hasta hoy de lo que se trataba todo esto y Kirby ha estado pensando que había hecho algo bien.

—Maldito Kirby —dice Sonic muy despectivamente.

—¡Yo no sabía que era algo malo!

—En esta ocasión el obstáculo de la prueba éramos nosotros mismos —Peach hace una reflexión bastante inteligente para ser ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

—¿Qué? —Paco aparece. Siempre aparece— ¿Os habéis enterado?

—Prueba suspendida, ¿no? —pregunta Estela.

—¡Bingo!

Con esa palabra todos soltamos el aire que inconscientemente habíamos retenido en nuestros pulmones.

—Mañana tendréis castigo en cuanto los nominados lean la carta. Aunque para ello —levanto la mirada para ver al presentador— debe haber nominados, ¿verdad?

Afirmamos, muy a nuestro pesar.

—Decidid el orden y me contáis en un rato. Pit no puede nominar esta noche, lo siento —el ángel afirma sin preocupación— ¡Nos vemos!

Nos quedamos bastante desmotivados con esto. Esta noche no puede ser peor de lo que está siendo.

—Vale, ¿cómo lo hacemos? —dice Samus esperando que nos manifestemos ordenadamente.

Pero no es así. Nos dividimos en seguida en dos grupos: los que quieren estrenar las nominaciones de hoy y los que preferimos hacerlo una vez hayan entrado unos cuantos antes. Yo, personalmente, me sitúo en el segundo grupo; es muy aburrido esperar a que se cierren los votos si empiezas a nominar tú.

Eso sí, nadie quiere ser el último.

—Que lo decida el nuevo —el grito de Ike destaca entre la discusión.

—Eh, nada de nuevo —corrige Pit—, yo ya estuve aquí.

—Bueno, pues reciclado.

—Queda aún peor —Amy se ríe.

A todos nos parece bien que Pit haga ese trabajo, pero para él es "una gran responsabilidad" según sus palabras.

—Como estamos sentados y listos, no veo por qué hay que complicarse tanto —Link le pone fin a esto.

El orden está decidido y se empieza a llevar a cabo una vez Paco aparece de nuevo.

—Zelda, biblioteca —escucho pronto.

Me levanto de mi sitio y avanzo intentando esquivar las piernas de los que tengo a mi lado para salir de la zona del sofá. Entro en la pequeña sala donde hace apenas media hora estaba Saria esperando su nombre.

—Buenas noches, Zelda.

—Buenas.

—¿A quién le darás puntos esta semana?

—Se los daría a todos, pero me limitaré a dar un punto a Estela por nuestras diferencias y a Samus e Ike.

—¿Ellos por qué?

—Porque estoy convencida que ambos lideran el grupo que ha llevado a Saria de vuelta al plató. Así que un punto para ambos.

—De acuerdo. Puedes irte.

Me pongo de pie sin decir nada más. Vuelvo junto los demás concursantes y me quedo con Midna, que me da hueco entre sus brazos por lo que queda de nominaciones.

Pronto sale Lucario, el último en votar. Nos esperamos un cuarto de hora más, el cual los demás se pasan intentando sonsacarle información a nuestro "compañero reciclado".

—¡Buenas noches por última vez, monigotes!

—Saludamos de una manera muy pobre, ya sea por el cansancio o por los ánimos.

—¿Preparados para la sorpresita? Ha estado interesante desde el plató ver vuestro paso por la biblioteca.

—A ver quién cae esta vez —suspira Peach.

Tres marcos, lo normal. Con el primero siento alegría por primera vez en toda la gala, ya que estaba reservado para Estela.

—Qué raro, ¿verdad? —Estela bosteza.

El segundo marco me deja sin respiración… ¿Link?

—¡¿Link?! —muchos se sorprenden

Me quedo mirando al chico, que es su primera vez en la palestra. Se mantiene serio aunque veo algo en sus ojos similar a la sorpresa. Mientras estaba con mi atención puesta en el chico se ha desvelado el propietario del tercer marco y Midna me da un golpecito en la espalda para que me fije en la pantalla.

—Estela, Link y Zelda, los nominados de esta semana —Paco nos anuncia—. Va a estar muy calentita la cosa, ¿verdad público?

La gente se vuelve loca mientras a mí se me juntan diferentes sentimientos en el estómago. ¿Impaciencia porque al fin nos separaremos los tres? ¿Miedo por si me voy yo y ellos se quedan en el programa? ¿Alegría porque quizá a la tercera va la vencida y la dueña del Planetarium cae? No lo tengo claro.

Despierto de mi mundo interior y lo primer que veo es que Link me está mirando con una expresión más bien agridulce. Pronto Estela le viene por detrás y le pide un abrazo.

—¿Contra ellos dos?

Estamos ya en el saco de dormir. Todos están durmiendo ya.

—¿Contra Link y Estela? —me susurro todavía.

¿Qué puede salir de aquí? Sea lo que sea que pase en una semana mi historia en el Planetarium dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Si se va Link me tendré que quedar yo con Estela en el Planetarium. Nuestra rivalidad se reducirá a no hablarnos directamente, aunque ambas echaríamos mucho de menos a Link. Lo que me faltaba ya, Saria y Link del tirón fuera del Planetarium.

Si es Estela la que se va Link se quedará permanente con nuestro grupo. No estará tan aislado, de hecho. Además, creo que sería bueno para todos que Estela se fuera.

Y si yo soy la expulsada… Bueno, qué más da.


	40. Macedonia de pruebas

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 40: Macedonia de pruebas**

Diez y veintitrés de la mañana, Link se dispone a leer la carta que había en el sobre plateado, el cual Pit está revisando al grito de "cuando yo estaba no había de estos".

—Por los secretos bien guardados —comienza el chico, aunque pronto le interrumpen.

—¿Más secretos? —se queja Midna.

—Esto lo hacen porque nos salió mal lo de las infecciones —dice Samus.

—Lo siento —comenta Kirby encima de la mesa.

—Nadie te ha dicho nada ahora —Estela le dice sin pensarlo.

—Eh, no le hables así a Kirby, ¿me entiendes? —Midna vuelve a hablar.

Empiezan las pequeñas discusiones y los murmureos.

—¡¿Puedo leer la maldita carta?!

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Link y eso le basta para seguir con la tarea.

—Mis doce monigotes, es hora de empezar otra prueba semanal. Puesto que en la anterior no supisteis controlar la situación en la que teníais que mantener una sub-prueba, esta vez los secretos serán la prueba principal. No os preocupéis, pues esta semana solo deberéis subir una vez a la Sala de Máquinas y es ahora. Allí os espera una caja con doce trozos de papel en los cuales hay una misión para cada uno de vosotros.

—¿Entonces cada uno tendrá una pequeña prueba distinta a la de los demás? —pregunta Peach, pero Link sigue leyendo.

—A lo largo de la semana deberéis llevar a cabo las pequeñas misiones hasta que, en la gala que viene, haya por lo menos nueve de ellas completas.

Esta vez nadie se queja. Ya sea por el sueño o porque no nos parece una prueba complicada, subimos las escaleras sin rechistar.

Una vez arriba Amy abre la puerta de la bóveda y las luces se encienden automáticamente. Nos encontramos enfrente de dos cajas.

—Buenos días —la Voz nos saluda.

Le devolvemos el saludo y empezamos a investigar las cajas, que son idénticas. Ambas están completamente cerradas y tienen una abertura por arriba cubierta por una tela negra.

—No las toquéis todavía —nos ordena—, lo haréis por orden.

Le hacemos caso a lo primero.

—Haced una cola enfrente de la primera caja. Iréis poniendo la mano uno a uno por el agujero de la tela y sacaréis un papel que no podréis abrir todavía. Seguidamente elegiréis si sacar un segundo papel en la otra caja o iros solo con uno.

—¿Las otras papeletas qué son? ¿Más pruebas? —pregunta Kirby.

—No, el contenido del segundo papel es algo que el programa os otorgará que puede ayudaros con el reto de la primera caja. Puede ser algo bueno para complementar el trabajo o algo malo que os lo entorpezca.

Muchos de nosotros nos echamos para atrás cuando oímos eso. Hacemos la cola y todos van pasando a paso ligero por las urnas.

Cuando me toca a mí solo hay cinco papeles por tomar, por lo que no remuevo mucho. Me voy a la segunda caja pero decido no coger nada de dentro, pues no sé cuál es mi prueba y con la suerte que tengo últimamente seguro que me tocaría algo malo.

—Hay una regla en este juego —finaliza la Voz—, los concursantes que hayáis elegido la ayuda del segundo papel debéis completar el reto con el objeto implícito. En el caso de que completéis la misión sin la ayuda, el reto contará como incompleto.

Todos entendemos eso. A mí no me afecta.

—Nadie puede tomar ayuda de otro concursante, tan solo se puede completar la prueba por mérito propio. Podéis iros.

Ike y Sonic proponen abrir los papeles en la mesa de comer y así lo hacemos.

—¿Quién empieza?

—Yo mismo —Lucario se ofrece.

Todos ponemos la atención sobre el pokémon. Por la dificultad de su tarjeta podremos suponer por dónde irán los tiros y tendremos una idea de cómo son nuestros retos.

—A ver —abre el papel—. ¿"Raparse"?

Todos gritamos de la sorpresa. Lucario no quiere expresar sus emociones, pero no se trataría de nada bueno puesto que es un ser cubierto de pelo, como si de un lobo se tratara.

—Mientras me dejéis solo en el baño, iré haciéndolo —sorprendentemente acepta el reto y sin haber tomado ningún papel de ayuda.

—Bueno —dice Samus no muy por la labor—, ¿siguiente?

Kirby abre su papel.

—"Hablar en sentido inverso". ¿Qué es eso?

—Hablar diciendo lo contrario a lo que quieres decir, supongo —dice Ike.

Kirby tampoco ha puesto la mano en la urna de las ayudas y seguimos con Peach, la cual sí que lo ha hecho.

—"Hacer mil barcos de papel", ¡¿en serio?! —la princesa nos asusta.

—Abre la ayuda, a ver si…

Le hace caso a Link, pero solo hay escrito "casco con linterna"

—De mucha ayuda no es, para qué engañarnos —suspira Midna tras un silencio sepulcral.

—Me toca —dice Samus.

—No hay turnos, no le toca a nadie —le contesta Pit, aunque recibe un golpe de su parte.

Samus abre su papel y, en lugar de leerlo, empieza a reír. Todos nos extrañamos e incluso Ike arquea una ceja, pero la chica nos enseña el papel.

—¡¿"Nada"?! —decimos al unísono.

—No, y encima tiene ayuda.

Ike roba el papel de apoyo a Samus y se lo revende a cambio de besos. Nadie se queda indiferente ante esa escena.

—Ay, sigamos con esto —la twili se queja.

Samus abre el papel con "Esmoquin" escrito.

—¿Eso significa que debo llevar uno de estos puesto toda la semana?

—Mientras se involucre en tu misión de no hacer nada… —le contesta Amy.

Seguimos con Midna.

—Aquí pone… —Midna empieza a hacer unas muecas un tanto extrañas, por lo que le robo el papel y lo leo yo.

—"Carecer de visión y de voz alternativamente día a día"

Gran parte de la gente de la mesa se pregunta qué clase de prueba es esta.

—Así que seré un día ciega y uno muda —arruga la tarjeta y abre la de ayuda—… con un helicóptero teledirigido.

Nos reímos imaginando la situación en la que la pelirroja se encontrará los próximos siete días.

—Pit, ¿qué pone en tu tarjeta?

El ángel abre el papel. Su expresión habla por sí sola.

—"No comer platos de más de cien calorías".

—Eso es muy poco, ¿no? —dice Estela.

—Tranquilo, ya cocinaré esos platos —le dice Kirby a Pit.

—No —Sonic se lo prohíbe—, nos han dicho que no podemos ayudar a ningún compañero.

Sonic abre su papel también mientras Kirby le dice una serie de platos que Pit deberá preparar solo si quiere comer esta semana.

—"Coser una bandera para el Planetarium y colgarla en lo más alto de la carpa"

Todos botamos de nuestra silla. Afortunadamente Sonic tiene una tarjeta de ayuda.

—Con guantes.

Ike empieza a reírse.

—Cómo escuece eso, colega. Yo, en cambio debo "Hacer un castillo de naipes con cuatro barajas".

—Pues no sé qué es peor, francamente —Midna se ríe.

—Lista, yo también tengo ayuda —el peliazul muestra la tarjetita sin abrir.

Dentro pone "Reproductor de música con el audio de un bebé llorando". A Link y a Midna les da un ataque de risa e Ike se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Visto lo visto, elijo ser la siguiente para abrir mi única tarjeta.

—Venga va —interrumpo la escena y procedo. El listón está muy alto, por lo que espero que mi reto sea simple entretenimiento—. "Escribir un relato de cien páginas mínimo".

Se sorprenden ante mi misión y debo reconocer que yo también. Escribir no se me da del todo mal, o eso creo. Cien páginas en una semana me parece algo excesivo, pero tampoco pone en ninguna parte que la idea de mi relato deba ser buena.

—¡Siguiente! —chilla Amy.

—Tú misma. Quedáis Estela, Link y tú —dice Lucario.

—Pues —la erizo abre su papel— "Diseñar una escultura en 3D bonita e imprimirla". ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Nos traerán una impresora 3D! —Samus y Estela lo celebran. Puesto que la tecnología que las rodea es mucho más avanzada que en los reinos, nadie sabe qué es eso.

Amy abre su ayuda, en la que hay escrito "Instrucciones de una lavadora". No le servirá completamente de nada, quizá lo use como alfombrilla para el ratón del ordenador.

—Ahora yo —Link abre su papel—, "Hacer un castillo de doscientas cajas" con "Chanclas" —dice al abrir su segundo papel.

—Bueno, no está mal, ¿no? —le dice Peach.

—Depende de cómo sean las cajas.

Estela es la última y lee "No poder usar tu mano hábil para nada"

—Vaya putada —dice Sonic —, suerte.

—No será tan difícil, ¿no? —pregunta ella para que le convenzamos nosotros de que es algo fácil.

Estela no tiene objeto extra, por lo que finalizamos la lectura de retos. Todos nos quedamos mirando entre nosotros, enviándonos miradas de pura desesperación.

—Ahora que ya habéis leído vuestras pruebas, id a la biblioteca.

Nos levantamos inmediatamente, no teníamos otra cosa que hacer. Una vez dentro se le otorga a Sonic sus guantes, una maleta con ovillos de hilo y una máquina de coser; a Amy su libro de instrucciones; a Samus su esmoquin; a Ike el aparato de música y las cuatro barajas; a Lucario una maquinilla de afeitar; a Link las chanclas; a Midna el helicóptero de juguete y a Peach el casco con linterna y tres paquetes de cuatrocientos folios por unidad.

Al salir de allí, parte del Planetarium ha cambiado: Anexo a la zona de césped hay una gran habitación con el nombre de "almacén de cajas", que supongo que va dirigida a Link. Un poco más atrás, cerca del baño, se han alzado dos escritorios con un ordenador cada uno. Al lado del de la derecha hay un gran aparato que no consigo definir hasta que me dicen que se trata de la impresora de Amy.

Empieza una semana llena de variedades, las cuales deben empezar a ser cumplidas dentro de diez minutos.


	41. Noche de cine

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 41: Noche de cine**

Ya han pasado dos días y medio desde que abrimos nuestros sobres. Todos se están implicando mucho en su tarea, hecho que no me esperaba en absoluto. Yo, obviamente, no voy a ser menos.

—La rana… La rana era muy venenosa y afectó a la piel de Jamie —digo para mí—. No, esto es patético.

Aunque sea solo una prueba para salir del paso esta semana, quiero escribir un buen relato. El mismo domingo por la tarde hice la estructura de la historia para mi libro de cien páginas, pero veo que se cae a trozos con doce de ellas escritas.

—Empezaré de nuevo.

—Ni de coña, no te va a dar tiempo.

A mi lado, en una silla, está Midna. Ella no puede ver nada con la venda que se ha puesto para hoy, aunque es más divertido así que cuando tiene que pasarse el día sin hablar, como ayer. Para andar lo tiene complicado, pero ya se ha encargado de darle buen uso al helicóptero teledirigido:

—Me voy con Kirby, aquí me aburro.

Midna se levanta con el mando en las manos y empieza a andar mientras hace chocar el juguete contra todo y todos. A partir de los golpes y los quejidos de la gente sabe por dónde debe andar y por dónde no.

—No entiendo nada —Amy se queja a mi otro lado, en el segundo escritorio.

—No pretendas entenderlo, ese manual es realmente difícil de descifrar.

Y es que la chica está tratando de encontrar ideas para su escultura a partir de las instrucciones de la lavadora.

—Suerte —le digo al fin.

Decido parar de escribir. Mis musas deben estar comiendo o en el baño. Subo a la cocina, donde me encuentro con Midna de nuevo junto con Kirby, Pit y Samus. La bola rosada está cocinando por todos mientras que Pit está haciéndose un plato para él solo.

—Pobre chaval, llega de nuevo al concurso y no puede probar los platos de Kirby —dice la chica del esmoquin.

—Están deliciosos, en serio —Midna habla al aire.

—Dejadme, tengo más días para comer de lo que cocina. Ahora centrémonos en las pruebas.

Pit es comandante de un ejército a sus dieciocho años, eso dice mucho de él. Esta perseverancia e insistencia con la prueba es un ejemplo de su formación. O tal vez no quiere oír a sus compañeras.

—Yo me voy a ver a Ike, que ya me he arreglado —dice Samus agarrándose del traje.

—A Ike no lo molestes —dice el ángel—, me ha dicho antes que nadie entrara en la Sala de Máquinas.

El peliazul ha decidido hibernar durante toda la semana. Nos dijo que si ya le costaba hacer una torre de naipes con media baraja, que imagináramos cómo le costaría esta. Además, el reproductor de música que le han dado para la ocasión no le ayuda mucho.

—Pero comerá, ¿no? Que yo ya he hecho ración para once.

—Espero que sí, porque si no le acabará dando algo.

Samus se va igualmente, aunque no sé a dónde. Yo y Midna nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina por aburrimiento mientras escuchamos a Pit y a Kirby hablar de calorías.

Subimos a cinco personas en la bóveda cuando entra Sonic.

—Asco de bandera, de guantes y de todo —se sienta mientras se quita la ayuda de las manos.

—Venimos animados, ¿eh? —digo.

—Demasiado —sopla—. A propósito, ¿alguien ha notado algo?

—¿Algo de qué? —se gira Pit.

—Del castigo. Suspendimos la prueba.

Se me había pasado por completo, y a juzgar por las caras de los demás no soy la única.

—Mierda —suelta Midna—, nos castigarán cuando menos lo esperemos.

—Bueno, mientras no lo hagan… ¡a disfrutar! —dice Sonic.

Espero que al programa no se le ocurra relacionar el fracaso de la prueba anterior con los nominados. Yo no tengo cuerpo para más disgustos.

El día fluye con normalidad a pesar de las dificultades hasta que se nos anuncia un reclamo por los altavoces en plena cena:

—Por favor, que dos concursantes acudan a la biblioteca. Gracias.

Todos nos miramos sin decir nada.

—¿Quién va? —pregunta Lucario.

—Venga, ya voy yo —Sonic se levanta tras el silencio de los demás.

—¡Y yo! —Amy le sigue.

Tiempo que los erizos se pasan en la biblioteca, tiempo que desperdiciamos hablando del castigo que merecemos. Todos tenemos claro que se trata de eso hasta que aparecen ambos de nuevo con lo que parece ser una película en la mano.

—¿Y esto? —dice Estela.

—Nos han dicho que después podemos ponerla y tener una noche de cine.

Nos alegramos por ello, no nos vendrá nada mal un rato de distracción.

—¿Cómo se llama la película? —pregunta Midna con la boca llena.

—Nuestro refugio —dice Sonic.

—Qué asco —le responde la twili atragantándose—. Por un día que toca película y yo sin poder verla.

Por el título puedo deducir que se trata de una comedia romántica. A penas he visto dos películas en mi vida y ninguna de ellas era de este tipo. En Hyrule no abundan estas cosas.

La gente termina rápido y todos ayudan a limpiar la mesa. Estela les muestra un botón a los erizos en el marco de neón de la pantalla que sirve para abrir una disquetera donde meter la película. Yo me voy a lavar los dientes de mientras todos van tomando asiento, así luego ya no tendré que preocuparme por ello si la película no me gusta y me entra sueño.

Una vez vuelvo solo encuentro sitio entre Midna y Link o entre Lucario y Samus. En esta ocasión nadie quiere sentarse cerca de la parejita, no debe ser agradable estar con ellos en una película romántica.

—A ver cómo estará esto —le digo a Link.

—Yo nunca he visto una película.

—Tranquilo, yo solo he visto dos.

Empieza el espectáculo una vez Samus ha ordenado a la Voz que se apaguen las luces y la música empieza a sonar mostrando una chica andando por la calle con un provocador vestido rojo.

—¡Es Pauline! —grita Peach.

Pauline es una popular actriz que salvó Mario de las garras de un gran gorila. O eso escuché en un noticiario hace tiempo. Mario se ganó bastante popularidad con ese logro, aunque se rumorea que ahora la chica vive en la selva con el mismo gorila y un pequeño mono con gorra.

En un principio el filme parece estar interesante, aunque no ocurre nada muy alarmante. La protagonista alquila una casa en una montaña donde vive un chico al margen de la ley y sin que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera los propietarios del hogar. Lo que llaman "okupa" en algunos reinos.

—Dios mío —suspira Midna.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurro.

—Ese par —señala con la cabeza.

Me fijo en Ike y Samus. Parece que estén en plena competición para ver quién le llega al cuello al otro con su lengua.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que están… a lo suyo? No puedes ver nada.

—No puedo ver nada con la venda, pero sí que los escucho.

—Se deben pensar que están solos.

Y es que gran parte de nosotros se fija más en ellos que en la película. En ella la protagonista se acaba de quedar encerrada en el refugio de la montaña con el chico, aunque ambos parecen muy calmados. Empiezan a hablar de ella, de cómo ha llegado hasta la casa.

—Yo también vivo aquí, pues —dice el chico.

—Yo he pagado por la casa.

—No puedes dejarme fuera. He estado manteniendo esto por meses.

—¿Y qué propones?

—No sé. No estaremos muy estrechos si nos quedamos los dos.

Ambos se acercan peligrosamente hasta el punto que sus labios se unen. A mí me da un escalofrío al ver esa escena. ¿Es realmente por lo que ocurre en ella? No, imposible. Un beso en pantalla no puede erizarme la piel de esta forma.

Me giro hacia Link al sentir su mano rozando la mía. Él sigue mirando hacia la pantalla, por lo que yo hago lo mismo. Nuestras manos empiezan a jugar, a intentar adaptarse entre sí. Él hace un firme movimiento con el pulgar y conduce mi palma hasta la suya, quedando así unidas.

Nos quedamos con el mismo gesto hasta que la película acaba. No me he enterado de gran parte de la trama, reconozco haber tenido mi cabeza en otro lado.


	42. Una carta de Hyrule

**Planetarium del Cometa — Capítulo 42: Una carta de Hyrule**

Nos encontramos a miércoles y sigo en el escritorio sin saber cómo avanzar en mi relato.

—¡Auch! —escucho mientras sigo escribiendo.

—¡Mi Sonic! —Amy se levanta de su mesa.

Sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla puedo saber que Amy ha ido a socorrer a Sonic, el cual se habrá pinchado haciendo la bandera. Seguro que aún no ha pensado cómo subir al punto más alto de la carpa para colgarlo, pero ya resolverá eso cuando se le plantee dicho problema.

Veo que Peach se me acerca.

—Zelda, ¿tienes un papel en blanco por aquí? —dice una vez llega a mi mesa.

—Ah, sí, espera un momento.

Me agacho para abrir el cajón del escritorio y todo se vuelve oscuro en cuestión de un par de segundos. Peach chilla y escuchamos a Ike maldecir a todo el mundo desde el ático. Cierro el cajón y me levanto de mi sitio.

Absolutamente todas las luces de la astronave se han apagado, incluida la gran esfera que hace de corazón a la astronave. ¿Ha muerto el Planetarium?

—Mantened la calma —escucho a Estela decir por la zona de la pantalla.

Supongo que ella sabe lo que dice, quizá le haya pasado más veces.

—Esperemos a que vuelva la luz quietos… si vuelve.

—O sea, ¿igual no vuelve? —pregunta Peach.

Vale, quizá la dueña de la astronave tampoco sabe la causa del apagón.

—Monigotes míos, tras mucho debatir con el equipo del programa, he conseguido imponeros yo mismo el castigo que os merecéis por no haber superado la anterior prueba.

Ese era Paco, seguramente a través de una grabación que han dejado programada. Al escucharlo soltamos soplidos de desesperación, ahora todos estábamos centrados en la prueba semanal y este no es el mejor momento para represalias.

—Durante cuarenta y ocho horas deberéis prescindir de todo tipo de fuente energética aunque eso entorpezca cualquier reto actual.

Todos empiezan a quejarse.

—¡Hasta el sábado! —canturrea el presentador antes de que se apaguen los megáfonos.

Todo el mundo desde su sitio se alborota, como era de esperar. Aun así, la voz de Lucario pisa a las demás y se hace con la atención de sus compañeros.

—¡Calma! Esto es fácil, vamos a encender velas y las colocamos por aquí.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a colocar velas? ¡Si no se ve nada! —grita Ike desde el ático.

Y es que hasta parece que las estrellas brillan de forma más tenue. Solo nos podemos guiar por el tacto.

—Estela Rosalina, tienes velas, ¿verdad? —sigue el pokémon.

—¡Estela! —corrige ella.

No puedo evitar reírme.

—¡¿Las tienes o no?!

—¡Sí!

—Pues voy a por ellas.

Escucho cómo Lucario se mueve por el Planetarium, aunque tengo claro que no sabe hacia dónde va.

Tras un par de minutos me tengo que tragar mis palabras, pues el pokémon empieza a repartir velas e iluminamos poco a poco nuestro hogar.

—¡Que alguien me alumbre aquí! —escucho cerca de mí.

—¿Link?

A mi lado cae una chancla.

—¡Aquí arriba!

El chico ha estado avanzando en su prueba, lo que da como resultado medio castillo de cajas de madera bien construido. Link estaba arriba cuando se ha dado el apagón y por precaución no se ha movido.

—¡Espera, que te ayudo! —le digo con tal que me oiga.

Empiezo a escalar por el andamio que ha creado con una vela en la mano.

—Vigila por donde vas, Princesa.

—Tranquilo —digo entre esfuerzos.

Consigo llegar a un par de cajas por debajo de él y le indico el camino de vuelta. Estamos realmente altos, por lo que él no para de advertirme en el descenso.

Conseguimos llegar al suelo y en seguida nos separamos, pues cada uno quiere comprobar el funcionamiento de sus respectivos aparatos de trabajo. Obviamente mi ordenador ha dejado de funcionar sin saber si he guardado el archivo con el que he trabajado hoy. Esto me retrasará en mi reto semanal. Bueno, nos retrasará a todos.

—¡Eh, aquí sí que hay luz! —Escucho al otro lado del Planetarium.

Muchos de nosotros nos acercamos al único punto de la astronave que no parece haber muerto: la biblioteca. Está bien saber que aquí nos podemos ver las caras.

—Bueno, yo voy a seguir con mi prueba —dice Lucario.

Me fijo en él, en su aspecto. Durante estos días ha podido depilarse la parte del cuerpo que parecen pantalones de color azul. Ahora los tiene de un color carne azulado, aunque supongo que todo será acostumbrarse.

—Pero si no hay electricidad, ¿con qué te vas a quitar el pelo si no es con la maquinilla? —le pregunta Samus.

—El otro día vi cera depilatoria.

Todos mostramos un acto de dolor ante eso.

—No seas loco, espérate dos días —Sonic es el único capaz de hablar ante eso.

—No pienso esperar unas horas que pueden hacer balanza entre ganar o perder esta prueba. Me voy al baño.

—Espera, que te doy las tiras para arrancar la cera —dice Estela.

—Tranquila, las encontraré yo.

Lucario palpa el suelo, sube las antenas que tiene bajo las orejas y se pierde entre la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo…?

Nos alejamos del punto de luz y yo encuentro a Midna de casualidad cuando vago por la zona del dormitorio de Estela.

—Das mucha pena así —le digo sentándome donde ella por sorpresa.

Midna no puede hablar, así que tiene la venda de los ojos de ayer en la boca. Entre que está todo oscuro, hay cámaras enfocándonos y ella se encuentra en esa situación, parece que está viviendo un secuestro.

La twili hace gestos de los cuales la mitad no puedo entender a la primera.

—Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Los días que tengas que estar sin hablar te comunicaras conmigo con señales que ambas sepamos.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Si estás de acuerdo con lo que diga, me guiñas un ojo. Si estás en desacuerdo me pegas en la mano, ¿entendido?

Midna me guiña el ojo e intuyo una sonrisa por sus pómulos.

—Así no me siento tan sola, "amiga jarrón" —le digo refiriéndome a su incapacidad de trasmitir emociones.

Me pega en la mano y ambas nos vamos a la mesa. Durante la comida a la luz de las velas nos quejamos sobre el apagón y nos acabamos de organizar para según qué tareas. Una vez terminamos me voy al sofá, donde me quedo traspuesta y el altavoz me despierta. Sin luz es fácil quedarse dormido en cualquier parte.

Espera, ¿el altavoz?

—Por favor Zelda, acude a la biblioteca.

—¿Yo? —susurro para mí

—¡¿Ahora tiene que ir ella?! —grita Estela—. Iba a ir yo a quejarme.

—¿A quejarte de qué? —pregunta Link.

—Que mi Planetarium va con energía estelar, no con electricidad. Mientras haya estrellas a nuestro alrededor todo debería funcionar. ¡Yo no firmé conforme hicieran reformas en las instalaciones de mi casa a sus anchas!

Pit se ríe ante eso.

—¿Tú de qué te ríes, niño?

—No, yo de nada… Yo no sé nada.

Lo último lo escucho al pasar junto a él para ir a la biblioteca, pero me centro en Midna, que está parada enfrente de la puerta.

—¿Quieres entrar conmigo? —le pregunto, a lo que me afirma y me guiña un ojo.

Entramos las dos sin saber a qué hemos venido. La luz nos ciega, ya estábamos acostumbradas a la tenue claridad del resto de la casa.

—Buenas —nos saluda la Voz.

—Hola… ¿Ella se puede quedar? —le pregunto refiriéndome a Midna.

—Sí. Sentaos.

Cuando voy hacia el sofá veo que hay un sobre en él. Lo tomo y me siento sin abrirlo.

—Princesa Zelda, esta mañana se ha recibido por parte de tu Equipo de Defensa este sobre que debes leer.

El Equipo de Defensa del que la Voz ha hablado es un grupo de personas que cada uno de los concursantes posee fuera del programa dedicado a las cuestiones fiscales, derechos de imagen y demás temas legales de dicho participante.

Me fijo en el sobre. No lleva nada destacable por fuera.

—¿Esto se lo haréis a todos o es algo solo mío? No quiero asustarme —digo abriendo el papel.

—Simplemente lee.

Empiezo la carta en silencio por las fechas de arriba, pero debo parar antes de leer el texto por los golpes que Midna me da. Tras intentar dialogar con ella, lo que quiere es que lea en voz alta porque ella no se entera de lo que pone.

_"Saludos Princesa, soy Impa. Le escribo para advertirle de su posible y previsible incumplimiento de una de las reglas por las cuales la monarquía de Hyrule se ve caracterizada._

_El reino de Hyrule cuenta con un gobierno que recae sobre una sola persona, el príncipe o princesa. La última familia real datada hace siglos dejó de gobernar debido a los hechos ocurridos entre ambos conyugues que afectaron, directa o indirectamente, sobre el pueblo que debemos cuidar. Tras ese advenimiento se adjudicó que la persona gobernante del reino debía permanecer sin relaciones amorosas por el bien y la estabilidad de sus habitantes._

_Durante los últimos acercamientos con uno de los concursantes del programa en el que usted está participando, Link Wildforest, su Equipo de Defensa y yo nos hemos sentido con la obligación de informarle de la posible renuncia al trono que usted debería tomar en el caso que los lazos con dicho chico se estrecharan hasta el punto que decidan mantener una relación más allá de la amistad._

_Habiendo cumplido este informe, me despido hasta que usted vuelva al reino o hasta que debamos, por alguna circunstancia no deseada, escribir otra carta._

_Cordialmente, Impa."_

Tras esta carta me quedo perpleja. El gobierno de Hyrule me obliga a escoger entre Link o el trono, en pocas palabras. Conocía esta ley, pero no sabía de su rigurosidad. Siento como Midna me golpea la mano en señal de desacuerdo, pero no siento el dolor. Todo él está impregnado dentro del sobre en el que guardo el mensaje de mi reino.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 42, que nos puede abrir a un posible final del fanfic. Aunque no prometo nada ;P**

**Pronto habrá expulsión, necesaria para avivar la llama del concurso :3 Espero que os vaya gustando.**

**Saludos :D**


	43. El diario de Estela

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 43: El diario de Estela**

Pese a que el programa ha querido que nos pasemos dos días sin luz siguen habiendo puntos de claridad en la astronave; repartir velas por toda ella, dejar la puerta de la biblioteca abierta y el casco con linterna de Peach nos están haciendo pasar el castigo de una forma más llevadera.

—Poco a poco, así —vamos diciendo entre nosotros.

Estamos a punto de comer, pero solo haciendo una cadena humana logramos servir la mesa. La escalera de caracol que conduce a la cocina es nuestra peor enemiga.

—¡Concursantes! —se escucha de golpe por el altavoz más cercano a nosotros.

Esta aparición de la Voz hace que a Amy se le caiga el plato. Todos nos quejamos y obligamos a Peach a que enfoque con su casco para intentar no pisar los trozos de cerámica y cortarnos.

—Concursantes, puesto que estáis llevando estas cuarenta y ocho horas sin luz con el máximo buen humor posible, la productora ha decidido pagar de su bolsillo algo que os puede ayudar en esta pequeña etapa. Uno de vosotros puede ir a por ello al ático.

—¡Voy yo! —digo rápidamente, antes de que se me adelanten.

Le pido prestado el casco a Peach una vez arreglan el problema del plato y empiezo a subir. No es que me haga especial ilusión ir a por el regalo, pero necesitaba salir de esa situación como fuera.

Llego sin ninguna dificultad al ático. Veo que hay una gran torre hecha de cartas al fondo de la sala y me viene Ike a la cabeza, así que trato de tener cuidado con la puerta al tomar una pequeña bolsa marrón para que no entre ninguna corriente de aire y tumbe por el suelo todo el trabajo del peliazul.

De camino a la planta baja abro el pequeño contenedor de trapo. Dentro hay pequeños bastones de colores que se iluminan. ¿En serio esto es lo que el programa ha tenido que "pagar de su bolsillo"?  
Una vez llego abajo trato de empezar a repartir, pero todos siguen ocupados con la mesa.

—¡Zelda, deja el mío en mi saco!

—¡El mío encima del jersey que tengo en el suelo!

Empiezo a recibir encargos sin saber qué bastoncillo poner en cada destino.

—Hay de diferentes colores —digo.

Craso error. Todos dejan las cosas en el suelo y se apelotonan a mis alrededores para ver ese festival de colores que se encuentra en mis manos.

—¡El azul!

—¡Yo el rosa!

—Amarillo —dicen dos a la vez, que luego empiezan a pelearse.

—¿No hay granate?

Les dejo la bolsa y me escabullo de ahí, aunque muy a mi pesar se ponen de acuerdo muy rápido y debo retomar la faena de recadera.

Hago un tour por el Planetarium soltando pequeñas fuentes de luz. En el césped del oeste de la astronave suelto, obviamente, el de Midna, Kirby, Peach y el mío. Lucario me ha dicho que le deje el suyo en el baño, pues luego iba a ir a seguir con su reto. Atravesando la zona central me voy a los sillones de terciopelo, donde suelto los palos de Ike, Samus, Sonic y Amy. Entro en el dormitorio de Estela, donde suelto el de Link y el de la dueña de la astronave.

El último, pero, da con una superficie dura a juzgar por el ruido que hace. En vez de aterrizar sobre la cama lo ha hecho sobre una libreta.

—¿Otra vez? —susurro.

Si soy sincera tengo curiosidad por echarle las manos encima a ese cuaderno y ojear cada una de sus páginas. El diario de Estela es el único lugar donde están escritos sus sentimientos hacia Link y su odio hacia mí. Quizá no tendría que preocuparme por eso ya, debo renunciar a Link. Es mi obligación como Princesa de Hyrule.

Tras leer esa carta en la biblioteca doy por hecho que este sábado me expulsarán. Si algo me ha mantenido hasta hoy aquí es por mi amor por Link, pero al tener esta obligación a no acercarme a Link… ¿Con qué motivo la audiencia me mantendría dentro del concurso?

Me voy del dormitorio para ir a comer, y tras ello me voy con Midna al sofá. Hoy no me apetece escribir, de hecho creo que mi reto será de los incompletos.

—Esto que te han hecho no puede ser legal, Zelda.

—Midna, precisamente es una cuestión legal.

Ahora Midna tiene los ojos vendados, no la boca, por lo que puede opinar sobre todo sin tener que dar palmadas y hacer gestos.

—Pero… Si renunciaras al trono, ¿qué…?

—No —la interrumpo—, eso no lo haré.

—Sólo tendrías que escoger a alguien que te dé el relevo. Si eliges a alguien con hijos encima escoges a los próximos dos gobernantes —ríe—, es como una oferta de telefonía.

—¡Basta! —le digo—, Hyrule es todo lo que tengo. Ni voy a renunciar al trono, ni voy a seguir luchando contra él a pesar de tener las cosas fáciles por el diario de Estela, ni…

Veo que a Midna le cambia la cara. Hoy estoy bastante torpe.

—¿Estela tiene un diario?

—Se lo vi el otro día, cuando le llevé el manual de los relojes —le respondo sin dificultad. No vale la pena tratar de ocultarlo.

—¿Y qué pone? —se interesa.

—¿Me ves capaz de violar la privacidad de alguien así?

—Es verdad, tú eres de esos que tenéis... ¿cómo se llama?

—Código moral.

—Eso. Bueno, ya lo robaré yo por ti —me dice, aunque dudo que lo haga. En el momento de la verdad le dará pereza entrar al dormitorio, y más si no puede leer qué pone.

Midna dice que se va al baño, así que me dedico a pasear por todo el Planetarium en busca de algo que me distraiga. Tan solo puedo ver pequeños puntos de colores que se van moviendo, así que juego a identificar qué pequeña varita es quien; no recuerdo los colores solicitados por cada concursante.

Llega la noche, aunque esta vez sí que no hay ninguna diferencia con el resto de las horas. Mañana deben darnos la luz a medio día, no ha sido un castigo tan duro como el que pensábamos. Es más, tras el apagón seguro que nos concienciamos de que verdaderamente llevamos una buena calidad de vida aquí dentro. Ya todos duermen excepto yo y Midna, que ha ido a por agua.

O eso creía:

—Mira qué traigo —me susurra Midna cuando llega a los sacos.

Enfoco con mi palo morado y veo que es el diario de Estela, cómo no.

—Devuelve eso ahora mismo —le digo inmediatamente.

—Eh, esto lo he cogido para mí. Pero no puedo ver con la venda. ¿Me lees este cuento antes de dormir? —dice con cara inocente.

—Ni en broma, duerme.

Sorprendentemente obedece tras rechistar y se tumba. Deja el diario al lado del control remoto del helicóptero teledirigido, a la vista de todo el mundo. Lo tomo para guardarlo, tan solo faltaría que Estela se despertara mañana y nosotras siguiéramos durmiendo con la pequeña libreta a nuestro lado.

Lo guardo dentro de mi saco, allí no puede tomarlo nadie más que yo. Ahora yo tengo el diario.

—Ahora yo lo tengo —susurro para mí tras repetirlo en mi mente y comprender mis verdaderos deseos.

Me levanto sin hacer ruido y me voy a por el casco de Peach. Me lo equipo, entro de nuevo en el saco, y lo enciendo. Por suerte aún no se ha agotado la linterna y puedo empezar a ojear sus páginas.

Voy directamente al primer día del concurso.

_06/10/20XX_

_Hoy empieza el programa que la productora televisiva más importante de un planeta cercano piensa hacer en mi casa. Estoy realmente emocionada, puedo tomar un gran cambio de aires, como ya he escrito en otros días, piensan alojarme en una de las mejores habitaciones de hotel de Smash City, la ciudad capital. Me vendrá bien salir de este solitario entorno, aunque quizá dicho hotel quede colapsado por mis destellos. Espero que no rompan nada en esa ciudad._

_Ha empezado el concurso, no sé si he escogido la opción correcta. ¡Yo también soy concursante! No sé qué han hecho con mis destellos, cuando estaba todo a punto de empezar han desaparecido. Luego iré a preguntar, a ver si alguien me atiende._

_Los compañeros parecen buena gente, aunque no quiero fiarme de nadie. Cualquier de estos puede romper de todo en mi casa, sobretodo uno que parece un monstruo, otro que parece un lobo y una chica que se ha traído un balón de balompié._

Avanzo unas páginas. No quiero estar mucho tiempo leyendo esto, así que me salto diez días de convivencia.

_16/10/20XX_

_Al fin puedo decir que he conocido a todos los concursantes de mi casa._

_Mi instinto para estas cosas me dice que solo hay dos personas a las cuales debería acercarme. Los otros no me aspiran mucha confianza. Ay una chica de tez blanca llamada Fit y un chico rubio llamado Link que han sido los únicos que han respetado las normas de limpieza y me han causado buenas vibraciones. Espero que, a parte de mí, ellos lleguen mínimamente lejos en el programa._

Yo no le hice nada, no sé por qué me ha tachado de su lista de favoritos.

_27/10/20XX_

_Durante toda la semana esa chica llamada Zelda se ha acercado a Fit, la nominada más inocente y menos destructiva de todos. Esta gala ha sido demoledora, Fit ha sido expulsada y sigo intentando encontrar un motivo por el cual la entrenadora ha sido la menos querida entre el público. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Su compañía._

_Zelda es mala, por su culpa Fit ha sido expulsada. Mi compañera ha sido expulsada. Pienso devolvérsela._

_29/10/20XX_

_Hoy ha sido otro mal día desde que el concurso está en marcha. He encontrado apoyo en Link, mi otra apuesta para el programa, aunque creo que el "Efecto Zelda" ya ha empezado en él. Esta tarde he tenido una gran discusión con él por culpa de Zelda, Link no ha querido comprender que la causa de la caída de Fit se debe a la princesa de su reino._

_Ahora estoy tumbada en la cama, sola. Ya me he acostumbrado a que Link duerma conmigo, pero me juego cualquier cosa a que ahora está con Zelda._

_La prueba de los teléfonos me hace quedar como una basura ante ella. Recibe muchas llamadas a diario, yo quedo en segundo plano. Antes he visto como Link y Zelda estaban en su escritorio hablando._

_No sé qué pensar… Mejor me voy a dormir._

Esto está tomando un tono un poco raro, lo que me incita a seguir pasando páginas.

_15/11/20XX_

_Hoy he podido ver en todo su esplendor las cosas buenas de Link. Es la única persona aquí que me mantiene sin las ganas de abandonar, el único el cual quiero a mi lado hasta que acabe todo._

_Antes se me ha caído mi peluche de destello debajo de la cama. Cuando iba a recuperarlo él se ha ofrecido para hacerlo, y sé lo que le angustian los espacios pequeños. De debajo de mi cama no es fácil salir, pero él lo ha conseguido por mí._

_Hay tantas cosas que me dan a entender que Link es mi amigo… Hace años que no hablaba así con nadie; tiempo que hace que no tengo un verdadero ser querido y que yo soy el ser querido de alguien._

_Te quiero, Link._

_25/11/20XX_

_Estamos los tres nominados. Zelda sigue intentando llevar a Link a su lado, quiere dejarme sola. Estoy muy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar en una semana, en la biblioteca. Necesito mucho apoyo, pero él no da abasto conmigo y con ella. No puedo tenerlo solo para mí, supongo._

_El sábado que viene Link y yo podemos separarnos, espero que no sea así. Si eso ocurre y no nos volvemos a ver más fuera del plató antes de que me tenga que volver al espacio no sé qué será de mí._

_Link, no quiero perderte. Eres mi único amigo._

Debajo de esta página hay una pequeña mancha seca. Intuyo que es una lágrima. Estoy convencida de que me quedan horas de insomnio antes de que pueda ahuyentar los remordimientos.


	44. Rotura de triángulo

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 44: Rotura de triángulo**

—Venga, recuento. Tenemos que tener mínimo nueve retos cumplidos.

Estamos a pocas horas de la gala, en el área del césped. No hemos podido aguantar sin saber de anticipo el resultado de la prueba semanal, así que Samus ha propuesto contar los retos cumplidos.

—Lucario, salta a la vista que has conseguido tu propósito —anota la rubia.

Lucario parece otro ser, se ve muy raro sin su pelaje. Lo reconocemos por la seria expresión y la compostura que aún conserva.

—Link, tu castillo de cajas…

Link ha hecho un gran trabajo con eso. A pesar del calzado ha construido a forma de castillo de arena una estructura con cajas.

—¿La escultura de Amy? —busca Samus con la libreta en la mano.

—Luego la imprimiré. Está diseñada y todo ya, ¿eh? —se excusa.

—Hazlo ya, eso tiene pinta de tardar.

Amy obedece y se va a la extraña máquina.

—Sonic, ¿la bandera?

—Aquí —muestra el erizo la tela con la que está envuelto—, la tengo que colgar.

—Otro igual. Ya puedes ir empezando —dice antes de que el erizo obedezca— Siguiente… Zelda.

—Yo no lo he hecho —digo con la máxima tranquilidad.

Todos me miran.

—¿Por qué? —Samus es la única que se atreve a preguntar.

—No tenía el ánimo para la prueba. Pido disculpas.

Ella se rasca la ceja y se queda unos segundos sin decir nada.

—Bueno, tenemos… una… baja… —dice escribiendo—. Siguiente. ¿Ike?

—¿Hace falta que te responda? —le guiña un ojo.

Samus se pega a Ike tras un grito de ilusión y Lucario le roba la lista a la chica.

—Sigo yo. ¿Kirby?

—Yo no he hecho la prueba en toda la semana, fallé en el primer día. Lo siento —se disculpa.

Todos sienten compasión por Kirby, cómo no.

—Pit, ¿has comido lo que te mandaban? —pregunta Lucario.

—Sí, yo he cocinado la comida pero Kirby me ha enseñado recetas. ¿Cuenta como reto superado sin ayuda?

—Esperemos que sí —anota el pokémon—. ¿Peach?

—Sí, están los barcos hechos.

Peach apunta hacia la bóveda del mirador, la cual está envuelta por figuras de papel. Nos fiamos que hay mil de ellas y seguimos con Midna.

—Yo he podido hacer lo que ponía en el papel, felicitadme —dice con la venda en los ojos.

—Entonces solo hemos fallado dos retos, ¿no?

—Parece ser que sí, yo he hecho lo que pedían —dice Estela con un brazo tapado, el único reto que faltaba por verificar.

Nos esparcimos una vez lo hemos celebrado con gritos y aplausos. Últimamente no traíamos buena racha con las pruebas semanales.

Algunos de nosotros vamos a arreglarnos y otros a ver cómo se las arregla Sonic para llegar a la cima del Planetarium. Yo soy de este segundo grupo, aunque nos estamos poco rato observando pues Sonic consigue pillar el truco de escalada relativamente rápido:

—¡Ya lo tienes, tío! —dice Ike cuando Sonic se dispone a bajar.

Me voy directa a los armarios sin poder quitarme de la cabeza la expulsión de hoy. Necesito que esta noche acabe y tras haber leído el diario de Estela me da igual de qué forma lo haga.

—¿Ya estás lista? —pregunta Midna una vez llego al sofá.

—Supongo…

—Hemos estado esperando semanas por esto.

La miro afirmándolo. Kirby llega y se sienta encima de mis piernas, completando así el sofá con doce concursantes.

—¡Monigotes míos, bienvenidos a la novena gala de este gran concurso! —Paco Party aparece ante nosotros media hora después del inicio del programa televisado.

El público aplaude muy fuerte y nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

—Pit, ¿cómo vamos? ¿Estás a gusto de vuelta?

—Ha sido una semana reconfortante, sí —le responde el ángel—. Claramente se ve diferente todo.

—¡Eh! —Paco suelta un grito en seco—. Ya dijimos que era un secreto.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo. Yo no digo nada.

—¿Nada de qué? —Midna ya tenía que saltar.

—Nada de nada, señorita.

La chica se deja caer hacia atrás en señal de resignación al ver que no podría sonsacarle nada al presentador.

—Mejor pasamos a los verdaderos protagonistas de esta primera parte de la noche, ¿os parece? —esto último lo pregunta al público, el cual estalla de furor.

Nos miramos entre nosotros con cara de sorpresa ante la actitud del público de esta noche. La gente sabe la magnitud de esta expulsión.

—Nominados, id hacia la biblioteca. Nos vemos allí.

La pantalla se apaga y empiezo a despedirme de Midna, Kirby y Peach. Quiero que sea algo breve, pero ninguno de los tres me lo permite.

—Esta vez es más difícil salir de ahí, para qué nos vamos a engañar —me dicen.

—Bueno, yo he dado todo de mí en el concurso. Me voy satisfecha.

Me acerco a Ike, Samus, Lucario, Amy y Sonic a darles un par de besos y por el camino me encuentro con Pit. Tras decir adiós me voy hacia la biblioteca, donde ya me espera Link.

—Bueno… Ha estado bien, ¿no?

—Sí —le pongo buena cara.

Pronto llega Estela.

—Vamos a acabar con esto ya, por favor.

Nos sentamos los tres, esperando a que Paco reaparezca ante nosotros. Yo y Estela estamos separadas por Link, como era de esperar. Se forma un incómodo silencio que dura por minutos, aunque esto no es lo peor. Ambos empiezan a hablar en voz baja y ella se acurruca a su lado con la excusa de los nervios.

Aun así no me siento marginada, pues Link me mira y me ofrece su mano. Yo estoy a punto de dársela cuando recuerdo la carta y el diario de la mujer que está abrazando. Aparto la vista.

—Monigotes, ¿cómo andáis?

—Mal, ¿hay resultado ya? —pregunta Estela reincorporándose.

Paco nos responde enseñándonos el sobre que tiene entre sus manos.

—Estela, es tu tercera vez aquí. Zelda, tu segunda vez. Link, eres nuevo en esto. ¿Cómo os sentís?

—Bueno, si me permites Paco —Link pide el turno de palabra—, esto es muy duro para mí.

—Explícate, Link.

—Las quiero mucho —dice sin más, refiriéndose a nosotras—, me duele que seamos justo nosotros tres.

—Así lo han decidido vuestros compañeros.

—No les tengo rencor… Esta sala se ha visto con peores grupos.

—¿Y tú Zelda? ¿A qué viene este silencio?

—¿Eh? —reacciono ante las palabras de Paco— Ah, nada. Esta expulsión es más tensa que la otra en la que estuve, supongo.

—Entonces vamos a ello, ¿no?

—Por favor —decimos al unísono.

Las luces se apagan, como la anterior vez. Entre Estela y yo no está Bowser, es Link.

—Planetarium del Cometa declara…

Esta vez sí que le tomo la mano al chico. Este momento no se puede vivir sin contacto con nadie.

—… que el concursante que obtiene el renovado decimosegundo puesto es...

El tiempo se detiene. No sé quién quiero que sea el propietario del nombre que escucharé dentro de un par de segundos. Minutos. Horas.

Tan solo puedo cerrar los ojos.

—¡Estela! —retumba en mi cabeza.

Abro mis ojos lentamente para ver mi entorno de color verde. A mi izquierda está Link, apretando mi mano como si no hubiera un mañana. Me abalanzo hacia delante para ver el rostro de Estela.

—¿Está sonriendo? —me digo a mi misma.

Las luces perduran durante algunos segundos, los cuales el público se los pasa aplaudiendo.

—Estela —escuchamos por parte del presentador tras varios intentos de saciar a la gente de las gradas—, debes abandonar tu casa.

—Ningún problema —se levanta.

Tanto Link como yo nos levantamos también para acompañarla en el proceso de expulsión. Paco nos deja a los tres a solas una vez se apaga la pantalla.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado, pues —dice tomando el abrigo que había dejado en el brazal del sofá.

—Estela...

Link la abraza. Ella abre los ojos y me ve detrás del chico, pero yo solo puedo mirar al suelo.

—Lo siento —dice una vez se separan.

—Era muy difícil que siguiéramos los dos, Link.

—Ya, pero…

—Te echaré de menos.

Link le da un beso en la frente a Estela, la cual derrama una sutil lágrima acompañada de un intento de sonrisa.

—Te ayudo con esto.

El chico se agacha para abrir la trampilla mientras Estela se me acerca.

—Zelda, cuídamelo bien, ¿vale?

Siento una sensación extraña en mi interior cuando veo la sinceridad el ojo descubierto de Estela. Al final su único propósito en este concurso era que sus amigos siguieran tranquilos y felices, a gusto en su casa.

—Lo haré hasta que todo acabe.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Vuelve a abrazar a Link y vemos que, peldaño a peldaño, desaparece poco a poco por el agujero del suelo. Nos quedamos Link y yo solos, al fin.

—Chicos, podéis salir con los demás —nos avisa la Voz.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero él me toma del brazo.

—Espera un momento.

—Como quieras —asiento.

Esta situación puede con cualquiera. Link se sienta en el suelo, apoyándose en la parte de atrás del sofá. Se cubre la cabeza para que no vea que está mojando el suelo con sus lágrimas y nos pasamos un buen rato sin decir nada.

—Chicos, podéis salir —nos repiten.

—Venga Link, Estela nos verá desde el plató.

Le ayudo a levantarse y abrimos la puerta tras algunos esfuerzos. Cinco pasos después nuestros nueve compañeros se percatan de nuestra salida y se nos abalanzan.

—¡Zelda!

Tengo un pequeño deja vu de cuando salí de la expulsión de Bowser. Midna, Saria y Kirby me abrazaban; ahora no está Saria.

Link es acogido por Ike y Pit. Los once nos vamos al sofá de nuevo para esperar órdenes.

—¿Cómo ha ido allí dentro? —me pregunta Kirby.

—No quiero hablar ahora —le respondo.

Quizá el momento que he vivido ha sido lo que más he esperado en todo el concurso, pero debido a las circunstancias que nos ha tocado vivir a los tres todo ha adquirido un tono agridulce.

Tanto yo como Link nos pasamos el rato hasta la siguiente aparición de Paco en silencio. Los demás concursantes hablan entre sí, pero nosotros solo podemos compartir miradas que reflejan nuestro estado de ánimo.

—¡Buenas! —dice el afable muñeco que dirige el concurso.

Gran parte de nosotros lo saluda.

—Como habéis visto, Estela ha sido la eliminada de esta semana —todos asentimos—, pero aun así se debe resolver la prueba semanal.

Todos nos animamos en cierta forma.

—Sé que lo habéis hecho por vuestra cuenta, pero para innovar un poco… ¿qué tal un video?

Se apagan las luces para dar paso a un video nuevo, el cual es sobre nosotros intentando completar la prueba. Podemos ver a Sonic tejiendo al lado de Estela con un brazo vendado, Samus con esmoquin tratando de sacar a Ike del ático mientras este está con su enorme torre de naipes. También salimos Amy y yo trabajando en los escritorios al lado de Link, que saca cajas de esa habitación nueva. Midna con los pañuelos y el helicóptero en la cocina, con Kirby y Pit cocinando. Contemplamos la bóveda del mirador llenándose de barcos de papel hechos por Peach mientras que Lucario va perdiendo pelo a lo largo del vídeo hasta que lo vemos totalmente rapado, como lo vemos hoy. En la pantalla se le ve riñendo a Amy por la escultura que ha hecho con la ayuda de instrucciones: un musculado Sonic sentado heroicamente encima de una lavadora. Se muestra en grande "Prueba superada".

Se apaga la pantalla y aplaudimos, los encargados de editar los videos son unos verdaderos fenómenos. Es bonito ver cosas así cada semana.

—¿Os ha gustado? —pregunta Paco de vuelta.

Mostramos nuestro aprecio por el montaje a gritos.

—Sabía que si os daba un incentivo positivo ibais a encajar la mala noticia con mejor cara —sonríe.

Ante eso no sabemos qué hacer más que callar. ¿Mala noticia?

—¿Qué es eso tan malo, si se puede saber? —pregunta Sonic.

—Que deberéis votar a cuatro persona en vez de a tres.

—¡¿Por?! —decimos a la vez.

—Porque yo lo he querido así —ríe.

Últimamente me da la sensación de que Paco está apoderándose del programa y está llegando a ser algo más allá que un simple presentador. A mí no es que me cueste mucho dar mis puntos, pero para personas como Kirby, Peach y Link debe ser un verdadero tormento.

—Podéis ir entrando uno a uno a la biblioteca.

—¿Sin orden?

—Sin orden —repite Paco a modo de respuesta.

Y así seguirá una gala que está siendo de las más importantes en toda la trayectoria de mi concurso. Espero que de ahora en adelante las cosas no se tuerzan para mí.


	45. ¡Vacaciones!

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 45: ¡Vacaciones!**

—Bienvenida, Zelda —dice la Voz—. Felicidades por haber soportado tus segundas nominaciones.

—Gracias —digo mientras tomo asiento.

Ya estoy en la biblioteca para dar mis cuatro puntos de la noche. No ha habido inmunidad, por lo que tengo absoluta libertad a la hora de nominar. Soy de los últimos en hacerlo.

—¿Para quién van a ir tus puntos esta semana ahora que no está Estela? —se atreve a decir.

—Pues verás —empiezo—, le doy un punto a Sonic por tratar mal a Amy, y otro a Amy por no querer darse cuenta. Si Amy se va seguramente verá en pantalla a lo que realmente está sometida, sería bueno para ella.

—¿Y otros dos puntos?

—Le daré a Ike y a Samus, más que nada porque son o ellos dos o Lucario. A los de mi grupo y a Pit no les quiero nominar, así que solo me quedan ellos.

—Bien, puedes irte.

Obedezco por inercia; una ya se acostumbra a esto semana a semana. Me reúno con el resto de concursantes, y una vez Samus y Pit acaban de nominar nos esperamos un buen rato a que Paco reaparezca.

—Oye, yo me aburro —se levanta Midna—, creo que me voy a dormir.

—Aún no ha terminado la gala —le aviso.

—Me da igual, tengo sueño. Mañana me dices quién ha salido nominado y ya.

—Quizá te interese saber quién es la plantilla de candidatos a la expulsión —le dice la rubia acompañado de una mirada con bastante significado.

—¿Y eso? —Midna se sienta lentamente.

—No sé, yo solo digo que quizá te importe.

Definitivamente antes de cada gala ese grupo decide a por quién ir. Planean sus puntos para soltarlos en la biblioteca y así asegurar por lo menos una plaza en las nominaciones. Incluso me atrevería a decir que lo de Saria y lo mío con Link y Estela ha sido obra suya.

—¡Monigotes! —dice Paco al aparecer, como casi siempre—, creo que algunos de vosotros quiere irse a dormir ya, ¿no? —ríe.

—Pues sí, al grano —suelta la twili, ya mosqueada.

—Tranquila, mi títere. Vamos, sin más dilación, a los nominados de la semana.

Los marcos aparecen mientras el presentador acaba de hablar y vemos el primer dueño: Amy.

—¿Yo? —dice en tono de queja— ¿Por qué?

Nadie responde. En el marco del medio aparece nuestro querido concursante reciclado, Pit. Según su reacción ya se lo esperaba.

—Es normal —justifica—, soy el nuevo. Si alguien no sabe a quién votar me da un punto a mí.

En el tercer marco aparece Midna. Tras las palabras de Samus era de esperar, pero algo en mí me duele.

Paco se despide, nos vamos a cambiar y nos metemos en el saco. Esta noche, como era de esperar después de la expulsión, Link duerme con nosotros. Aun así no quiere hablar, pero lo respetamos.

Todos callan en seguida, pero a mí tampoco me cuesta caer dormida al rato a la espera de una nueva semana.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos con un problema de buena mañana en la cola para entrar al baño.

—¿Quién hay dentro? —me pregunta Kirby, que acaba de llegar como yo.

—Ike, creo.

—¿Ike? Él no tarda tanto —se añade Midna, que está detrás de Kirby.

—Bueno, vamos a darle un tiempo —concluye Kirby.

Todos los que están por delante de mí en la cola se quejan entre murmureos.

—Oye, yo me estoy meando. Que salga.

—Tranquila, Mid —le digo.

Esperamos unos segundos, los que tarda Midna para decidir que la mejor opción es ir hacia la puerta y golpearla.

—¡Ike, vamos terminando con eso, ¿eh?!

—¡Que ya voy, grosera!

Voy hacia Midna para traerla de vuelta a su puesto en la cola.

—Estará estreñido o algo, le puede pasar a todo el mundo —dice Kirby.

—Qué va, este está haciéndose una buena…

—¡Midna! —digo yo para interrumpirla.

—¿Qué? Es normal, con esta calentándole todo el día… —señala a Samus.

—Lo hacemos mutuamente, que él no es el único que tiene sus necesidades —se añade.

Me voy a la cocina para ahuyentarme de la conversación enfocada a la vida sexual de Samus e Ike. Allí me encuentro a Link y a Pit buscando algo para desayunar.

—Buenos días, Zelda —me dicen.

—Hola —digo con simpatía.

—¿Y los demás? —pregunta el ángel.

—Haciendo cola en el baño.

—¿Aún? Nosotros hemos salido hace un rato y ya había gente afuera.

—Pero vosotros habéis ido antes que Ike.

—¿Está atrincherado en la bóveda? —pregunta Link mientras le da un mordisco al croissant.

—Midna dice que está masturbándose, pero supongo que debe ir mal al baño.

—Pues lo de Midna no es tanta tontería, ¿eh? —defiende Pit—, llevamos dos meses de concurso.

—Sobretodo tú —le recrimina el hylian.

—¿También pensáis eso? —digo por curiosidad.

—Solo decimos que no es tan raro. Tiene a Samus, pero hay decenas de cámaras por todo el Planetarium excepto en el baño.

—Yo allí no entro.

—¿Dónde? ¿En lo que pase dentro del saco de la parejita o en el baño?

—En ambos —respondo finalizando la conversación.

Un buen rato después la lista de espera para el baño ha vuelto a su fluidez normal, así que todos nos preparamos el desayuno muy rápido. El café de hoy sabe muy raro, pero no le damos importancia ya que tenemos la atención puesta en el momento para poder abrir el sobre plateado, responsabilidad que cae en las manos de Midna.

—Por la liberación del cuerpo y la mente. Monigotes míos, tras cincuentaiséis días de convivencia…

-¡¿Cincuentaiséis?! —se sorprende Sonic, interrumpiéndola..

-Sí. Ayer entramos en diciembre —le responde Lucario con los brazos cruzados.

Midna sigue como si no hubiera pasado nada:

—Tras cincuentaiséis días de convivencia en el mismo entorno creo que os merecéis un pequeño cambio de aires. El programa pone a vuestra disposición un viaje de una semana a un lugar que descubriréis una vez lleguéis. Tomáoslo como unas vacaciones —termina la twili.

—Entonces… ¿no hay prueba semanal? —pregunta Amy.

—No sé —responde Midna—, además pone aquí abajo que un autobús espacial nos recogerá diez minutos después de leer la carta.

Todos empezamos a correr para hacer nuestro equipaje, más que nada para poder cambiarnos la ropa el tiempo que estemos fuera. También tomamos productos para la higiene personal y comida para picar.

Como nos han prometido en la carta, un gran vehículo flotante en forma de autobús nos espera en el garaje. Uno a uno vamos subiendo y ocupamos la mitad de los asientos, agrupados en parejas a cada lado del interior. Midna y yo nos sentamos detrás de Kirby y Peach. Detrás nuestro está Link con Pit. Este último no para de alucinar con el vuelo del vehículo y me parece extraño; precisamente él es el que menos se tendría que impresionar al volar.

—Oye, pues en la foto de ayer hasta me hicieron bien y todo. ¡Guapa! —se grita Midna a sí misma.

—¿Te da igual estar nominada? —le digo.

—Zelda, es un juego al fin y al cabo —me dice.

—Es un juego al fin y al cabo —repito.

La forma en que todo lo que ha pasado me ha afectado me sirve de muestra para ver que me estoy tomando todo lo que se me viene encima muy a pecho. Me importa todo demasiado, por eso estoy que no puedo más. Midna en cambio parece ser feliz, siempre dentro de sus límites, claro.

Inconscientemente me giro para ver a Link entre los asientos. El tema relacionado con él, Estela, la carta, y todo lo demás no me ha hecho bien. Quiero a Link; no puedo tenerlo. No lo alcanzaré por muy cerca que esté.


	46. La cárcel amarilla

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 46: La cárcel amarilla**

—Atención pasajeros, estamos llegando a nuestro destino. Por favor, no se desabrochen los cinturones hasta que se les anuncie el permiso.

Todos nos alegramos por la noticia. Llevamos más de una hora en este vehículo y la curiosidad por saber a dónde nos llevan no ayuda a calmarnos.

—Midna —susurro, aunque no sirve de nada— ¡Midna!

La pelirroja despierta en medio de un ronquido y casi se atraganta.

—Ya llegamos. ¿Las maletas dónde están? —le pregunto, pues ella se ha encargado de guardar la suya y la mía.

—Ahora nos las darán del maletero de abajo, supongo —me contesta bostezando.

Vemos que el autobús se cuela por una enorme puerta, situada en la parte inferior de lo que parece ser una gran esfera. ¿Aquí pasaremos unas agradables vacaciones?

A medida que vamos entrando en la gran estación espacial nos damos cuenta que la temperatura baja de forma considerable. No sé si los sacos de dormir nos cubrirán lo suficiente.

—Cinturones fuera. Id bajando del vehículo por favor.

Obedecemos de inmediato y creamos una larga cola para ello. No sé por qué motivo nos quedamos un buen rato sin poder salir, aunque finalmente podemos avanzar para ir a por nuestro equipaje.

Al pisar el suelo de uno de los múltiples pisos de la gran esfera un guardia vestido completamente de blanco me toma del brazo violentamente. Nos aparta uno a uno y nos dejan a la espera en un pequeño rincón de la habitación.

Una vez estamos todos fuera y vigilados por guardias vemos algo que nos impacta de cierta forma: El autobús estalla sin previo aviso, y con él todas nuestras pertinencias.

—¡Mi ropa! —grita Peach.

Nos quedamos estupefactos. Los guardias nos dejan libres y nos indican que debemos pasar por una puerta que hay al otro lado de donde estamos. Cruzando los escombros y los restos del vehículo creo ver el cadáver del conductor, aunque prefiero apartar la vista.

—¡Monigotes, bienvenidos a la verdadera prueba semanal! —escuchamos una vez estamos en otra sala.

Nuestro entorno es una enorme habitación rectangular con sus seis caras de color amarillo. Hay un pequeño altavoz en un rincón por donde nos habla Paco del mismo color que la puerta que está al fondo de la sala. En una de las paredes hay un número uno

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —pregunta Samus por todos.

—El reto de esta semana consiste en salir de esta enorme nave a través de doscientas de sus cinco mil habitaciones. Esta es la primera. Fácil, ¿no?

Empezamos a andar sin separarnos.

—¿Todo será así? —pregunta Sonic.

El presentador nos responde con unas risas que duran hasta que cruzamos la puerta. La siguiente sala es idéntica a la primera pero con un dos grabado en la misma pared y una enorme piscina que nos obstaculiza el camino a la siguiente salida.

Nuestras caras hablan por sí solas.

—Exacto —reaparece Paco—, cada sala os aguardará uno o varios obstáculos para llegar a la siguiente. Antes de la próxima gala tendréis que salir de aquí y volver al Planetarium, sino seréis penalizados y de forma mucho más grave que la última vez. ¡Hasta pronto!

El altavoz hace un desagradable ruido para señalar que Paco ya no está al otro lado y nos quedamos mirando a la piscina.

—A ver —Lucario se pone en posición de líder—, si queremos salir de aquí en una semana tendremos que superar unas veintinueve salas diarias para ir justos de tiempo. Haciendo unas treinta cada día llegaremos de sobras a la astronave, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos afirmamos excepto Samus.

—Pero para ducharnos, ir al baño, vestirnos, dormir, comer y todas las demás cosas que, por lo menos a mis ojos, son de vital importancia…. ¿qué?

—No nos han dicho nada —responde el pokémon—, ya iremos viendo.

—Supongo que cada cierto número de salas habrá un _chill out_ —ríe el peliazul.

Vemos buena idea no perder más tiempo y nos lanzamos a la pequeña piscina de nueve metros de largo para abrir la entrada de la tercera sala. En ella, junto a la misma decoración, hay otra piscina. A pesar de todo el contenido no es el mismo.

—¡Barro no! —se queja Peach mientras se escurre el pelo.

Ike, Link, Midna, Sonic, Pit y Samus son los primeros en saltar. Otros como Peach, Lucario, Amy o yo cruzamos de forma más moderada para ensuciarnos lo menos posible, pues no sabemos si más adelante habrá duchas. Kirby, por su parte, se hincha como un globo y cruza la piscina de lodo flotando.

—Si ya me parecía a mí muy raro que nos dieran unas vacaciones —dice Kirby mientras llegamos a la salida.

—Yo no me lo creí en ningún momento —se excusa Midna.

—Sí claro, tú estabas ilusionada como todos —se añade Ike.

La twili se limita a lanzar una extraña mirada a Ike, lo que a este le sirve como motivo para no seguir hablando. Después dudo entre si el peliazul se ha callado para no enfadar a Midna o por el impacto que le ha causado la nueva sala; entre nuestra puerta y la que es nuestro objetivo hay un gran agujero. No hay ni cornisas por los bordes ni ningún tipo de puente que nos conecte con el otro lado excepto una enorme red que cubre toda la habitación por el techo.

—¡Vamos allá!

Y volvemos a ser los mismos grupos: los valientes y atléticos delante y los cautelosos detrás. A medio camino Peach cae; no sé si no se ha agarrado bien o no ha soportado su propio peso en el trayecto, pero nos quedamos sin ella.

—¡Peach! —gritamos los que estamos a su alrededor.

Los que van por delante de nosotros no pueden girarse para ver qué ha pasado, así que se esperan a llegar a suelo firme para asomarse al abismo. La princesa ya no está.

—¡No os quedéis parados, la encontraremos más adelante! —grita Samus.

No guardamos luto por Peach y seguimos adelante. Pronto llegamos a la décima sala, donde no hay ningún obstáculo. Pese a tener la misma decoración minimalista de color amarillo como las demás, esta habitación cuenta con grandes armarios con nuestros nombres, una zona privada de ducha y baño, un pequeño espacio con sacos de dormir y un banco de cinco asientos donde se encuentra la princesa. Más al fondo hay una pequeña nevera y una mesa donde caben seis personas. Encima de la próxima puerta hay un reloj digital que nos marca que son las 15:46.

Peach se reúne con nosotros y nos enseña la sala, ella lleva un buen rato aquí.

—Por lo visto cada cierto número de salas sí que hay un pequeño espacio para descansar y pasar la noche —razona Peach—. Entre las salas de descanso debe haber las de obstáculos, donde podemos fallar y ser enviados a estas. Cada vez que consigamos llegar a una sala de descanso los que caigan pueden volver al grupo para seguir. No importa si a medio camino solo quedamos dos concursantes, en la próxima sala como esta nos reponemos.

Nos quedamos pensando tras esta explicación.

—¿Esto es reflexión tuya o te lo han contado? —pregunta Sonic.

—Me lo ha dicho el señor que me ha acompañado hasta aquí —sonríe.

* * *

**Bien, reconozco haber tardado en actualizar (tampoco demasiado pero sí en comparación a los demás capítulos) y que quizá este es un poco corto, pero para lo que viene luego he visto necesario dejarlo así.**

**Como siempre os invito a dejarme reviews para ver vuestro punto de vista, que aunque quizá no lo parezca me ayuda a conducir la trama. Más de una vez los lectores me habéis abierto puertas en el manejo de los personajes xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	47. Cronología

**Planetarium del Cometa – Capítulo 47: Cronología**

—Buenos días.

Nos encontramos en la septuagésima sala, donde acampamos ayer por la noche para seguir en el tercer día. Al ritmo que vamos podremos superar la prueba.

Finalmente resultó que cada diez salas hay una de descanso, afortunadamente. Nos dan de comer, podemos asearnos y hacer nuestras necesidades y descansar para afrontar el día siguiente y sus obstáculos pertinentes.

—Princesa, buenos días.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con Link encima de mí. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Al fin despiertas. Tenemos que irnos ya —me dice.

—¿Ya? ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto levantándome, haciendo que él se aparte para no chocar conmigo.

—Las once —escucho a Samus de fondo— así solo ganaremos otro castigo.

Al parecer soy la última en levantarme, cosa que no comprendo.

—¿Por qué no me habéis despertado antes? —pregunto en un intento de repartir la culpa entre todos.

—Lo hemos intentado, pero seguías durmiendo —responde Lucario con los brazos cruzados.

—Sabía que con Link funcionaría —le susurra Ike a Sonic.

Tras ese comentario lanzo una afilada mirada al peliazul, el cual aparta la vista de inmediato. Link finge no enterarse y me da un croissant para que desayune de camino a la sala setenta y uno.

En ella nos encontramos que no hay ningún obstáculo más que ocho paneles que bloquean el paso. Encima de cada uno de ellos hay escrito el nombre de un reino o territorio vinculado a nosotros. En las respectivas pantallas hay una pregunta, por la cual nos debemos acercar y leerla.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una pregunta de cada reino, ¿no?

—Fácil, que cada uno responda la del suyo y ya está.

Todos tocamos a un panel por cabeza excepto Sonic y Amy que van juntos, al igual que Link, Midna y yo. Observo a Peach y me da pena al pensar que ella debería estar acompañada de cuatro concursantes más mientras que ahora está sola.

—Zelda —Midna me vuelve al mundo real—, esto hazlo tú.

Leo la pregunta. "¿Le es permitido al gobernante de Hyrule mantener una relación amorosa con alguna otra persona mientras está ejerciendo su cargo?"

La ira me devora. ¿A qué viene esta pregunta ahora? Parece que me quieran restregar el poder que tiene el gobierno encima del propio gobernante. Tal vez haya sido Impa avisándome de nuevo por mi acercamiento a Link.

—Ya está bien con eso —susurro para mí.

Escribo "No" sin ningún tipo de justificación.

—Ah, ¿no? —dice Link con la voz rota.

—Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir.

El chico se queda mirando al suelo dejándome con la intriga de saber qué piensa al respecto. La pregunta desaparece para dar lugar a otra para Midna.

—¿Cuántos soles hay en el reino del Crepúsculo? —lee en voz alta.

Seguidamente se queda callada, inmóvil. Todos van terminando con sus paneles, pero Midna se limita a mirarnos a mí y a Link.

—La cosa es —reacciona— que no me queda muy claro el tema este de lo que llamáis Sol —se excusa.

Ambos soltamos una breve risa. Tras contarle de qué se trata apunta que no hay ninguno allí, cosa que me parece muy extraña.

La puerta que nos lleva a la siguiente sala se abre para el reencuentro con un viejo amigo.

—¡No! —exclama Peach.

La gran red que protagonizaba la sala en la que Peach se cayó anteayer nos deleita con otro obstáculo. Debajo de ella hay el mismo agujero que nos impedía el paso en esa habitación, pero además hay once plataformas numeradas desde el uno que actúan como pequeñas islas entre ese mar de caída libre.

—Clasificación por edades —suena una voz que enseguida desaparece.

—Parece fácil, pues —dice Midna—. A ver, ¿quién es el más joven de aquí?

—Pit —exclamamos la mayoría. Tiene dieciocho años según lo que nos dijo un día.

—Yo tengo diez —comenta Kirby.

Ante eso todos los demás nos quedamos estupefactos.

—¿Y te han dejado participar en el concurso sin ser mayor de edad?

—En Dreamland la mayoría de edad se cumple a los nueve. Allí tenemos una vida un tanto más corta.

Kirby se sitúa en el primer pedestal tras cruzar una parte de la red y dejarse caer en él. Pit lo sigue pero se pone en la plataforma que hay a su lado.

—Seguimos —ordena Midna—. ¿Alguien de aquí tiene diecinueve?

Nadie responde, y nadie los aparenta para ser sinceros.

—¿Veinte?

El silencio sigue entre nosotros.

—¿Veintiuno?

No sabía que yo era la tercera más joven del concurso. Me nombro a mí misma y me dirijo a mi puesto al lado de Pit. Escucho que hay un empate de tres personas por el puesto de veintidós años entre Amy, Link y Peach. Razonan los meses de nacimiento de cada uno y llegan los tres sin problemas a sus respectivos sitios, teniendo a Peach a mi lado.

—¡Vamos, que tengo vértigo! —comenta Pit.

Definitivamente tengo que preguntarle algún día sobre la función de sus alas, aunque sea por saber si las usa o no. No es normal que un ángel tenga el tema de la altura o del vuelo como desconocido.

Samus se posiciona después de Amy con sus veintitrés años, para ser seguida por Sonic e Ike con veinticinco. Solo quedan Midna y Lucario, los más mayores del grupo.

—Midna, te toca —dice Lucario.

—¿Cuántos tienes?

—Treinta.

—Vale, yo veintiséis.

Se colocan en sus pertinentes pedestales y esperamos unos segundos. La puerta se abre una vez es comprobado si el orden es correcto nos alegramos por ello. Solo queda cruzar de nuevo la red restante para tocar suelo.

En el proceso Peach vuelve a soltarse, pero no para caer al infinito de nuevo.

—Ni de coña —dice Samus.

La caza-recompensas toma a Peach de un brazo, sujetándose así con una sola mano en la cuerda. Flexiona una pierna para alcanzar la altura de esa mano y encaja el pie en la red, soltándose así para ponerse del revés y mantener a Peach bien sujeta. Las dos chicas se toman de las manos y Samus actúa de columpio para tomar velocidad i lanzar a Peach a la plataforma de delante de la puerta, a salvo.

—¡Buena esa, amor! —le halaga Ike.

Samus le lanza un beso y deja de mantenerse con el pie en la red. Llega sin dificultad aparente donde estamos acabando de hacerlo nosotros.

—Tú no te vuelves a pasar nueve salas sin hacer nada, bonita —le dice Samus con una fulminante mirada.

—Entendido —se atemoriza ella.

La chica se agarra a Ike para cruzar la puerta y su grupo avanza. Yo me quedo un poco más atrás con Midna y la recién rescatada princesa.

—Esta tía es una máquina, ¿no? —suelta Midna para mostrar admiración.

—Se dedicaba a algo militar, ¿verdad? —pregunta a Peach.

—Es una buena caza-recompensas, supongo —les respondo.

La próxima sala es idéntica a la primera, cuando no teníamos nada que hacer que no fuera andar hacia delante. El único cambio es que el área que hay entre nuestra entrada y la próxima salida va alternando entre el color amarillo básico y el rojo, como si de un parpadeo se tratara.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntamos al altavoz. No hay respuesta.

—Quizá debemos cruzar cuando está todo amarillo —dice Link.

—O cuando esté rojo —debate Ike.

—Rojo, amarillo, cómo sea. Ente un color y otro hay un segundo de diferencia, no da tiempo.

Me quedo hipnotizada por el cambio de color del suelo, sin que este sea una pantalla o haya una luz que lo transforme. Durante todo el programa he visto avances tecnológicos que en Hyrule son impensables.

—¡Yo pruebo! —dice Midna.

La twili suelta un grito de guerra para ir corriendo hacia la salida. Pisa el suelo cuando está amarillo, pero la chica se desintegra cuando este se vuelve rojo.

—¿En serio? —se pregunta Sonic ante el intento fallido de Midna.

—¿Pruebo yo? —pregunta Peach.

Nadie le responde y se lo toma como un "sí". Lo malo es que Peach se lanza a la aventura cuando el suelo está en rojo y nos abandona hasta la sala número ochenta.

—De verdad, salvo a esa inútil y muere en la siguiente habitación.

—No la llames inútil —salto yo para defender a Peach.

—Ya llega la defensora del pueblo —se burla la rubia.

Sin querer empezamos a pelear en medio del pequeño terreno que no varía de color. Samus me empuja y yo le doy a Kirby con el pie en un acto de querer apoyarme en el suelo para no caer. Kirby rebota hacia el área de peligro cuando esta está en amarillo, pero una vez llega el rojo no se desintegra. Todo vuelve a ser amarillo y él se levanta para volver hacia nosotros, pero el próximo color lo elimina de esta sección de salas.

—¡Eso es —dice Link—, si no nos movemos el rojo no nos hace daño!


	48. Esquivando a lo rosado

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 48: Esquivando a lo rosado**

Nos encontramos en la sala de descanso que tiene un enorme ciento cincuenta en la pared. Midna, Pit, Kirby, Peach, Link y yo estamos sentados en círculo en el suelo con los sacos de dormir debajo.

—Pues en el reino, cuando cumples los tres años de edad, empiezas a aprender una disciplina para la contribución en el bien estar de nuestra pequeña sociedad —comenta Kirby—. Hay algunos que se dedican a la jardinería, otros a la pintura, otros tal vez a la construcción de elementos decorativos para las vías públicas. Yo elegí la cocina, es mi forma de vida.

—Sois muy talentosos allí entonces, ¿verdad? —pregunta Link.

—Tampoco creas. Al perfeccionarnos todos en algo deja de haber algún grupo de personas que no sepan hacer nada. Nadie destaca, somos iguales.

—Pues en el Reino de Palutena es todo al contrario. La disciplina y el perfeccionamiento de tus habilidades lo es todo —nos explica Pit—. Yo he llegado a ser comandante y guardia personal de la Diosa por el mérito que tiene mi esfuerzo.

—Pues como el de todos, ¿no? —pregunta Peach.

—No, los demás icarios pueden volar.

—¿Y tú no? —Midna se estira hacia atrás para llegar a la espalda del ángel y arrancarle una pluma del ala derecha.

—¡Eh, no hagas eso! Que no pueda volar no significa que las tenga insensibilizadas.

Midna pasa olímpicamente de sus palabras y se dedica a revisar dicha pluma. Yo ya pensé en su momento que era raro que Pit se mostrara de esta forma con las alturas.

—Oye, ¿y a la Diosa esta le compensa tener un mayordomo con tal incapacidad?

—Un respeto a la Diosa Palutena, por favor —aclara Pit primero que todo—. Además, no soy su mayordomo; y sí, le debe compensar porque si no ya me habría degradado.

—Ella verá… Yo te habría dejado de patitas en la calle.

—¿Pero cómo puedes ser capaz de insultarme de esta forma? —Pit empieza a mosquearse.

—Tranquilo, siempre que Midna conoce a alguien es desagradable con él. No es nada personal —le aclaro para no dar lugar a disputas.

—Kirby, echo de menos tus platos —dice Link para cambiar de tema.

—Todos, creo yo —añade Midna con la pluma aún en sus manos.

—Menos Pit —ríe Kirby.

—Es verdad, sigues sin probarlos —ríe también Link.

—Acabaré siendo expulsado sin comer de lo que cocina, es muy triste —dice con humor.

—Es verdad, esta semana estás conmigo y con Amy en la palestra —la twili golpea el hombro del ángel.

—Pero no creo que salgáis ninguno de los dos —comento—, esta vez está bastante claro, o por lo menos yo lo veo así.

—Yo pienso igual, para qué nos vamos a engañar —Midna se coloca la pluma de Pit en el pelo y se tumba.

—¿Siempre os lo habéis tomado así? —pregunta Pit.

—¿No se ve nuestra preocupación desde la tele? —le contesto con otra pregunta.

—Depende de con quién estés en la lista no hay por qué llorar.

—Todos hemos sido nominados excepto Kirby —dice Link—, él seguro que no se ha preocupado nunca —ríe.

—Yo sí, por vosotros.

—Pues es lo que harás durante todo el concurso —le dice Peach a la bola rosada—, porque tú no saldrás nunca en la lista.

—Algún día me tocará —dice con una serena sonrisa.

Todos lo negamos.

—Eh, vosotros —Ike se acerca—, ¿apagamos las luces?

—¿Ya queréis dormir? —pregunto yo.

Vemos que en su pequeño campamento Amy ya está dormida agarrada a Sonic, el cual trata de escapar con la ayuda de Lucario para no despertarla y que se vuelva a aferrar a él.

—Amy ya está durmiendo y los demás estamos cansados.

Comprendemos su situación y le damos al interruptor manual que hay al lado de la puerta por donde hemos entrado. Nos metemos en los sacos listos para pasar una noche en la sala ciento cincuenta. Nos quedan sesenta salas por delante y dos días para resolverlas. Mañana será viernes; la prueba se me está haciendo muy corta.

Durante la noche tengo un sueño que logro recordar cuando me despierto; una visión que permanece en mi mente: la cara de dolor de Link tras mi respuesta en la pregunta de mi reino.

—Venga, levanta —Midna me tiende la mano para levantarme.

Somos de los primeros en despertar. Todos siguen durmiendo excepto Pit y Sonic, que están desayunando en la mesa.

—¿Qué dices? —le pregunto. En el reloj pone que son las nueve menos cuarto—. Aún queda un buen rato.

Midna me hace bajar la voz y me hace gestos para que observe lo que va a hacer, así que yo me quedo en un rincón batallando contra el sueño en silencio.

—¡Que nos hemos dormido! —empieza a gritar—. ¡Son las doce y media, perderemos la prueba!

La mayoría despiertan preocupados. Midna se acerca a la pequeña nevera que tenemos a nuestra disposición para coger una docena de huevos. Empieza a lanzarlos a los concursantes que siguen dormidos: Lucario y Samus. Al lanzárselo a la última le falla la puntería y le da a Ike, que estaba pegado a ella.

—¡¿Qué haces, loca?! —Samus se levanta exaltada por los gritos y por la salpicadura de huevo.

—¡Ni siquiera son las doce y pico! —se queja Link.

Miro a Midna. Se está muriendo de risa en el suelo, se nota que disfruta con estas cosas. Sonic y Pit se cubren con la caja de cereales para que no se nota que se ríen desde la mesa.

—Me pido primero para la ducha —Ike se levanta lanzando una fulminante mirada a Midna, que se seca las lágrimas.

—Esta quiere llamar la atención ahora que está nominada para que no la expulsen —comenta Samus para irse con su chico.

Me acerco a Midna cuando todos deciden evadir su atención de ella.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Me aburría con ese par en la mesa. No sabía si despertarlos con lo de que íbamos tarde o a huevazos, así que he hecho ambas —sonríe.

—¿El reino del Crepúsculo se gobierna bien?

—¿Qué insinúas con eso? —me da un empujón.

Se va a guardar la huevera y yo me acerco a Link.

—Perdónala, no puede retener a la niña que lleva dentro.

El chico ni tan solo me mira antes de afirmar con la cabeza e irse a vestir. No le doy importancia y espero a que todos acaben para seguir cruzando puertas.

—Sala ciento setenta y dos —marca Lucario.

Esta sala contiene una prueba bastante difícil. Es más larga que las anteriores para dar lugar a un enorme agujero por donde caer. La única forma de cruzar es con dos cuerdas que se balancean al mismo ritmo y que se cruzan en el centro. Al final nos espera una colchoneta azul que contrasta con el color predominante del cuarto para amortiguar la caída.

—Yo por aquí no paso —se rinde Peach.

—Esto es fácil, hombre —comenta Samus.

Si las cuentas no me fallan, Samus es la única concursante que hasta hoy no ha fallado en ninguna habitación y, por lo tanto, que no ha pisado una sala de descanso sin mérito propio.

Todos empiezan a ponerse en cola para saltar a las cuerdas. Ike lo hace sin problema, pero casi comete un fallo que nos sirve a nosotros de lección. Amy lo intenta y milagrosamente pisa suelo firme. Peach, como era de esperar, cae sin casi tocar la primera cuerda. Lucario calcula muy bien el momento de aferrarse a ella juntamente con el peso de su cuerpo —extremadamente ligero— y hace un aterrizaje casi perfecto. Kirby sigue pero toma ayuda de su habilidad para sostenerse en el aire.

Lo fuerte viene cuando le toca a Samus avanzar. Toma la primera con maestría, hace el cambio perfectamente y llega a la altura ideal para caer junto a los demás. Por desgracia, el problema es precisamente ese.

—¡Cuidado! —grita.

Al parecer Kirby no había salido de la colchoneta cuando Samus estaba a punto de aterrizar. Para no caer encima suyo y hacerle daño la chica se inclina en el aire y cae de una forma un tanto desafortunada para su pierna derecha.

—¡Samus! —escuchamos al peliazul instantes después.

La rubia se retuerce de dolor en el suelo mientras llegan dos personas vestidas como las que nos acompañaron hasta la primera sala. La suben a una camilla y desaparecen por una salida camuflada en la pared. Ike los persigue pero se lo privan en un par de gestos.

Todos nos quedamos con mala cara tras esa escena.


	49. Desintoxicación

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 49: Desintoxicación**

Esperando en la última sala de espera permanecemos sentados Kirby, Midna, Peach, Sonic, Link, Samus y yo. La rubia tiene la pierna que se dañó ayer enyesada.

—Yo debería estar con esos cuatro —comenta por enésima vez.

Todos nos quejamos mediante soplidos. Desde que he llegado por haber caído en zona prohibida en una de las salas Samus no se ha parado de quejar. Poco a poco ha ido apareciendo gente, las últimas habitaciones deben ser las más difíciles.

La pared se abre para recibir a Amy y a Pit.

—¿Dos más? —nos sorprendemos.

—Lo siento —se disculpa la erizo.

—¿Por qué sala os habéis quedado?

—La ciento noventa y cuatro —nos responde Pit.

—¿Esta es una sala de descanso? —pregunta Amy.

Verdaderamente no lo parece. No hay sitios para comer ni para asearse, tan solo tenemos un banco enorme donde sentarnos y un trozo de pared que separa un pequeño baño del resto de la sala. Además, en la pared no hay un doscientos como era de esperar. Nos encontramos en la sala ciento noventa y nueve.

Otro mueble que podemos destacar y que no hemos visto en ninguna otra sala es un sofá de tres plazas rojo como el que tenemos en nuestra biblioteca.

—Es verdad, ¿por qué no estamos diez habitaciones más adelante que la última sala de descanso?

—Al ser la última quieren darle emoción o algo. ¡Yo qué sé! —responde Samus.

—Quizá quieren que cruzamos la última habitación juntos.

—Eso si Ike y Lucario no lo estropean en el último momento —escuchamos a Link.

Los minutos se nos hacen eternos. Para evadirnos nos parece buena idea jugar a un juego llamado "Pica pared".

—A esto jugaba yo de pequeño —comenta Kirby.

Sonic, Amy, Link y Pit al parecer también. El juego es simple, se nota que está hecho para los niños: una persona se sitúa de cara a la pared a contar y los demás van avanzando hacia él siempre y cuando este no se gire. Siempre que el de la pared se voltea para ver a los demás participantes, todo el mundo debe estar quieto como estatuas. El objetivo es llegar sin ser eliminado y tocar la espalda del que cuenta para iniciar una persecución hasta la línea de inicio.

Pit se pone en la pared. A primera vista es malo jugando, cuando nos mira hay varios de nosotros que no pueden mantenerse quietos pero aun así no lo detecta. Pronto Sonic llega hasta Pit, pero con su velocidad nos deja vendidos y Pit atrapa a algunos de nosotros.

—¿En serio estáis jugando a esta cosa?

Nos volteamos para ver a Ike y a Lucario cruzar la puerta proveniente de la sala ciento noventa y ocho. Van cubiertos por una especie de moco verde y varias hojas pegadas, pero no nos extraña mucho.

—¡Por fin! —Samus se levanta del banco con las muletas y se acerca hasta los concursantes que necesitan una ducha— No podía estar más viendo esto.

Paramos el juego y vamos hacia ellos. Midna empieza a reír de nuevo.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora? —le pregunto.

—Que entre que le falta pelo y que está cubierto por esta cosa parece un feto —dice señalando al Pokémon.

Ike y Lucario se van a por las toallas que hay en el compartimento del baño y logran mejorar su imagen. Se unen a nosotros para acercarnos a la puerta que nos llevará a la última sala, pero nos interrumpen.

—Apreciados concursantes, debido al ritmo que habéis tomado para superar esta prueba, el programa ha visto conveniente celebrar la gala de esta noche en la habitación que habrá más adelante. Hasta el próximo aviso no podréis cruzarla.

Esto es un gran palo para nosotros. Con la incertidumbre de si hemos superado la prueba o no, nos quedamos desde las cinco y media de la tarde hasta las once de la noche sin nada que hacer. Nos dan comida precocinada que supone un bajón de calidad en cocina. No nos prestan ropa ni nos dejan arreglarnos, nos tenemos que conformar con la que hemos estado ocupando durante toda la semana: una camiseta blanca con unos vaqueros negros. Se parece a la que nos pusieron para el minijuego de los traidores y los inocentes.

—Ya son las once —nos marca Lucario, que se ha fijado en el reloj.

—¡Qué nervios! —grita Midna.

Gran parte nos extrañamos. Midna no suele estar nerviosa por las galas.

—Estoy nominada, es normal, ¿no?

—Sí, mira a esos dos —Link nos muestra a Pit y a Amy, que sufren dolores de barriga por la espera del nombre del próximo expulsado.

Entre la prueba y la tranquilidad de Midna, esta semana no he sufrido por los nominados pese a que uno de ellos sea mi mayor apoyo. Supongo que, como la twili no ve riesgo, yo tampoco.

—¡Monigotes! —Paco aparece por el ambiente en forma de aviso acústico.

—¡Buenas noches!

—Como habréis podido comprobar, el programa de hoy será un tanto diferente. Por una vez y quizá la última, los demás concursantes seréis testigos de la expulsión semanal.

Nos emocionamos ante eso. Por lo menos, de esta forma, solo tendremos que despedirnos del concursante expulsado y no de los tres.

—¿Y bien? Ya es costumbre preguntar por cómo ha ido la semana. ¿Alguien interesado en responder?

—Salta a la vista, ¿no? —responde Samus refiriéndose a su pierna.

—Podemos intuir que para la rubia de la coleta el balance ha sido negativo —ríe Paco—. ¿Los demás bien?

Respondemos con un "Sí" bastante genérico. No ha ido mal del todo.

—Pues bien, si no queréis hablar más tendremos que arrancar de raíz otro vegetal de este jardín que es Planetarium del Cometa.

—¿Nos ha llamado vegetales? —pregunta Kirby a Midna y a mí, que nos encojemos de hombros.

—Los tres nominados, por favor, podéis sentaros en el sofá rojo para proceder con la expulsión —ordena. Como yo suponía, dice— Ya habrá luego tiempo para las despedidas.

Midna me acaricia la cara antes de irse hacia su sitio. Kirby, Peach, Link, Sonic, Samus, Ike, Lucario y yo nos situamos detrás del sofá, de pie. Las luces vuelven a bajar de intensidad para dar la bienvenida a esa atmósfera de tensión que se crea cada vez que deben dar una noticia importante. Tan solo quedan iluminados los candidatos a la expulsión, por lo que los demás pasamos a estar en una oscuridad total. En la pared se proyecta la cara del presentador.

—Decidme, ¿cómo os sentís?

Midna es la primera en responder.

—Bien. No tengo ningún problema con irme, pero siento que hoy no es el día.

—Yo tengo miedo, ¿para qué nos vamos a engañar? —Amy ríe nerviosa.

—A mí esto se me hace familiar —dice Pit—, solo que en vez de Midna estaba Mario. Si tanto me recuerda a mi expulsión es mala señal, supongo.

—Solo Midna es novata —dice el presentador—, aunque los tres lo sois ante este sistema de expulsiones.

Tras intercambiar pocas palabras más Paco muestra el sobre. Trago saliva al ver el papel que saca de él.

—Planetarium del Cometa declara…

Veo la cabeza de Midna por encima del sofá. Ella debe quedarse conmigo.

—…que el concursante que obtiene el undécimo puesto es…

Cierro los ojos y aprieto las manos como si se tratara de mi expulsión.

—¡Amy!

Sintiéndome mal por ello, suelto un soplido de alivio al escuchar ese nombre. Amy no era nadie para mí en el concurso, tampoco quería que se fuera; pero en realidad mejor que sea ella que Midna o incluso Pit. Escuchamos gente aplaudir, como siempre. Midna se levanta junto con Pit, pero Amy no lo hace.

—Está llorando —nos comenta el ángel una vez se reúne con nosotros.

Sonic se acerca a la erizo. Se sienta con ella.

—¿Qué he hecho mal? —dice ahogada por las lágrimas.

—Nada —Sonic le acaricia la cabeza y la abraza.

—Solo quería estar junto a ti hasta tu final. Después hubiera abandonado.

Eso nos impacta a más de uno.

—No quiero que llores por esto, ¿vale?

Sonic, pese haberla tratado como la ha tratado y haber esquivado todos los sentimientos que ella le lanzaba, ahora se muestra más comprensivo que nunca. Quizá sea porque a Amy le quedan dos minutos contados o porque realmente siente que debe tranquilizarla. Esto nunca lo sabré.

El silencio invade la sala una vez el público para de celebrar el momento para que Amy se calme.

—Yo también quería ser salvada —dice al fin.

La recién expulsada empieza a desprender luz propia. Desde los pies comienza a convertirse en pequeñas virutas de luz que se mezclan con el aire. Ella descansa encima de Sonic, pero él no se queda indiferente ante eso. Todos vemos como poco a poco Amy se consume y acaba desapareciendo.

—¡¿Y esto?! —se sorprende Sonic.

—El programa ha usado desde siempre un conjuro de teletransporte que se vincula con el concursante expulsado cada vez que Paco lee el nombre —nos dice Pit—. Cuando alguien desaparece por la trampilla de la biblioteca también se convierte en polvo de luz.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Sonic es el que está más al borde del llanto, pero mantiene su fortaleza una vez Paco nos dice que, por fin, podemos avanzar por la puerta hacia la ducentésima sala. Esta es muchísimo más grande que las demás, pero está casi vacía. En nuestra pared de enfrente hay diez ventiladores enormes, los cuales tienen delante una línea negra. Nos percatamos de un grupo de mochilas que hay en un rincón de la sala. Delante de la pared que nos queda detrás, la de la puerta, hay otra línea en el suelo, pero de color rojo.

—Monigotes, pese a que Amy ha tenido que abandonarnos, el juego continúa. Para alegrar esas caras hemos preparado otro juego de inmunidad para vosotros.

Eso nos alegra. Si consigo superar a mis compañeros me aseguro dos semanas más como mínimo en el concurso.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —Ike se ve preparado para todo.

—Primero poneos las mochilas.

Ya era de esperar. Obedecemos rápidamente. Las mochilas son de color negro, no tienen distinción entre ellas. Pesan bastante poco.

Nos ordenan que nos situemos cada uno enfrente de un ventilador, pero pisando la línea que está más lejos de estos. Estos se accionan.

—Que brisa más buena —dice Midna disfrutando.

—Tenéis que cruzar la línea negra yendo en contra de la dirección del viento.

Vemos que es fácil. Hay una cuenta atrás que nos indica cuando empezar la carrera a través de la sala en cuanto se acaba. Todos empezamos a correr, pero cuando casi estamos a punto de llegar nuestras mochilas se abren y dejan ir un enorme paracaídas que, con el aire, nos empuja hacia atrás de forma desmesurada.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se queja Sonic, que está en el carril de mi derecha.

Sonic es el más veloz de nosotros, pero el ventilador puede con su peso y lo arrastra hasta la línea roja. No tiene más opción que ser descalificado de la prueba. Peach vuela enseguida, y Kirby lo ha hecho en cuanto se han accionado los ventiladores. Samus, al estar lesionada, no participa en esto. Somos seis concursantes disputando por una plaza hacia el reino de la tranquilidad.

Ike soporta el viento del paracaídas, al igual que Midna. Ambos son fuertes. Link y yo nos quedamos más atrás, y Lucario es eliminado junto con Pit.

A mí me queda el doble del trayecto que los dos líderes, así que no me veo con fuerzas de seguir y me dejo caer. No puedo negar que disfruto dejándome llevar por el viento.

Suena una alarma que apaga los ventiladores. Al parecer Ike ha llegado antes que Midna.

—¡Por los pelos de una rana!

—¡Te he ganado! —le restriega la victoria el peliazul a la twili.

Observamos nuestra apariencia. Por el viento todos llevamos el peinado hacia atrás, lo que les hace a algunos verse muy graciosos. Incluso Samus suelta una risa desde la distancia.

* * *

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo de expulsión sin aviso xD.**

**Como siempre espero vuestras reviews para conducirme en el fic, y debo decir que relativamente pronto ocurrirá un hecho que causará un cambio enorme en la trama de ZeLink tan ansiada por los lectores. No diré si es algo para bien o para mal, pero algo pasará :L**

**Aún quedan 10 concursantes. Falta por terminar esta gala, hacer seis más y la gran final. Verdaderamente queda más poco de lo que parece a primer ojo para terminar el fic ^^"**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
